Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: After a hiatus, Chris decides it's time for a new and a different season. These isles features 102 characters from all sorts of fictional media that travels to many places and challenges! These characters are ready to cause drama, anguish, love and even confusion, as they're all prepared to do! However, there's many unexpected surprises on the way too...in this all-new Total Drama!
1. The Intros: Part One!

**Total Drama: Crossing Tracks!**  
**The Introductions: Part 1**

**Once again, I don't own any of the charactes that are in this story and y'all need to request them, as I'd like to see what else you've got!**

* * *

I've wanted to do this for a long time...so here it is!

So, I'm just here trying to make a Total Drama-based story without messing up my own challenges and also, putting way too many people into the battle and this time...

...it's going to feature at least 45 contestants from all kinds of fiction, including the Chinese animes, kids' animation, edgy vidya games and other mediums that probably has a derogatory nickname.

Basically, a standard crossover with more contestants than usual and this time, the title isn't just about the crossover, as there's tracks that the contestants' sleeper train travels on and because of that...the challenges are actually kind of interesting.

With these 48 spots for all kinds of characters, it's not like there's going to be a lack of drama, a drought of interactions or even a desert of characters for this story.

If you're wondering what I'm going to pick, there's three from Total Drama, one from The Ridonculous Race and one from 6teen...that _potentially _could be in.

Anyways, even with that said, not all of the spots are actually open, for I've picked several characters to be in the show and I hope that you like these introductions.

The final count _will _not go above 50 contestants, because while I do have a lot of characters to use and I'm good with large casts, I feel like that's a huge enough cast for every elimination episode being a double elimination episode.

And also, there's a point where it can get too much and I think 50 contestants is that point for me.

Heck, there could be a lot of cameos from certain characters that can't really make it as contestants.

* * *

That being said, since I actually want to work on this crossover:

Yuri Sakazaki, pracitioner of the Kyokugenryu style and also fan-favourite of people everywhere, was just down to be on the show...even after Chris just went crazy.

Shermie, a fashion designer and wrestler from France, has always wanted to be on the show...after she basically got a second chance at life and this time, she wasn't about to lose this time.

Mai Shiranui, though known for her fighting skills, good physique and ninja stylings, wasn't exactly expecting to be invited to the show and took full advantage of the fact.

Badgerclops, obviously having one eye and a cybernatic arm, was a little tired of being ordered around and went onto a pretty good show that he sometimes saw.

Rad or Radicles was ready to participate in this challenge for his friends, his reputations and probably a lot of heroes at Lakewood, as this alien was down to fight for his friends and himself.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 2 with a mix of suggestions and my own picks adding to the pile of contestants providing Total Drama...in no particular order!**

**#1: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#2: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#3: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#4: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#5: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**#6 to #44 to be revealed in future parts!**

**The additional team(s) will be revealed in the first episode's preview, which is going to be a bit special!**


	2. The Intros: Part Two!

**Total Drama: Crossing Tracks!**  
**The Introductions: Part 2!**

**Once again, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story and y'all need to request them, as I'd like to see what else you've got!**

**Also, the final roster count will come at a whopping 64 or 65, as there's a lot of choices that you guys have brung onto me and because of that, this roster's still in the works and it won't feature _any _Total Drama or Ridonculous Race characters!**

**The first **_**and **_**second episode's challenge is in the works as well, setting the tone for this story!**

* * *

This time, there's more contestants arriving into the season and this time, I've got real introductions ready for everybody, fan-favourites or not.

Though, they are pretty short considering that I don't want to put myself through too much work for what essentially is an cast update and these ten are my picks.

**In Southern Station Square, somewhere around his own house...**

The blue blur himself received the invitation to the show and waved to Amy from a distance first.

Then he sped off, leaving a lot of dust behind for everyone to actually see that he was on Total Drama and Amy was just genuinely shocked that he didn't tell her about the show.

"Well, that sucks. Tails is probably off working on an invention." Amy remarked, as the fox was also doing...something. "Sonic can't hear me now."

**Elsewhere...**

Daisy, the orange princess was in the mood for another sports festival for any kind, but she didn't expect to be on television...or on a reality show, as the invitation read out the whole shebang.

"Aw, yeah, time to show them what I'm made of!" Daisy shouted, as Peach walked in.

"Congrats on getting onto Total Drama, Daisy. I know that you'll do your best." Peach said.

"Yeah, I've got that on lock!"

**Once again, elsewhere...**

Pit, the angel nerd, was just flying down towards a whole new location, as he had his usual garb, a whole lot of references and of course, a Switch and enough controllers to have a 8-player smack down with the latest DLC characters of course.

**In an ordinary Japanese city that probably was Tokyo...**

A seemingly ordinary young adult with a short black hair with two cowlicks sticking out wearing what could be considered an painfully 80s outfit with a very blue theme to them.

It was a black leather jacket with a skull, a sky blue t-shirt, blue jeans and deep blue trainers.

Needless to say, he flexed his English skills.

"To America!"

**In the middle of a forest...**

Snufkin was packing his tent up and Moomintroll was actually right behind him, as they were going back home...though the latter could see that the former had something else going on.

"Er, Snufkin, where are you going with that letter?" Moomintroll asked.

"I don't know, but it must be pretty cool." Snufkin shrugged. "I'm going somewhere else."

"Oh...why, though?"

"I'm in some weird competition. Don't worry, it's nothing too serious."

"You should tell everyone."

"Cool, I guess."

**In the shop of some dingy place with an opened pizza box...**

Dante was just back on the phone, as he had got done saving the world again for the fifth time and this time, he had a pretty good reason for answering it.

"Devil May Cry."

Some sounds were heard over the phone.

"What, Chris McLean? Are you serious?"

Some more sounds were heard over the phone.

"Huh, I'd never that I would get in."

At this point, the conversation was happening.

"Woo, looks like I've hit the jackpot..."

The conversation didn't need to be heard for any longer.

**On a run to somewhere, someplace in Omiya...**

Sakura was just running her best, as the dark-haired Shotokan practicioner was just more than excited to show off what's she got.

"Ryu-san, I hope you watch me!"

**In Pao Pao Cafe...**

Terry, Andy and Joe were all hanging out together.

Joe was just giving a serious grin, as he was saying some unheard words.

Andy was just putting his shoulder around his brother, as Terry managed to have the letter of invitiation.

These three were in good spirits.

**In Inaba...**

Yosuke was just smiling with a wide grin, as Yu easily noticed why he was in good spirits.

All of his friends banded together to basically say goodbye to Yosuke and he just wanted to stay for a while.

**In Bikini Bottom inside her dome...**

Sandy was just practicing her kicks with Spongebob, who just wanted to become a little bit stronger than usual and he noitced that she had a letter sealed for something.

Spongebob read it, as Patrick was just banding behind both the squirrel and the sponge with a serious face.

Spongebob and Patrick awkwardly hugged the squirrel in her self-made habitat, as the fish bowls just made things awkward.

**...But that's only 10 of the twenty contestants introduced in this chapter!**

* * *

**Here's the other ten contestants, picked by people who wanted to see this story happen!**

Lynn Loud wasn't about to hit a goal, though she nearly hit Lori by accident, who somehow managed to get a letter for her.

Needless to say, Lynn was super excited to be on Total Drama, knowing the show's history of sports and extreme sports challenges being very apparent.

Lori was sure that Lynn was pranked, potentially...

**Next...**

Craig was just not expecting to see his brother with a somewhat disapproving face, but the guy had some special advice to give for the television.

Though, Craig was just running to the street a happy kid with his parents and brother waving.

**Next...**

The skeleton with his own armour was woke up once again in a very different place, as he didn't even know why he was in a crate and what the crate was about.

"My luck." Sir Daniel said. "...I want out please!"

**Next...**

Neopolitan was just alone.

Ready to fight against the people who killed her boss.

She wasn't in the best of mood.

A chuckle was heard, as this was how she communicated...being a mute and all, which was the perfect way to get into the show.

**Next...**

Goku was just awkwardly rubbing his hair, as he accidentally realised that he was coming alone without Chi-Chi, who was very angry.

Then he was just trying to run as far as he could, as he couldn't back out of the odd invitation and his wife didn't like it at all.

Either way, Goku was just on his way to Scotland.

**Next...**

The gangster potoroo was just doing his dirty business, trying to make sure that his stacks of money were properly counted and that his invitation to the show was clear as possible.

As he was just done, he just said one thing.

"The competition, huh? Fugged about it, I'm taking home the two million!"

**Next...**

Kyo was just running towards the airport, liking the fact that he signed for something that wasn't going to have some kind of malevolent powerful being interrupt the competition.

He had this odd feeling that someone he may not like was there, but it definitely wasn't Iori for sure, as he glared at himself across the street.

**Next...**

Storm Shadow might have been gone for a while.

He might have left a minute ago.

But one thing was for clear...

...he knew that he was going to see his rival again.

**Next...**

Giovanni had a speech to say to people who couldn't care less, who was just excited to see him do his thing on TV.

"Finally, it is my time to be a not just an ordinary villain, but a reality show villiain, as all of those people have gained fame and fortune time again and I will, too!"

"Thanks?" Molly asked, still pretty confused as what was going down. "Er, bye."

Though his pink hair looked goofy, he was in it for the long run.

**And finally...**

Ben was just giving a good thumbs up through his own scruffy hair, as the teenager was about to embark on his weirdest quest yet, but coincidentally, the most relaxing one also.

Gwen teased him for sure, but being that they were both older, they both understood that things weren't as simple.

Chris kinda has ways to make forceful waivers.

**I would've continued, but it is 1am and I have to go to sleep for church...in Portuguese, so I'll deal with it!**

* * *

**To be continued in Part 3 with even more contestants bringing on their own skills to the televised battle!**

**#1: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#2: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#3: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#4: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#5: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**-Part 2-**

**#6: Sonic, The Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#7: Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#8: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#9: Karamatsu, The Engrish-Speaking NEET (Osomatsu-San)**

**#10: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#11: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#12: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#13: Terry Bogard, The Hungry Wolf (Fatal Fury)**

**#14: Yosuke Hanamura, The Kunai-Armed Student (Persona 4) **

**#15: Sandy Cheeks, The Squirrel Scientists (Spongebob Squarepants) **

_**#16: Lynn Loud, The Sports-Loving Teen (The Loud House)**_

_**#17: Craig Williams, The Creative Kid (Craig of The Creek)**_

_**#18: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**_

_**#19: Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**_

_**#20: Goku, The Fight-Loving Hero (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#21: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**_

_**#22: Kyo Kusanagi, The Fiery Fighter (King of Fighters)**_

_**#23: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**_

_**#24: Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**_

_**#25: Ben Tennyson, The Heroic Watch-Wearer (Ben 10)**_

**Contestants 25 to 64 or 65 are going to be joining the battle in their respective parts and heck, there's still a lot of time to put in even more requests for characters!**


	3. The Intros: Part Three!

**Total Drama: Crossing Tracks!**  
**The Introductions: Part 3!**

**Once again, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story and there's still some time to request an additional team or two, as I haven't really got a set roster quite yet!**

**Though, it's nearly finalised!**

**I'm trying to make sure that the characters are as accurate as can I write them in the first episode!**

* * *

These introductions are happening and this is the third part of them, as I've still got time to put them out pretty quickly and once again, ten of the picks are mine and ten aren't.

Here's the eleven that aren't...

**A peaceful town hall somewhere...**

Isabelle wasn't that scared of being in stuff, even after being in the Smash Brothers competition and this mail was actually a little bit different than before.

Pete just gave her the thing as like he usually did and she was surprised to get a new stamp, not even being the Smash Bros logo.

Isabelle was more than shocked to even be entering the reality show, as she didn't even remembering her entry tape.

**Somewhere on Earth in Krillin's House**

Yamcha was also shocked to be getting the letter, though it was for completely different reasons.

Krillin was giving the weird eye to Yamcha, probably expecting to be an dating show and so did the (relatively) weak warrior.

They didn't expect it to be an game show of sorts, where Yamcha wouldn't be massively outclassed by everyone around him besides two people.

**In a car driving at an impressively legal speed...**

Edgeworth was only _barely _within the speed limit, as he suspected that this reality show wasn't just an ordinary one and that criminals were actually using to avoid their responsibilities.

He may or may not have wanted to do this, but despite that the letter really suggested that if he was selected, there wasn't any going back.

**In the middle of a house...**

Nicole was really, really tired of punching holes into walls and it was just her first one and Gumball actually noticed it and somehow didn't know who did it.

Though he did have a letter for his mom and he was not ready for his mom's reaction, because usually he'd probably get some verbal fire.

Nicole finally sighed, as she just read the letter in total confusion and at the end, she was no less confused.

"...Wow, I can't believe that worked."

**In the bar...**

Tifa was just more than ready to take on any reality show, considering that she saved the world and all and Cloud was just sighing deeply as he actually read this.

These two were more than ready to bring some good fighting, as stuff was happening...in fact, there was a lot happening, but Tifa was definitely on the show.

**Attempting to reach the seemingly unguarded payload...**

The red Spy had the payload in his hand and since it was marked for Total Drama, he knew what he had to do since he was able to escape so easily.

He made sure to move around in ways to avoid the BLU team's traps, which didn't actually work that well.

He did a few kills here and there, mostly thanks to being invisible at the right time and bringing on some of the best moves.

Though the fight was tough enough to use must of his great skills, he knew that the televised fight was going to be even tougher.

**In a randomly messy apartment...**

Deadpool wasn't tired at all, as he slept pretty good with his comic issues and stuff that may or may not have been strewn around out of laziness.

He woke up pretty good, feeling that his email was just getting something special today and complete with his ugly face, he did his uniquely boring routine.

He then checked his email.

And then he sighed.

"You just had to get with Chris McLean? Probably could make more money being a hero, but the massive paycheck's hard to resist, so it's time to be myself!"

**In his mom's house...**

A very muscular man with a blonde bouffant was just posing in front of a mirror, breaking into his character of himself.

"Aw, yeah, Johnny's finally getting in! It's been a while, but you wise guys are now wise guys!" Johnny said to himself. "Oh, momma, this is going to get me a lot of girls."

The guy walked in out an in Hawaii shirt, as if the attraction charts would go up with that.

Johnny Bravo was on TV and no one was going to stop-

**Randomly in a stone house...**

Fred was just riding his stone car towards a location that would make his stone car super obsolete, but he was away from his wife.

Strangely enough, Wilma was really happy to get away from her pretty rude husband, because it was time for her to do her best.

Fred's letter may have been a boon to his relationship by accident.

**In the Chaotix's house, which was filled with random stuff...**

Vector was just doing a backflip and failed at it, as Espio and Charmy easily saw and they both saw that he was just going on Total Drama.

Charmy laughed.

Espio gave his boss a judgemental look.

Vector was sure that he had a good justification, but he didn't want to say at this point.

**In the base, Axl was there...**

And he was getting a whole lot of words from X, who was just surprised that he got accepted into a reality show and those words were pretty important.

Since there wasn't any audio, no-one knew what they were talking about, but everyone could see that Signus and Zero were both standing confidently with confusion.

* * *

Here's the nine contestants that are my picks, though.

**In an random suburb in an pretty generic town...**

Kick Buttowski was just doing what he does best, as Gunther was attempting to follow right behind.

Ride his BMX down the long hill and jump off a massive ramp that would lead into another ramp onto a halfpipe.

Though he wasn't scared, he just did the thing for his own satisfaction and also, he had a lot to during the summer break.

Including this show without a problem, as he was not about to break under the weight of television expectation.

**At the house...**

Isabella was just opening up the envelope in a very special way, as she thought that there was going to be special mail.

This mail was special, as it pretty much had the Total Drama logo and she easily noticed it right away.

And then she came to Phineas' backyard.

"Watchya doing, Isabella?" Phineas asked almost instantly, as though he knew.

**On the planet of Bionis...**

Shulk was just attempting to research what else the Monado could actually do, as since he was going to _have _to use it to attempt to get through a strange competition.

But he had his friends and especially, Reyn, on his own side, still trying to work with his strange sword.

Which was probably the cause of many problems, but also the solution to probably the same amount of problems.

Yeah, he somehow went to _another _land.

**In an random bunker...**

Amy was just going to find Tails in his bunker, since the fox would usually do his best to ensure that this machines were top of the line.

Surely, he couldn't have gone too?

Nope, the fox actually had a letter prepared for Amy, as he was very much not there and Amy was just reading the letter bit by bit, trying to piece together what was even going on.

"Hmph, who else has gone without telling me?"

**In the middle of a Mexican City suburb, resting on a rooftop...**

Panchito was tied as all heck, trying to get some good internet connections from whatever adventures that he was just trying to get.

"Come on, this has to be some kind of problem!"

No-one heard him shouting because he was on top of a roof, but he got the connection finally and he saw the email that he got and he flew...for a second.

People were sure that he hit the ground, though, but he probably didn't.

**In Wario's house...**

Wait, he was just recording something for everyone to see.

"Ya hate to see it happen, Wario's on Total Drama and you're not! Have a rotten day!"

Waluigi was behind the camera approving of the short message.

They both did a dance to signify that they were a team effort of team efforts, as they jig in celebration of the win.

**Flying through space once again...**

Samus was pretty much getting used to putting her life on the line to ensure that planets were saved and hostile life wasn't being so hostile, as it was pretty much her job.

The last thing she was expecting was some kind of invitation to an reality show, which was pretty still evolving even with the time difference.

**Snake Eyes was out somewhere honing his skills in an lonely place...**

The last thing he was expecting to deal with was something that would put on camera, but he had many skills.

Those skills would really allow him to excel silently in ways that no-one would expect, but they were prepared for.

That normally wouldn't make that much sense, but there was going to be a lot of situations that were going to go down.

Maybe it was a rumour in the wind.

Or some kind of intuition.

But he knew that his lifelong enemy was there.

**In a stupid fast taxi cutting corners and doing all of that!**

A dark-skinned taxi driver was trying to make sure that the rules were good and the pay was even better, as he was just carrying many passengers just getting on their way.

At the end of his shift, he was just driving his taxi back to his apartment, as he kept the Total Drama letter safe with a cool smile.

"I ain't just a taxi driver. I'm about to show those guys what's good and what's up!"

BD Joe was just very ready to do more things.

**Well, that's 20 more contestants once again and 10 request and 10 more of my own picks!**

Anyways, the roster has expanded once again to 70 or 72 contestants once again and the last nineteen contestants will be revealed in the fourth part of the introductions.

I'm just trying to throw in characters that haven't been in either of my stories before, as the odd appearances of Shulk and Panchito kinda show.

* * *

**To be continued in the fourth and final part of the introduction, where the last 20 contestants are showing and doing their best to stand out in this massive crowd of lone wolves!**

**#1: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#2: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#3: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#4: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#5: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**-Part 2-**

**#6: Sonic, The Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#7: Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#8: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#9: Karamatsu, The Engrish-Speaking NEET (Osomatsu-San)**

**#10: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#11: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#12: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#13: Terry Bogard, The Hungry Wolf (Fatal Fury)**

**#14: Yosuke Hanamura, The Kunai-Armed Student (Persona 4) **

**#15: Sandy Cheeks, The Squirrel Scientists (Spongebob Squarepants) **

_**#16: Lynn Loud, The Sports-Loving Teen (The Loud House)**_

_**#17: Craig Williams, The Creative Kid (Craig of The Creek)**_

_**#18: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**_

_**#19: Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**_

_**#20: Goku, The Fight-Loving Hero (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#21: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**_

_**#22: Kyo Kusanagi, The Fiery Fighter (King of Fighters)**_

_**#23: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**_

_**#24: Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**_

_**#25: Ben Tennyson, The Heroic Watch-Wearer (Ben 10)**_

**-Part 3-**

**#26: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#27: Isabella, The Fireside Girl (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#28: Shulk, The Sword-Wielding Technician (Xenoblade)**

**#29: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#30: Panchito Pistoles, The Mexican Rooster (Mickey Mouse)**

**#31: Wario, The Smelly Entrepeneur (Wario)**

**#32: Samus Aran, The Bounty Hunter (Metroid)**

**#33: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#34: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

_**#35: Isabelle, The Mayor's Assistant (Animal Crossing)**_

_**#36: Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#37: Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**_

_**#38: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**_

_**#39: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**_

_**#40: **_**Johnny Bravo, The Wannabe Casanova (Johnny Bravo)**

_**#41: Spy, The Actual Spy (Team Fortress 2)**_

_**#42: Deadpool, The Self-Aware Mercenary (Deadpool)**_

_**#43: Fred Flintstone, The Caveman Husband (The Flintstones)**_

_**#44: Vector The Crocodile, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**_

_**#45: Axl, The Copycat Robot (Mega Man X)**_

**The additional contestants are coming in the preview...or even an additional part of the introductions, though they both could be the same thing!**

**By the way, I'm trying to make sure that there's less overlap with the two Ridonculous Race stories, which is going to be hard to do with the massive cast of those two stories!**


	4. The Intros: Part Four!

**Total Drama: Crossing Tracks!**  
**The Intros: The Fourth Part!**

**Once again, I don't own any of the charactes that are in this story and there's no time to request an additional team or two, as I have really got a set roster!**

**While I'm planning to make do with some good challenges, the roster's still technically in flux and heck, the final size seems to be increasing with every part that gets added!**

**This one should be not different, as this isn't the final part to the roster introductions!**

**I'm planning to top out at 80 contestants, but 72's my current limit and yes, it's because of the requests! By the way, last chance for requests for real!**

* * *

With more contestants appearing, there's still space for everyone to get their bearing and there's nineteen more happening.

**In a seemingly distant land in a quite a distant future...**

A samurai wielding an very distinct and ancient sword was just seemingly running through something that would require a lot of robots to guard.

Well, he got what he expected, as there was an whole army of robots actually hunting him down.

He sliced elegantly through the robots, not expecting that much from them.

Strangely enough, he was very surprised to see a letter from a show that was in the past from one of the robots.

It wasn't his original time, but it did hold the key.

**In Eastern Tokyo...**

Tomo was just a typical 17-year old Japanese girl with short black hair, as s

Tomo Takino was actually running at a ridiculous speed, as Koyomi was absolutely trying to make sure that she actually did her stuff.

"It's summer and I'm about to be on TV!" Tomo did actually stop to say this.

"So, why did you run all of the way here?" Her friend asked.

"Because I've got to get prepared for the show."

"And running's going to do that?"

"Yeah-"

**In a Japanese new city aka New Kawahama...**

Some Japanese guy with slightly unkempt brown hair and a sleeve that covered his right arm was just trying to sit down on a balcony railing, as he was just getting tired of travelling to worlds.

Though, he wasn't travelling to a different world, the competition that he was going on was a little familiar.

"Not gonna lie, this kinda has the stamp rally vibe to it."

**In some random house...**

Garfield got the letter, as Jon was very confused at how he managed to get _his cat _on a television show and the cat made sure that Jon was none the wiser for the most part.

"What?!"

"What, indeed." Garfield was just outside the room.

**Flying through the sky, Pit was trying to find New York and...**

Pit actually managed to land somewhere and was really out of place in what knew to be Bayonetta's home city and he didn't really know what was going on.

"Hold up, I heard that Bayonetta was-" Pit basically got two distinct glares to the face. "-Yeah, she's here."

"Oh, it's that angel bozo from...whatever the fuck he's from." Enzo, basically Bayonetta's side guy, said, still carrying the shopping.

"I don't even know why you're looking for me. I'm just trying to get my shopping done." Bayonetta was just more bothered than anything. "I bet you're lost."

"No way!" Pit shouted, as the angel was just ready to throw hands. "I'm not lost, because this is New York or something."

"If you want a rematch, you'll have to wait."

"I can wait! Yeah, I'll beat ya later!"

"See you on Total Drama. I don't think you'll make it that far."

"Hey-"

And her and Enzo were good.

**On Planet Bomber...**

Pretty Bomber was just a hot pink bomber with an affinity for singing and bombs, as everyone expected and she was just done with her concert for many fans that wanted to be there.

Touring different places on the planet wasn't an easy feat.

"I'm having a good life, my career is just really happening, everyone's safe and I'm back with my sister!" Pretty Bomber said to herself. "And-"

"You killed it out there! So, I heard you're going on a break." Pink Bomber was just coming up to her sister. "A break to go on a TV show? Now, that's great use of your time."

"Literally just came up in the neighbourhood and there's so many people to meet on that show." Pretty Bomber just simply said.

"Seriously, fighting against warriors from distant worlds like Wario is tough, though, even competing on a reality show." Pink Bomber trying to get some advice.

"Hey, it's possible that I could win, though I don't intend on losing."

Black Bomber scoffed at the comment, as Pretty Bomber threw it right back with a wink.

**In the middle of what looked like a barracks...**

A BLU Heavy wasn't really excited to hear that the RED spy had gotten out and he knew what was happening.

"What? It's not like he can have a life outta here. He's still a spy, a really obvious spy." Scout said. "Must have bonked him good."

"Eh, we're dying and living all the time, life is good." Medic stated, still practicing medicine. "For me, though I can't say anything about you guys."

"Fighting against unknown enemies is easy when you're in certain place and our Heavy's in a good place. War has changed." Soldier said. "And it is not pretty."

"It's not. Whatever he's going, it's kinda crazy and er, this ain't just kinda crazy. Imagine gettting on TV to battling on an island to win money." Scout said.

"A train." Spy added.

"Imagine that and it's full of wackjobs. My man's got a problem, but he's got a gun and is hella strong." Scout finished. "He's gonna do good, no doubt."

"I can't believe that the Red Spy escaped...with the same kind of letter. He's going to regret entering that competition."

"Yeah...what I was going to say!"

Both the BLU team and the RED team had their reps in this Total Drama for sure.

**In an villa in a random coastal city...**

Spiky brown hair made this 13-year old stand out in the crowd, as a kid wearing a red jumper and yellow-orange shorts with boots that were ready for an island.

"Huh, I got invited to some weird show." Max, being said 13-year old, was a little bit bamboolozed. "Chomp, we're going on TV."

"Yeah, I hope you nail it, son. Just be careful with the dino, you never know what some guys are gonna get up to." His dad, Spike confidently said.

"Okay, dad."

"Go and get 'em, Max!" Zoe, definitely one of Max's better friends.

"Yeah!" Max shouted.

**Also in Phineas' and Ferb's backyard...**

They had already said their goodbyes to their mom, their dad and an very agaitated Candace, as they were well on their way to the Total Drama set.

"Hey, Isabella? Are you coming?" Phineas asked, having a backpack and another 100 days to spend. "I think she's gone to the show. Ferb, I know what we're going to do!"

Ferb was just bringing his thumbs up.

"We're going on TV with Isabella. I think we're going to have a good summer."

Phineas was very sure of that statement, even with being able to build an idea in a single day.

* * *

Either way, there's still more to come with this extended cast and there's now eight more and these eight are notable and this first is a little bit scary.

**In a pub called the Red Lobster...**

A fox and a cat was just confounded at the disappearance of their boss, but then again, they were not liking doing the job of The Coachman.

"Gideon, you'd think he'd give us a warning before he would close the island." Honest John said.

Gideon was just nodding quickly.

"I don't know what's this Total Drama business about, but he's honestly smarter than most of these people or whoever those guys, eh."

Gideon was just drinking beer.

"So, where is he? Actually, I don't want to know where he is, because I don't like the job anyways."

Honest John and Gideon were more than determined to just book it out of there.

Either way, Barker was pretty much somewhere else entirely and he was just having the time of his life not caring about the payback of the children and the paycheck of the children.

This old man in the red coat was basically travelling on his way, but he was a very happy man.

"Perhaps this is just going to be interesting. Either way, they won't come out of this with real money."

**In a dojo high up in the mountains...**

Omi was just getting a lot of weird eyes from his own friends, as he was just checking out the letter and after all of that, his friends had words to say.

"Man, why can't it have been me. We all sent the tape together!" Raymundo said.

"I don't know, but this is good chance to show the skills."

"You'd be pretty good at this. Remember that you're representing the Dragons, so don't be too stupid." Kimiko said.

"Not going to lie, you should be pretty careful." Clay did have his friend's back.

"Yes, we have many Xiaolin competitions. I feel like I will fare well."

"Be careful, because there's crazy mindgames that are also going down." Kimiko warned Omi. "Total Drama's surprisingly deadly if you play it right."

Omi looked serious about this, repping his dojo and a lot of other things.

**In a massive monastery with a lot of confusion...**

Byleth was just given the moment to be in Smash Bros and she wasn't the only one to be given the chance to do the smashing moves, either way, she was more than prepared to do some more battles.

Even after all of that, she still had to do a lot of things that required his teaching skills and also a little bit of calibrating to whatever kind of he was going through.

Thanks to someone doing some good forging, she was about to embark on something that was almost like Smash in a way.

This time, she didn't dispel the darkness...now.

"I don't know who signed me up for this, but I won't surrender...for that person!" Byleth was pretty much flying. "Actually, I'm doing it for myself, but I'll find out who it is."

**There's a lot of Puyos Puyos.**

Arle was just popping them with her friends, as Ringo and Amitie were backing her up pretty strongly and they were sure that this was the last one to be done.

The puyo-popping redhead was a little confused at why someone would do something so dumb right now.

And then her answer appeared.

"Dark Prince, I'm trying to find a letter! I'm pretty sure that you did all of this stuff so that-" Arle said.

"Oh, Arly, somehow they mistakenly sent it to my place instead of yours! I just thought you needed a challenge." The green-haired Dark Prince appeared.

"I don't think it's much of a mistake." Ringo obviously noticed. "That's definitely Arle's address."

"Yeah, just give it please!" Arle wasn't hesistating to do a Puyo battle or fire some magic.

"Wow, you three are feisty. Arly, this is for you!"

"Please don't steal mail again." Amitie shouted.

"Fine, geez!" Dark Prince left the scene, probably to watch the show on Television.

Arle got her letter and she jumped for joy, as did her two friends.

**Woken up once again by Peacock...**

Squigly was just feeling pretty stiff, as Peacock was just very surprised to see that she was awake for the challenge that she signed up for and Leviathan was ready to help her.

"Hey, er, you got in. Just wanted to wake you up, though." Peacock awkwardly said.

Squigly and Leviathan had already woken up, somehow sppooking someone that already knew that they were alive.

"Don't be too surprised, it's not like we haven't revived before, though the mission isn't as serious." Leviathan said.

"Yes, it's actually good to get outside every once a while." Squigly said. "Peacock, why are you laughing?"

"Because people kinda don't like zombies."

**Off stage...**

Kate was actually happy with being able to take her break to write some more songs, even though she had a lot of songs to sing at her usual concerts.

"Are you sure this is the right choice? It's lined with our time, but also in the past?!" Kate's manager, Gordon, asked confidently.

"Yeah, I thought it was a different deal, but it's in an another universe. I'll be fine by myself." Kate confidently proclaimed.

"Reality shows often contain the using of people to win and I hope it doesn't change you." Gordon reasonably said.

"I know and those people are probably going down because of that! I'd rather be a honest loser than a cheating winner." Kate wasn't one to be pegged in a hole.

"Oh, good."

Kate Alen was ready to set her own stage, being a black woman from the 23rd century with an solid black afro and the orange suit to rock it.

**Meanwhile hanging out with the boys (at the Mobile Task Force)...**

Jack and Ryu were pretty much endlessly talking about Mr. EAD getting a letter for Total Drama, as the android was just looking them awkwardly.

"No way, this isn't super suspect. I'm not gonna lie, I hope you don't get disassembled again." Ryu just said out of concern.

"I can't believe they didn't ask me. What a snub..." Jack asked.

"Then you should've asked when you had the time."

"Geez, I don't have time to waste! Jody's been giving me-"

"Come on, can't you at least congratulate the robot on making through to the 100% legitmate reality show?" Dr. Stewart suggested.

Dr. Stewart had a certain smile on his face, as the boys were just giving two kinds of deer-in-headlights looks.

"Yeah, congrats, Mr. EAD." Jack didn't want to do this.

"I'm glad you made it on. This place still kinda needs its star driver after all!" Ryu honestly acknowledged the android.

"I must honestly thank you. I'm surprised that the opportunity even came up...it'll be a good way to test some new data." Mr. EAD was in a pretty good mood. "I hope that my departure doesn't intrude on anything."

"I can promise that it doesn't. Hopefully since the competition, technically, is two centuries behind, they won't open you up." Dr. Stewart just said.

"Oh, thank you."

**Trying to making sure that her aim was right...**

Cassie Cage was out doing something with Jacqui, probably out there trying to nail some targets with her aiming and they both did pretty alright.

"Damn, we did it. But we've still gotta a while to go." Cassie said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jacqui fired back. "By the way, your dad's been trying to call you for ten minutes."

"Geez, he's probably got some advice."

"No kidding, he has been on reality shows before. Probably trying to help ya not embarrass yourself."

They both just chuckled, as they were not exactly strangers to watching reality shows, though it was rare.

"I'd probably embarrass myself following some of my dad's advice. Being myself makes sense."

"...Man, you'd be wrong." Jacqui was checking out some of the rumoured cast. "You're not gonna like who they've got."

Cassie sighed, as she knew that dealing with gods, ninjas and whatever else wanted to killer her would be a big deal compared to reality show contestants from other worlds.

**On Pandora, trying to figure how to blow up the watch...**

Tina, being an 19-year old, was doing very adult things, such as talking with her partner and trying to make bombs that both smell bad and also bring a lot of hurt.

"Hey, Tina, do you mind? Why are you even going to Earth, it costs money?" Brick genuinely questioned.

"You've ever heard of teleports? I'm about to make that show Total Drama Boomtown, because it's going to be explosive and full of BOOMS!" Tina fired back.

"Yeah, you go and do that, but how are you going get to the show?"

"I've got ways...and a random portal, but that's besides the point. I've got money to take and make!" Tina shouted.

"Imagine just finding a portal to an alternate universe, holy shit, we could make a ton of money!"

"Exactly! Also, the competition's gonna explode!"

* * *

**To be continued in the first episode's preview, where it may take a while to come out because I have to work out the first episode first and trust me, I know how long that the wait could be!**

**And there's still the last few contestants to go!**

**#1: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#2: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#3: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#4: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#5: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**-Part 2-**

**#6: Sonic, The Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#7: Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#8: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#9: Karamatsu, The Engrish-Speaking NEET (Osomatsu-San)**

**#10: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#11: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#12: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#13: Terry Bogard, The Hungry Wolf (Fatal Fury)**

**#14: Yosuke Hanamura, The Kunai-Armed Student (Persona 4) **

**#15: Sandy Cheeks, The Squirrel Scientists (Spongebob Squarepants) **

_**#16: Lynn Loud, The Sports-Loving Teen (The Loud House)**_

_**#17: Craig Williams, The Creative Kid (Craig of The Creek)**_

_**#18: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**_

_**#19: Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**_

_**#20: Goku, The Fight-Loving Hero (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#21: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**_

_**#22: Kyo Kusanagi, The Fiery Fighter (King of Fighters)**_

_**#23: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**_

_**#24: Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**_

_**#25: Ben Tennyson, The Heroic Watch-Wearer (Ben 10)**_

**-Part 3-**

**#26: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#27: Isabella, The Fireside Girl (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#28: Shulk, The Sword-Wielding Technician (Xenoblade)**

**#29: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#30: Panchito Pistoles, The Rooster (Mickey Mouse)**

**#31: Wario, The Smelly Entrepeneur (Wario)**

**#32: Samus Aran, The Bounty Hunter (Metroid)**

**#33: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#34: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

_**#35: Isabelle, The Mayor's Assistant (Animal Crossing)**_

_**#36: Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#37: Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**_

_**#38: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**_

_**#39: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**_

_**#40: **_**Johnny Bravo, The Wannabe Casanova (Johnny Bravo)**

_**#41: Spy, The Actual Spy (Team Fortress 2)**_

_**#42: Deadpool, The Self-Aware Mercenary (Deadpool)**_

_**#43: Fred Flintstone, The Caveman Husband (The Flintstones)**_

_**#44: Vector The Crocodile, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**_

_**#45: Axl, The Copycat Robot (Mega Man X)**_

**-Part 4-**

**#46: Samurai Jack, The Displaced Samurai (Samurai Jack)**

**#47: Tomo Takino, The Hyperactive Teen (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#48: Naoto Kurogane, The Red Armed Teen (Blazblue)**

_**#49: Garfield, The Unamused Cat (Garfield)**_

**#50: Bayonetta, The Flying Witch (Bayonetta)**

_**#51: Pretty Bomber, The Singing Bomber (Super Bomberman R)**_

_**#52: Heavy Weapons Guy, The Heavy Weapon Russian (Team Fortress 2)**_

_**#53: Max, The Exciteable Kid (Dinosaur King)**_

_**#54: Phineas, The Stuff-Making Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**_

_**#55: Ferb, The Silent Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**_

**#56: Barker, The Mysterious Coachman (Pinocchio)**

_**#57: Omi, The Dragon-In-Training (Xiaolin Showdown)**_

_**#58: Byleth, The Teacher In A War (Fire Emblem)**_

_**#59: Arle Nadja, The Tomboyish Magician (Puyo Puyo)**_

_**#60: Squigly, The Undead Lady (Skullgirls)**_

_**#61: Kate Alen, The Pop Star Turned Racer (F-Zero)**_

_**#62: Mr. EAD, The Android Racer (F-Zero)**_

_**#63: Cassie Cage, The Special Forces Agent (Mortal Kombat)**_

_**#64: Tina, The Explosive Expert (Borderlands 3)**_

**The final set of contestants are to be revealed within the final part and this time, there's going to be a little bit of reworking before the confirmation!**


	5. The Intros: Part Five

**Total Drama: Crossing Tracks!**  
**The Intros: The Fifth (Original Final) Part!**

**Once again, I don't own any of the characters that are in this story and there's no time to request an additional team or two, as I have really got a set roster!**

**Episodes 1 and 2 is in the works, though the work has been happening for a few days or so and this time, it's a two part episode to ensure that **_**everybody **_**gets their fair share of screen time!**

**Yeah, this thing is massive, but it has some of my favourite characters in it, including ones that I didn't even know about until some requests came in!**

**Either way, there's still just introductions in this fifth part and the sixth part now contains the twelve _bonus contestants_, because there is absolutely more of them and they've already been selected...even after this!**

* * *

Yeah, it's time for the final set of contestants to come in and exist and wow, they are existing at their best level, as there's still at least eleven players to be in the game.

However, things were good.

**In a bar in the middle of somewhere...**

Lowain was a dark tan-skinned guy with short-ish messy dirty blonde hair, fox ears, obviously being a teen, though his clothes were more complicated.

He had armour on the legs, including armoured boots, storage for two knives, white pants that went down to the boots, a blue apron with insignia, a blue split cape, a gold belt that ties the apron, black leather sleeves, some other belts, knive holders and other bits of jewellry and chains.

Elsam and Tomoi were wearing nearly the same clothes and Elsam's hair had a bang and was white and Tomoi's

"Dude, this is just happening! We get to go to another world!" Lowain proclaimed.

"No way, it's probably a dupe. What kinda dumb name's McLean?" Elsam asked. "Tommy?"

"Actually, it's pretty cool. He's gotta be leanin' good!" Tomoi added. "The letter's super real, though."

"Yeah, looks like someone's going to be cooking for us." Lowain said. "Yo, there's no portal, tho!"

As soon as the main guy said that, the portal appeared to the world of Total Drama and soon enough, they were on their way to getting that money.

"See ya, captain! Hope this letter-AAAAHHHH!"

It could said that Lowain probably misjudged the drop, but he was packed full of stuff, but there was definitely a letter and Elsam and Tomoi were also on their way to the show.

**Actually in the trees...**

Rayman and Globox were just trying to make sure that they were nailing every move that they've got to make sure that they could survive Total Drama.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Globox said.

"What I always do!" Rayman shouted, using his lack of arms to do things. "Swing good!"

Globox was just approving of it, as he saw his best friend make an massive arc and just practically fly up on the trees to just grab the branches of one of the branches.

Globox tried to do the same thing, swinging as fast as he could and he ended up flying into a tree.

Rayman just basically pulled him out of that situation.

**Not in a bar, but out in the open...**

Haohmaru was a lonely swordsman...in some respects, but in other respects, he was an incredibly social guy with a with a passion for fighting that couldn't be denied.

Sometimes, it may have extended a little bit further than he extended, but he did try his best to adapt to the modern surroundings, because it wasn't his first time here.

"Wow, the challengers are tough, but this air...is pretty bad." Haohmaru said. "I came in at the wrong time."

**In an ordinary house with an unordinary friend...**

Ren was angry for a good reason.

Though, he was very consistent in being angry and that someone just happened to be getting his letter for him.

"Ren, I don't know what it is, but it's good!"

"Give me that!"

Ren's incredibly aggressive tone showed that he was in the mood to bring the game to him, as Stimpy was more than happy to take some time off.

Things were actually looking up for these two, once they realised that they were part of the main set of contestants...or Ren was.

"You did it, Ren!"

"I did it! But I'm just getting started!" Ren proclaimed loudly.

Stimpy was just attempting to throw an awkward hug at his friend, as Ren moved slightly to end up with the cat with the blue nose being on the floor.

**After escaping from Fortune City...**

Chuck Greene, to put it succinctly, having a very unfun time living being a parent and all of that and he grew by quite a bit before he was sure that his daughter would be fine.

Though it was a long time.

A very, very long time actually.

At this time, he's got a beard, look like a dad and Katy was pretty much a teenager.

"...Goddamn, I just wanted to do something fun." Chuck said. "I don't even know what that Chris guy's up to."

"Wait, I thought I entered!" Katy shouted from somewhere upstairs.

"I don't even know what's going on, but I already don't like this."

**In an Malibu villa...**

Clover could be heard screaming from space, as she finally got the invitation to Total Drama that she wanted and Sam...was not in the mood to do it.

The blonde was wearing the trendiest clothes for Total Drama, as there was a whole lot of outfits that she was carrying in the bag.

"You know, it's 9am. I think you should've been gone a while ago." Sam just remarked.

"Hold on, it just says that I have to be in by the day after tomorrow. There's going to be a lot of hot boys!" Clover was almost screeching at this point.

"Travelling from Malibu to some random island off Canada isn't easy, though." Sam just said.

"Hey, it's not that long of a flight. Just have to get on a plane and a train and I'm on TV!" Clover was just in a really good mood. "Sam, you've got my back, right?"

"Yeah...be on the look out for bad guys. These shows are like a bad guy magnet." Sam said.

"Got it!" Clover winked.

Alex was just surprised to see that Clover was up already, but then again, she was about to go on TV.

**In a place of probable science...**

Azwel had a grin that was very noticeable.

Azwel was an old man with long purple hair, grey skin, a lit up cross on his forehead and a beard and he was wearing an very elaborate blue robe with gold trim that was open at the bottom, navy blue pants, socks and two gold sashes floated near him.

He didn't care that his society thought that his methods were unethical and very questionable.

He just wanted to know much the human race could really do before it's breaking point and consider what he was entering, the breaking point was a long ways off.

"The potential of the human race grows ever higher with every single one of these letters. These powers are the key to how far they can all go...I just have to test them."

Yep, he has lost his mind in a bad way.

**At the skate park...**

Yun was just a typical teenage guy from Hong Kong with a passion of skating...and fighting, but a lot of the contestants have that as well. He was just wearing an partially open hoodie, some baggy-ish jeans, his "expensive" blue baseball cap with a yellow shade part.

His ponytail was obvious and his 360 kickflips were great and he also wanted to go on Total Drama.

Unsurprisingly, Yang didn't exactly like the decision to go on Total Drama for a few very obvious reason.

"Come on, Yun. The guy who hosts the show is an actual madman." Yang just said. "He actually lost his mind a long time ago."

"Hey, he's got guys that actually keep him. Plus they're bringing on some international contestants, so I'm there to rep my hometown."

"...Why?" Yang just asked, rhetorically. "Forget it, at least you told Uncle."

"Anyways, I'm on my way to repping my town!" Yun left without a second's hesitation, waving his friends on the street goodbye. "Hey, Yang, see ya later!"

* * *

And there's still more of the _main cast _that hasn't been revealed yet.

**On the radio...**

Professor K stood out like a race car in a car dealership.

Very loudly and it wasn't just because of his wild grey hair and big chain.

He was speaking on the situation on the streets, mostly because everyone was coming from the streets and Tokyo's streets were really dangerous even without Rokkaku committing crimes to stop other crimes.

The main guy of Jet Set Radio, his pirate radio station, was just ready to take a breather.

"I don't know if it's freakshow season this year, but they've got some real wacky dudes. It's 'bout time I showed up!"

**Toronto in the year 2020...**

Even after getting his powers completely taken away and dealing with the fact that he may not even get with his girlfriend back, he managed to get pulled into Chris' show by accident.

Axl Low just teleported by force and he landed in someone's place with the proper envelope.

"...At this point, I have been to be tricked. Some kinda god is just messing with me or maybe it's that guy-forget it."

Somehow, it ended up here for an odd reason and he just got into the mail and got it quite easily and...the original recipient was just trying to get to her boyfriend's apartment.

"Hey, lady. My letter's here for some weird reason!" Axl Low said, being his usual self. "Look, not all of us can be contestants."

"...I just wanted to know who are you and why did you drop in from a portal?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"My name's Axl Low and I don't know, but I'm in this Total Drama thing!" Axl shouted with a smile, just adjusting his English-looking bandana. "So, what are you up to?"

"I'm not going through other people's letters!" The turquoise-haired girl shouted.

Axl just realised that he knew it was 2020, as he just read his letter and awkwardly, realised that the other girl was rejected as a contestants, but he had his smile.

**At the Pao Pao cafe...**

King wasn't that surprised that she was the only one out of the main womens' fighting team entering Total Drama, considering the infamous nature of said reality show and how dangerous it was.

She had short blonde hair, didn't have a lot of make up and was 5 foot and 9 inches and she was just wearing a dark pink three piece suit, bow tie and all without the blazer, since it was hot.

Even though her own bar was able to run pretty good, this probably wouldn't be important enough.

Too bad Mai and Yuri took their sweet time to boast about their achievement, ready to show off their styles.

"Hey, King, are you entering Total Drama? I heard they're accepting everyone this year." Yuri teased.

"No, I don't really need to enter a dangerous reality show. I've got a business to take care of." King just answered straight.

Being in the prime of life, she had better things to do then hop onto one of _those _reality shows.

"Seriously, I'm entering because my kunoichi skills need somewhere else to be tested and it's been weirdly peaceful. Besides, Yuri needs some competition."

"And I like ths how and I want to prove to my father that I can bring it outside of the fight!" Yuri proclaimed.

"Honestly, what does that have to do with me?" King asked. "A new KOF's not coming anytime soon and the bar's doing pretty well."

"Actually, someone's got your letter-"

Alice basically tripped with her red knee-high high heel boots on the door of the Pao Pao cafe, but true to her word, she had something good.

"Isn't this for you or something?" Alice said. "Has your name on it, though."

It was one of _those _days and she wasn't even fighting anyone.

**Basically with her father...**

Kanbei was full-on supporting his daughter in her next escapade and he made sure that everyone knew that and Sonja didn't want that much.

Kanbei sounded and looked like an old-school Japanese general and his clothes were matching it, as they looked like they came before the second world war...only that the colour was yellow.

"My daughter need some time off and she is going to prove her worth on Total Drama!" Kanbei shouted.

"Father...thank you?" Sonja said, lacking a reponse.

Sonja was definitely seventeen and she just kept things simple with her outfit. She was just wearing her red military jacket over a simple red shirt, a straight-ish orange dress and some short leather boots.

"You're welcome, Sonja! I am very lucky that you have made it to this very Canadian reality show with American stuff!" Kanbei didn't stop shouting.

"Congrats, I knew that you could make it. You've gotta make it through everyone else." Grimm just patted her on the back.

"I doubt it's just going to be easy. But it's a chance to consider my life...I guess." Sonja just said calmly.

"If you know your weaknesses, you're already top ten, though." Grimm complimented her with a smirk. "I mean-"

"As much as statisitics count, this is a very different cast compared to every other season! Should be a good season!" Sonja just smiled, as she repositioned her glasses to make them be in the right place.

"The battle has only just started!" Kanbei shouted, as he just raised his empty glass.

**Laughing his butt off...**

Magalor actually had gotten a way better deal that anyone had realised at the time, being a bad guy that actually had the opportunity to change a lot.

Sometimes, he liked to roleplay as an actual villain, but his true role was just a general dick.

He hasn't changed into a generally good person, but he's nice enough to not be a straight up villain.

"I've gotta send Kirby something because he didn't get in. Gotta make it a little mean for some reason." Magalor just went through his reminder, as he went on his way to the show.

**Wiping his butt off...**

Charlie Brown was pretty much one of the biggest longshots in all of reality shows and there were some unexpected contestants in a lot of them.

A kid with some kind of negative luck factor may get wrecked, but he was just used to getting wrecked in life.

"Linus, what am I going to do? Everyone on there is going to be super old." Charlie had to ask.

"I don't actually know, but being yourself helps." Linus answered.

"Oh, forget it!"

"Charlie Brown, please remember it!"

While he was going on the show, Charlie Brown didn't expect much.

**Back at Scott's apartment...**

Scott Pilgrim may have gotten his girl.

And defeat all of her ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriend.

But the rent was still the strongest challenge to face the guy.

And he might have the solution...as Ramona was just hanging out at the house and Wallace was...still paying the rent.

"Honestly, to get on that show is insane! I almost made it, but lost to some guy from Japan." Ramona said.

"Luckily for you, I got in." Scott said, just showing his acceptance letter. "I barely got in, though."

"That's kinda great. Wait, does this mean you'll-" Wallace was actually in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm going to win that TV show and go on a huge date!" Scott proclaimed, as Ramona was just looking...all weirded out. "That's what I'm doing!"

"Isn't the chance to win two million really low?" Ramona told him.

"I'll take my chances actually."

"Have you seen these guys? They're some kind of crazy or I don't know what, but these guys are kinda dangerous." Wallace just saw the pictures of a good chunk of the contestants.

Scott wasn't scared, as he knew what was happening.

He was going to have to battle hard again.

**But as for the last _main _contestant...**

**...Near Spiral Mountain at his house...**

Banjo woke up later than usual and Kazooie made sure that the bear knew it without hesitation.

"Hey, you're late." Kazooie quipped.

"Late for what?" Banjo asked, as he didn't really care.

"Late for the drama!"

"Kazooie, it doesn't start for another two days!"

Banjo was actually right, but his partner just wanted to put in a good reminder for all of the friends, as Tooty was just giving a hug...just out of bed and then she stopped.

"Banjo, you've gotta make it far! It looks like there's a lot of mean guys in here!" Tooty cheered for her brother. "I know you two have got the stuff!"

Banjo just raised his thumbs up, not really having anything to say and Kazooie didn't really say anything.

**Yeah, the five original bonus contestants may have been moved to Part 6, but that should be up soon along with seven new bonus contestants!**

* * *

**To be continued in the final part of the introductions, which'll feature the bonus contestants that will have to fight to be a part of the main roster!**

**Wherever it's part of teams that have an eliminated contestant and added to the winning as an extra member, this update separates the main roster and the bonus roster!**

**The next part should be up by the time this update has been finished on this part!**

**Actually, I do have a challenge for the second episode, for the first episode is just getting every single contestant to meet each other and talk!**

**#1: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#2: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#3: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#4: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#5: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**-Part 2-**

**#6: Sonic, The Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#7: Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#8: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#9: Karamatsu, The Engrish-Speaking NEET (Osomatsu-San)**

**#10: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#11: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#12: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#13: Terry Bogard, The Hungry Wolf (Fatal Fury)**

**#14: Yosuke Hanamura, The Kunai-Armed Student (Persona 4) **

**#15: Sandy Cheeks, The Squirrel Scientists (Spongebob Squarepants) **

_**#16: Lynn Loud, The Sports-Loving Teen (The Loud House)**_

_**#17: Craig Williams, The Creative Kid (Craig of The Creek)**_

_**#18: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**_

_**#19: Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**_

_**#20: Goku, The Fight-Loving Hero (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#21: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**_

_**#22: Kyo Kusanagi, The Fiery Fighter (King of Fighters)**_

_**#23: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**_

_**#24: Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**_

_**#25: Ben Tennyson, The Heroic Watch-Wearer (Ben 10)**_

**-Part 3-**

**#26: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#27: Isabella, The Fireside Girl (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#28: Shulk, The Sword-Wielding Technician (Xenoblade)**

**#29: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#30: Panchito Pistoles, The Rooster (Mickey Mouse)**

**#31: Wario, The Smelly Entrepeneur (Wario)**

**#32: Samus Aran, The Bounty Hunter (Metroid)**

**#33: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#34: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

_**#35: Isabelle, The Mayor's Assistant (Animal Crossing)**_

_**#36: Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#37: Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**_

_**#38: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**_

_**#39: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**_

_**#40: **_**Johnny Bravo, The Wannabe Casanova (Johnny Bravo)**

_**#41: Spy, The Actual Spy (Team Fortress 2)**_

_**#42: Deadpool, The Self-Aware Mercenary (Deadpool)**_

_**#43: Fred Flintstone, The Caveman Husband (The Flintstones)**_

_**#44: Vector The Crocodile, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**_

_**#45: Axl, The Copycat Robot (Mega Man X)**_

**-Part 4-**

**#46: Samurai Jack, The Displaced Samurai (Samurai Jack)**

**#47: Tomo Takino, The Hyperactive Teen (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#48: Naoto Kurogane, The Red Armed Teen (Blazblue)**

_**#49: Garfield, The Unamused Cat (Garfield)**_

**#50: Bayonetta, The Flying Witch (Bayonetta)**

_**#51: Pretty Bomber, The Singing Bomber (Super Bomberman R)**_

_**#52: Heavy Weapons Guy, The Heavy Weapon Russian (Team Fortress 2)**_

_**#53: Max, The Exciteable Kid (Dinosaur King)**_

_**#54: Phineas, The Stuff-Making Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**_

_**#55: Ferb, The Silent Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**_

**#56: Barker, The Mysterious Coachman (Pinocchio)**

_**#57: Omi, The Dragon-In-Training (Xiaolin Showdown)**_

_**#58: Byleth, The Teacher In A War (Fire Emblem)**_

_**#59: Arle Nadja, The Tomboyish Magician (Puyo Puyo)**_

_**#60: Squigly, The Undead Lady (Skullgirls)**_

_**#61: Kate Alen, The Pop Star Turned Racer (F-Zero)**_

_**#62: Mr. EAD, The Android Racer (F-Zero)**_

_**#63: Cassie Cage, The Special Forces Agent (Mortal Kombat)**_

_**#64: Tina, The Explosive Expert (Borderlands 3)**_

**-Part 5-**

**#65: Lowain, The Bro Ranger (Granblue Fantasy)**

**#66: **_**Rayman, The No Limb Hero (Rayman)**_

_**#67: Haohmaru, The Fighting Samurai (Samurai Shodown)**_

_**#68: Ren, The Angry Guy (Ren & Stimpy)**_

_**#69: Chuck Greene, The Dad With A Heart (Dead Rising)**_

_**#70: Clover, The Fashionista (Totally Spies)**_

_**#71: Azwel, The Alchemist (Soul Calibur)**_

_**#72: Yun, The Hong Kong Server (Street Fighter)**_

_**#73: Professor K, The Hype DJ (Jet Set Radio)**_

_**#74: Axl Low, The Displaced Chain-Wielder (Gulity Gear)**_

_**#75: King, The Fighting Bar Owner (Art of Fighting)**_

_**#76: Sonja, The Young Commander (Advance Wars)**_

_**#77: Magalor, The Reformed Bad Guy (Kirby)**_

_**#78: Charlie Brown, The Unlucky Boy (Peanuts)**_

_**#79: Scott Pilgrim, The Dating Guy (Scott Pilgrim VS. The World)**_

**#80: Banjo, The Bear With A Bird (Banjo & Kazooie)**

_**-The twelve Bonus Contestants that are going to have to battle each other to get in to the main teams...are in the sixth part-**_

* * *

**Well, that's everybody that is guaranteed to be in the main roster...**

**...but what does that matter if they're going to not make past the first challenge?**

**Honestly, it doesn't for the most part!**

**Besides, there's still ten more contestants to go!**


	6. The Intros: Part Six (Final)

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**The Intros: The (Extra) Final Part!**

**Yeah, I know that none of these characters are part of the main roster, but they have the chance to be added to the main roster!**

**Specifically, because of the fact that there's twelve additional contestants, there is three spots for them to officially join the show!**

**Two of them will replace the earliest eliminations!**

**And one of them will be an extra member of the winning team!**

**How's that for a prize?**

**Sounds good, because they're in for a tough battle!**

**Maybe there's not a lot of weapons, but there's going to be knockdowns in the first challenges!**

**Whoops, I kinda gave the first challenge away!**

* * *

Don't worry, Part 5 may be a little bit different thanks to the move of the bonus contestants from the previous part towards this part, but I promise it's for a reason!

**In King Dedede's castle...**

Escargoon and Bandanna Waddle Dee were both the most loyal servants, as they were just both doing...a lot of King Dedede's stuff for him and the king was just being eating a lot.

"...Wait, both of you can join?" King Dedede asked. "Okay, I'd like to see you both try, because you're both good!"

"Okay, your majesty!" Bandanna Waddle Dee's optimistic spirit went in and ran.

Where he did run to? Escargoon couldn't really care less, as he actually looked at the letter.

"Wait, that has my name on it!" The snail realised.

"Yeah, glad ya noticed!" King Dedede shouted. "That guy's still pretty good, he ain't cut out for this competition."

The king and the slow(er) servant were sure that this competition was very good, Kirby wasn't there to mess anything up.

**Being lost...**

Sora was going to have other inventive ways of coming back to his world and since he was actually able to get to _a _world.

He knew it wasn't the right one, but there was actually another way to get back through this show.

"It's the only way I've got. I know all of my friends remember me, but I'm...here of all places." Sora kinda knew how these guys were coming in. "Plus it's awesome to meet new friends and there's a whole lot of them."

The guy just shot his keyblade and hope that he was going the right way.

And he was now close enough.

**In a place he actually wanted to be in...**

This unnamed soldier wasn't about to let the one chance to have some respite slip away from him and his face definitely showed all of that relief that he really felt.

One more chance to have something that was actually fun, instead of shooting demon after demon after demon.

Day after day, he was stuck doing the job that no-one else was able to, mostly because he was the only guy left to do it.

"I'm no believer in miracles..."

The guy, nicknamed Doomguy by a ton of people who've heard of him, was looking at his letter.

"...but better be a goddamn miracle."

**In another place...**

Margaret was just lucky to get the time to call Eileen, considering that the time zones between them was only an hour, but it was still an wild time to be in.

Being a red jay, she actually looked somewhat similar to her old boyfriend, but being a woman...she had the parts and was wearing a white tank top and green shorts.

She was clearly in a good mood, though.

"Oh my gosh, Margaret, you really did it!" Eileen exclaimed, who was a human-like mole person.

"Yeah, I really did it!" The red jay exclaimed. "And I'm not scared of those guys!"

"Are you sure, some of these people are legitimately insane, though!"

"Yes...I don't know how they've got them here?"

"I know, right?! They look like they've lost their minds!"

The call went on further, but that didn't matter at all, as these two knew that the distance didn't matter, Margaret had her old co-worker's support.

**And finally, in somewhere that wasn't Raccoon City...**

Cindy didn't want to be anywhere near any zombies once again and luckily, they didn't follow her to this place.

She did want to make the best of her own life, as she'd clean up her face, her blonde hair and her blue eyes were still good, but at the same time...why on a reality show.

"...I wonder if I'll find love in Total Drama. There's a weird amount of people who should really know better there, but that's good for me." Cindy was just thinking about her life now.

As she was just walking out in her white buttoned-up shirt, simple black dress and low heel shoes, as she had gotten a now job.

She just wanted to know what was next in her life.

**And there's still more and they weren't originally in Part 5!**

* * *

**Hsien-Ko may be a girl with blue skin and her sister may or may not be paper...**

...but they were both sure that with their strengths together, they would be able to survive, as aside from the fact that she was wearing a pink and purple version of the traditional Chinese vampire getup.

She was also able to resist evil and she could easily sense some evil from the envelope alone.

"Being alive from hundreds of years does put a strain on one's self. It's time that I decide to take a journey to Canada, because I think that's where Total Drama takes place.

**The contestant with the longest hair with spikes in it is...**

Tron Bonne was pretty much known for her skills in thievery and also being an 14-year old genius with a passion for money and drawing the line somewhere.

And a being in a green mech and she was just wearing a pink dress that barely went down below her pants, a navy blue jacket with poofy sleeves, navy blue underwear, dark leggings, pink high heel boots with a white ring and some skull earrings.

Anyways, here's how she got on.

"Neat." Tron Bonne actually kept on reading the letter. "Super neat...I've been given an opportunity to do my thing."

"You know, you can't steal from a reality show. You're just going to have to-" Teisel commented.

"Win it, I know, I know." Tron said.

"Miss Bonne, are you going away from a while?" The servbots were pretty much all asking.

"Yep and I'm not coming home without the money! It's going to take way too long, but it should be worth it." Tron proclaimed.

She might have to eat her words, though.

**Probably somewhere in New Jersey...**

Gotham may have looked like New York on the outside, but it was probably closer to Atlantic City than New York not only in terms of distance, but also atmosphere.

The crime was definitely far worse than in Atlantic City though, as having the reputation of being the most troubled place in New Jersey and Arkham Asylum was one of the major reasons.

Many villains are housed here if they're not outside...which is very often.

One of the people that would be Harley Quinn, who was just very surprised to see that Poison Ivy actually had something.

"Seriously, that worked? I thought that was total bull!" Poison Ivy said.

"Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting to be in. But this is the weird season after all." Harley stated.

"Yeah, no kidding, a blue hedgehog, some snail, a talking bird, some creepy as fuck old man, a vampire, another talking bird and an actual skeleton...two of them." Poison Ivy just commented on the roster.

"Seriously, I'm not even outta place...which is even weirder. But I'm about to take home two million dollars!" Harley boasted.

"Good luck with that. I'll just stick with doing plant-based schemes." Ivy didn't exactly have the highest faith in her. "And dating someone else."

"I hope you do that and realise we're a good team."

Poison Ivy just shook her head and sighed.

**There's three more newcomers entering the show and one of them loves traps...**

Fred was just in the middle of working out something that no-one needed to work out, as the Total Drama invitation letter was just sitting there and doing its own thing.

Of literally sitting there.

"You think he's okay? It's just a letter." Shaggy said, not realising the show that Fred was going on.

"Chris McLean's not just some reality show. He's probably around the top ten the of _the _scariest reality show hosts out there." Fred just opened the letter.

"Oh, that just makes things really easy. Those challenges just really give me the jeebies." Shaggy was just shaking from what he had seen.

"Yeah!" Scooby Doo added.

"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with scarier things and to get this on TV, it's probably less scary than the fake island." Fred wasn't scared. "I feel like it's a one way trip to these islands."

"Fred, you've got the chance to make it count." Daphne exclaimed, being in a good redhead.

"Uh, uh, yeah!" Fred did get tongue-tied. "Making it count isn't going to be as easy as it sounds, Daph."

"Give it your all, Fred. But I probably don't need to say that."

**And the other loves cards...**

Joey was a guy with a very apparent accent that may or may not come from somewhere and had a friend that was an Duellist that probably responsible for too much trouble.

He was also a Duellist like no other, probably having a girlfriend and he wasn't ready to make moves like no-one else would.

"Alright, the show's actually about to start soon and I ain't there to get in there!" Joey shouted. "Yugi, you've got something to say."

He was very much a light-skinned blonde with pretty big hair, a big heart and a big mouth, but he was actually an average teen with...a ton of cards.

"Joey, you don't have to put me on the spot like that!" Yugi was completely thrown off.

"Sorry, kinda hype about this weird competition. Kinda surprised that there ain't any cards this time around."

"It's strange...but it's beatable." Yugi said. "I bet there's going to be a little bit of duelling in there."

**Yeah, Luigi's in and definitely the last one! For sure...**

The green plumber AKA the second banana was in Total Drama and he didn't really know how to feel about it, as he knew that his girlfriend was in there, but also that there was going to be some brutal contestants in the thing.

"Hey, Daisy, I'm-a coming! Don't worry, Mario, I'm fine!" Luigi shouted upstairs towards Mario.

"Cool, are you done with the dishes, yet?"

"Yeah!" Luigi was no liar. "I'm going to be on Total Drama!"

"That's pretty cool...I don't mind not being there."

"Finally somewhere where you kinda don't steal the spotlight!" Luigi proclaimed. "It's not your fault."

"I know, Luigi. Just be brave, because most of these guys are kinda scary to fight."

"Yeah." Luigi gulped as he said that.

The green plumber was a little bit scared and it wasn't for no reason, as some of these contestants are definitely scared

**Hold up, are we done yet? Actually, that's a trick question to answer because I've got one more...**

Papyrus was there and he had one mission statement to shout about.

Besides his outfit, which reeked of trying to be a cool dude, compounded with the cool dude basketball jersey and the basketball joints...

...he really liked one food and one brother in particular.

"I AM GOING TO MAKE THE BIGGEST SPAGHETTI IN THE WORLD WITH THESE NEW PEOPLE!" Papyrus shouted while he was driving the car.

"yeah, sure, bro. anyways, i think you can win this, bro." Sans was definitely supporting him. "just do it."

"YES, I WILL DO IT!"

The tall skeleton didn't even know that he wasn't the only skeleton in the game, but he was going to enjoy the game anyways.

New friends wasn't a bad prospect for anyone to hang out with.

* * *

**This is actually the final roster for Total Drama: Crossing Tracks! No, seriously, I'm not going to add any more, Joker isn't going to be in for villain reasons or some of the requested characters, because I don't know them that well!**

**Nor Judy, Grizz, Shingo or any of the live action characters or some of the requested characters, but they are in my Ridonculous Race stories!**

**Either way, we've finally got everyone here and this time, there was only one pass to add them!**

**Scratch that, there didn't need to be a pass, because they were added to the base...story?**

**Sakurai, you probably work harder than me, so don't take anything I say as an insult, but this story is going to very much happen!**

* * *

**To be continued in the first episode!**

**#1: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#2: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#3: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#4: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#5: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**-Part 2-**

**#6: Sonic, The Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#7: Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#8: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#9: Karamatsu, The Engrish-Speaking NEET (Osomatsu-San)**

**#10: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#11: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#12: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#13: Terry Bogard, The Hungry Wolf (Fatal Fury)**

**#14: Yosuke Hanamura, The Kunai-Armed Student (Persona 4) **

**#15: Sandy Cheeks, The Squirrel Scientists (Spongebob Squarepants) **

_**#16: Lynn Loud, The Sports-Loving Teen (The Loud House)**_

_**#17: Craig Williams, The Creative Kid (Craig of The Creek)**_

_**#18: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**_

_**#19: Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**_

_**#20: Goku, The Fight-Loving Hero (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#21: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**_

_**#22: Kyo Kusanagi, The Fiery Fighter (King of Fighters)**_

_**#23: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**_

_**#24: Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**_

_**#25: Ben Tennyson, The Heroic Watch-Wearer (Ben 10)**_

**-Part 3-**

**#26: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#27: Isabella, The Fireside Girl (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#28: Shulk, The Sword-Wielding Technician (Xenoblade)**

**#29: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#30: Panchito Pistoles, The Rooster (Mickey Mouse)**

**#31: Wario, The Smelly Entrepeneur (Wario)**

**#32: Samus Aran, The Bounty Hunter (Metroid)**

**#33: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#34: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

_**#35: Isabelle, The Mayor's Assistant (Animal Crossing)**_

_**#36: Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**#37: Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**_

_**#38: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**_

_**#39: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**_

_**#40: **_**Johnny Bravo, The Wannabe Casanova (Johnny Bravo)**

_**#41: Spy, The Actual Spy (Team Fortress 2)**_

_**#42: Deadpool, The Self-Aware Mercenary (Deadpool)**_

_**#43: Fred Flintstone, The Caveman Husband (The Flintstones)**_

_**#44: Vector The Crocodile, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**_

_**#45: Axl, The Copycat Robot (Mega Man X)**_

**-Part 4-**

**#46: Samurai Jack, The Displaced Samurai (Samurai Jack)**

**#47: Tomo Takino, The Hyperactive Teen (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#48: Naoto Kurogane, The Red Armed Teen (Blazblue)**

_**#49: Garfield, The Unamused Cat (Garfield)**_

**#50: Bayonetta, The Flying Witch (Bayonetta)**

_**#51: Pretty Bomber, The Singing Bomber (Super Bomberman R)**_

_**#52: Heavy Weapons Guy, The Heavy Weapon Russian (Team Fortress 2)**_

_**#53: Max, The Exciteable Kid (Dinosaur King)**_

_**#54: Phineas, The Stuff-Making Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**_

_**#55: Ferb, The Silent Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**_

**#56: Barker, The Mysterious Coachman (Pinocchio)**

_**#57: Omi, The Dragon-In-Training (Xiaolin Showdown)**_

_**#58: Byleth, The Teacher In A War (Fire Emblem)**_

_**#59: Arle Nadja, The Tomboyish Magician (Puyo Puyo)**_

_**#60: Squigly, The Undead Lady (Skullgirls)**_

_**#61: Kate Alen, The Pop Star Turned Racer (F-Zero)**_

_**#62: Mr. EAD, The Android Racer (F-Zero)**_

_**#63: Cassie Cage, The Special Forces Agent (Mortal Kombat)**_

_**#64: Tina, The Explosive Expert (Borderlands 3)**_

**-Part 5-**

**#65: Lowain, The Bro Ranger (Granblue Fantasy)**

**#66: **_**Rayman, The No Limb Hero (Rayman)**_

_**#67: Haohmaru, The Fighting Samurai (Samurai Shodown)**_

_**#68: Ren, The Angry Guy (Ren & Stimpy)**_

_**#69: Chuck Greene, The Dad With A Heart (Dead Rising)**_

_**#70: Clover, The Fashionista (Totally Spies)**_

_**#71: Azwel, The Alchemist (Soul Calibur)**_

_**#72: Yun, The Hong Kong Server (Street Fighter)**_

_**#73: Professor K, The Hype DJ (Jet Set Radio)**_

_**#74: Axl Low, The Displaced Chain-Wielder (Gulity Gear)**_

_**#75: King, The Fighting Bar Owner (Art of Fighting)**_

_**#76: Sonja, The Young Commander (Advance Wars)**_

_**#77: Magalor, The Reformed Bad Guy (Kirby)**_

_**#78: Charlie Brown, The Unlucky Boy (Peanuts)**_

_**#79: Scott Pilgrim, The Dating Guy (Scott Pilgrim VS. The World)**_

**#80: Banjo, The Bear With A Bird (Banjo & Kazooie)**

_**-Caution, Only three of these guys will make it past the first challenge!-This part-**_

_**#81: Escargoon, The Snail (Kirby: Right Back At Ya)**_

_**#82: Sora, The Teenage Warrior (Kingdom Hearts)**_

_**#83: Doomguy, The Unnamed Hero (DOOM)**_

**#84: Margaret, The Red Jay (Regular Show)**

_**#85: Cindy Lennox, The Waitress (Resident Evil)**_

_**#86: Hsien-Ko, The Chinese Weirdo (Darkstalkers)**_

_**#87: Tron Bonne, The Technical Pirate (Mega Man Legends)**_

_**#88: Harley Quinn, The Clown Girl (Batman)**_

**#89: Fred Jones, The Traps Expert (Scooby Doo)**

_**#90: Joey Wheeler, The Duellist (Yu-Gi-Oh)**_

**#91: Luigi, The Scaredy Plumber (Super Mario)**

**#92: Papyrus, The Confident Skeleton (Undertale)**

_**-The final list of additional contestants has been revealed!-**_

**I don't know why there's eleven of them now and also, why the rules have changed this time?**

**Frankly, that's a good question and what will this do to the second episode?**

**I don't know, but you'll have to find out before then in the first episode!**


	7. Before The 1st Episode! (Bonus 1)

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Before The First Episode!**

**Well, what's with the name change? Why isn't there a train any more? And more importantly, what's going to be unique about this...aside from the many contestants that are in this thing?**

**Honestly, I've got some ideas and I'm not going to save them for the first episode aside from the many, many challenges!**

* * *

This update isn't just to confirm that the name change means that there's no train...but also to reveal something else that is pretty good and considering where the isles are at...

...there's still going to be a bit of travelling in between some of the challenges, planes, boats and all.

I just didn't want to mislead you guys with the title, because it was initially proposed as an travel trip 'round Europe and Africa and the train idea didn't really work out for obvious reasons.

Trust me, I just want to be the best season that it could be, considering the massive amount of characters that are in this story and who they are.

Besides that, there's three islands and the main one that the contestants are on are smaller than the rest and also, less scary than one of the islands.

That and the _giant cabins _that the teams are staying in, mostly because the nature theme becomes a lot more apparent, because it's one giant vacation.

Sure, it's a vacation of pain, but it's still a good vacation to be in.

Lastly, ten contestants will be sent home after the first challenge and it's mostly because the twelve additional contestants are going to have to tussle with each other and because, two normal contestants will be sent home after losing their team the battle.

Though, the second challenge isn't really determined yet at all, but I've got several challenges that are going to fit really well for this story and some episodes might eliminate three contestants instead of two.

It's going to be one long story with quite a few arcs of its own and hopefully I finish this, because I've got a 50-contestant season idea that has the subtitle Crossed Tracks and it should be cool, if it comes to fruition.

Not holding my breath to do the finish, but my breath will be held for the finished roster, as it is now done for everyone.

All eighty of the main contestants have a much lower chance of being eliminated in the first challenge and all twelve of the bonus contestants have a 75% chance of getting sent home.

And finally, these animals aren't holding back on the more temperate island and trouble will be afoot. Hence, the nature theme for the other islands and the vacation theme for the main island.

These trunks may have crosses on these islands and it's for the reason that you were expecting...Chef bought the island.

* * *

**Also, the roster ain't changing, the seasons may change, the chances may be dropping off and the reality shows may be a bit different, but there's a whole lot of drama, comedy, challenges and dangerous deeds in a lot of ways!**

**To be continued in the first episode...for real this time!**

**#1: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#2: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#3: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#4: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#5: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**-Part 2-**

**#6: Sonic, The Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#7: Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#8: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#9: Karamatsu, The Engrish-Speaking NEET (Osomatsu-San)**

**#10: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#11: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#12: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#13: Terry Bogard, The Hungry Wolf (Fatal Fury)**

**#14: Yosuke Hanamura, The Kunai-Armed Student (Persona 4) **

**#15: Sandy Cheeks, The Squirrel Scientists (Spongebob Squarepants) **

**#16: Lynn Loud, The Sports-Loving Teen (The Loud House)**

**#17: Craig Williams, The Creative Kid (Craig of The Creek)**

**#18: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**

**#19: Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**

**#20: Goku, The Fight-Loving Hero (Dragon Ball Z)**

**#21: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**

**#22: Kyo Kusanagi, The Fiery Fighter (King of Fighters)**

**#23: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#24: Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**

**#25: Ben Tennyson, The Heroic Watch-Wearer (Ben 10)**

**-Part 3-**

**#26: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#27: Isabella, The Fireside Girl (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#28: Shulk, The Sword-Wielding Technician (Xenoblade)**

**#29: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#30: Panchito Pistoles, The Rooster (Mickey Mouse)**

**#31: Wario, The Smelly Entrepeneur (Wario)**

**#32: Samus Aran, The Bounty Hunter (Metroid)**

**#33: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#34: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

**#35: Isabelle, The Mayor's Assistant (Animal Crossing)**

**#36: Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball Z)**

**#37: Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**

**#38: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**#39: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**

**#40: Johnny Bravo, The Wannabe Casanova (Johnny Bravo)**

**#41: Spy, The Actual Spy (Team Fortress 2)**

**#42: Deadpool, The Self-Aware Mercenary (Deadpool)**

**#43: Fred Flintstone, The Caveman Husband (The Flintstones)**

**#44: Vector The Crocodile, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#45: Axl, The Copycat Robot (Mega Man X)**

** -Part 4-**

**#46: Samurai Jack, The Displaced Samurai (Samurai Jack)**

**#47: Tomo Takino, The Hyperactive Teen (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#48: Naoto Kurogane, The Red Armed Teen (Blazblue)**

**#49: Garfield, The Unamused Cat (Garfield)**

**#50: Bayonetta, The Flying Witch (Bayonetta)**

**#51: Pretty Bomber, The Singing Bomber (Super Bomberman R)**

**#52: Heavy Weapons Guy, The Heavy Weapon Russian (Team Fortress 2)**

**#53: Max, The Exciteable Kid (Dinosaur King)**

**#54: Phineas, The Stuff-Making Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#55: Ferb, The Silent Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#56: Barker, The Mysterious Coachman (Pinocchio)**

**#57: Omi, The Dragon-In-Training (Xiaolin Showdown)**

**#58: Byleth, The Teacher In A War (Fire Emblem)**

**#59: Arle Nadja, The Tomboyish Magician (Puyo Puyo)**

**#60: Squigly, The Undead Lady (Skullgirls)**

**#61: Kate Alen, The Pop Star Turned Racer (F-Zero)**

**#62: Mr. EAD, The Android Racer (F-Zero)**

**#63: Cassie Cage, The Special Forces Agent (Mortal Kombat)**

**#64: Tina, The Explosive Expert (Borderlands 3)**

**-Part 5-**

**#65: Lowain, The Bro Ranger (Granblue Fantasy)**

**#66: Rayman, The No Limb Hero (Rayman)**

**#67: Haohmaru, The Fighting Samurai (Samurai Shodown)**

**#68: Ren, The Angry Guy (Ren & Stimpy)**

**#69: Chuck Greene, The Dad With A Heart (Dead Rising)**

**#70: Clover, The Fashionista (Totally Spies)**

**#71: Azwel, The Alchemist (Soul Calibur)**

**#72: Yun, The Hong Kong Server (Street Fighter)**

**#73: Professor K, The Hype DJ (Jet Set Radio)**

**#74: Axl Low, The Displaced Chain-Wielder (Gulity Gear)**

**#75: King, The Fighting Bar Owner (Art of Fighting)**

**#76: Sonja, The Young Commander (Advance Wars)**

**#77: Magalor, The Reformed Bad Guy (Kirby)**

**#78: Charlie Brown, The Unlucky Boy (Peanuts)**

**#79: Scott Pilgrim, The Dating Guy (Scott Pilgrim VS. The World)**

**#80: Banjo, The Bear With A Bird (Banjo & Kazooie)**

**-Caution, Only three of these guys will make it past the first challenge!-This part-**

**#81: Escargoon, The Snail (Kirby: Right Back At Ya)**

**#82: Sora, The Teenage Warrior (Kingdom Hearts)**

**#83: Doomguy, The Unnamed Hero (DOOM)**

**#84: Margaret, The Red Jay (Regular Show)**

**#85: Cindy Lennox, The Waitress (Resident Evil)**

**#86: Hsien-Ko, The Chinese Weirdo (Darkstalkers)**

**#87: Tron Bonne, The Technical Pirate (Mega Man Legends)**

**#88: Harley Quinn, The Clown Girl (Batman)**

**#89: Fred Jones, The Traps Expert (Scooby Doo)**

**#90: Joey Wheeler, The Duellist (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**#91: Luigi, The Scaredy Plumber (Super Mario)**

**#92: Papyrus, The Confident Skeleton (Undertale)**

**-The final list of additional contestants has been revealed!-**

**Don't worry about it, the first episode's first part is still on schedule, as the challenges are basically designed for an island and there's **_**islands! **_**Sorry for changing a lot, but I really want to make this easier to do!**


	8. 1st Episode Preview (Bonus 2)

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks**  
**Episode 1 Preview...**  
**...and the second bonus update!**

**Yeah, I don't have a good title at all...but the first part may release during the weekend and that all I'm going to say and yes, this includes the 2nd of March!**

* * *

Hey, guys, I'm working hard on the first part of the first episode and let me tell you, you guys are going to like a good chunk of the introductions in said parts.

Mostly because I'm trying to make sure that my word count is overall lesser and also because I'm ready to make some more improvements to the part.

However, the 92 contestants that the show already has isn't even all of them, but there isn't that much more either at all.

I've got three or four extra contestants that I'm proposing and one of them is from a series in already in the story.

That's a total of 95 or 96 contestants for real and trust me, those three are the final contestants for this story and any more characters after that will be cameos.

Either for a challenge or just as a staff member, because their talent are more workable in that area, but there's going to be some non-contestant appearances all throughout the fic.

With that said, the first part is going along very smoothly and should release soon with at least a third of the contestants being introduced so quickly.

* * *

Chris McLean was back in business and his business basically making legal torture for contestants to go through.

Otherwise known as producing Total Drama and even after the slump, he decided to take a break to avoid the backlash and also...he couldn't really get contestants ballsy enough for the season after the hiatus.

Pahkitew Island ended up in the news for obvious reasons and the two co-hosts easily knew it and everyone wanted in.

The question was...who was going to get in and what kind of island was the season going to be on?

People didn't have to wait that much longer, as everything was now set up for a not so normal season of Total Drama and the two hosts were smiling at their job basically being given back.

Either way, they were about to cross some boundaries, maybe even a lot of boundaries, but the drama and the salary was on their mind.

**"Total Drama started as my simple little project of taking 22 crazy teens and doing challenges that probably made them regret them being here! Hahaha!"**

The old-school footage of the battle between the original rivals of the first three seasons were shown, specifically being in challenges getting face-to-face.

**"We've gotten 51 teens from 3 different casts, including the actual fan-favourites, some people that no-one cares about and people are never coming back for **_**wrecking **_**my island!"**

Dawn was just shown doing her aura checks, Beardo just doing his slow-motion on the tyres and Scarlett was just shown with her devious smile in the confessional.

**"This time, it's about to get weird(er), bigger, better, more ridiculous and has a metric ton of drama! So, you know, it's the strongest in the spirit of Total Drama and I'm about to have some serious fun!"**

Chris was just more than happy to get back into the swing of the challenges.

**"Either way, it's more Total Drama with 92 more contestants getting another two million dollars, which isn't going to be topped...ever!"**

Chris had a good train to use and a schedule that somehow worked around his own challenges, as he was more than willing to blow some money on his challenges.

**"This is...Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!"**

This time, he was able to live up to the name.

**'**

**Let's be honest, I don't really need the intro...just the contestants, the drama, the stories and the elements of Total Drama that really matter!**

**I probably can't make one anyways.**

**Besides, there's 96 contestants right about now and Chris is keeping the secret badly!**

**'**

The show was really on and the introductions were really getting started without further ado in the location that he was in.

Where was it really for the most part?

Actually in the United States, but most of the contestants came from places that were actually far different from that mostly in physics and some in more obvious ways, like culture, language, food and all of the important stuff.

But that didn't matter because all of the contestants could speak English, even if they were mute or mostly mute and on this island, the drama only came in that language.

Anyways, Chris had some things to explain.

**"I know that this is kinda the craziest Total Drama ever...so far, but things aren't that all different!"**

The place cut to the distinctly half-wood, half-saloon base camp, but it was more like a village with the way everything was really set up for everyone to make some time for each other.

**"We've got some great cabins to sleep and relax, a table for other stuff and a mess hall to provides some great eats!"**

The main host was more than ready to also introduce the other islands once again, as said islands were also more than ready to show off what they've got.

**"Trust me, these islands are a little bit tougher and a little bit more awesome than Pahkitew Island! These weren't cheap, dude."**

The bears and the bunnies were just somehow relying on each other, as they were not about to be wrecked by the contestants and cameramen and there was also a random red-shirted guy with a baseball bat.

**"You'll see why throughout these ten weeks of hot summer-y competition! Throughout these ten weeks, these 90-something contestants will make each other go through serious pain!"**

And the ship arrived earlier than it did and the first contestant was just waiting for the host to stop doing the introduction after the main intro.

**"And trust me, they're not ready for this! Speaking of them, we've got the first contestant!"**

* * *

Let's be honest, the first part is going to release very soon...probably even on the 1st of March, because I've got a lot of time to work on it and plus, I've gotten a lot of progress done today.

Hold up, there's 22 introductions out of at least 32 done in the first part, but I'm doing them justice and also quickly.

Until next time, these 95 or 96 contestants will be battling it all out in the first challenge...and even the second challenge, because there's a lot of characters that I'm going to go through.

* * *

**Who's going to be the first contestant to be introduced?**

**Who are these extra contestants that are going to join the battle?**

**And more importantly, who is this pair of extras?**


	9. Episode 1-1: The First Introductions!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 1: Off The Rails!**  
**Part 1: The First Introductions!**

**Yeah, I know that I changed the premise completely, but that's kinda because I had ideas for challenges that were based on the fact that they were going on a island!**

**Secondly, there's going to be an extra contestant coming in soon and I haven't written out this intro, but it's fine!**

**Anyways, on with the drama!**

* * *

Chris McLean was back in business and his business basically making legal torture for contestants to go through.

Otherwise known as producing Total Drama and even after the slump, he decided to take a break to avoid the backlash and also...he couldn't really get contestants ballsy enough for the season after the hiatus.

Pahkitew Island ended up in the news for obvious reasons and the two co-hosts easily knew it and everyone wanted in.

The question was...who was going to get in and what kind of island was the season going to be on?

People didn't have to wait that much longer, as everything was now set up for a not so normal season of Total Drama and the two hosts were smiling at their job basically being given back.

Either way, they were about to cross some boundaries, maybe even a lot of boundaries, but the drama and the salary was on their mind.

**"Total Drama started as my simple little project of taking 22 crazy teens and doing challenges that probably made them regret them being here! Hahaha!"**

The old-school footage of the battle between the original rivals of the first three seasons were shown, specifically being in challenges getting face-to-face.

**"We've gotten 51 teens from 3 different casts, including the actual fan-favourites, some people that no-one cares about and people are never coming back for **_**wrecking **_**my island!"**

Dawn was just shown doing her aura checks, Beardo just doing his slow-motion on the tyres and Scarlett was just shown with her devious smile in the confessional.

**"This time, it's about to get weird(er), bigger, better, more ridiculous and has a metric ton of drama! So, you know, it's the strongest in the spirit of Total Drama and I'm about to have some serious fun!"**

Chris was just more than happy to get back into the swing of the challenges.

**"Either way, it's more Total Drama with 92 more contestants getting another two million dollars, which isn't going to be topped...ever!"**

Chris had a good train to use and a schedule that somehow worked around his own challenges, as he was more than willing to blow some money on his challenges.

**"This is...Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!"**

This time, he was able to live up to the name.

* * *

**Let's be honest, I don't really need the intro...just the contestants, the drama, the stories and the elements of Total Drama that really matter!**

**I probably can't make one anyways.**

* * *

The show was really on and the introductions were really getting started without further ado in the location that he was in.

Where was it really for the most part?

Actually in the United States, but most of the contestants came from places that were actually far different from that mostly in physics and some in more obvious ways, like culture, language, food and all of the important stuff.

But that didn't matter because all of the contestants could speak English, even if they were mute or mostly mute and on this island, the drama only came in that language.

Anyways, Chris had some things to explain.

**"I know that this is kinda the craziest Total Drama ever...so far, but things aren't that all different!"**

The place cut to the distinctly half-wood, half-saloon base camp, but it was more like a village with the way everything was really set up for everyone to make some time for each other.

**"We've got some great cabins to sleep and relax, a table for other stuff and a mess hall to provides some great eats!"**

The main host was more than ready to also introduce the other islands once again, as said islands were also more than ready to show off what they've got.

**"Trust me, these islands are a little bit tougher and a little bit more awesome than Pahkitew Island! These weren't cheap, dude."**

The bears and the bunnies were just somehow relying on each other, as they were not about to be wrecked by the contestants and cameramen and there was also a random red-shirted guy with a baseball bat.

**"You'll see why throughout these ten weeks of hot summer-y competition! Throughout these ten weeks, these 90-something contestants will make each other go through serious pain!"**

And the ship arrived earlier than it did and the first contestant was just waiting for the host to stop doing the introduction after the main intro.

**"And trust me, they're not ready for this! Speaking of them, we've got the first contestant!"**

Luigi, the green plumber, was just shaking in his own sandals and summer-y clothes.

**"What's good, Luigi?"**

"My name's Luigi. I have things to do and places that I can't be at." Luigi awkwardly said, as he was just looking very vacation-y. "Hey, my girlfriend's here right?"

**"Er..." **Chris got cut off by someone. **"Yeah, dude."**

Daisy, the red-head princess, didn't want to wait, as she was just wearing her sports outfit for the battle and rolling with the suitcases like they were nothing.

**"Daisy, welcome to the island!"**

"Hold up, it's not cancelled? And Luigi's here? Come on, where's the third and fourth guy!" Daisy was more than motivated to get competing. "I'm raring and waiting!"

**"Geez, hold up for a second!"**

Daisy didn't want to hold up for a second, as she was just going to go with her own boyfriend, who wasn't scared any more for some obvious reasons.

"Come on, you're on TV. Smile a little!" Daisy proclaimed, as Luigi had a bit of a frown at the prospect.

"That's okay. Total Drama's ridiculous with these challenges." Luigi just remarked, as Daisy wasn't surprised at the worry.

"You've been through _way _worse before."

"I don't know, this guy seems to pull some more dangerous stuff."

With there being 93 contestants, the next pair of contestants didn't waste any time...leaping off the boat and landing directly on top of the deck and one of them was a hedgehog and the other was a crocodile.

Sonic was the infamous blue blur with a life vest and Vector was a green humanoid crocodile with the black trainers of a 2000s rapper, a chain of any rapper and headphones of a music producer.

**"Sonic and Vector, welcome to the island! Nice moves, dude, hope you do that in a challenge!" **Chris announced, as Vector was just feeling dizzy.

"Sonic, don't do that again. I've got my reputation and a stomach on the line." Vector stated. "_My _stomach."

"Hey, it's fine, Vector. I just thought that it wouldn't work, but it did." Sonic just remarked.

**"Sonic, why have you got a life jacket?" **

"Because I like wearing these!" Sonic just shouted, as Chris just kinda backed away.

**"Yeesh, dude."**

"Yeah, Chris, Sonic doesn't like water that much, so he wore a lifejacket." Vector just made a honest comment, which made Sonic angry.

The blue blur was just taking a look at the others, as he was here and being greeted by Luigi and Daisy and Vector was just standing there with a thinking face.

That all changed when two in particular were walking onto the deck and Luigj was just shaking.

"Hey, you can't make my friend shake like that!" Daisy shouted to Shermie. "Mai...what are you wearing?"

Mai Shiranui and Shermie were now on deck and they were very noticeable.

Shermie was just a _very _attractive French 21-year old redhead with red hair with bangs that covered her reddish eyes and had twin tails. And she was just wearing a pink sort of jacket, a purple skin-tight top, a pink mini skirt and light pink high-heeled sandals, keeping things simple.

Mai, however, kept things simple with a low-neckline pink shirt, flat white trainers and jean shorts that still made her body stand out a whole lot more. She was also younger than Shermie by a year and 3 inches shorter, but her attractiveness was just as strong and her Japanese heritage was very apparent, as her long brown hair with a massive ponytail was still there.

"My actual clothes that I like to wear." Mai just smirked at

**"Mai, Shermie, welcome to the island, babes! Hope you like it here!"**

"I dunno, looks like a high-end dump." Mai remarked. "By the way, this isn't a train."

"Must have gotten caught up in some kinda trouble." Shermie wasn't looking at the host.

But then she looked at the host.

"Oooh, Chris. I'm so glad to be on here." Shermie just turned on the charm. "I've got a friend that's kinda got the same name as you."

**"Nice, I'm surprised that Total Drama got to France!" **Chris wasn't actually surprised, but the girl looked shocked. **"Mai, congrats on making it here!"**

"Yep, it's not like KOF's coming back any time soon and plus, I've got two friends that are coming here!" Mai proclaimed, as she was just going to stand right next to an angered Daisy.

"Hey, don't steal my boyfriend!" Daisy just hugged Luigi quite awkwardly.

"I also have a boyfriend, so it's fine."

"Oh."

As for Shermie, the host was just a little bit shaken by the flirting and there was about to be more victims of the flirt.

"Oh, Monsieur Vector, I'd never I would meet a talking crocodile." Shermie had this weird smile.

"Yeah, that's me." Vector pointed towards himself.

"You know, if you need someone to grapple-"

"Yeah, uh, I can already grapple though." Vector awkwardly said.

"-oh, come on, there's going to be a lot of people hanging out together like crazy. Would it hurt-"

The boat horn sounded, as Chris was just checking the situation.

**"Cool, we've got six contestants and there's still a whole lot more and one of them is..."**

Yun just walked off the boat with a skateboard and he looked very much he came from Hong Kong, having long black hair that was tied-up with a ponytail, a blue and yellow baseball cap, a white t-shirt with a iconic skateboarding logo on it and track suit shorts. He was 19-years old and 5 foot and 8 inches tall and had a lot of passion for skating.

**"...Yun from Hong Kong! Yo, what's up, Yun?"**

"Nothing too big, just surprised that I got here. I've got a country to represent and people to chill with." Yun just remarked. "Geez, this camp is looking clean."

**"Thank! You! Someone don't appericiate what they've got!" **Chris has a sincere grin. **"My dude, there's still a whole lot more!"**

"Yeah, no kidding! Though, don't do anything too stupid." Yun said, as he joined the others and Chris just chuckled.

The group of seven were now discussing with each other about the next contestants and then a very distinct sound was heard coming from one of the contestants...

...or rather, three guys sharing a single contestant spot.

"Wahey, we're here!" A tanned taller-than-average blonde guy with fox ears just shouted and steampunk-esque shorts just shouted, his hair parting in the middle.

"Whoa, slow down, Lowain! Tommy, you don't need to carry everything." A similar looking guy with silver hair and no goateee that had the bangs turn towards his left.

"Lowain, I've got the luggage!" Another similar looking guy, also without a goatee and had grey short hair exclaimed. "Sammy, you both kinda ran and forgot the luggage."

"Sorry, guys." Lowain remarked.

Those three were definitely marking their moments.

"In fact, there's one of them." Yun said.

"Geez, they're kinda annoying." Shermie just took a look at them.

"You kidding me? They're awesome." Vector praised the trio's attitudes.

Lowain, Elsam and Tomoi were no strangers to strange introductions, as they've jumped off the boat with their luggage and good attitudes in hand and they were definitely all 19 years old.

**"Lowain, Elsam and Tomoi...you three dudes have strange names."**

"Dude, what kinda name's McLean? You leaning or something?" Lowain remarked.

**"Touche. Anyways, you guys know that you all share on spot!"**

"Yeah!" All three of them said it in order.

**"And that if one of you dudes mess up in a challenge, it's a one way trip back home?"**

"Uh-huh. Bros, we've got one shot to do this!" Lowain proclaimed.

"Heck yeah, we don't all out, we definitely go home." Elsam stated. "And we can't let that happen."

"We will always go all out, Chris." Lowain said.

"Alright." Tomoi was easily in a good mood. "Expect some of the good moves!"

There were eight contestants and ten people on the boardwalk right now and there were soon to be twelve contestants and fourteen people hanging out together in a good mood...even if some of them didn't have the best relationships.

However, the ninth contestant was a little bit of a wildcard, even if it's mostly because he was just being professional about everthing.

"I'm not sure at how this will go, but so far it's not looking impressive." The lawyer with grey hair said. "Chris McLean...I suggest that you don't have any questionable challenges or else-"

This lawyer was just being serious about things and his grey hair was also parting in a different way, though he was very clearly still quite young. He was wearing a white buttoned-up holiday shirt, grey trousers, leather shoes that were perfectly made for the island and a coal grey waistcoat.

This 5'10'' white lawyer's name was Miles Edgeworth, he was quite attractive and really cared about justice.

**"Alright, lawyer dude! Trust me, these waivers are air tight!" **Chris boasted. **"For now, I hope you like my awesome show!"**

"I probably will not." Edgeworth made a honest comment.

The lawyer was actually just walking up to Yun, specifically because the guy had an actual question.

"Honestly, why did you wear that all of the way here? It's not exactly good or fashionable." Vector honestly asked. "And the cravat..."

"I'd rather not take fashion advice from someone that doesn't wear that much clothes." Edgeworth said. "I'm not someone that tends to be too adventurous clothes-wise."

"Yikes, that's understandable!" Vector just said that. "Sorry."

Edgeworth wasn't that supicious of the crocodile, moreso questioning his fashion choices...even with his own fashion choices.

"It's fine." Edgeworth just stood awkwardly with everybody. "The host was _not _joking about taking contestants from other worlds. That's plainly impressive."

"It's almost admirable actually." Sonic said. "That being said, I will kick a whole lot of butt, including you."

"I would actually like to see you do that-" Edgeworth was actually cut off by someone else just walking off quite awkwardly and then jumping on his luggage. "Is he okay?"

Or rather...he just fell onto his own lugagge with his obvious pink, scruffy hair and he got up with the most confident pose.

"Wait, who is he? Why is he so dumb?" Yun asked. "Lowain, help me out here!"

"Wrong guy to help ya out."

**"Giovanni...you good?" **Chris asked.

Giovanni just made a cough to signify that he was ready, still looking his face towards the contestants and the confused host.

"My name's Giovanni Potage and I will win this competition! My powers are good and my entrance was supposed to be good!" The pink-haired guy came in and immediately made an impact.

He was wearing some navy blue shorts, a yellow and orange t-shirt, navy blue socks and red boots.

**"Dude, that's kinda lame...just go hang out with the other guys!" **Chris just told the pink-haired tall dude.

"No-one appreciate a solo villain anymore!" Giovannni shouted at the contestants, who all had very mixed reactions to each other. "Heather's just some queen bee and I would be way more scary with a cape."

"Er, she nearly won once, actually won and was a fierce competitor in every season." Daisy said, as everyone looked at her. "Total Drama's awesome."

"Also, it's very sunny and chill...kinda was." Luigi also commented with a happy look. "You look like a nice guy, though."

Giovanni was just shocked at the comment, but he swept past it to take his place on the boardwalk.

"Yeah, that's an good introduction!" Lowain said.

"Thank you for the appreication." Giovanni whispered back to him.

**"Can the next guy not be as lame as the previous dude, thank you?" **Chris asked the staff that essentially filtered the contestants. **"Some guy named Deadpool...I remembering him being pretty cool."**

The host actually interviewed the guy, which just got the other contestants thinking about him.

"Dude, he's gotta be cool. No cool guy doesn't have a nickname-" Lowain just got cut off by his grey-haired young bro.

"Word and that nickname is somewhere up as one of the coolest. We don't need no nicknames, Sammy." Elsam said.

"Right, we're the Lowain Bros and that's no nickname, that's a win-name, baby!"

Deadpool was coming out and he came out with some good flips off the upper deck of the yacht, enjoying every second of the introduction that he was pulling off for the audience.

"Woo, that feels good. Gotta say, I definitely _didn't _do a weak introduction, but I'm not my own judge!" Deadpool exclaimed.

The mercenary with a massive mouth and covered completely with a red and black suit and armed with two katanas, ammo, guns and other weapons that probably aren't necessary.

Except for his eyes, which were covered with white fabric.

**"Hey, uh, can you not blow up stuff this time, I've got a show to run and blowing people would kinda mess up the show!"**

Immediately, the guy put his morals and his mouth to good use.

"Yeah, sure...that's messed up, but sure." Deadpool said. "Woo, the best and the worst characters are in one good show!"

"I hate you already." Edgeworth made a remark.

"Good, we're even." Deadpool just walked towards Sonic. "How's your stuff going?"

"Pretty good, I'm kicking butt, meeting fun guys and doing some cool things like finding out I've also got video games here apparently. Uh, that's strange." Sonic just said, probably observing a whole lot of things.

Deadpool awkwardly laughed with Sonic, who just chuckled.

"Cool, what's been your day?" Sonic asked.

"You know, the usual besides from nothing too interesting happening, which doesn't happen a lot." Deadpool was definitely a good mood. "Anyways, the next guy's a mean one."

"Eggman?"

"Scratch that, she's a gal."

This girl was just silently eyeing all of the contestants, as there was a whole lot of expressions that she could pull, but for now, the unreadable smile was just something that one of the contestants was a little familiar.

"Monsieur Deadpool?" Shermie just her index finger to her lips.

"Ahaha, I'm here." Deadpool just happily replied. "Yeah, this girl's giving me the villain vibes."

This girl was definitely probably seventeen, having light skin and was 4 foot and ten inches.

Her hair was seperated into pink and brown colours and she was mostly hiding her apperance under an pink umbrella, but she could definitely been seen (from behind) wearing white pants that went down to her knees, white high-heel calf-high boots, a black undershirt under a partially undone jacket, black gloves, several bead necklaces...

...and a distinct black hat with a red band.

She was definitely bad news.

**"Neo...I think you like the Matrix?"**

The ice cream-looking girl just nodded negatively.

**"That's a no. She ain't much of a talker, but she doesn't need to be, because her name's Neopolitan."**

The girl with an unreadable smile and a tongue that might as well have not existed was just walking confidently towards the rest of the contestants.

**"Geez, at least B could speak..."**

Neopolitan walked besides every single contestant and there was a lot of waves from the rest of them, but Vector had some observant eyes towards her and Giovanni just had a confident smile.

"She's giving a bad feeling." Vector whispered to Giovanni

"Which is fine by me." The pink-haired self-proclaimed villain stated. "I'm about to have a new henchman."

Neopolitan just gave an extra look towards Giovanni and Deadpool with a stoic expression and she just went back to her spot.

"Honestly, she's good. Wonder if I can get her speak." Deadpool said to no-one in particular.

The next contestant was basically number 11 in the contestant ranking or something and this guy was just not letting his introduction falter like his reputation did.

The guy did two backflips off the boat and then he just landed on his hands and flipped back onto his own feet.

"What's up, guys. You've got anything crazy?" The guy with long and wild-ish hair proclaimed.

**"Yamcha, dude, I've got the craziest challenges on reality TV!" **Chris announced.

"Good, because I'm getting tired of dumb fights." Yamcha was more than prepared.

Aside from the long-ish rough black hair, he also had a scar in his right cheek from some battle and he wasn't too unattractive, being 6 feet tall and having light skin and having some serious muscle.

He was wearing a green shirt with a popped collar, beige trousers and orange sandals and he was here to bring the vacation on with everybody.

**"Man, you barely got into the main cast! Hope you don't lose!" **Chris honestly made a chuckle.

Yamcha just blew off the comment, as Shermie was just coming to him quite awkwardly.

"Oooh, Yamcha, you've got a babe already." Deadpool teased the dude with a scar.

"Come on, suit guy, I've got a girlfriend that _is _gonna see this!" Yamcha just tried to get out of Shermie's cute grip.

"Hey, it's fine and if you don't want it..." Shermie was just up close and personal with the warrior. "...it's your problem."

She then did a playful chuckle, throwing Yamcha off his game much more than she really needed to but it was mostly by accident and Deadpool just saw the next contestant.

"My guy, you've-this next guy's really short. Like, ridiculously short."

Yeah, this white dude was just a short-ish guy with short brown hair that was hidden under a massive green hat, a loose green jacket-shirt hybrid, a yellow scarf, green trousers and brown boots.

And he was stacked with a whole lot of camping stuff, as you would do in a camping trip and he just put in down.

"Don't worry about it, I'm no short guy." The guy replied like it was nothing.

**"Snufkin...you actually kinda look like you're ready for camp! Hahahah, you're not ready for this one." **Chris told Snufkin, who wasn't too surprised at the comment.

"Don't worrry about it, I've got things to be ready." Snufkin just said without that much trouble and immediately, Deadpool was just giving the guy a weird look. "Who's this guy in a costume?"

"I'm Deadpool, named cool guy extraordinare by a lot of people and just a guy for hire doing hero things." Deadpool explained himself. "You're probably just some nature lover who camps a lot."

"...You noticed."

"Yeah, I noticed! Seriously, who are you?"

"I think the guy kinda already told you."

"I know, but who are you for real?"

"Some nature loving guy and a good friend, I guess."

Deadpool had a reponse to something that Snufkin said, but then the horn sounded and there was definitely two more people that were on the pier, as there was a shorter girl with a karate gi and another girl that was just wearing a good vacation outfit and they both had brown hair.

"Alright, who are these people?" Snufkin just asked the hero who looked confused.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know who these fighters are!" Deadpool just made a remark.

These two newcomers were actually fighting each other in a very notable way, making for the piece of drama in the series.

Sakura was basically up against Yuri and they both had reasons to like each other at all, as they noticed that the boat left.

Sakura was ready to bring the fight, having her iconic fighting gloves and she was just wearing a red and white tracksuit top, a black t-shirt underneath, a red and white tracksuit shorts, black protective leggings and her red sneakers. Other than that, she had scruffy brown hair and was 5 feet and 2 inches.

And in case people didn't know, she was from Japan.

Yuri was also ready to bring the fight, being a short half-Japanese brunette with long hair that was tied-up in a massive ponytail and also being 20 year old, actually putting her a year behind Sakura.

She was just wearing a orange and green plaid shirt over a light blue t-shirt, some jean shorts, purple leggings and also...red sneakers.

And...

"Man, I won fair and square! Just deal with it." Yuri teased Sakura.

"Hey, that's not actually cool." Sakura just said. "There wasn't a table under our thumbs that time."

"So? It's not like it's super serious." Yuri's thumbs practically won.

"Yeah-"

**"Ladies, ladies, you're both good at doing thumb stuff! Sakura, Yuri, welcome to my awesome island...I made this island!"**

The both of them looked at the host without much happiness, as there was a whole lot of contestants that were standing there who knew what was up.

"See, I wasn't crazy, there was no table." Daisy just exclaimed.

"Thank you. Geez, I don't know why you went off so hard, Yuri." Sakura stated, as the karate girl just happy to leave it and take it.

"I wasn't even counting that match, though!" Yuri exclaimed with exasperation. "I forgot, but I won it."

"...For real?"

Sakura and Yuri didn't really want to deal with each other at the current moment, as they were just done with the thumb wrestling war and Sonic was just more than confused at why that happen.

"All that over some thumb war. My man, this is going to be insane." Sonic just commented.

"Yeah...can't even believe that..."

**"Hold up, there's only 15 people here." **Chris took a second to realise something. **"Wait, where's the sixteenth contestant, I run a tight schedule...dude, this is going to be awesome! The next contestant's flying in!"**

There was a very distinct silouette and for a second, it looked like Sonic's smile widened a little bit and Daisy noticed it as well.

"Yo, is Tails in the competition?" Daisy asked honestly. "I mean, he's not here."

"Hell yeah! My guy's about to throw some tail towards the people that deserve...it?" Sonic then noticed the angel wings and the weirdly clumsy flying. "Pit, you suck!"

"I'm about to land, you...hedgehog...guy!" Pit awkwardly replied back, as he just slid on the ground.

Pit was actually wearing his usual angel garb, complete with the rings, bangles and black undershirt that made him distinct from a lot of other angels and he was still the same brown-haired angel kid.

He also was supposed to be on the same boat as the rest, but the delay hurt hard.

"I'm bad at insults." Pit just got with his stuff basically being dropped on the ground. "Woo, I made it to Total Drama!"

**"Yep, you did! Pit, that was wicked awesome...and also kinda lame. Dude, you don't know what you're making me feel!" **Chris was still smiling proudly. **"Anyways, join your friends or something."**

Pit was just pumping his arm up, as he joined his friends in the lineup of contestants on the pier and this time, he had a lot to talk about.

"I know that Chris said that I can't reveal who else is getting in, but my boat's behind a boat of 20 other contestants." Pit whispered to Luigi, who was just excited to see what was happening.

"Cool, I'd like to know who's next. Kinda checked online and I've got a few guesses!" Luigi shouted. "My bro's not here, though."

"You're not wrong. But there's some good contestants here on that twenty-man boat." Pit proclaimed.

"Huh." Luigi said. "Wait-"

"Guess it's time to posess someone." Pit attempted a joke, as Luigi kinda laughed awkwardly and so did the angel. "You got it?"

"I got it!"

* * *

Speaking of that boat, there was a whole lot of contestants that were about to arrive on the island and said boat was just coming at a pretty good pace that may have had to do with one driver being pretty good.

"Alright, Chris, we're docking in because we're cool. I love driving this boat and I can tell you a whole lot of the boat's attributes." A voice over the intercom said.

**"Dude, you're not supposed to be driving the boat...oh, yeah, the captain was pretty wild!"**

"That's totally not...worrying at all." The driver who stopped the boat at the pier said. "I hope he wakes up, because this is my stop!"

**"Good."**

Sonic was just whistling for no apparent reason, but that reason was about to become apparent very soon and Pit was a little surprised that he made it in, but most of the others had no clue.

"Am I supposed to know this guy?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, he just sounds like some kid." Mai commented. "Who can drive a boat..."

There was a whole lot of newcomers on the boat and the first one just flew with his suitcases and several people knew who this guy was.

"I'm not just a kid, I'm a fox with two tails." The fox exclaimed.

This yellow fox was definitely twelve years old, but he was filled with a lot of knowledge and red and white snakers that didn't have any laces that were made for speed.

**"Tails, I can't believe you drove the boat!" **Chris announced. **"Dude, you're insane!"**

Tails just took those words quite humbly, as the fox was just giving a honest smile.

"Thanks!" Tails said, as he just sped to Sonic. "Wow, I thought that I didn't get in yet."

"Lucky you, huh? At least we're going to be in this!" Sonic was in a really good mood.

"Heck yeah, Tails, you go and drive that boat!" Daisy now definitely recognised the boat drive.

"I'm not really the captain. The captain's definitely far from okay, though." Tails remarked, as the host was just a little bit concerned about the next contestant that came out of the boat. "By the way, she's a little bit crazy."

"Okay, who cares. It's not like this is the isle of sane people or something." Daisy remarked, as a blue cat just came about of the boat.

This cat was a mom and a great wife.

A really angry mom that may have had some problems with the captain in the beginning and her name was actually Nicole Watterson.

She was wearing a white shirt with a colorful button, a simple grey skirt and had the anger of a whole lot of moms.

"How did this guy get drunk? Apparently, he wasn't even driving it half of the time and the other half was just too much." Nicole just had a lot of questions to ask. "Forget it, you have some kind of bizarre waiver."

**"Glad you knew! Anyways, Nicole, welcome to the show!" **Chris was just in a really good mood, somehow getting a good parent to be on the show. **"Wait, why did you want to come here?"**

"I didn't. My son wanted to go on the show and he did something really stupid and since your letter doesn't allow anyone to back down, someone had to take the battle." Nicole just grumbled. "I guess everything's going to be typical Total Drama."

**"Yeah, sure."**

Nicole just joined the other contestants with a dissapointed expression and some of them knew what was up.

"This doesn't look like a high-end resort." Nicole remarked.

"At least he's finally honest. Even if he lied in _many _ways." Edgeworth said.

"Oh, yeah, you're a lawyer." Nicole realised.

"I'm actually a prosecutor." Edgeworth said. "This is a really strange cast."

"I know, right? Having a lawyer, some wannabe villain and an actual hedgehog would make a strange cast." Nicole just said, still not surpried by the cast. "...I hope the next contestant who I think it is."

"Dude, she's got bombs for days! Scary, isn't it?" Tails definitely spoiled the next contestant to an extent.

Luckily, she did that herself with a random bomb that just exploded with smoke for no reason and Tina was ready to explode all over everyone with her other bombs.

**"Honestly, she's kinda insane! But that doesn't matter..." **Chris announced. **"Tina, everybody! Everybody, Tina!"**

"I'm about to blow this competition up...with my sick skills!" Tina proclaimed. "Also, my bombs are non-deadly, Chris McLean!"

**"I feel called out...dude."**

"Guess what...I'm on TV too."

Tina looked like what an 19-year old explosives expert with bunny wears would like. Packed with bombs and wearing a protective vest, armour that was probably made out of random parts, military-style pants, boots and all of the nesscessary ingrediants to make some bombs.

She was also a light-skinned blonde with a passion for pizza and incase no-one knew it, bombs.

"Did I die or something? That blue hedgehog's kinda ill and also, too slow!" Tina just taunted Sonic, who just fired back.

"You can't just blow people up and expect a win. You've gotta be multi-talented." Sonic said.

"You kinda just go fast!"

"Touche."

Everyone just witnessed the quick disses and the next contestant was just showing with a honest smile and Tifa came out next and she was just cringing at the bomb stuff.

"You can't just blow things up and expect to win!" Tifa shouted.

Tifa was kinda the opposite of Tina, being responsible, having good kicks and not exploding things everywhere.

To no-one's surprise, she was wearing a white tank top over a black undershirt, a black mini-skirt that barely covered her legs and red boots with belts. And she was very attractive, having long legs along with having long dark brown hair and being light-skinned.

"Uh-huh...you kinda have my name and that's not a problem!" Tina just shouted.

**"Tifa, what's good? I think you were supposed to be before Tina, but sure!" **Chris announced, as the bartender had a pretty apprehensive look. **"Oooh-"**

"Don't hit me with some cliche. I'm just trying to do this." Tifa wasn't really violent either. "That's really a lawyer right there?"

"I get the feeling that I'll be asked that question many times through the introduction." Edgeworth said, not too happy about the question.

"...Huh, this is already a weird show." Tifa said. "So, what are y'all up to?"

"Waiting for every single contestant to be introduction and also, talking to other contestants." Nicole just stated. "Honestly, is this your work outfit?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Tifa asked, as the mom was just rubbing her head with her finger. "Oh."

"You probably live in some terrible area-"

Some guy just triple kickflipped off the boat and he was also...a kid and this time, he was not letting anyone lose the moment and he posed in the best way that he could do.

Middle school wasn't the kindest to him, but with a skateboard, as he could power through a lot of things and he came packed with a lot of other tricks that could be used for ride.

**"Seriously, what kind of family name is Buttowski? Then again, your name is Kick, so stay cool, I guess." **

"I don't intend on losing...or not doing the crazy tricks." Kick made his statement, as the ten-year old kid in a daredevil's jumpsuit...still ride his skateboard. "Huh, weird crowd."

"Weird crowd, indeed. But some of them are incredibly tough." Tails just said.

"Yeah, I like a tough crowd." Kick was, of course, ready for the challenge.

"Good, because they're going all out!"

Kick Buttowski just stood around without a second's thought, as Tails and Sonic were just

"There's some real weirdos on that boat, though."

The kid wasn't the only one on the boat, as the next guy was more than happy to just shout all about what's he got and this guy was just walking off the boat.

"Yeah, now this is what I'm talking about?! I finally got in here!" An excitable dark-skinned taxi driver exclaimed quite loudly. "Woo, Total Drama's in here."

There was no mistaking it...BD Joe was actually here and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with white trim, his flowery hat, silver and grey tracksuit shorts...and blue low-top trainers.

**"BD Joe...or just a Joe, right?"**

"Nah, my nickname's Joe." The chill taxi driver said. "You kinda get used to it."

The taxi driver was just doing the classic chill handshake with the blue blur like it was no big deal.

"Do you know this guy?" Tifa just asked.

"Kinda, we raced once...or was it twice, but it was some good times, y'all." BD Joe said.

"I'm not going to lie, you stole my words." Sonic remarked.

"When everyone's having a good time, that's one heck of a fact to deal with!"

"Solid." Sonic was a little less enthusiastic.

Said taxi driver was more than happy to keep things simple, as he was just putting his thumbs towards someone that looked like he was ready to bring the party.

He just ran with the suitcases like they were nothing, as he was still carrying his own stuff, mostly because the guy behind him didn't want to carry his bags.

**"Dante, you've arrived good!"**

"Hell yeah, I did!" Dante proclaimed. "This is gonna be a fun show."

The demon hunter was just having his own white hair checked, as he was wearing a pretty questionable vacation outfit.

As in he didn't have one, wearing a leather burgundy jacket, dark blue jeans, black boots, a black shirt with a popped collar, some arm pads and fingerless gloves.

But he didn't need to have a vacation outfit, as he was in a winning mood, having a bit of stubble and all.

"Okay, so, there's definitely a little bit of confusion happening because some of you can detect the energy coming from me." Dante was just addressing the guys with agressive looks. "It's vacation energy, I'm not sorry."

"Well, don't be, dude! You're on reality TV with an unreliable cast, some people kinda are super asshole-y." Deadpool commented.

"Eh-heh, that's fine." Dante said. "Anyways, Badger guy you should've carried my bags-"

"Dude, I'm just trying to have a vacation too!"

The badger guy finally walked onto the pier with a lot of

**"Badgerclops...you're definitely what I expected!"**

The giant badger with a eyepatch and a robotic extendeable arm wasn't about to let that comment slide by.

"Hold up." Badgerclops was still eating the chips. "It's not my problem if that happens, though."

"Sorry, I can't blame ya." Dante made a quick comment towards the badger. "By the way, what's up with you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with you?" Badgerclops passively aggressively asked, as the demon hunter just backed off. "Seriously, can you stop pushing my stuff onto me."

"Yeah, I was just going to do the one thing and leave ya alone."

Badgerclops just kinda started eating his own crisps again, as he just ate them pretty good and he just accepted the apology with a honest nod.

"Man, I didn't even know!" The badger just realised that he would've missed someone doing their own stunts and Yuri was just giving him the side-eye. "Sorry for doing that."

"Hey, thanks!" Yuri aggressively thanked him.

The next contestant was an animal that didn't need any thanks, but definitely needed a little bit of the good drinks and the spaghetti, down to the play the drama games.

"If you're against me, you ain't going to be remembered well, okay?"

The voice from the next guy that was standing on the pier or rather, next anthro animal guy.

This guy was a slick-haired potoroo, wearing a green Hawaiian shirt with beige trousers and brown shoes and his posture made him all of the more intimdating.

"Chris, you gonna just be a fool?"

**"Pinstripe, my man, my criminal dude!" **Chris announced. **"I don't condone any of your actions, but you look ready for the competition!"**

Pinstripe wasn't about to make friends with his introduction, especially with him eyeing one of the more obvious villains in the crowd, that being Giovanni.

"Don't worry about I'll be the best villain in the goddamn game!" Giovanni shouted, as he was just tripping up on...his own cape that he brought out.

"If you can't even handle that cape, forget about it!" Pinstripe exclaimed.

"Listen, I can handle the cape just fine! I don't even what your weasel butt is doing here, I will be the best villain." Giovanni said.

"...Never mind, you ain't got a single chance to win. One hundred percent guaranteed." Pinstripe remarked.

"I like the odds...not like I care anyways..."

The next contestant was a little bit shocked at how people were fighting for no apparent reason and even if he had seen some actual monsters, a pink-haired guy fighting with a potoroo was a whole different situation.

"Something about this fits perfectly." Fred commented. "Are you sure this is a good idea?

This blonde handsome teen with light skin might have realised that there was a whole lot of situations that were going to like it in this episode.

**"Fred, don't worry about it dude, it's fine! Though you've gotta fight for a chance to stay in the competition."**

He wears a white jumper, a deep blue shirt, sky blue pants, brown leather slack shoes and a distinctive ascot, as this guy was happy to deal with it.

**"Speaking of you, welcome to the awesome show!"**

Fred was understandably confused at what was going on, even though he was just seeing it right in front of him.

"I don't think this is it. It's kinda scary." Fred just commented. "I'll go stand with the people that are kinda confused."

"Trust me, that's pretty much everyone that didn't want to get involved in this villain business." Lowain said. "This is just getting a little bit too insane."

"Yeah and this isn't even a third of the cast."

"...What, dude? I'm gonna have a frickin' mind-grain!" Lowain was just getting bothered.

"I think I already had one, man..." Elsam piped up with a comment.

* * *

There was a whole lot of contestants that were ready to make their move and one of them was bold, green and witnessed the craziest arguement so far.

**"Radicles, welcome to Total Drama! Hope you like it!"**

The hunky and tall green alien would be hard to miss, even with just with green afro and wearing a blue crop top, pink pants and black knee-high boots.

"Dude, that's pretty sick. There's some weird people in this competition and animals who aren't _that _weird." Rad just noticed the odd cast that he was ready to make his move.

"Hey, I'll give ya this...thanks for not calling me weird." Pinstripe said, as the gangster was happy with the compliment.

"You're welcome, my weasel dude."

"...Dude, can you please stop saying dude. Ya dummy."

Radicles was more than surprised at the mean comment, as there was a whole lot of contestants that were not down to wait for too long, as there has been ten of them off the boat so far.

"Man, I can't wait for the next guy to show. He's going to be a real quiet." Rad just stated.

"You can't just take some guy out-" Pinstripe saw that the next guy was more silent. "-You think you're real wise."

"He's not _that _wise, my guy." Dante proclaimed, as the ninja was just hiding from the cameras that were there.

Snake Eyes were more than determined to make his mission more important and even if it didn't make that much sense for him to be here. Even then, he was more than ready to take the mantle.

He jumped down from the yacht's top railing to ensure that there, starting up something bad between Dante and Badgerclops again.

**"Snake Eyes, you ain't got much to say! Looks like your ninja friend's interrupting-"**

Snake Eyes just pointed confidently towards some weapons that actually had looked like they came from nowhere and Chris was basically moved forward.

Snake Eyes definitely looked like the modern ninja and that he was completely covered from head to toe in navy blue ninja garb that was distinctly 21st century and he also decided to cover his face.

This guy had a rival and by sheer coincidence, he was also up next in the introduction list and he wasn't waiting with said weapons.

**"Storm Shadow...y'all ninja have got some cool names, dude!" **Chris said, as he nearly got hit. **"Please don't ruin my beautiful looks."**

Storm Shadow actually looked a traditional ninja as he was mostly wearing white (an odd choice for a ninja), a red scarf and the rest of the stuff.

Under that garb, was a very distinctly young Japanese guy with hair that would easily fit under a ninja hood.

"You really think that this is going to help anyone?" Storm Shadow asked, willing to leave it at that. "Your friends?"

Snake Eyes quite easily stood his own ground to ensure that the answer would be answered through the actions.

Storm Shadow also stood resolute despite the fact he didn't really like being on television, but the two of them just stood at the opposite sides.

"You think you're smart?" Storm Shadow asked, somehow making it seem like the voice came from nowhere.

"I don't want to answer because I don't want to die!" Luigi shouted, as the coward just crouched.

What was very apparent was the two ninjas had some of a beef and that rivalry had started off as one-sided and become equals and the contestants were a little on edge.

Even Chris, who dropped the smile for a second at the utter tension of the rivalry, just wanted this awkward dead silence to be over...even with the next guy trying to get some words.

"What just happened?" A tall and lanky armoured skeleton with an missing lower jaw tried to ask. "Why are two guys fighting?"

**"Sir Daniel, speak my dude!" **Chris announced, as the skeleton was trying to be understood.

"Who are these two and what is actually going on? Is this weird stuff?" Sir Daniel asked, as the weird cast...was still the weird cast.

**"I have no idea what you said, but keep it up!"**

Sir Daniel just resigned his fate to be amongst the people who couldn't speak properly and in Total Drama, that was pretty much no one.

"Not good." Sir Daniel remarked.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Vector said.

The next contestant wasn't an hardened warrior, a ninja, a hunter or even someone that wasn't too out of the ordinary and she definitely loved fashion.

She was just wearing a red top, white ripped jeans, purple socks that were hidden under mocha brown high heels...probably trying to be fashionable and riding the trend.

Though she didn't ride the trend for her blonde hair, which was a bob cut with bangs that made the front look like part of a mop and of course, she was pretty attractive and also twenty.

"...What's going on? Is this Total Drama?"

**"Clover, my gal!"**

Clover was just hugging Chris quite awkwardly, as she was just surprised to see that this wasn't just some kind of prank to deal with and was a real show.

This was still really strange, though, as she was seeing all of the weird contestants that would expected with a gimmick, but it was totally legit for no apparent reason.

"This is not a prank, right? Like, I know that there's hot people, but what is this?"

**"It's Total Drama: Crossing Trunks, you know, the season that's gonna wormhole its way into high ratings!"**

"No, I mean that what's with the ninjas and the gangsters? I kinda expect talking animals, because other world business, but why those guys?" Clover asked, as the host was more than happy to answer.

**"Ratings, dude!"**

Clover, the secret agent fashionista, was just walking to someone who would easily understand her and that guy happened to have long hair and Mai Shiranui was the girl for her.

"Seriously, this can't be real right?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I know..., what's with the ninjas?" Clover just wanted to talk about things.

"Must be ninja season, because I'm a ninja too."

"You know, you're not supposed to talk about it on TV, right?"

"It's way different, I never miss a King of Fighters tournament and it's aired..._everywhere_. I don't keep that kind of secret!" Mai just said it to Clover loudly.

"Hehehe...sure. By the way, there's a lot of hot guys on this show still. I'm gonna do something!" Clover was more than happy to just up and leave.

"Wait-" Mai just saw the blonde left. "-she doesn't have a technique."

Mai and Yuri were more than ready to just watch Clover bomb, but first, there was a tough guy on the block and he was definitely very armoured for any kind of situation.

Though he was wearing light green armour on the chest, shoulders and pecs, the dark green military tough pants, the black high-grade military boots, he wasn't scared of a lot of things.

Even though, his chest armour was kind of broken in the pec area. His skin was a little bit rough and pale-ish, but he wore a good helmet to protect his not so distinct face.

Considering that he had good physique, coffee brown hair and a face that was rugged as the rest of his body...keeping the dark green helmet would work.

**"Doomguy, welcome to the show! Hope you like it...seriously, what's your own name?" **Chris said, as the guy just refused to give it. **"It's probably Joe or Joel or something boring, dude! Don't be ashamed, man..."**

This unnamed soldier was going to joining all of his fellow contestants and already, he knew that it was not going to be a good time.

"It's better than hell at the very least." Doomguy commented on the competition. "...Why this, though?"

The soldier with an actual helmet wasn't down to not be prepared for the show and this time, he was willing to let his guard down and leave the helmet on.

He just sighed at the manic and crazy cast that was not going to be kind to a guy like him and looked all over the characters that were in this one.

Though some of them actually interested him because of their actually calm nature, Isabelle and Snufkin to name two, he didn't want anything to do with the self-proclaimed villains.

Giovanni and Pinstripe weren't experts at body language.

"Cool, you can join my team whenever you want to." Giovanni said.

"Hold up, you're going with the joker? Why not go with a guy that can bring the choke?" Pinstripe suggested.

Doomguy just rejected the invitation to their plans with hands to their faces, not even wanting to bother with the two villains.

**"You like this awesome cast so far? You want more guys? You want more girls? Don't worry, there's more contestants coming...after the break!"**

It faded to black, as the host was well prepared to handle these thirty two contestants and this time, Chris was really in his own league and in this league, he apparently beat Don in that field.

* * *

**To be continued in the second part with more contestants arriving and there's still a lot of them along with a few surprises that may or may not be part of the main roster!**

**#1: ****Luigi, The Scaredy Plumber (Super Mario, BC)**

**#2: ****Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#3: ****Sonic, The Fun-Loving Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#4: ****Vector, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: ****Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#6: ****Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#7: ****Lowain/Elsam/Tomoi, The Bro Knights (Granblue Fantasy)**

**#8: ****Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**

**#9: ****Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**

**#10: ****Deadpool, The Loudmouth Mercenary (Deadpool)**

**#11: ****Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**

**#12: ****Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball)**

**#13: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#14: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#15: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#16: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#17: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#18: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**#19: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**

**#20: Tina, The Explosives Expert (Borderlands 3)**

**#21: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#22: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

**#23: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#24: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#25: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**

**#26: Fred Jones, The Traps Expert (Scooby Doo, BC)**

**#27: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**#28: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#29: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#30: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**

**#31: Clover, The Fashionista (Totally Spies)**

**#32: Doomguy, The Unnamed Hero (DOOM)**

**...**

**Up to four extra contestants could be in, but only one is in for sure and**

**Because I already have 92 contestants in the game that are doing their time and 32 that had already been introduced!**

**Part 2 will be coming in March!**


	10. Episode 1-2: Some More Introductions

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 1: Off The Rails!**  
**Part 2: Some More Introductions!**

**Yeah, I know that this has been a long time coming!**

**Sure, I know that these introductions are starting to get a little bit too extended and that some of these characters don't really need to have some long intro!**

**However, I just wanted to show what every character was all about and sometimes, it may be a start to a massive story!**

**Also, there still could be 96 contestants and I haven't really chosen anyone for the four extra spots yet!**

**'**

Even though it was a few islands, there was already more contestants that in the Bachelor and in other Total Drama seasons and this time, there was a whole lot more where they come from.

Chris McLean was readying himself for this expansive season of many contestants and this time, he might not have been prepared for it.

**"Welcome back to Total Drama, where we're about to have the most contestants in a reality show...ever!" **Chris announced. **"We have a-"**

"Yo, who's this fool?" A distinct voice asked. "Some kinda weak-ass reality show host?"

**"Dude, don't interrupt me! I've got ratings!" **Chris said.

"Yeah, you ain't original and you ain't even good."

This skinny black dude was definitely in with his own style, having crazy silver hair that spiked in six different directions with a silver goatee, a simple grey t-shirt, some black trousers, sunglasses with red lenses, rings and a necklace.

And leather print shoes and if the K indicted anything on forehead, he was DJ Professor K.

"Not gonna lie, some of y'all looking like skaters."

"No we don't, we look cool!" Pit fired back at the DJ.

"The two things aren't mutually exclusive, though." Tails added, as he was working on something.

"Yeah, what he said. I ain't here to get money...just here to rep the streets." The DJ just explained his purpose.

Some of the contestants were just giving some applause for some kind of integrity, others were just not that surprised at this man's purpose and the rest were looking at the next contestant.

This next contestant was wearing a white t-shirt with blue trim and a blue logo, some jeans, some black trainers and he looked like a blonde guy from Brooklyn, complete with being 5'10'' and having dirty blonde taper-ish hair.

The next guy was Joey.

**"Yeah, sure, dude. Anyways, Joey's here with his weird accent!" **Chris announced, as Joey just glared at him. **"Sorry, just saying. Also, you're a bonus contestants!"**

"Not cool."

**"Dude, you just got unlucky."**

"Hey, it's just how I speak. Anyways, as the host guy said, my name's Joey Wheeler and I'm here to make a statement about winning, cards and...something else!" Joey proclaimed, as his accent shone through. "I don't need that many words, though."

Pinstripe was just completely thrown off by the accent, but he wasn't really the first or the last contestant to notice it.

"The hell are you?" Pinstripe asked.

"Joey?" Joey replied, as though it wasn't a big deal. "Wait, aren't you a bad guy?"

"...You better get outta my way or else you're gonna get it."

"Whoa, sorry!" Joey just didn't realise what was happening, as he stood next to the DJ. "What's with him."

"Probably woke up on the floor, that's his problem." Professor K remarked.

"Yeah, you tell him."

The next guy was very confused at what was even going down, considering that he was comparative ordinary compared to the animals, monsters and half-breed humans that were just standing at the pier.

Craig Williams was just a black kid wearing a yellow jumper, a cyan puffer jacket with a hood, his trousers and trainers that were made to last in a summer camp.

"I'm on television!" Craig shouted. "My brother never told me about being on television...and it never said about being on television."

**"Yes!" **Chris whispered.

"Must be an accident or something, because everyone knows anyways. My brother even game some advice on being here." Craig said, as the host was just suddenly unhappy about something. "These are some weird dudes, but I can handle it."

**"Craig, you sure, my dude?"**

"Kinda."

Craig just went up to the only other normal kid on the island AKA Yuri, who wasn't that surprised.

"Yo, those people are really weird and cool."

"I know, right? It's like the ninjas have entered the fray for no reason." Yuri exclaimed, having no clue about how to deal with it. "You good?"

"100 percent, there's just a lot of weird people." Craig added. "Like her."

The next contestant was more than willing to keep many things simple, including her outfit for dealing with this competition and all and she had to deal with many things including monsters.

She was just wearing a exploring outfit that consisted of shorts that went to her thights, a exploring jacket with short sleeves, a white t-shirt under it and beige hunting boots.

Being a hunter an 6'3'', she was very fit for her job and had long-ish blonde hair and a steely expression.

"So, this isn't an resort?" Samus asked.

**"Yeah, uh, Samus, this is definitely it, dude! Welcome to the show!" **Chris announced.

"You know, you could just not lie, right?" Samus just remarked, as the hunter was just walking on through. "Or make fake pictures."

**"...Whoops!" **

Samus was just grumbling, as some other people were definitely doing some attempts on her to bring her in for something good, as Yamcha and Giovanni were literally bunching up against each other to get in her good graces.

"Hold up, it's going to be one bad ride with me, because I'm tough as nails and I'm going to step on them." Giovanni boasted.

"Dude, you can't just step on nails and say you're tough. I've fought with my style for a while." Yamcha proclaimed.

"Doesn't mean anything if you don't have a baseball bat...with a spike!"

"My fingers can cut it anyways!"

"...What are you both doing?" Samus just asked. "It's not even that hard to flirt."

Samus, though being able to have some biting remarjs, did have limits when it come to bad interaction and this one was one of them and Yamcha and Giovanni just glared at each other.

"Well, it was my fault that you're lame enough to ruin my skills."

"Dude, you bombed yourself. I tried my best to...try!"

Samus just awkwardly walked to Daisy, who was also cringing at the bad flirting and she wasn't too surprised at what was just going down with her.

"So, the boat's kinda gone and kinda outta here." Daisy remarked. "Man, who's next?!"

"I don't really know, but I get the feeling that I won't like those contestants." Samus just made a calm remark.

**'**

With that being said for the most part, it wasn't like the boats weren't coming quickly, as five minutes wasn't long for a boat to just come and go with twenty more contestants on board and the first one was just coming in with an attitude.

Wherever it was a good one or not, Johnny Bravo was there to remove all of that with his own muscles and Chris McLean was just happy to see the dude.

This guy was very buff, top-heavy, 6'3'' and had a blonde bouffant with some light-skinn. He was wearing a black polo t-shirt and big jeans.

"Hoo-wah, you're going to be mine by the end of this!" Johnny Bravo proclaimed.

**"Dude, Johnny, what's up?"**

"The sky's bright and the girls are looking fine!" Johnny shouted.

**"Oh, man, you're gonna need some help!"**

"The only help I need is a woman's help!" Johnny just ran off the pier.

Some of the woman were definitely noticing that this guy was just not the best person to be around girls, as Samus wasn't really intimidated at all with Johnny and Mai wasn't impressed.

"Say, babe, you wanna take a moment and make us a solid team?" Johnny Bravo asked Tifa.

"Most of the contestants still aren't here, though..." Tifa just remarked.

"Hey, I ain't complaining. Making a good team's hard, but it's easier with you, baby."

"Heheheh...sure."

"Cool!"

There was someone that was just not very surprised at the fact that, there knew it was going to happen and this guy's name was just Shulk and he could apparently predict the future.

He was wearing a black turtleneck jumper, a red and white vest hoodie, brown shorts, red boots and a unique brown undergarment under said shorts. All of it was patterned with patterns of futuristic circles and old-school technological circles of sorts and adding to it all...

...He had a whistle and storage pills on his left arm.

"Huh, an island? I think I can handle this, Smash is much bigger trouble." Shulk was still a little cautious. "Still though, it's odd I had to go it alone."

**"Dude, that's Total Drama, Shulk. You're kinda alone!" **Chris just announced.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." Shulk said. "You already told me!"

"Yeah, you're about to get whammy-whacked!" Johnny proclaimed. "The ladies-"

"You've just met most of the people on the pier. Calm down a bit!" Shulk did sound a bit exasperated.

However, the next pair were a pair because of sheer accidental pushing from someone that was hidden and these two did have some military background to them and were able to handle a gun.

However, that's the where the similarities ended, as Cassie was a slim millenial soldier and Heavy Weapons Guy...was a buff Ruissan heavy weapons expert.

Cassie had long-ish blonde hair and wore a trucker hat, a plaid buttoned shirt, blue jeans and dark brown fluffy boots.

The Heavy, for short, was a buff, tall bald man with a beard and he was wearing a blue shirt, brown military trousers, a black belt, brown boots and of course, a bullet proof vest.

**"Cassie and Heavy, you two are kinda not supposed to be together, but that's pretty good because I haven't got **_**that **_**much episode!" **Chris announced, the both of them were understandably not happy.

"Hold up, why?" Cassie said.

"Because show not forever." Heavy just restated the obvious.

"Yeah, I know-"

**"Cassie, why do you look like a lumberjack?" **Chris asked.

"Because I don't do that much fashion. Also, I don't know why you're asking." Cassie just threw a remark back at the host, as there was a whole lot of contestants looking at someone. "What, you've never seen plaid before?"

"No, some big mouth bird is biting." Heavy was just trying to glare at the red bird that was biting at Cassie.

"Cool, I'll just walk."

The special forces woman was just walking to the line-up of contestants without a surprised and so did the heavy weapons expert.

"Oh my god, you don't need that kind of gun." Cassie did notice the massive case.

"She's a good one." Heavy just added.

However, the bear that was actually carrying the bird in the backpack was also there and he was a little bit scared of what his friend could actually do.

**"Yeah, it's Banjo and Kazooie!" **Chris announced, the animal duo that technically was a single contestant. **"By the way, the bear does most of the stuff anyways."**

"We just kinda woke up and decided we can do this." Kazooie just stated.

"Come on, Kazooie, you can't just do that." The bear said.

"Most of these guys are dicks and the rest are legit terrible people!" Kazooie shouted.

"Shit, it's an actual talking bird! And she probably wants us to go vegan." Deadpool was just very surprised by Kazooie. "Or is very angry or both!"

Kazooie wasn't in a good mood for some reason, being an ostrich-like bird with red hidden legs and had generally red fur with yellow tips on the wings.

Banjo was just an average sized bear with cute-looking eyes and a pompadour on top and he was wearing a necklace with a sharp tooth on it and yellow belted shorts.

**"Banjo...you've got a bird that roasts like no-one else! Treasure her...dunno why, tho!"**

Banjo was trying to do some normal communication, but it actually ended up as something dumb, as Badgerclops was a little scared of Kazooie.

"Hey, Banjo, what are you up to?" Badgerclops said.

"Eating some of that good grub." Banjo just replied.

"Cool, cool, what's up with her."

"She kinda got seasick from the food. Dunno why."

"Oh...not gonna lie, some of the food tasted weird, though." Badgerclops just spit out a piece of food for Banjo to eat.

"Gee, wonder why I got sick? There's some bad stuff!" Kazooie shouted, as Banjo just nodded cleanly at the remark. "Wait, I'm pretty sure someone smells bad."

"Goddamn, does he reek like ever?" Dante suggested, as the next guy was smelling worse than a garlic stream. "Why do I remember that guy?"

Wario was just coming with the biggest grin in the game, as he was guy that wore his purple overalls, yellow shirt and yellow hat like a proper guy would and his big nose and moustache just added to his own manliness.

It was his time...to be introduced to the rest of the contestants and he didn't have the smell to really be introduction.

**"What's up, Wario? You smell...really bad, dude. Like badder than usual!"**

"Yeah, it's just Wario's manly musk. Smells good, huh?"

**"Yeah, sure!"**

Wario was just going all in and making sure that everybody smelt his smell, which is definitely pretty easy when he kinda smelled of garlic like crazy and the people that didn't know him were reacting badly.

"Wow, you smell worse than you usually do! What did you do?" Daisy asked loudly.

"Hold up, it's garlic shampoo!" Wario shouted.

"Yo, it must be strong if you smell this bad!" Daisy exclaimed.

"It's Wario's manly musk."

"No, thanks, I don't want any of the garlic bread musk on me." Mai just backed away from Wario. "At least you're ridiculously strong, though, but not as strong as my husband."

"Hey, wanna bet on it? Wario's got many chances." Wario was just getting up and close personal to the soon-to-be-married gal.

"No, you won't win." Mai made a remark.

Someone stepped off with not that much lugagge besides the stuff he was really carrying and what was odd was that, he didn't look like the happiest guy around.

This short guy's spiky walnut brown hair and mostly black, grey and red outfit did show that he was in a travelling outfit with shorts that went down to his calves, an checkboard-pattern shirt, a short-ish hoodie jacket, gauntlets, fingerless gloves and black and yellow shoes.

Either way, he was still an unhappy light-skinned teen.

"Man, I'm glad that this exists." Sora was just relieved.

**"Sora, I don't know how you're here, but dude be happy that you're here!"**

"I dunno, Chris guy or whatever your name is, I just kinda auditioned because I wanted to get back home." Sora was just getting a weird look from the host. "My phone stayed within me to provide light."

**"...Yep, you're that dude. Anyways, just go and stand with the rest of the guys!"**

Sora was just weirded out by the host, as Dante was just touching his shoulder.

"What's-oh." Sora asked.

"You look spooked, kid." Dante said. "What's your problem?"

"I kinda can't go back to where I came from and even then, was still kinda stuck here for a while. But it's fine!" Sora was still in a cheery mood.

"Seriously, did you do something crazy stupid or stupid crazy, because there's no way that you shouldn't be able to get back." Shulk just joined the conversation.

"Kinda both, though I'd rather not say." Sora just shrugged, as he still had a pained look. "Sometimes you don't need to!"

"Seriously, you're not fine." Shulk just said, as the guy was more than happy to have a bit of a talk.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it!" Sora badly denied it. "I just need to follow my heart and things will be fine!"

"Okay, then. I'm no advice guy anyways!" Dante was more than ready to be on the same team.

**"We've got an old man in the Drama and he can't smell half as bad as the last guy!"**

This time, this guy was just groaning because of the people that he could definitely see in front of him, as he didn't really fit this kind of show and this time, he was not in his element.

"There not better be not be chainsaw motorcycles or something dumb like this, Chris McLean." Chuck announced. "I've seen what you've done before."

**"Chuck, my dude, it's not going to be super deadly, dude! These challenges are going to be crazy!"**

Chuck kind of looked like a dad would, having scruffy blonde hair, some stubble, being generally tall and had a generally square face.

He was wearing a black motorcycle jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots and he wasn't letting himself get mad over something so small, having the chance to really get stuck into the competition.

"Heck, I still ain't having fun!" Chuck said.

"Thank you for speaking for a lot of people!" Nicole shouted.

"You're welcome, actual cat lady."

"No problem, stubble man."

These two were more than determined to have an weird conversation, considering that they were now set next to each other.

"I can't believe that I'm talking to you...their words were no jokes."

"They were not damn kidding when these guys said that they were taking contestants from other worlds."

"Right, right, I see you two are-" Lowain just backing off from their glares. "Holy shart, you two look like a married couple."

"Lowain, just back off, my dude!" Elsam could definitely see a fight going down. "What are you saying?"

"Facts, dude!" Nicole suddenly had a broom for Lowain and it wasn't a gift.

Either way, the next contestant was clearly from Japan and was just wondering why the fight was going down and why it suddenly involved ten people shouting at one dude and a father and a mother.

"I think I'm on the right show. At least they didn't lie." The Japanese girl said. "Chris, I'm here!"

**"Uh, yeah, I know. Welcome to the show, Tomo, hope you like the fights?"**

"So, you're wondering what the hell's happening over there too?"

Tomo was a 17-year old girl that was 5'1'', had long-ish black hair and was wearing some simple khaki trousers, black and white trainers, a blue striped t-shirt and sunglasses for maximum effect.

"Hey, you guys, cut it out!" Tomo shouted.

"Look, I've been here the whole time and I kinda have a clue what's going on. Just don't deal with them, dude, it's crazy." Elsam piped up before literally getting slapped down by the Japanese girl.

"I'll deal with them."

"It's been dealt with, dude. My head's aching like crazy." Lowain was just rubbing his own head, as he went back to the bros. "Bros., it hurts like..."

Tomo was more focused on the "married couple" that were both stunned at the complete craziness that was still continuing on.

"Yeah, you two." Tomo just pointed at Nicole and Chuck.

"Hold on, missy, I don't know-" Chuck wasn't even bothering.

"Doesn't matter that much, because I'm going to do something." Tomo proclaimed. "I'm Tomo Takino and I'm doing something!"

Nicole had a glare that just stopped the girl in her path and Tomo actually backed off pretty quickly and this time, Chuck just side stepped the whole situation.

"Why?"

**'**

It was time for more contestants to step off the boat and they were finally ready to come quickly and awesomely with their motivation to win and the eleventh contestant off the boat was one of them.

The Heavy was about to meet his match, as he recognised the guy that was coming off the boat and he was decked out in a full red suit for an obvious reason.

This suit was all clean and he was wearing black suede shoes instead of the leather shoes, but his mask revealed the obvious.

**"Seriously, what's with some of these guys and names? Why won't you tell me your name? Are you just Spy?" **Chris said.

"Yes and I have a score to settle." Spy had a bit of a smirk.

**"At least the ninja guys had cool names."**

"I don't need a cool name. Just the chance to be a great teammate."

Either way, the RED Spy and BLU Heavy were just giving each other an obvious glare, as these two were more than ready to make each other hurt for their games and their styles.

"Now, you, I'm looking for." Spy said. "You've caused me trouble. Big trouble."

"No surprise. You think running around and escaping off to an island will stop me." Heavy stated. "I don't care if is personal or not, this is the vacation."

"Huh, says you. I've got rumours running around that you were going here on a vacation too."

"This is vacation. Doesn't matter."

Spy and Heavy were pretty much on opposite sides of the second row and this time, the introductions were actually quick and the next one was coming pretty damn soon.

This Reploid was definitely more like a hotshot teen than anyone really was, having blue parts with red lines in the middle that covered most of his legs, his shoulders, his crotch area, his head, his wrist and had grey limbs everywhere else to cover other wises.

He had an orange spiky ponytail, two extremely long spikes out the back and a head-dress like metal thing...and a serious attitude.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was supposed to be introduced next. Seriously, did this happen before?" A Reploid with spiky hair asked. "Jus' asking."

**"Yeah, Axl! My guy, it has happened before!" **Chris announced the robot. **"Don't worry, everyone knows that you're a humanoid robot!"**

Either way, he was very confused.

"Either I time traveled or something more crazy happened, because this is way back in the past." Axl exclaimed. "Sounds fun either way, hopefully I don't change the timeline."

"It's an alternate past to yours, so you're not changing it too much." Tails said.

"That definitely makes sense." Axl was very confused. "...Hold up, you're acting like it's my past."

"I mean not at all!" Tails explained.

"Thanks for the help!" Axl remarked. "My mind would just end up going to a worse place. Still though, what's this odd feeling that I'm getting?"

"Hopefully nothing, but this is Chris McLean we're talking about." The fox just added.

"Yeah, let's just say that this guy's got a terrible vibe."

In other news, there was also a clown girl of sorts, having been Joker's partner for a long while and it messed her up after leaving the clown prince of crime.

This was to say that a lot of people knew Harley Quinn and she didn't exactly like it at all.

"Yeesh, this is some crappy old boat! I'd have a less crappy, less old boat!" Harley complained.

"It's not even a bad boat." Shulk said.

"You don't even go on boats much!"

She kinda did look like a jester, although it was more because of the black and dark red sports bra that was hidden under a black t-shirt proclaiming that she was in and long red shorts that were made to hit hard and of course, red leggings with spade symbols and red and black trainers.

Her bleached blonde hair with pink and cyan tips on either way was pretty long and of course, she was pretty attractive and had jester-like make up.

**"Harley Quinn, what's up?"**

"Nothing interesting besides the boat that blew up and went on fine!" Harley remarked.

"Yo, I attempted to blow it up. Didn't work surprisingly enough." Tina shouted from the line. "Bitch has to blow up something?"

"That sounds _too _crazy on some random boat." Harley stated, not too bothered about the boat itself. "I'm pretty sure that Chris is gonna kick us out?"

"Oh, shit, yeah. You ain't even involved, though."

"He's gonna kick me because-"

"Shut up, you ladies! I'm the real villain around here!" Giovanni shouted, as the pink-haired guy was just given an not so surprising stare from Harley Quinn. "Yeah, my looks are solid."

"Literally look like more of a clown than me, but okay."

Sonja still did look like she was born and raised in the military lifestyle despite being only sixteen, but she was very clearly Japanese or the equivalent anyways and her black hair was just a single ponytail.

She still did have the leather boots and had a straw hat with a red band to protect her head from the sun, but she was also wearing a sun dress of sorts with a flower pattern and and a yellow flower jacket. Her glasses were just adjusted.

"The choice to make an outfit is a tough choice."

**"Sonja, welcome to Total Drama! You're staying for nine or ten weeks!"**

"Is that a bet?" Sonja asked. "Because I'd rather not get involved."

**"If you can make it for the fulll nine weeks, you're good!"**

"Is that so? I felt like I already knew." Sonja just adjusted her glasses.

"No way! She's kinda smart!" Sora was just exclaiming over her words, as Sonja was just more than confused. "I bet she's like-"

"Dude, you don't have to say some dumb stuff like that." Joey just remarked, as the kid was a little bit too distracted.

Sora wasn't actually looking at someone, but looking at his own phone.

"Yo, those aren't even allowed or something." Joey whispered.

"I know, but I'm alive again." Sora said. "Gotta post to my friends."

Sonja and Joey just heard that and were shocked for some reason and Sora was just doing one more post to his friends before putting it away and this time, they pretty much saw nothing.

"Literally impossible." Sonja remarked.

The next contestant actually had really normal circumstances for being here, as paying the rent and doing other things.

Scott was just a ginger haired 23-year old guy with not being able to rent as his main issue. If his green t-shirt, jeans, some grey socks and black trainers showed anything, fashion wasn't the highest priority either.

**"Scott, I'm glad you made it to Total Drama!"**

"I just did it and my girlfriend had her letter stolen by someone." Scott said. "Some blonde British dude with a bandana!"

**"Yeah, uh, he made it here. But you're going to have to wait for him."**

"Goddamn, yeah." Scott whispered, as the ginger guy was ready to enact some kind of bad moves. "Hold on."

"Wait, so you're trying to do some revenge on random guys that you don't even know? That's really dumb." Joey proclaimed.

"That guy just went to my girlfriend's house!" Scott proclaimed.

"...Whoa, that's shady."

"I know, but he did it apparently."

Anyone could recognise this ten-year old kid from the start, having a mostly bald head aside from a single hair on his forehead.

He did wear a simple yellow shirt with a black zigzag stripe, black shorts, yellow socks and brown leather shoes.

**"Charlie Brown, you've made it!"**

"I bet I barely did." Charlie wasn't known to be the happiness. "I hope that I don't mess up too hard."

**"Dude, it's going to be hard! I bet you wouldn't like to be the first person out."**

"No, that's bad. I won't be first out!" Charlie was more than ready to deal with his bad streak of luck.

"Uh, that's cool, very cool." Scott remarked, as the young adult kinda related. "Me, I wouldn't like to be the first person out."

"Yeah, me too?" Charlie said. "I try my hardest, but I feel like these guys would just send me out."

"Dude, you're still so young. You've got a lot of time to turn that luck around!" Scott proclaimed to the kid, who didn't really understand that much.

"Hold up, he might not understand you. He is ten after all and you're not the right guy to be giving advice..." Nicole might have wanted to give some advice, as Scott was zoning off. "...Alright then."

"Man, where's the fight and where's the swords?!" A wild-haired samurai shouted, as this man was just jumping off the boat.

Scott and Nicole just looked towards the samurai guy, as the former clicked his fingers for the cool look and the latter was just more disappointed at the guy's loud voice.

Haohmaru was just a buff, Japanese, muscular man with very long black hair with bangs that were just as long, he was wearing a white gi with black trimmings and triangles on the shirt-like garment, a white sock and red bands on the wrists and above the sandals.

**"Yo, Haohmaru, my samurai...guy!"**

"What's good, Chris? Ah, to be stuck in another era." Haohmaru said, as the samurai was in a really motivated mood. "Seriously, is there going to be a sword challenge?"

"Nah, dude, you'd be beaten by me." Lowain was walking up to the samurai with a good mood. "And my dudes, but mostly me."

"Come on, man. He's a legit samurai." Elsam tried to say. "Give me him some cool respect."

"Yep and that's why my fight is not even remotely over." Haohmaru was just liking the prospect. "If we're on the same team, we'll spar some time."

"Yep, dude. If we're against each other, some challenge's probably going to make us spar." Lowain was just fist bumping on the chest. "Bet on it."

"Do you take classic yen?" Haohmaru smirked. "I'll bet this money!"

"I've got some crazy conversion deal somewhere. Ya know when you know-"

Squigly just coughed very loudly, as this time she was being introduced and let's just say dealing with zombies were doing certain things to certain people and Chuck was not having it.

"Hello?" The zombie teenager wanted to ask.

"No, no, this could cause a bigger pandemic than you think." Chuck trusted his gut. "Seriously, even if you're sentient, you're aware of the risks!"

"Oh no. Milady, this is Chuck Greene, survivor of the zombie apocalypse that ruined two American cities." The bone snake that stuck out of the zombie teenager said.

"It is an very understandable reaction." The zombie teenager said, being aware of all of the terrible people. "My apologies."

Squigly was definitely a slim zombie teenager, blue skin and all with blue-ish hair that was covering her left side of her and a ponytail on the right. She was wearing a magenta and grey-purple dress, seperated sleeves and striped high-heel shoes and probably some leggings under it.

Levithan was the bone snake Parasite that wrapped all around her body and went through her head.

Her body age was 14, her real age was double that and her real name was Sienna Contiello.

**"Come on, is your name really Squigly?"**

"You know a reality show like this is informal. You can just call me by that name." The zombie girl said.

"You already know her real name and you shouldn't really to ask in that manner." The bone snake stated sternly to the host.

**"Sorry, Sienna, I'm just rolling in the money!"**

These two were more than ready to be a solid duo in a weird way and they didn't want to her about the host wasn't too concerned about the safety or money.

"This is not going to be fun for many people." Squigly just awkwardly walked into the line. "You don't seem too happy."

"There's no way, considering the circumstances, that you're the only zombie." Chuck was just keeping things nervous.

"Trust me, I definitely am."

"I hope so. Having some kind of pandemic happen because of you would ruin the mind that no-one good really deserves." Chuck was just still feeling the grumble.

"Calm down, Chuck, she is perfectly hygenic and the only one of her kind!" Leviathan really emphasised of the safety nature of the thing.

"You two may be honest, but whoever raised the hell out of you may actually not." Chuck said.

**'**

Either way, there was still a whole lot more of the contestants to go and somehow, there was another boat with some more contestants and Chris knew that somewhere along the line, the organisation got messed up.

**"Erm, there was supposed to be 20 contestants on the other boat, not 17...yeah-wait, really? This is just-hold on, gotta do my job!"**

The 17-year old red-haired magician was pretty bold and her hair and light skin was there, but it didn't really add to her boldness.

She was wearing a typical white and azure magician's outfit with a chestplate, a shoulder plates and she also had guantlets and blue boots and a azure-coloured cape.

"Seriously, what is this? Is this an island of not-torture or something stupid? Because I don't have good memories associated with Chris McLean?"

**"Arle, welcome to Total Drama! Trust me, it's going to be a really good season!" **Chris announced. **"And very much simple and clean!"**

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that." Arle remarked, as she wasn't believing those words.

"Man, I can't believe that a lot of people are saying that kind of stuff. They're not wrong, though." Daisy made a serious comment.

"Heck yeah, they're not wrong! Have you seen Pahkitew Island?" Arle said.

**"First of all, I fixed that island. Secondly, we don't even have the budget to even do that again, like, give me a break!"**

"Sure, I guess." Arle didn't exactly sound bothered with the promise, as the girl wanted to show off her puzzle skills. "I think I like the contestants way better than the host."

"Don't be like that, he's just trying his best to be safe and very entertaining, which shouldn't really be that hard." Isabelle said.

"That's really fair, but I kinda binge watched every season of Total Drama and it might be a little bit hard." Arle was just discussing things. "...for him."

"Yeah, he should be fine." Isabelle remarked.

"No way, Jose! Speaking of shady guys-" Daisy just tried to keep in a chuckle, as the princess didn't have that faith.

"Hey, he is definitely trying his best to accomodate these contestants!" Isabelle was still in a very positive mood.

The next contestants, unless someone else comes in, would also be the oldest in the game...probably even ever compared to Survivor, but he would also harbour a secret that would reveal itself.

"Ah, finally, I get the chance to have a vacation and it's this. Impressive, really." This old British guy in a flat top hat was dripping with sarcasm.

This man was known to a lot of people just as the coachman, but some people knew him by the name Barker.

He was pretty obese, nearly completely bald and his grey hair was simple with only small tufts coming out behind his ears. He was wearing a red buttoned shirt, his light silver top hat, brown leather gloves, carmine red trousers and dark brown boots.

He was also pretty shady, even with his light pink-ish skin.

**"Really, dude, an actual old dude? Barker, you're at least not the only old guy here, though!"**

Chris and Barker (otherwise known as the Coachman) just shook hands roughly.

"And I can see why!" Barker just chuckled at the poor condition of the resort. "And these contestants are...very questionable."

"...This is legitmately suspicious, you dumbass. Why is this random guy giving me odd vibes?" Tina said. "I wanna team up with you to know about those vibes."

The whip-holding old man just smugly pointed towards the loose-minded explosive expert, as Dante was just feeling odd.

"See?" Barker remarked. "Anyways, I'm glad to be here and happy to meet all of you! Besides a few."

"Excuse me, man. You can't just come in and insult people like its no big deal. Especially for a guy that's sweating like a pig." Dante was just walking up to the guy.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, that is so!"

The white-haired men, one being in their ripe old age and the other being cool, confident and still in the prime of his life were squaring up each other and was quickly interrupted by a spear throw from someone.

The spear throw from a blue-haired girl was just plain intended to distract the two of them and this blue-haired girl wasn't even all that ordinary for one reason.

She wasn't very emotive, but what she was, Byleth was definitely a 21-year old pretty lady, wearing black boots, a black chestplate and a top, a mini-skirt, armour around the shoulders, elbows, lower arm and left knee and of course, her professor's jacket loosely hung off her.

"Stop it, you two! I can't have people dying because of a pretty argument!" Byleth just picked up her spear and went back to the host.

**"Byleth, are you okay?" **Chris did see that Byleth, the teaching girl nodded emotionlessly. **"I still don't know..."**

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not the most emotive." Byleth said.

"That's fine, just be aware of an old guy." Arle just remarked with a smirk. "Or the pink-haired guy."

"Aren't old people usually fountains of knowledge?" Byleth thought about it. "He does look like a smart boy."

"Often, besides creepers." Arle said. "Hold on, the old guy's not a creeper. Schezo being here would just...do things to the mood that no-one's ready for."

"Who's Schezo?" Byleth just wanted to answer that, but she got interrupted by the sound of a random horn blowing itself out for no apparent reason.

Who was the originator of the horn, as the boat guy was just as confused as the main host, as a 14-year old girl that had her hair held wide at the bottom just stepped off the ship.

"The name's Tron Bonne and I'll show you what a pirate does!" She exclaimed.

She was wearing a pink skirt, a black jacket with poofy sleeves, brown leggings that also doubled as troublers with an armoured part on her...private area.

**"Tron Bonne...what's up with everybody and their weird names?"**

"Nothing's up, that's what!" Tron Bonne shouted.

**"Keep it up and you'll be a main contestant! The bonus contestants also battle it out in the first challenge!"**

"Yeah, shut up, I'll make it through that this challenge no questions asked!" Tron Bonne said, getting the attention of Giovanni.

"Listen up, I've got a good opportunity waiting for you." Gio just came with his pink hair and a very confident attitude.

"How about, yeah. Being on your team would prove something." Tron Bonne said.

"Really? It's going to prove that you're a good villain...or pirate." Gio shouted.

"Well, I'm already a pirate, so that's already one qualified. Heck, I have my own minions, they're called the Servbots."

"Listen, if I had minions, I'd definitely treat them good. Right now, I'm going solo for no reason in particular!"

Pinstripe was just grumbling at the missed opportunity that Giovanni and Tron Bonne were both sharing on this very sunny day on the island and make no mistake, this day was only about to get better.

"I have seen the villain!" Some kid that was backflipping off the boat said, letting a tired Radicles just carry his own luggage.

Omi was short, he had yellow skin, he had nine spots on his forehead and he was wearing a Xiaolink monk uniform, which was basically a red Chinese training outfit that covered all of him.

He was also ready to show off his showdown skills in a place that didn't need to bring the showdown.

**"You're Omi, right?" **The short kid with yellow skin nodded with confidence. **"Are you ill or something, because-"**

"I'm here to prove that my way is one of the better ways!" Omi exclaimed.

"Ah, kids. You're really cute." Byleth was attempting to pet the kung-fu kid. "Don't worry about I know your name."

"I am not cute. I am Xiaolin Warrior and have good friends!" Omi said.

"I understand." Byleth just regained her composure, as she was still talking to the young guy. "You're definitely prepared for a show like this."

"I am new kid on the block, but I have no block." Omi was just happy to see what he was up against. "But no matter, I have my many strengths!"

"Let your teammate show your strengths and make your weaknesses part of you!" Byleth just made a motivation speech. "That's about it."

"Good advice, but you're not Xiaolin warrior! Nevertheless, I will take it!"

Omi just walked confidently to the rest of the contestants, as Byleth had an odd shaky feeling that was still there.

Either way, there was now 58 contestants that were in the competition all with a solid reason and some of them were hiding it really oddly, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

Chris decided that this was also a good time for another break in the stream or an ad break for the people that didn't want to pay to watch the show and there had been a lot of characters introduced.

**"Dudes, dudettes, old people and youngsters, I bet you guys weren't expecting these many daring players to join in! We've got 58 and we're about to introduce a whole lot more on Total Drama: Crossing Trunks, the biggest season yet!"**

Either way, Chris was still ready to do more, he just wanted to make his own cut-off point, not trusting the extra narrator to do said cut-off point.

**'**

**To be continued in the third part with the rest of the contestants with additional contestants also arriving!**

**BC = Bonus Contestant**

**-Introduced in part one:-**

**#1: ****Luigi, The Scaredy Plumber (Super Mario, BC)**

**#2: ****Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#3: ****Sonic, The Fun-Loving Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#4: ****Vector, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: ****Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#6: ****Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#7: ****Lowain/Elsam/Tomoi, The Bro Knights (Granblue Fantasy)**

**#8: ****Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**

**#9: ****Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**

**#10: ****Deadpool, The Loudmouth Mercenary (Deadpool)**

**#11: ****Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**

**#12: ****Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball)**

**#13: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#14: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#15: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#16: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#17: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#18: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**#19: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**

**#20: Tina, The Explosives Expert (Borderlands 3)**

**#21: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#22: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

**#23: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#24: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#25: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**

**#26: Fred Jones, The Traps Expert (Scooby Doo, BC)**

**#27: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**#28: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#29: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#30: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**

**#31: Clover, The Fashionista (Totally Spies)**

**#32: Doomguy, The Unnamed Hero (DOOM)**

**-This Part-**

**#33: Professor K, The Radio Host (Jet Set Radio)**

**#34: Joey Wheeler, The Duellist (Yu-Gi-Oh, BC)**

**#35: Craig Williams, The Kid With Imagination (Craig of The Creek)**

**#36: Samus Aran, The Bounty Hunter (Metroid)**

**#37: Johnny Bravo, The Wannabe Casanova (Johnny Bravo)**

**#38: Shulk, The Sword-Wielding Technician (Xenoblade)**

**#39: Heavy Weapons Guy, The Heavy Weapon Russian (Team Fortress 2)**

**#40: Cassie Cage, The Special Forces Agent (Mortal Kombat)**

**#41: Banjo, The Bear With A Bird (Banjo & Kazooie)**

**#42: Wario, The Smelly Entrepeneur (Wario)**

**#43: Sora, The Teenage Warrior (Kingdom Hearts, BC)**

**#44: Chuck Greene, The Dad With A Heart (Dead Rising)**

**#45: Tomo Takino, The Hyperactive Teen (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#46: Axl, The Copycat Robot (Mega Man X)**

**#47: Spy, The Actual Spy (Team Fortress 2)**

**#48: Harley Quinn, The Clown Girl (Batman, technically from Harley Quinn, BC)**

**#49: Sonja, The Young Commander (Advance Wars)**

**#50: Scott Pilgrim, The Dating Guy (Scott Pilgrim VS. The World)**

**#51: Charlie Brown, The Unlucky Boy (Peanuts)**

**#52: Haohmaru, The Fighting Samurai (Samurai Shodown)**

**#53: Squigly, The Undead Lady (Skullgirls)**

**#54: Arle Nadja, The Tomboyish Magician (Puyo Puyo)**

**#55: Barker/The Coachman, The Mysterious Coachman (Pinocchio)**

**#56: Byleth, The Teacher In A War (Fire Emblem)**

**#57: Tron Bonne, The Technical Pirate (Mega Man Legends, BC)**

**#58: Omi, The Dragon-In-Training (Xiaolin Showdown)**

**-To be continued in Part 3!-**


	11. Episode 1-3a: Even More Introductions!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 1: Off The Rails!**  
**Part 3a: Even More Introductions!**

**Trust me, it's been a long one and this time, I made sure that every contestant was properly introduced and I also made sure that there's going to be no more than the 96 that we have!**

**Either way, there's still 16 more contestants that haven't been revealed yet and so far, I've got the introductions for some of them done, thusly Part 3b was split off from this part, mostly because this part is taking so long!**

**A camp is what these contestants are set up and in this part, 21 contestants will be introduced and the amount of introduced contestants will be 80 and the last 16 campers will be revealed in the next and final part of the introductions!**

**Also, there's some other stuff too, but that doesn't matter that much! Hopefully, Part 3b should be coming pretty soon!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to Total Drama: Crossing Trunks AKA the biggest season ever and there's still a whole lot of new players in the game!"**

The next person stepping off the boat was an actual black pop star, but from the 22nd century and this time, she was not ready to co-operate with people that didn't care about her.

She had a massive afro and was pretty damn tall and attractive to a lot of the contestants and the host and she was wearing some orange high-heeled boots, some orange sleek shorts, a orange crop top with a shoulder pads and a orange headband separating her headband from the

**"Kate Alen...the name's kinda spelt wrong!" **Chris asked the black pop-star who'd rather not answer. **"Never mind, apparently it's not!"**

"Thank you! Everybody's been callin' me Kate Allen. It's been a wild day in the past...more like your universe or something incredibly convoluted. Point is...I'm here to win and to make a statement!" The afro-wearing popstar from the 22nd century exclaimed.

"Good statement, babe." Lowain said.

"I haven't even heard you, so I'll just-" Kate just made Lowain just not speak up.

"Hold up, just give me a chance!" Lowain shouted at the superstar.

"Okay. What do you want to say?" Kate was still willing to hear the guy out.

"Dude, you're the black bomb." Lowain said. "But not as hot as my knight-in-shining armour, Katalina, no offense."

"Yo, you just met this girl, you can't go around and throw some cringy pick-up lines. Besides..." Elsam just gave his best bro some advice.

"...she ain't too happy with those words." Tomoi warned Lowain, who had to pull out a miracle.

"You should at least listen to your friends, because that was a very terrile attempt." Kate said. "I've barely been here and I already don't like what's going on."

"Dude, I should tell you that this camp is going to be kinda dangerous. I mean, look at the challenges." Lowain was still worried about the pop-star.

"There's a good chance you can get injured during _any _race of F-Zero. Danger ain't that foreign to me!" Kate said.

"Don't worry, my name's Lowain and I'm good at these-"

"I thought this was the 21st century, not the 20th century." Kate groaned, as she was just walking up to the line with some other guy just pushing the suitcase. "This is definitely the strangest reality shows

Speaking of being from the future, the dinosaur might have been from there, being a weird mini-triceratops, but this 12-year old.

Having light skin, spiky and tall-ish brown hair and purple eyes would already made Max stand out of the crowd. He was just wearing a red t-shirt with a yellow collar, orange shorts, red fingerless gloves, red sneakers and visor with triceratop horns.

And a fanny pack for some reason.

**"Max...you super excited?" **The kid just nodded really quickly. **"Dude, you're hella ready for this!"**

"My dad says that swearing leads to bad things and being alone or something." Max said. "I trust my dad."

"Urgh, what do you mean, kid?" Chuck just groaned.

"My dad actually helps a lot on dinosaur stuff! There was some guy from the future that resurrect a whole bunch of dinosaurs and I have one and-" Max was just too excited for Chuck to really handle.

"Come on, kid, I don't know what is that..." Chuck just pointed towards Chomp, the odd dinosaur. "...but that ain't looking like any dinosaur I've seen."

"Hey, old guy, it's a triceratops! Sorry, if I sounded mean, but it's kinda like a baby dinosaur." Max was just seeing the zombie fighter be more confused. "Trust me, you'll get it."

"You sure?" Chuck said. "It does look like a baby dinosaur, but I'm no expert."

"Well, my dad's an actual expert on dinosaurs of all sorts and trust me, he knows that its true."

Chuck just understood it as some kind of prank, as Max was 100% sure that the dad-like guy actually managed to understand it completely, but misunderstandings is how drama gets started like crazy.

The next contestant might have understood that a bit, but she was just really here to ease her mind and make herself willing to get back onto the show.

Cindy did look like a normal young adult woman compared to a good majority of the cast, just wearing some typical vacation clothes and no-one was aware that she survived the apocalypse.

This time, she was just wearing a plaid t-shirt and typical jeans, sure she didn't get her now job, but jobs weren't really in short supply at all.

**"Cindy, I heard that you've been battling zombies! Anyways, I hope that you make it past the other bonus contestants!"**

"Wait, why do you know all of this?" Cindy asked, as she was still an ordinary looking former-waitress. "Hold on, does it even matter that much?"

"Not really, just trying to get a good picture of you." Sakura just made a quick remark.

"Actually, I've seen some other shows and that'd make sense." Cindy said. "It's just kinda weird to mention fighting zombies like it's something normal."

"Honestly, considering what this show is, I'd be surprised if it weren't." Sakura just saw the crazy cast that were all hanging out together.

"...I can see where you got that from." Cindy just remarked with an upbeat attitude. "I think I could be a good teammate."

"I don't know, anyone could say that." Sakura threw it out there. "Anyways, is there a reason why the next guy is wearing a bodysuit?"

"That really is a weird bodysuit with antenn-who is he?" Cindy asked in total confused.

This big and rotund robot guy was just weird looking and had some features that Luigi were more than a little familiar with.

He was a mostly grey android with some kind of spandex pants with a star belt and two antennas and Kate wasn't really too surprised.

**"Mr. EAD-what the heck are you? I know that you're some kinda robot, but why do you look like that Luigi guy?"**

"I am an android that is made to help people through perilous tasks. And racing." Mr. EAD said, still not remembering the Luigi question.

"Why do you look like Mario?" Luigi asked himself.

"Who is this Mario man?" The robot asked.

"He's my brother...your face looks like him...star belt thing." Luigi just attempted to comprehend the situation.

"I may look similar in some ways, but I am android that has elements of your brother. Mr. EAD said, as Luigi wasn't even sure what to say anymore.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Luigi just slowly backed away, trying to escape the conversation.

Mr. EAD was just seeing that Luigi was just a little bit shaken by his own presence and Kate was just shaking her head with a honest smile, as she knew why he was here.

The lonely android was very much surprised to be approached by the singer.

"Kate?! What are you doing here?" Mr. EAD asked, attempted to be shocked. "I'm just surprised that you're-"

"Look, I'm here because I need to have somewhere where I can make my music personally. It ain't the best decisiion, but why are you here?" Kate had her own question.

"Because I wanted to test all of my parameters and the technology against humans in a very variable competition." Mr. EAD let it know, that it was personal.

"Huh, fair enough."

However, the next contestant had a bit of a smirk on her lipsticked lips, coming in quite tall and Dante was suddenly interested, but not for obviosu reasons.

Bayonetta was just pretty much the ultimate hot mom to say people, having long legs and being a very attractive witch that had quite the buttocks and breasts, light-ish makeup and short black hair.

Sure, she was might have been wearing some kind of sexy mostly black outfit, but it wasn't like she didn't have a lot of outfits and even could wear her hair. Besides, she was just keeping things simple with the skin tight camping outfit...that was black.

"HUH!" Dante yelled for obvious reasons.

**"Bayonetta, what's up?"**

"Nothing too interesting, aside from having to deal with some drunk man." Bayonetta said, as the demon hunter was just walking up with a smirk. "So, you've heard of me."

"Yeah, I've heard you! Doing your business and just being a bit of a witch, because some of the guys don't exactly like you." Dante said.

"Maybe you should stop talking to those people, because I am rather friendly." Bayonetta just said calmly.

"Sure, it's not like this a battle of being friendly or not." Dante also kept his cool. "2 million dollars is a lot of money to battle over."

"That's rather fine. I'd rather like that kind of battle, as I am a team player." Bayonetta wasn't impressed. "As for you, you're not really proving your best."

"I do my best when the host man finally gets to the challenges." Dante proclaimed. "Seriously, I think I will ace all of those with my team."

"I'm a rather good team player myself, so I think I won't have troubles." Bayonetta just actually ended the introduction, as there was a very distinctly Chinese shout coming from the pier. "Honestly, she look anemic."

"No, she's a vampire...I guess." Dante kinda knew the very blue-skinned Chinese girl.

Hsien-Ko was practically a traditional Chinese girl and a blue-skinned vampire, wearing a pink and blue version of the traditional Chinese clothes, including almost seperated sleeves that had claws on them and blue pants.

Those sleeves weren't the only thing she was carrying, as there was a whole lot of actual luggage that she was also carrying.

**"Hsien-Ko...finally got it right, dude! Anyways, you're here on Total Drama as an bonus contestant!"**

"I am glad to make it, Chris McLean!" Hsien-Ko wasn't exactly being affected by sunlight too strongly. "Being here, even as bonus contestant, is such a huge opportunity-"

**"Great, er, other people have to step off the boat."**

Hsien-Ko and Harley Quinn were suddenly next to each other, as these two were more than ready to have a useful conversation about absolutely nothing.

"It's not really good, you don't even get to be part of the main roster!" Harley Quinn complained, as the jester girl was feeling very tired.

"Fighting it out to make as part of the main cast is very much in the spirit." Hsien-Ko praised Chris.

"Uh, do you know who you're talking to?" Harley Quinn said.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter that much." Hsien-Ko wasn't too nervous. "Everyone seems to be good people at the end of the day."

"Yeah, sure." Harley Quinn didn't really believe in that claim.

Hsien-Ko was just giving a pretty cheeky wink, as the blue-skinned Chinese girl with ghost paper on her hat was just greeting people that had some very awkward looks on their faces.

"I'm not too impartial to having some vampire stand out in the sunlight." Bayonetta said. "Shouldn't-"

Hsien-Ko was just in the tree shadows, where everywhere else actually was, though.

"Honestly, you look like you'd give better advice." Dante commented from out of nowhere.

Ben Tennyson looked surprisingly ordinary, as he was wearing a green jacket with black lines on the side and a 10 on the right, a black t-shirt, jeans and black sneakers that wasn't out of the ordinary.

He did look like a typical white 16-year old with shaggy-ish brown hair, being somewhat lanky for his age, but that was about in the way of ordinary things, because his green watch was something else...and couldn't tell time.

**"Ben Tennyson, form-changing dude, cool guy with a green jacket and Total Drama contestants!"**

"That's good, but I'm a little less prepared than usual." Ben said, seeing all of the alien contestants. "But I've handled worse, much worse."

"Hey, you're going to meet your worst enemy!" Pinstripe shouted.

"No way, you just kinda resemble a dangerous guy that I know!" Ben replied, unimpressed.

"Listen, if you keep on talking like that, I'll have to send a-" Pinstripe actually had a twisted grin.

"Nah, I can't." Ben said. "I can't wreck some normal guy's life because some weasel dude tried to hurt me."

"Fuggedaboutit, once the challenge comes, I'll do it myself!" Pinstripe shouted, as the teen wasn't really that intimidated by the gangster. "It's gonna be one hell of a fist fight."

"Sounds good." Ben was just going along with it at this point.

Ben was just going in line to avoid the odd frustration of dealing with the potoroo, as he was just unsure about why it even happened and he was with a guy that felt the same guy.

"Hold up, do you know why that guy wanted to just act tough? I don't really look that tough." Ben complained, being earnest.

"Because you don't look tough, that's really it." Yun said, scoffing at the kid. "Seen a couple of guys like that before."

"Man, I'll say. I don't think he wants to see my alien." Ben

* * *

The next boat wasn't going to be there for a few minutes, which isn't really that long, but that didn't stop someone in a orange and blue karate gi from flying in on his cloud.

And he had spiky hair that flew in the wind from the cloud that he was flying on.

**"Goku, you alright?"**

"Definitely, I've probably crashed a few times too." Goku landed with confidence. "So, honestly, I wanted my wife to be here, because she complains a lot, but I entered onto the wrong show-"

**"It's the right show, dude!" **Chris yelled. **"The Ridonculous Race is not good!"**

"It's pretty awesome." Goku just rebuffed the now-angry smiling host. "Anyways, I like doing stuff and fighting!"

"Now, that's an MO that can I get with." Joey just side-bumping someone that didn't want to be involved. "What, too simple?"

"Maybe." Edgeworth said.

"I won't judge too much. Where's the fighting?" Goku asked, just wanting to answer. "Kinda my question."

"Probably going to be in a future challenge." Joey stated, very sure.

The two of them were pretty much chill about their situation, as there was deifnitely going to be a long wait for the actual start of the show, continuing on with the next contestant.

This one was more than ready and she was 13, not unlike, a small chunk of the contestants that were ready to take on the drama head-on.

She had her brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing what basically was a red and white English football outfit besides the black trainers that were there for the running.

"This is kinda insane." Lynn took a look at the weird cast.

**"Lynn, welcome to Total Drama, hope you like it here!" **Chris announced to the excited 13-year old about the show.

"Hold up, it's going to be pretty cool. You have some insane challenges?" Lynn was more than willing to ask the all-important questions.

**"Aw yeah!"**

"I'm about to drive this one home!" Lynn's optimism was very much there, as she was just running into the line of people waiting for the show to start.

"Holy man, she's going to get a reality check." Dante whispered to Sora.

"Hey, just let her be happy. It's not like there's some deadly villains or something." Sora said.

"Or someone generally deadly." Dante just had a smirk.

"Come on, it's a reality show. They have checks, right-" Sora was just about to finish this sentence when a squirrel that was wearing a yellow jumpsuit. "-This is going to be pretty awesome."

She had steely eyes, a confident attitude and was actually clean and also, ready to bring the fight.

**"Sandy Cheeks, you're an actual squirrel."**

"Yet, there's a literal hedgehog, fox and crocodile and you ain't saying anything about it!" Sandy threw some hypocrisy back at the host. "Lame host."

"Yeah, you tell 'em something!" Vector proclaimed, as the green crocodile had his words to say.

"I've got no clue, but he's right." Goku just backed up the sentiment.

"Hold up, you don't even know what's he saying!" Vector proclaimed.

"Yeah. Being weird is pretty cool." Goku said.

These two were more than ready to discuss exactly nothing, as Sandy was starting up a genuine discussion about the weird cast and Chris pretty much had nothign to say.

**"Haven't even started the season yet...just go stand with the other contestants!"**

"Alright, I've proved my point anyways. I'm representing Texas!" Sandy proclaimed, as Craig was just getting more and more confused.

"Is this a real camp? Why is there a talking squirrel?" Craig was genuinely asked. "Why is that guy so uncool?"

"I'm not a guy-what kinda outfit is that?!" Sandy just saw the Japanese short than average guy with a bowl cut.

Karamatsu was just happy to bring to it on with his outfit, wearing a unzipped deep blue hoodie over a grey shirt with shades, dark blue tracksuit bottoms with white stripes on the side and sky blue trainers.

This guy just dropped his sunglasses with a pretty odd smirk for the ladies and the ladies were not about this.

**"Karamatsu, you're feeling pretty good!"**

The Japanese guy that had a black bowl cut that made his lack of coolness even more apparent, if his self-aggrandizing outfit didn't do anything to do that.

"Huh, Chris, this show is mine." Karamatsu said, almost dramatically.

**"Hahah, good luck dude." **Chris was just seeing the guy's confidence, as Chef was just raising his eyebrow at the bad flirting.

"Come on, baby. We're just getting started." Karamatsu already started with the flirting that was addressed to everyone. "The sky's bright."

Like things that were actually addressed to everyone that was thought up on the spot, there was a whole lot of confused reactions that were all coming from the girls and just facepalms coming from several of the boys.

"Wow, that's...great. Hope you don't do that again." Deadpool said. "What do the girls have to say about it?"

"He should be gone for those words. Doesn't even make sense, bitch!" Tina was just giving a serious grin.

"Yeah, those are words alright." Deadpool said, managing to get an answer.

"My honey-!" Karamatsu freaked out about the situation.

Karamatsu was just a little bit shaken by the sudden threat, but he had to do what he had to do, as the girls were still mostly confused by his (lack of) charm.

"That pompadour guy and the guy with those ridiculous shades are kinda similar, though." Mai just remarked, as Karamatsu was just giving her a questioning look. "What do you want?"

"Do you speak Japanese?" Karamatsu asked with a honest smirk.

"Yes, can you please go away now?" Mai grumbled, being part of the group that didn't like Karamatsu, which was getting big.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask." Karamatsu answered in a very "cool" way.

The next contestant was just keeping things up for everyone, being a Japanese guy with slightly unkempt brown hair and brown eyes and being 5'9''.

He was wearing a light silver t-shirt with red motifs, red cargo pants and brown shoes...and kunai that loosely hung in a way that showed that he was a ninja that wasn't good at hiding.

**"Yosuke, what's up, man? You feeling good?"**

Yosuke was just not too surprised about how everything was turning, as the student was slightly confused at why this was even happening?

"To be honest, I was thinking that this was less insane." Yosuke said. "Good to know, that this is always pretty wild! Hold up, Kyo?"

"Oh my god, what's up?" Kyo was very much bothered.

"Hell yeah, I heard from some guy that you're in this and you know-" Youske proclaimed, as the ninja wannabe was clicking his fingers. "-I'm ready to beat some guys."

"Good luck doing that. I've got the fire to take on your...kunai?" Kyo proclaimed.

"I've got hella ninja skills and a few kunai!" Yosuke fired back, just holding his kunai.

"Let's go and move it." Kyo just walked to the side, as these two were now right next to each other. "Who's this guy?"

"Some guy named Yosuke, you talked to him." Yuri just commented, getting tired of waiting. "You have ears, right?"

"Honestly, yeah, but at the same time you're not exactly going to remember a million guys that are kinda like him." Kyo commented, not very impressed.

"...Now, that's a real diss." Yosuke just complained under his breath, making sure that the Kusanagi hair did it.

Either way, there was a whole lot of young contestants that wanted to try their hand at doing the show and one of them looked like a girl scout.

To say the least, she wasn't just a girl scout that could do a lot of the stuff that a boy scout that she could do. Isabella was kinda a half-Hispanic eleven-year old girl with long-ish black hair that was tied with a hairband.

She was just wearing her usual mostly pink dress with long sleeves and some pink Mary Jane shoes.

**"Isabella, welcome to the new season of Total Drama!"**

"Ohhh! So, I'm guessing, you're Chris McLean, right?" Isabella asked to be sure.

**"Yeah, you just got in! Are you excited for this season?"**

"Kinda." Isabella was a little bit hesistant. "Are you going to go crazy with the challenges?"

Chris just chuckled with some kind of mean intention, as the kinda prepared girl was just in alone and was sure that her crush would be coming in.

Though, the other kids were definitely also good company to hang out with during the long wait for the show to actually start.

"Man, I thought there wasn't going to be a lot of kids around, but I was wrong." Craig just remarked.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either. Actually, there still isn't that many young people here." Isabella said, before someone else stepped off the boat. "Just surprised."

"Nah, there's some cool people just doing things." Craig said, before the new contestant actually stepped off onto the island.

Phineas was also eleven like his best friend and another contestant that was about to come and this time, he only had a explorer's hat for the camp.

Other than that, he was kinda short for an eleven year old, like Isabella was, but he was just wearing a orange and cream t-shirt, jean shorts and blue trainers and his head was an actual cone.

Other than that, he had scruffy orange hair and normal-ish eyes and ears...for a kid with a cone head.

"Dude, you look like a dorito!" Deadpool shouted for absolutely no reason.

Phineas didn't hear it, as he was just in a plain good mood and this time, the boat guys were finally leaving the place without any luggage, leaving the 72 or so contestants with their luggage intact and Phineas without really being sick at all.

**"Phineas, aren't you a little young for this?"**

"Yes, yes, I am." Phineas added, as he was just looking at all of the young contestants that were doing their thing. "Wait-"

"Nah, it's fine, you're not the only kid on here." Craig just came to him.

"Still though, this is kinda like a teen show." Phineas just shrugged.

"I'm ready enough to be on here, so why aren't you?" Craig had some serious confidence.

"...was just saying." Phineas was a little bit taken aback by the question, as he was just happy to leave it at that. "Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

Isabella was just coming up to Phineas with some actual wood from nowhere.

"The name's Craig. What's yours?" Craig was here to make friends, though, doing a quick fistbump.

"My name's Phineas and my friend here is Isabella." Phineas just did a quick two-in-one introduction, as these two were in a friendly mood. "Isabella, are you busy?"

"No!" Isabella just finally got snapped back to Earth.

Craig just blew past it quite awkwardly, as the black kid was very confused and Phineas just didn't get it.

* * *

The next set of guys started off with someone that two of the contestants that was very familiar with and he was also eleven and doing his summery thing and he was also the first contestant off the next boat that came to drop off some more Total Drama newcomers and possible celebrities in the making.

He wasn't that tall, but he was more long than wide along with having a relatively large nose compared to his own body and he also had kinda scruffy green hair that rested on top of his hand.

Also, he had no neck and all of his body aside from his short-ish arms and legs was just pretty much a cylinder. He wore some purple jeans on his lower body and legs and a mostly off-white shirt.

**"Ferb, you're a silent guy, aren't you?"**

"Yes." Ferb just said his word and threw the host completely off his own vibe.

**"Huh, wasn't expecting to say anything that early!" **Chris' vibe was a little bit messed up now.

Ferb was still there, as the host was just feeling pretty bamboozled.

**"Never mind, dude, just go."**

Chris definitely had a way with dealing with the nodding step-brother that was just walking to his own step-brother and his step-brother's friend.

Basically just letting his words do the work, as these three were just happy to have a bit of a talk.

"Ferb, this is going to be a pretty good summer vacation. Isabella, hopefully we're on the same team." Phineas was just talking to his friends, still being pretty nice.

"I don't know, there's going to be a lot of people. I don't know how they're going to organise us all into teams, though." Isabella said, sure that the host wouldn't be able to organise.

"Probably not, but I know that these challenges are gonna be pretty dangerous." Phineas said. "It's pretty fun."

"Yeah, hopefully it's not Pahkitew Island." Isabella said. "That place was very scary."

"I hope not it's not that." Phineas wasn't scared of the island.

Ferb just put his two thumbs up for the approval.

The next guy somehow looked like a caveman with his...caveman clothes and club, a guy from the 50s with black hair and the tie and people apparently knew him.

Fred Flintstone just wanted to introduce himself.

"Where's the flying cars?" Fred asked.

**"Fred, coming back from the Stone Age! Welcome to the show."**

"Seriously, you said there was flying cars." Fred said, getting tired of the false advertising. "This is just an island."

This caveman husband wasn't just in for fun and his mood kinda made it more apparent than he really needed to.

"Dude, he's just trying to make sure that this season is crazy!" Dante shouted.

"Listen, I don't care about that. He shouldn't be lying." Fred stated the obvious, as most of the contestants were a little confused at his appearence. "I just got here."

"Don't worry, you're gonna be sent back to the Stone Age." Pinstripe threatened Fred, who wasn't intimidated. "And out of here."

"Thanks, just trying to be a good husband. Anyways, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that to scare me." Fred suggested.

"Look, you can mind your own business and _then, _I'll send ya back to the Stone Age! Unless you stay of my business." Pinstripe attempted to intimidate.

"No, thanks, I've got bigger things to worry about." Fred was just looking somewhere else where he said that. "No offence."

"Yeah, no offense." Pinstripe just calmed right down.

The two confrontational contestants had come from completely different contestants, backgrounds and were even very different species, but they were pretty much willing to settle it within the next challenge.

"Hold up, there's another guy coming in!" Daisy shouted. "And it's a bird!"

Yes, it was pretty much a bird and an Mexican rooster that looked kinda cartoony, though it was probably more of an insult that the rooster guy was an on it.

He was a rooster guy that was just the old school Mexican outfit and all of it was very red, though it looked a little more magenta, as the jacket, the trousers and the sombrero was a pink-ish red.

"The redhead's right, though." The rooster guy said.

**"Panchito, you're definitely a bird guy for sure." **Chris told him. **"Anyways, welcome to the show!"**

"Very surprised that Donald's not here, but it's no problem." Panchito's confidence was pretty much noted. "Kinda surprised that Jose isn't here, though."

**"Dude, it's just Alejandro's-"**

"No, I'm talking about my friend and also bird." Panchito said. "That Alejandro guy also sucks."

"Wow, original!" Garfield shouted, while somehow being monotone.

"Most of these guys seem like nice people." Panchito actually didn't hear what Garfield actually had to say. "And I know that the host must have some insane challenges up his sleeves."

"Sure, he came up with them." Garfield wasn't a happy guy, probably knowing about the actual challenges.

"Come on, man! Have some serious optimism." Vector said. "It's not like he didn't concede in some areas to have this show airs!"

"Sounds good, I guess." Panchito said, ready to take the shrug. "Still not the same without my good friends."

"Don't worry about it, sometimes, you've got to go it alone. Also, I have a hunch that your friend's coming." Vector stated with some serious efforts.

"Really?" Panchito asked loudly.

"I don't know..." Vector couldn't answer really. "My hunch has been wrong before."

"At least, you're honest." Panchito said.

From an optimistic Mexican bird to a slightly cynical Japanese high-school student, the next guy was a light-skinned young man named Naoto and had spiky-ish brown that had a cowlick in the front.

He was wearing a grey and yellow jacket with shoort sleeves, a dark grey t-shirt, grey shorts and red shoes with hard soles and he came up with a deep sigh.

"Are you sure this is Total Drama, though?" Naoto said.

**"Yeah, it is Total Drama: Crossing Trunks, Naoto!"**

Naoto was just not surprised that he was doing something weird again.

"So, why did you drag me here?" Naoto asked. "It's not my forte."

"Yeah, me too. I'm good with weird stuff, but this is too much." Yosuke wasn't too confident with the competition. "But I've got two kunai and my dude to handle it with."

"I just wanted to fix your motorcycle, nothing too big." Naoto said humbly, trying to get out of an awkward conversation.

"Don't worry about it, we've got one reason for living together." Yosuke proclaimed. "Owning the whole competition."

"...I don't know how we're living together, but we're probably going to be on the same team." Naoto just said.

"And that's good!" Yosuke was just spinning his kunai around and making sure that his appeal was on point. "You handle half of the hard stuff and I'll handle the other half of the hard stuff, because I've got this."

"You sure, my guy?" Naoto said. "We kinda met because you literally crashed into some bins."

"Isn't that how all good friendships start? Helping people out of trouble."

This guy's connecting limbs were not actually there, having only red sneakers, white gloves, a purple hoodie and tall hair that was just spiking backwards.

This guy has a good name, as Rayman kinda fits his odd nature carrying his two suitcases for some random stuff.

**"Rayman, what's happening? Because there's a whole lot of happening!"**

Rayman was just looking at the whole cast, including a kunai guy, a old man with a whip and a spiky-haired kid and then gulped at the dangerous players of the game.

**"Dude, it's fine to be nervous, but don't lose."**

"Naw, I'm not nervous, I'm just looking at everybody and thinkin' that they're kinda good compared to me." Rayman said.

"Now, that's a compliment and an insult at the same time." Sonic was just happy to offer some good words.

"That's kinda all I could say." Rayman just winked at Sonic, who just stepped back. "Also, I just winked!"

"Yeah, you just winked!" Sonic shouted back, actually concerned for the guy's red eye. "Are you good?"

"I'm sorry, dude. My eye kinda stings because of some guy being a fool." Rayman asked.

"...Ehhhhh, it kinda looks like red, but I'm not an eye expert." Sonic said, as Tails just stepped to do some help with Rayman. "Hold on, that's just a straight up chihuahua."

"You're not even that wrong about the guy." Tails said, as he was just seeing a very relieved dog just walk onto the place.

This guy was pretty much a chihuahua with a few suitcases and he was really pissed off about nothing in particular besides the boat that had quite a high amount of annoying people set up in one boat.

**"Ren Hoek, my cat man...man cat?"**

"I'm a dog and I have nothing better to do!" Ren exclaimed, though he wasn't the happiest guy around.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." A cat that was literally behind Ren. "You could pop a blood vessel."

"This guy's been annoying me for the whole boat ride." Ren complained. "Someone shut this guy up, please!"

"I'm literally waiting to get off?" The small guy's tone was almost sarcastic.

Ren just dragged his suitcases out and the guy that was behind him was just an orange cat with an bored expression...which was probably he neutral expression.

"My low expectations have been broken." The orange cat said. "By the way, if you can speak my language, I'm Garfield

**"Garfield, you're looking kinda bored!" **Chris announced. **"Do you ta-"**

"Listen, if I'm bored, then some guys look like they never have fun again." Garfield just said without any hesitation. "Now, if you excuse me, I just want to go somewhere else."

**"Cool, dude." **Chris wasn't the happiest host.

But then again, Garfield wasn't the happiest of cats either with his odd attitude and he saw dog that was just ready to fight everyone.

"I'm gonna go bother someone else." Garfield just said to the host, who wasn't even remotely surprised.

"Who?!" Ren shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing really, kinda bored." Garfield just stated, still taken aback by Ren's angry attitude.

"Are you seriously acting like a bit of a fool?" Ren was definitely angry. "Why?"

Ren was asking, Garfield wasn't answering them and the next contestant wasn't the happiest person on the island and there was actually some strong competition from the actual animals.

This contestant was definitely a 24-year old white blonde woman with light skin, being 5'9'', having her hairstyle short parted hair and wearing some fancy clothes.

She was just wearing some camping boots, a dress shirt, some pink trousers and even her pink blazer, which was just oddly unfitting for the show...which didn't now fit the previous six seasons.

"Yo, you've got this!" Yuri shouted to an old friend.

**"King, you having a fun time? Wait, is your name King?"**

"Yes. I'll be honest, I don't even know how you're going to get people to watch this." King didn't sound too pleased with the actual show itself.

"Whoa whoa, this is going to be a reality show with the most contestants. That status alone should overpower the guy's reputation." Mai stated, having a cheeky smile.

"Chris isn't going to get off that easily, though." King couldn't argue with facts. "Mai, don't expect me going easy."

"Not gonna lie, I'd be happy to do the same!" Mai shouted some more facts. "Listen, this show's going to prove that we're a solid team."

"...Hold up, we're probably going to seperated-" King just realised something obvious.

"Come on, I'm still here." Yuri whined, being with the two girls that argued. "Mai's just saying straight facts."

"We all might be seperated, some of us.

**"Look at you, you're in a good mood now." **The host might have wanted to tempt fate a little bit.

"Don't tempt me, though."

**"Listen, I know that you're seeing a whole lot of intros and whatever, but there's going to be a lot more where that comes at!"**

* * *

**To be continued in the fourth part of the first episode, where the final 16 are introduced and some of the teams are now set up!**

**BC means a contestant has to battle through two sub-challenges to avoid getting kicked off and to join the main roster! They'll still participate in the main challenge, yes, but they also have to do it...else they get eliminated!**

**-Introduced in part one:-**

**#1: Luigi, The Scaredy Plumber (Super Mario, BC)**

**#2: Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#3: Sonic, The Fun-Loving Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#4: Vector, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#6: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#7: Lowain/Elsam/Tomoi, The Bro Knights (Granblue Fantasy)**

**#8: Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**

**#9: Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**

**#10: Deadpool, The Loudmouth Mercenary (Deadpool)**

**#11: Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**

**#12: Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball)**

**#13: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#14: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#15: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#16: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#17: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#18: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**#19: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**

**#20: Tina, The Explosives Expert (Borderlands 3)**

**#21: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#22: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

**#23: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#24: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#25: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**

**#26: Fred Jones, The Traps Expert (Scooby Doo, BC)**

**#27: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**#28: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#29: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#30: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**

**#31: Clover, The Fashionista (Totally Spies)**

**#32: Doomguy, The Unnamed Hero (DOOM, BC)**

**-Introduced in Part Two:-**

**#33: Professor K, The Radio Host (Jet Set Radio)**

**#34: Joey Wheeler, The Duellist (Yu-Gi-Oh, BC)**

**#35: Craig Williams, The Kid With Imagination (Craig of The Creek)**

**#36: Samus Aran, The Bounty Hunter (Metroid)**

**#37: Johnny Bravo, The Wannabe Casanova (Johnny Bravo)**

**#38: Shulk, The Sword-Wielding Technician (Xenoblade)**

**#39: Heavy Weapons Guy, The Heavy Weapon Russian (Team Fortress 2)**

**#40: Cassie Cage, The Special Forces Agent (Mortal Kombat)**

**#41: Banjo, The Bear With A Bird (Banjo & Kazooie)**

**#42: Wario, The Smelly Entrepeneur (Wario)**

**#43: Sora, The Teenage Warrior (Kingdom Hearts, BC)**

**#44: Chuck Greene, The Dad With A Heart (Dead Rising)**

**#45: Tomo Takino, The Hyperactive Teen (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#46: Axl, The Copycat Robot (Mega Man X)**

**#47: Spy, The Actual Spy (Team Fortress 2)**

**#48: Harley Quinn, The Clown Girl (Batman, technically from Harley Quinn, BC)**

**#49: Sonja, The Young Commander (Advance Wars)**

**#50: Scott Pilgrim, The Dating Guy (Scott Pilgrim VS. The World)**

**#51: Charlie Brown, The Unlucky Boy (Peanuts)**

**#52: Haohmaru, The Fighting Samurai (Samurai Shodown)**

**#53: Squigly, The Undead Lady (Skullgirls)**

**#54: Arle Nadja, The Tomboyish Magician (Puyo Puyo)**

**#55: Barker/The Coachman, The Mysterious Coachman (Pinocchio)**

**#56: Byleth, The Teacher In A War (Fire Emblem)**

**#57: Tron Bonne, The Technical Pirate (Mega Man Legends, BC)**

**#58: Omi, The Dragon-In-Training (Xiaolin Showdown)**

**-Introduced in this part:-**

**#59: Kate Alen, The Pop Star Turned Racer (F-Zero)**

**#60: Max, The Exciteable Kid (Dinosaur King)**

**#61: Cindy Lennox, The Waitress (Resident Evil, BC)**

**#62: Mr. EAD, The Android Racer (F-Zero)**

**#63: Bayonetta, The Flying Witch (Bayonetta)**

**#64: Hsien-Ko, The Chinese Weirdo (Darkstalkers, BC)**

**#65: Ben Tennyson, The Heroic Watch-Wearer (Ben 10)**

**#66: Goku, The Fight-Loving Hero (Dragon Ball Z)**

**#67: Lynn Loud, The Sports-Loving Teen (The Loud House)**

**#68: Sandy Cheeks, The Squirrel Scientists (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**#69: Karamatsu, The Engrish-Speaking NEET (Osomatsu-San)**

**#70: Yosuke Hanamura, The Kunai-Armed Student (Persona 4) **

**#71: Isabella, The Fireside Girl (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#72: Phineas, The Stuff-Making Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#73: Ferb, The Silent Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#74: Fred Flintstone, The Caveman Husband (The Flintstones)**

**#75: Panchito Pistoles, The Rooster (Mickey Mouse)**

**#76: Naoto Kurogane, The Red Armed Teen (Blazblue)**

**#77: Rayman, The No Limb Hero (Rayman)**

**#78: Ren, The Angry Guy (Ren & Stimpy)**

**#79: Garfield, The Unamused Cat (Garfield)**

**#80: King, The Fighting Bar Owner (Art of Fighting)**

**16 are to be revealed in Part 3b, which contains the remaining 16 introductions and contestants and some of them are a little bit unusual for their status!**

**Also, there's now more bonus contestants and four more people that are in it to win it!**


	12. Episode 1-3b: The Final Introductions!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 1: Off The Rails!**  
**Part 3b: The Final Introductions!**

**Trust me, it's been a long one and this time, I made sure that every contestant was properly introduced and I also made sure that there's going to be no more than the 99 that we have!**

**Whoops to the fact that I left someone out, but they're back in now and this time, these 99 contestants will be the competitors to make it through this guantlet of challenges and action...**

**...for one million dollars!**

**Also, there's some other stuff too, but that doesn't matter that much!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to Total Drama, where the ships are coming and the insane contestants are coming in droves and speaking of insane contestants..."**

The next guy also had blue skin, but he was no vampire, as he was just sickly and pale and his long purple hair and beard was...oddly healthy, and his body was pretty average for a middle-aged alchemist.

His mostly black and gold robe and armour was very elaborate, the bottom part of the robe being mostly separate threads besides the part covering his privates and his ominous eye necklace and weapons that disappeared to nowhere...just added to his odd nature.

"I am so glad to have an opportunity for millions of people to see-" Azwel started his speech.

**"Hello, Azwel, welcome to the show? Seriously, dude, what's with you and your science...whatever? You feeling good?"**

"-My alchemy is not very insane, but very much sane, thank you very much." Azwel retorted back, as some of the contestants were just groaning at this guy's appearance.

"Yeah, what?" Kyo said, dismissive of the alchemist. "This is the 21st century, it's called science now."

"Alchemy is an science and my science is seeing the potential of the human race." Azwel explained with some serious glee. "Some of them aren't human, though you all have gained sentience."

"I know all of those words and somehow, I'm still hella confused." Tina was just assembling a bomb for reason. "Anyways, it's not like he's too crazy."

"What are you talking about, he said gained sentience, like people actually say it." Tifa wasn't ready for Azwel. "Honestly, who let him go here?"

"Probably the chillest host of all time, which might be Chris." Tina just explained the obvious. "Or not."

There was definitely going to be a whole lot of scientific discussion with an bomb export, a kid genius and an alchemist in the same show, even if one of them was a little bit scared.

"I assume that this show is really taking people from different worlds and even universe, which is such an impressive feat! What is your name again?" Azwel asked. "Does it matter."

"No way, Chris is lame and not bald anymore." Tina said. "Still got a lot to make fun of him about."

"This is actually very uncouth!" Azwel shouted. "Such as impressive feat does at least deserve his praise."

"He kinda made a fake island."

The host groaned, as the day wasn't getting any shorter, as the next guy was coming on in, but it was really a girl that was also a shih-tzu, having her hair in a bell shape.

She was just wearing a simple green plaid buttoned shirt, some sunglasses and a beige skirt.

**"Isabelle, welcome to the island! How are you competing with the other mean, rough and tough contestants?"**

Isabelle was just trying to think of an answer, but she wasn't able to properly think of one.

"Oh, it's nice to be here. I don't think everybody will be nice, but I did make it." The mayoral assistant said in a very humble manner.

**"Cool." **Chris waited until Isabelle walked away. **"I don't think she's going to make it that long!"**

That was whispered, though, and there was a few people that appreciated her presence on this show full of crazy people.

"Wow, this girl isn't insane. Just insanely cute!" Tina was just oddly fawning over Isabelle. "Listen, we're about to get hurt together."

"That sounds a little bit too dangerous." Isabelle nervously said.

"This is Total Drama, it is very much dangerous and a few bombs are gonna hurt than whatever this madman's cooking up!" Tina just dumped some info on Isabelle.

And judging by her stunned reaction, Isabelle couldn't handle it and Daisy was just awkwardly stepping in to diffuse the situation.

"Hey, you can't just put all of that onto someone you just met!" Daisy just shouted with a pan. "And your bombs are not that strong."

"It's fine, it's fine..." Isabelle also tried to diffuse the situation.

"I dunno why you said that last part, because I'm sure that you have no idea how awesome my bombs are. Anyways, you want something?" Tina asked with a still notable smirk.

"No, I just want you to know that Isabelle's off limits!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Please, I understood all of it. It was just a lot to take in." Isabelle was more nervous about the potential rivalry that could ensue. "Are you two doing fine."

"Yeah, it's just that she's losing her mind." Daisy whined with a side eye.

"I've kinda already done that and this princess gal's kinda doing the same thing." Tina fired back with a smile.

"Glad you're honest, because you're about to get it."

"My bombs are real tough!"

Sure, the two spunky and different girls were having their fight, but Isabelle was just standing with the other contestants actually being happy and all of that.

However, the next guy was somehow seeing this from the boat and saw...what Daisy and Tiny Tina were both up to.

The next contestant was as confused as the viewers that were going to stumble on this show and he was pretty British with his blonde hair, a slim and fit physique and blue eyes.

Axl Low was definitely British with his fashion, wearing his black bandanna that looked like the Denmark flag, a blue shirt, a red and white plaid jacket, some black jeans and brown leather boots.

**"Axl Low, you're not even the first guy named Axl. Anyways, welcome to Total Drama!"**

"Wait, what the hell?" Axl Low was just looking at the Maverick, who was just waving. "What kind of future is he from?"

"Technically, my future aligns with this present. Literally sounds like an excuse to be in a reality show." Axl the android said, still being pretty confused.

"That definitely makes sense." Axl Low just rolled his eyes at that absurd explanation. "Urgh, man, to be here of all places."

"Come on, it's a pretty good place to be considering that there's war happening a lot!" Axl had a nervous smile, as he said that.

"Great, thanks for the words." Axl Low wasn't confident in the facilities of the camp that he was going to be part of. "Seriously, at least there's not any diseases roaming around."

"Urgh, yeah...there isn't any." Axl was sure that there was something causing problems somewhere. "I am lucky that this doesn't make my brain hurt."

"Yeah, don't even bother..." Axl Low just shrugged.

The next contestant was all about his simple lifestyle, as his garb reflected that nature very well and readiness to live his life.

This tall Japanese man was wearing a white silk robe, wooden sandals and a legendary sword and his hair was tied together in a short manbun.

**"Samurai man, welcome to Total Drama! I hope you like the challenge!"**

"I do not like what this place is." Samurai Jack just left his thoughts at that, as the silent samurai was just walking up to the contestant line-up. "What is it that you plan to do?"

"You seriously, haven't heard of reality shows? You know, some dopes just go on TV to attempt to win money." Garfield was still very much bored.

Samurai Jack was just processing the idea in his head, as the cat was just surprised that people cared about his own words.

"This still feels suspicious." Samurai Jack said, sure that some people would agree with him. "And I have to know why."

"Honestly, considering how much of his mind he's lost, I'm not surprised if he kinda becomes a reality show super villain." Ben commented, with the same kind of odd feeling.

Samurai Jack thought long and hard about this, as the samurai was just confident about the odd circumstances.

The next contestant was someone who would be familiar with competitions with bizarre circumstances and this guy was coming in a cheery attitude.

Terry Bogard was his name and fighting was his game. He even looked the part with his blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and blue eyes and his muscular physique.

Either way, this guy was wearing a red and white baseball cap, a blue shirt, a red no sleeves denim jacket, some blue jeans and red high-top sneakers.

**"Terry Bogard, what's happening?"**

Terry was just tipping his hat off and just did a cheeky thumbs up.

**"Ohhh...got it!"**

The host and the baseball cap-wearing street fighter just shared a bit of a chuckle, as Pit, Byleth and Luigi just wanted to know what was going down before jumping into the situation.

"Yo, Terry!" A small of the contestants shouted.

"Seriously, one at a time, man!" Terry Bogard was just overwhelmed with friendly faces. "Woo, I'm glad that most of you guys are here."

"Terry, I'm going to beat ya in something unexpected." Mai stated with a cheeky prediction. "Trust me, I'll win this time."

"Good luck, they've got some killer animals or killer fighters here. I won't even bet on myself this time." Terry just chuckled, probably taking the competition.

"Come on, I don't think they're the toughest people around. You just need to deal with the host's challenges and make sure that you're a good person." Mai gave some advice, still with a cheeky smile. "Andy would know that."

"Tell my bro that he might be wrong. I'm pretty sure there's some terrible dudes in here that kinda want the two million dollars for themselves." Terry Bogard had a serious look.

"Listen, I know that fighting experience beats any dumb strategy that some of these guys can pull up." Mai still retained her own cheeky smile.

"This show is pretty much dumb challenges and smart moves without that fighting." Terry just sighed with a smirk.

Either way, there was going to be still a few more contestants excited about the competition and one of them was a bird that was just part of the main players' crew.

This blue falcon bird...guy was a space pilot, as his attire actually reflected that with the brown steel-capped boots, but he wasn't letting his job define him, even if he was wearing his grey and metal blue leather jacket with wings leitmotif.

No, he was just wearing a blue buttoned shirt and a long red trousers with a black belt tying it together. Falco wasn't scared to relax hard with his sunglasses and work hard with his kinda odd jacket.

"Wow, looks the competition came out this year!" Falco exclaimed.

**"Falco, I heard that you like the air! Total Drama's got clean air."**

"Geez, come up with a better line or something. You've got experience." Falco said with a confident smirk. "Also, you can't just take contestants from different worlds and not have them go through a check!"

"I know for sure!" Samus added for obvious reasons. "Though, I'm not surprised."

"Make that three because some of these guys probably need a therapy." Falco remarked with a honest smirk.

"Honestly, that is very much true. This is just getting too heavy for a reality show." Samus just said. "You've been to anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I've got game...of the Total Drama kind!" Falco confidently shouted, changing it up mid-sentence thanks to Samus' ire. "Trust me, I'm a bit of a hunter myself."

"Unless you've done the things that I've done, you can't say that you're a hunter. I still respect your flying skills." Samus definitely noticed that Falco was a little bit shaken by the honest comment.

"Yeah, respect you too." Falco just stated to end the conversation.

The bird just tried to fly out of the conversation, but Chris...

**"Dude, this is an awesome cast for an awesome show..."**

Falco sighed, as he knew that the host for this show couldn't really do those checks and this guy wasn't known for his quality control.

"He really got some insane guy with a virus on board." Falco just commented on Azwel...doing something dumb. "At least there's another bird here."

"I don't know he must be a kind of nice guy. He made medicine stuff and helps people out!" Panchito said with optimism.

"I would say that, but an evil smile is an evil smile and whatever he says shows that he's up to no good." Falco definitely noticed Azwel's odd mannerisms.

"Come on, he likes to be all theatrical and is in a good mood. Wait, you're gonna beat him?" Panchito asked.

"You know that I'm going to beeat him!" Falco proclaimed, as the boat honked once again. "Does it do that every time?"

The next contestant was just pretty much in a pretty girl singer and a bomber combined, wearing a sort of a hot pink superhero suit with a dress and only boots.

No trousers, but the way more concerning thing was in her name.

**"Pretty Bomber...uh...welcome! Don't do anything too crazy."**

"Oh, sorry, about the situation." Pretty Bomber said, as she just put back her bomb somewhere. "I'm ain't that surprised."

"Hold up, you're not a bad guy? Nice job!" Karamatsu's slightly questionable English shone through and...

"You can't say that on TV! You can't just throw claims like that around!" Pretty Bomber was just plain offended.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, honey." Karamatsu attempted to charm his way of the situation and just ended up getting a present. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Pretty Bomber said, making it clear that she didn't like the Japanese guy.

Pretty Bomber huffed at the black-haired Japanese guy, as Karamatsu was just trying to be slick and he got an instant bomb for it.

It wasn't deadly, but Karamatsu kinda took it as an its own answer to just take it and leave it.

**"And we've got our final contestant to round off the main set of contestants and he's got fire!" **Chris announced the next contestant, as the guy was ready to do his thing.

This guy was pretty much iconic to a lot of the contestants in the King of Fighters game, not missing a single tournament.

His parted dark brown hair and casual hand flame...flicks pretty much gave the game away, along with his new white shirt that showed a flame circle on the back over a black t-shirt.

Kyo was in the game, Japanese and had a bit of a problem to deal with in a certain red-haired gal, but he ran off the boat with his luggage and put on a calm smile.

**"Kyo Kusanagi, welcome to Total Drama, Canada's best reality show!"**

"Do you always talk this much bull-" Kyo said.

**"Alright, dude, just join the line of other contestants."**

The vacationing hero walked towards the people that he liked, which was a lot...even if they annoyed him.

"Hey, expecting something good." Kyo just asked.

"Yeah, I always give it my all even being in here." Terry Bogard proclaimed.

"Hope you can keep on that promise, because I'm not holding back." Kyo said.

"Total Drama's a crazy beast, but beating shady guys should be easy." Terry Bogard.

Things changed from friendly to way less friendly, as she was someone that was trying to enter the conversation with her charms and good looks...and eye-hiding bangs.

"Listen up, that Orochi seal's airtight, so if you're planning to work on that, go and do something." Kyo taunted an "surprised" Shermie.

"Oh no, it's not like I know that!" Shermie was still her usual playful. "Someone's got to resurrect her fashion career."

"You better hope _that's _all you're reviving." Kyo just make his hand flaming hot. "Seriously, just give it up."

"Sorry for trying to make people feel beautiful." Shermie said with a coy smile. "Wow, you're red hot, Kusanagi. Anyways, I'll just go and hang with my gals."

"Okay, sure." Kyo didn't really believe it, as the girl was just going away.

Terry and Kyo were both sure that this gal wasn't exactly down to be friendly, mostly because of her own smile and the hidden eyes.

While the main contestants were done with their show, the bonus contestants were not done yet and there was about nine more left.

* * *

The next contestant was a like human-ish red jay bird and she was...in a pretty good mood for lack of a better word.

She was just wearing a yellow-ish tank top and some blue jeans, keeping things simple in this very complex show and already, she was confused.

**"Hey, Margaret, welcome to Total Drama as a bonus contestant and-"**

"Hey, is he good?" Margret just asked about Azwel, who was standing there. "Looks ill."

Chris was startled by the question, knowing the threat of a lawsuit, but he answered.

**"100 hundred percent, but he's somewhere else mentally!" **Chris chuckled, also startled the red jay.

Surely, a good majority of the highly varied cast would be some kind of wacky contestant that was wacky due to mental issues.

Suprisingly, Daisy came up as a friend, if only because some of the others were a little more focused on their strategy game.

"Is this for real?" Margaret just asked with concern.

"Yeah and it's real scary. I think you can handle it." Daisy just pointed a thumbs up towards the bird girl.

"Cool, because being stuck on island with crazy people sounds horrible." Margaret actually smiled, just being her chill self. "Mordecai barely missed it, though."

"Yeah, but it's not the greatest season so far." Daisy stated with honesty, as she managed to get a good snatch at a random can. "Look at this!"

"It's just a can."

Needless to say, the conversation became awkward become a few pot shots had became a little bit too big to handle and cans were thrown and Falco was here to drop in.

The falcon had a smirk and Margaret was already cringing at the aggressive wink, as Daisy was just trying to help Falco out with the frustrated hands.

"Heya, I heard you like coffee." Falco remarked.

"I don't really like it that much, I just work at the place." Margaret answered honestly.

"Cool, because I'll give you that coffee feeling with the headache." Falco said.

"Oh-"

Once again for no apparent reason, than to keep the pace of the show to be quick, the boat horn sounded to drop off another contestant.

Escargoon was just a purple snail with a green shall and some grey hairs from sides and bottom from his mouth.

**"Hey, Escargo-Is that your real name, dude?"**

The purple snail just nodded with a whole amount of contempt for the host, as Chris was just getting a little bit unnerved.

**"Sorry, man, welcome to Total Drama!"**

"This is going to be...of quality." Escargoon said. "Kirby's friend isn't here yet? Cool, I'll prove why I'm the best teammate of all time!"

The other contestants were obvious not very impressed and some of them were ready to be asked the important questions.

"Really, what do you have that makes you worthy of that title?" Pinstripe asked, trying to keep things simple, yet lowkey.

"I've got good arts, good strategies and other good things! Get out, masked man." Escargoon was definitely talking to the potoroo.

"I've got a-"

Pinstripe was shouting, when he realised that there was a certain sneaky dude in the general vicinity of the duo and he didn't drop the questionable disguise.

"-If you wanna talk, then let's talk. If you wanna be a snitch, then get back on the boat!" Pinstripe just held his empty gun as seriously as he could.

"Why? It sounds like a deal that I could get behind." Spy just switched off the Scout disguise and his sneaky smile was clearly there. "You would be making a poor choice choosing a contestant that won't make it past the first challenge."

"Are you making fun of my snail essence?!" Escargoon shouted back.

"Whoa, whoa, I admire your gumption, but you're just a disguise-wearing spy dick that'll wreck my reputation and my chances." Pinstripe said with some contempt. "Just be on my team."

"Congrats, you're definitely going to make it further." Spy commented with a sly smile, as Pinstripe just saw through it.

"Can't we just talk and not try to be word snipers?" Pinstripe asked, getting a little tired.

These two were not the only ones that had a lot of words to say and the next guy was also a skeleton that liked to do a lot of stuff, but unlike Sir Danel, he was pretty modern, hyperactive and kinda is a knight

The skeleton guy was pretty tall and proud of his warrior...style, as he wore red boots, red gloves, a red scarf, chest armour and a proud smile...or rather a curious smile.

"I'M FINALLY ON TOTAL DRAMA, REPRESENTING THE UNDERGROUND AND DOING THINGS!" Papyrus exclaimed, as this skeleton was just giving a deep sigh at this fresh new island.

**"Papyrus, you look excited for this Total Drama!"**

"YES, HOST MAN, I LIKE THIS SHOW!" Papyrus still exclaimed. "WOWIE, THERE'S SO MANY COOL NEW PEOPLE!"

Chris just watched the guy walk away with his excited voice.

**"Man, his throat must be dry." **The host remarked with a chuckle.

The skeleton that walked with some serious self-confidence, as he was coming up to some freaked out contestants and one of them was just very confused.

"HELLO, HUMANS AND...NOT HUMANS, HOW ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus didn't have the loudest voice, but he was consistently loud.

"Good?" Sonic just noticed the skeleton. "Why are you so shouty?"

"BLUE HEDGEHOG MONSTER, NICE! ER, I'M GLAD YOU GO FAST!"

Sonic wasn't even sure what to think of the skeleton guy.

"...Listen, I do in fact go really go fast and I'm good with kicking butt." Sonic slowly said.

"OH, COOL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN KICK BAD GUYS!" Papyrus was just getting Sonic to be more comfortable.

"Nice, do you call yourself that all of the time?" Sonic comfortable asked, as these two were happy to make some dumb conversation. "Meh, I could care less."

"NICE!"

These two were more than ready to do some more talking, while the next contestant wasn't even able to walk...just float through with some speed and a probably haughty attitude.

Magalor was just a sort of a spherical alien wearing a blue suit with horns, a white belted cape and some yellow gloves.

**"Magalor, welcome to Total Drama: Crossing Trunks! You floatin'?"**

Something was set off in Magalor, as he suddenly became a little bit angry than he was at the moment and the boat that he was on wasn't doing too good.

"Oh, yeah, I'm floating." Magalor groaned at the joke.

"Yo, what's with the reception? He was trying to lighten the mood." Lowain replied.

"Yeah, it's just a small joke, man." Elsam wasn't willing to get fighting.

"Dude, he didn't mean no harm." Tomoi proclaimed, trying to a calm the situation down.

"...I swear you've got some kind of trigger, because that was kinda unfunny at worst." Magalor said with the happy eyes, as the bros finally got it. "Thank you."

"But you didn't even do anything, dude." Lowain stated, still pretty aggravated.

"Don't worry about it, you're lowkey low on my list of people to not team up with." Magalor was just getting tired of the bros.

The three dudes with fox ears realised that they were not getting in with this guy anytime soon and the guy didn't really think much of them either.

**"By the way, you're a bonus contestant, which means you have to an extra challenge today to not get sent home!"**

"Yeah, I'll win that quite easily!" Magalor boasted. "Can you introduce the next guy on, because he's probably not as good as me!"

"That's a massive statement, my dude, you could get blown up by that guy's sword." Lowain just remarked, taking a look at the very different samurai with boots.

"Dude, I don't know if that's true." Elsam said with a intrigued look. "That guy look like he's not go no problemo and his sword is how he deals with problems."

"Yeah, one hunnit!" Tomoi proclaimed, ready to meet him. "Doesn't look super cereal, though."

"Probably because he's got something else on his mind, my guy." Lowain said.

That was probably right, as the guy had a distinctly interested look.

This guy was a Japanese guy with messy white hair and had 5'10'' in height. His clothes were not that complicated, wearing a white yukata (or what non-Japanese would could a kimono) and under that was black trousers, a black shirt with a popped collar and black boots.

He had his kintana and the carrying holder like he didn't care that much, whic was kinda wrong.

**"Gintoki, you made it onto Total Drama!" **Chris announced to the white-haired odd job man. **"How do you feel?"**

This guy wasn't even that bothered about anything that the host said, as he was very much in the mindset to care.

"Like I'm on a show with a real dumbass." Gintoki replied, making Chris angry in a different way.

**"Well, I heard that there's a lot of people like that in here, but I'm not really saying anything."** Chris McLean explained to Gintoki, who finally managed to get it out.

The guy walked through with an very unimpressed expression on his face and walked like someone that wasn't impressed with the actual show.

"I'll be sure that there's a lot of dumbasses here." Gintoki just lazily said.

"Do you just swear all of the time?" Tifa asked, as Gintoki was just looking at her like she was crazy.

"Not really, I'm just seeing people who kinda suck." Gintoki added with a not-so-serious look, as he dropped something on the floor. "Where did that come from?!"

"I'm asking the same thing, because...wow." Tifa just saw that the guy had a certain dirty magazine. "I'm not ashamed."

"I've got no idea." Gintoki was just as confused as Tifa, who was just looking at him suspiciously. "Must be some kinda dumb prank."

"Listen, I won't judge for that kinda stuff, just that you're really bad at lying." Tifa remarked, as Gintoki was kinda stunned at the obvious.

The guy was just plain frustrated at the fact that he knew that whoever wrote on this random adult magazine wasn't him and there was a certain guy that spoke Japanese that had the same reaction.

"No way, you just got pranked! That's honestly insane." Yosuke proclaimed, as he just picked up the magazine. "Yeah, it's not yours."

"It's not mine, but I don't know who did it." Gintoki said, even though the name was on the front.

Gintoki actually had their chance to bring the explanation, but it was gone from the menacing presence of one guy that was known to quite a few contestants that fought against him.

This red-haired edge lord with his red hair actually covering one eye was Iori and Kyo knew a lot about him.

He was definitely a 6 feet tall Japanese man with some kinda long limbs, but his edgy style didn't end at the hair, as he was wearing a black patterned t-shirt under a silve patterned buttoned shirt, some black jeans, two necklaces and white shoes.

And he didn't even care about how pretty he looked, just that he was here.

**"Iori, am I pronouncing your name right, dude?"**

Iori just growled at the presence of the loathsome host.

**"Cool!"**

Chris didn't really want to get on the bad side of a guy that could actually wreck his face with a single slash.

"Huh, of course he's here." Iori remarked with a serious scowl. "Kusanagi, why would you enter some cheap reality show?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Yagami." Kyo stated, being a little bit serious. "This is just kind of some dump."

"Serious question, have you never watched anything like this? It always looks like this." Iori was just getting tired of Kyo's sense.

"Yeah, sure, but it somehow looks worse than that."

While the two of them were focused on each other, a certain redhead girl with hidden eyes was giggling with a simple glee.

"Nah, it's kinda like everyone else except it's hosted by a really hot guy that isn't balding anymore." Shermie said, just throwing off the two people who didn't care to deal with her. "It's gonna be real fun with you two around and the rest of these people."

Iori and Kyo were both not surprised at her sudden comments, despite the two of them just walking away from each other.

"Come on, can't a girl have a conversation with her enemies? Aw, that's not nice."

These two pretty much knew better.

"Listen, you're probably up to some kind of dumb plan involving Orochi and if you do that, then it's my problem." Kyo just stated in a way that he didn't want to deal with this. "I'm on my vacation."

"Oooh, you're getting real tough. When you kinda come back, you've gotta start somewhere." Shermie just stated in her finger on her lips. "My fashion career's gotta start again."

"Uh, huh, I believe you." Kyo stated.

"I was dead...but I'm not dead, so I've gotta re-start my fashion career and meet a lot of cuties." Shermie was just gaining a glare from Iori.

"Do anything stupid and you die." Iori growled with confidence.

"Geez, that's a lot to handle." Shermie confidently said, still being pretty playful.

Whatever the previous conversation was about, the next contestant would have been curious if she was actually there to hear it.

Nevertheless, she was just one of the younger contestant that willingly joined this show and she was well-equipped mentally.

She was a just blonde 12-year old that wearing a modified versions of an explorer outfit, having the general jacket, but a brown shirt and shorts, blue striped leggings and also brown boots and plus, she's belted and suited with all of the usual explorer's stuff.

**"Riko, welcome to this newest Total Drama season!" **

The explorer was as confused as some of the people who hadn't heard of the show.

**"I heard that you're not just another kid."**

"I managed to get un-cursed to get onto here." Riko nervously explained. "Oh my gosh, there's so much wildlife on the other island."

The young explorer was just so excited to see a whole lot of unfamiliar people on the show and also some good people to hang out with.

"Wow..." Riko kinda got used to a life of supernatural hardship.

So to see just normal kids be normal kids was a whole different.

"You wear the hat of the cowboys!" Omi said. "You must be friend of Clay."

"What's a cowboy?" Riko asked with a smile. "Who's Clay?"

"Oh, you're not cowboy. You must be explorer hat."

"Yes." Riko said.

The explorer was very much ordinary and even the previous superhero that arrived with a quirky and funny attitude was just a guy with a lot of swords.

This next superhero literally had her posse of squirrels all wear sunglasses and Deadpool picked her out immedaitely from the boat and she was very unusual.

Squirrel Girl was definitely a fan of the squirrel, if her slightly atypical brown and grey superhero costume with a brown jacket and of course, ammo packs full of acorns. It helped that she actually had a squirrel tail.

"Wasn't expecting you, but you're very welcome here." Deadpool stated.

**"Squirrel Girl, welcome to Total Drama!" **Chris announced.

"Yes, I did it! I'm surprised that I got in so early, though." Squirrel Girl was just optimistic about her chances. "Because, you know, I'm a bonus contestant."

**"Yeah, you've gotta fight for your place in the show."**

"Man, that's kinda messed up. Because you've got some big Ws." Deadpool proclaimed, as the guy was more than ready to bring it on. "Still-"

"Come on, you've seen me! I kinda like to get creative in the squirrel way!" Squirrel Girl was just in a fighting mood. "This is perfect, though."

"Meh, I wasn't _that _worried. Just was commenting on how messed up this dumb and awesome show is sometimes, but it's cool." Deadpool got over it, back to his usual good mood. "Probably could kick their butts."

"Even solo, I'd probably to do all of that." Squirrel Girl was just flexing her arms. "My squirrel friends could probably help a lot, but I've got strength too."

"Yeah, sure..." Deadpool had a feeling. "...I definitely believe that."

"Don't worry, I'll prove it, first challenge and whatever the heck these bonus guys are getting up to." Squirrel Girl had a cheeky smile. "Anyways, who let the pirates in."

"Chris knows that he's just getting the best people for this show." Deadpool said, as a few other characters nodded to it.

These two couldn't be hard to pick out at a pirate convention, let alone anywhere else despite the odd fact they were pretty much _the _pirate duo.

Captain Hook had long flowing black hair, a pencil thin mustache and was...generally a tall thin British man. He wore a lot of red in his pirate captain's garb, having the jacket and the pants being some shade of red, the undershirt being pink-ish with a white cravat and black shoes.

Captain Hook looked like a pirate captain that was supposed to be there, but the other guy was a quite bit older and actually half the captain's height of being pretty tall.

Mr. Smee was that other guy and he just wore his blue striped short, dark teal shorts, sandals and nightcap on his short, stout and very old body. He was balding, but he did have grey hair on the sides of nightcapped balding head.

Either way, they were both here and they were not ready to be rejected.

**"Captain Hook...and Mr. Smee?" **Chris was just happy to be curious. **"Yeah, sure, you can both do the weird thing and swap every challenge!"**

"This is an outrage, you think you can't handle 100 contestants?!" Captain Hook shouted. "Your captain isn't even seaworthy!"

"Cap'n, this man is trying his hardest to make the actual show." Mr. Smee said, trying to give his captain some perspective.

"I don't let my crew get sick on purpose and almost crash the boat, you scrawny fool!" Captain Hook was just getting tired of Chris' nonsense.

"I hate to say it, but the cap'n is right." Mr. Smee said with a nervous frown.

**"Meh, whatever." **Chris' absolutely confident attitude just made the pirate actually go away from the pier. **"We've gotta speed things up, as we've got our final two contestants that you haven't seen before!"**

The contestants either groaned or made an ooh sound, of which the latter was the majority and not a moment too soon, as there was a few people that recognised the guy right away.

The others recognised him from the arcades that they've played and were very blown away at how fake this seemed to be.

"Does Pac-Man have a wife, because he sure looks married." Daisy just stated.

"You don't even know him, though." Shulk rebutted honestly. "He could just have a cool hat."

Pac-Man came in without any problems, having his iconic red shoes and a red visor cap, being a definite icon of his time and probably a bit of a dad.

**"Pac-Man, I wasn't expecting you dude, but you're hella popular!" **Chris told the guy, who was stoked to be on here. **"I heard you got settled."**

"I guess, but I'm getting a weird feeling." Pac-Man said. "I swear I know you from somewhere."

**"I'm the host of this show, Total Drama, which has high ratings by the way!"**

"Oh...hey, Chris, are you okay?" Pac-Man asked. "Because you look off."

"Dude, he's fine. Lighten up, because he is super tan now!" Lowain just exclaimed, as the furry-eared guy was happy. "And it's all natural."

"Yeah way, because I can easily see it." Elsam added in, while made the sphere guy confused.

"No, I meant something else." Pac-Man tried to explain, scratching his own head. "He looks weird or something."

"Oh...you think he's ugly, dude? Nah, that's a opinion, bro." Tomoi added his own take to the conversation. "Either way...not gonna lie, Chris looks kinda sus."

"Man, he is our host, so watcha gonna do really?" Lowain asked. "At least the last contestant has a feather on her head."

"I kinda recognise her and plus someone who wants to protect forests is pretty cool in my book." Pac-Man just said to the three boys, who were a little confused at who she was.

The final contestant was someone with a lot of principles, fighting skills and conviction and those three traits would be a dangerous combination on their own.

Her name was Julia and she was an Native American girl who 5'5'' and wore her long brown hair in a sort of long ponytail that was also tied at the end.

She was just wearing all Native American-style clothing with the brown jacket over a blue top and jean shorts that went down further to her knees and of course, the blue sneakers that went to her calves.

**"Welcome to Total Drama, Julia Chang!" **Chris announced.

"Yes, I made it. Well, the Amazon isn't getting any bigger-" Julia wanted to explain.

**"Julia, the real final contestant that's going to make the last moves!" **Chris announced, as the final contestant on Total Drama was cut off.

Julia just walked to the other contestants, feeling pretty sour about Chris being rude.

"Honestly, this man's dishonesty shows no bounds." Julia said. "Researched all about him and he is the worst."

"Listen, you're just a bit of a hater." Vector stated the obvious, crossing his arms with smug confidence. "He did try to make this show, you know, not break several laws."

"With the way that this man operates, it could just be a cover." Julia replied.

"Honestly, I don't really know, but I do know that everyone's here now!" Vector shouted honest, as Julia was just looking towards the sky. "And that there's way too many people here."

**"Man, everyone is here to bring their own skills, combat, experience and best of all, personality to this awesome reboot of Total Drama! It's not a reboot with a few new things to shake it up!"**

The contestants that were now standing in different rows to do their own waiting for the real show to start.

**"And you know what a reboot needs a new picture!"**

And that's now all of the contestants that are participating in this show, doing two challenges or only one, as they were all standing together quite awkwardly for a questionable reason that totally didn't have to do with promotional material.

* * *

And the picture taking was happening right now with all 98 contestant being put in either awkward places or in the perfect place on another wooden, but stronger pier.

"Is this nescessary?" Giovanni asked. "Everyone can see what's going down right now and they can see my pure charisma!"

"Hold it, you don't even have that much charisma." Tifa just wanted to bring the guy back down to reality. "You kinda remind me of someone."

"Shut up, like, we're trying to take a take picture." Clover was just standing on top of the two people. "And Chris is pretty hot, by the way."

Clover was actually being carried by the physical strength of both Giovanni and Tifa, literally being carried by her own feet and that wasn't even the worst of it...thanks to Chris knowing a lot about these contestants.

"Geez, this is a picture for the ages, I'm carrying some fat old man." Chuck was just holding Smee up.

"Aye, this really be awkward for no reason." Smee was content with being held up.

Either way, Chris was a questionable photographer and he just wanted to take the pictures without trouble, setting the camera to automatic.

**"Alright, the lens cap is off and Chef's making sure that the camera works! Alright, this camp's called Sanakitawa...which kinda means nothing!" **Chris announced, as he was handling the camera. **"Meh, that guy's gonna get fired."**

The picture guys were ready to make good of his rare reddish wood and Chef was just keeping things in check for the promo.

**"Chef, get a good picture!"**

Chris was just standing quite a bit in front of the contestant, as some of them was alittle bit angrier than usual for the most part thanks to that.

"Y'all better say cheese!" Chef yelled, making sure that everyone heard it. "CHEESE, fools!"

Sure, everyone did follow it and the first picture went great, as everyone was in the proper, but it was like some kind of show related curse just ended up toppling the massive crowd of players down.

It didn't help that there was a camera that was automatically taking pictures of the tumble, but Chef just checked.

"Yeah, Chris, we got it!"

**"Dude, that's over!" **Chris was just relieved of the camera pictures and checked it on. **"Not gonna lie, they're all awesome!"**

The contestants didn't have a confessional, so about the half that was being carried, such as Sonic and Clover, was just a little bit peeved.

**"Listen, I know that some of you don't like to take some pictures and just want to get to the drama camp! And let me tell you, I put all of the best effort into making this the most authentic experience!"**

The peeved contestants were only more peeved from the words.

**"This camp is good, but for the viewers at home...or on Netflix, you've just going to have to wait to see it...after the break!"**

Yeah, the camp was about to come.

* * *

**To be continued in the fourth part of the first episode, as everyone gets their moment to share in the utter...suck of Chef's food!**

**-Introduced in part one:-**

**#1: Luigi, The Scaredy Plumber (Super Mario, BC)**

**#2: Daisy, The Fiery Princess (Super Mario)**

**#3: Sonic, The Fun-Loving Speedster (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#4: Vector, The Detective Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#5: Shermie, The Fashion Designer (King of Fighters)**

**#6: Mai Shiranui, The Kunoichi (Fatal Fury)**

**#7: Lowain/Elsam/Tomoi, The Bro Knights (Granblue Fantasy)**

**#8: Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**

**#9: Giovanni Potage, The Self-Proclaimed Villain (Epithet Erased)**

**#10: Deadpool, The Loudmouth Mercenary (Deadpool)**

**#11: Neopolitan, The Silent Assassin (RWBY)**

**#12: Yamcha, The Weak(-ish) Warrior (Dragon Ball)**

**#13: Snufkin, The Nature Lover (Moomin Valley)**

**#14: Yuri Sakazaki, The Karate Girl (Art of Fighting)**

**#15: Sakura Kusagano, The Fighting Student (Street Fighter)**

**#16: Pit, The Referencing Angel (Kid Icarus)**

**#17: Tails, The Flying Genius (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**#18: Nicole Watterson, The Angry Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**#19: Tifa Lockhart, The Fighting Bartender (Final Fantasy 7)**

**#20: Tina, The Explosives Expert (Borderlands 3)**

**#21: Kick Buttowski, The Young Daredevil (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil)**

**#22: BD Joe, The Taxi Driver (Crazy Taxi)**

**#23: Dante, The Demon Hunter (Devil May Cry)**

**#24: Badgerclops, The One-Eyed Badger (Mao Mao)**

**#25: Pinstripe Potoroo, The Gangster Potaroo (Crash Bandicoot)**

**#26: Fred Jones, The Traps Expert (Scooby Doo, BC)**

**#27: Radicles, The Alien Hero (OK K.O.)**

**#28: Snake Eyes, The Silent Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#29: Storm Shadow, The Fierce Ninja (G.I. Joe)**

**#30: Sir Danel Fortesque, The Skeleton Without A Jaw (Medievil)**

**#31: Clover, The Fashionista (Totally Spies)**

**#32: Doomguy, The Unnamed Hero (DOOM, BC)**

**-Introduced in Part Two:-**

**#33: Professor K, The Radio Host (Jet Set Radio)**

**#34: Joey Wheeler, The Duellist (Yu-Gi-Oh, BC)**

**#35: Craig Williams, The Kid With Imagination (Craig of The Creek)**

**#36: Samus Aran, The Bounty Hunter (Metroid)**

**#37: Johnny Bravo, The Wannabe Casanova (Johnny Bravo)**

**#38: Shulk, The Sword-Wielding Technician (Xenoblade)**

**#39: Heavy Weapons Guy, The Heavy Weapon Russian (Team Fortress 2)**

**#40: Cassie Cage, The Special Forces Agent (Mortal Kombat)**

**#41: Banjo, The Bear With A Bird (Banjo & Kazooie)**

**#42: Wario, The Smelly Entrepeneur (Wario)**

**#43: Sora, The Teenage Warrior (Kingdom Hearts, BC)**

**#44: Chuck Greene, The Dad With A Heart (Dead Rising)**

**#45: Tomo Takino, The Hyperactive Teen (Azumanga Daioh)**

**#46: Axl, The Copycat Robot (Mega Man X)**

**#47: Spy, The Actual Spy (Team Fortress 2)**

**#48: Harley Quinn, The Clown Girl (Batman, technically from Harley Quinn, BC)**

**#49: Sonja, The Young Commander (Advance Wars)**

**#50: Scott Pilgrim, The Dating Guy (Scott Pilgrim VS. The World)**

**#51: Charlie Brown, The Unlucky Boy (Peanuts)**

**#52: Haohmaru, The Fighting Samurai (Samurai Shodown)**

**#53: Squigly, The Undead Lady (Skullgirls)**

**#54: Arle Nadja, The Tomboyish Magician (Puyo Puyo)**

**#55: Barker/The Coachman, The Mysterious Coachman (Pinocchio)**

**#56: Byleth, The Teacher In A War (Fire Emblem)**

**#57: Tron Bonne, The Technical Pirate (Mega Man Legends, BC)**

**#58: Omi, The Dragon-In-Training (Xiaolin Showdown)**

**-Introduced in Part 3a:-**

**#59: Kate Alen, The Pop Star Turned Racer (F-Zero)**

**#60: Max, The Exciteable Kid (Dinosaur King)**

**#61: Cindy Lennox, The Waitress (Resident Evil, BC)**

**#62: Mr. EAD, The Android Racer (F-Zero)**

**#63: Bayonetta, The Flying Witch (Bayonetta)**

**#64: Hsien-Ko, The Chinese Weirdo (Darkstalkers, BC)**

**#65: Ben Tennyson, The Heroic Watch-Wearer (Ben 10)**

**#66: Goku, The Fight-Loving Hero (Dragon Ball Z)**

**#67: Lynn Loud, The Sports-Loving Teen (The Loud House)**

**#68: Sandy Cheeks, The Squirrel Scientists (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**#69: Karamatsu, The Engrish-Speaking NEET (Osomatsu-San)**

**#70: Yosuke Hanamura, The Kunai-Armed Student (Persona 4) **

**#71: Isabella, The Fireside Girl (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#72: Phineas, The Stuff-Making Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#73: Ferb, The Silent Kid (Phineas & Ferb)**

**#74: Fred Flintstone, The Caveman Husband (The Flintstones)**

**#75: Panchito Pistoles, The Rooster (Mickey Mouse)**

**#76: Naoto Kurogane, The Red Armed Teen (Blazblue)**

**#77: Rayman, The No Limb Hero (Rayman)**

**#78: Ren, The Angry Guy (Ren & Stimpy)**

**#79: Garfield, The Unamused Cat (Garfield)**

**#80: King, The Fighting Bar Owner (Art of Fighting)**

**-Introduced in this part:-**

**#81: Azwel, The Alchemist (Soul Calibur)**

**#82: Isabelle, The Perfectionist Assistant (Animal Crossing)**

**#83: Axl Low, The Displaced Chain-Wielder (Gulity Gear)**

**#84: Samurai Jack, The Displaced Samurai (Samurai Jack)**

**#85: Terry Bogard, The Hungry Wolf (Fatal Fury)**

**#86: Falco Lombardi, The Space Pilot (Star Fox)**

**#87: Pretty Bomber, The Singing Bomber (Super Bomberman R)**

**#88: Kyo Kusanagi, The Fiery Dropout (King of Fighters)**

**-Bonus Contestants for the third and final time-**

**#89: Margaret, The Red Jay (Regular Show)**

**#90: Escargoon, The Snail (Kirby: Right Back At Ya)**

**#91: Papyrus, The Confident Skeleton (Undertale) **

**#92: Magalor, The Reformed Bad Guy (Kirby)**

**#93: Gintoki Sakata, The Odd Job Guy (Gintama)**

**#94: Iori Yagami, The Edgelord Bassist (King of Fighters)**

**#95: Riko, The Curious Explorer (Made In Abyss)**

**#96: Squirrel Girl, The Playful Girl (Ultimate Spider Man)**

**#97: Captain Hook & Mr. Smee, The Sea Pirates (Peter Pan)**

**#98: Pac Man, The Ghost Eater Guy (Pac-Man)**

**#99: Julia Chang, The Enviromentalist Native American (Tekken)**

**Yeah, that's pretty much everybody in this story, no more contestants needed!**

**Featuring Riku and a few others as part of something else!**


	13. Episode 1-4: The Team Up Trouble!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 1: Off The Rails!**  
**Part 4: The Team Up Trouble!**

**99 contestants that may or may not be eliminated pretty soon, 'cause the first challenge is a little bit spicy!**

**Divisible into 6 very different teams with perks and weaknesses**

**Is it even nesscessary to have 99 contestants? And more important, are the tag-team contestants going to be split up and counted as their own contestants!**

**Probably not, but I'll have them anyways and these eight teams will really show what they're made of, maybe for the first two challenges or so, but they're going to be made!**

* * *

The camp was going to be shown and since the sun was out in such a way that it meant the said place was shown in the best light, even with the trademark cheapness of the show that Chris was in.

Heck, the actual camp had an odd placeholder name that probably was going to change in a hour or two, but for now, the contestants were navigating the new and expanded cast.

And the cast was really expanded and so was the budget...in the literal sense, as things weren't impressive too far.

"This literally looks like the other seasons but way bigger, though." Sonic commented. "I thought it was going to be a whole different deal, but-"

"Sonic, I think you were thinking wrong because you've gotta remember who this guy is." Vector added.

"Oh."

And Chris wanted to show off something big, even if it wasn't that different compared to the other seasons that preceded this one with the cabins and all.

**"These are the new look cabins! They're new and improved to look more red and more Canadian!"**

There was actually an expanded cabin...or even eight of them and they were more redder than the originals, but it was mostly a different type of wood that made the cabins more stable.

Either way, not much has changed, as the United States was definitely a different place to the islands that the show was actually hosted on.

"Wow, it's bigger and redder." Giovanni said. "There must be something good in those cabins."

"Hopefully, it's not made from endangered wood." Julia was just taking a look at the wooden cabins.

"Here's to hoping that they've got good beds!" Sora was just feeling uncomfortable.

**"Listen, they're good beds!" **Chris wanted to make things better.

The massive crowd of contestants were going to the confessionals and yes, there's more than one of them for obvious reasons even with the questionable quality.

**"If you've seen Total Drama before, you guys should know that these are confessionals where you confess your strategies, shower thoughts and whatever else you want to say!" **Chris just knocked open the door to a really bad smell, as he just raised his thumbs up.

Lowain was still very confused at why the outhouses smelt so bad, but it wasn't that much of a problem as it was like any other Total Drama season.

It smelt bad because no-one wanted to take care of it.

_*Kyo's confessional*_

_The Kusanagi had an opinion on the outhouses._

_"They probably have toilets that don't smell like Iori's stink after a long battle. This show's something, alright."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Chris and the contestants went to the toilets that were packed to the brim with stalls and showers, thanks how big the grey-blue building was.

**"These are the communal bathrooms, with toilets and bathrooms for everyone! Obviously, one side's for women and girls and the other's for men and boys!"**

Yuri was just feeling the urge to get into the toilet, even with the questionable smell that was coming from it, but someone stopped her with a cheeky grab.

"Come on, there's other stuff to get!" Mai just told her.

"Geez, why are you trusting this terrible guy?" Yuri said, elbowing her friend. "It's not like Pahkitew Island was fake."

The contestants were still following Chris to the mess hall that looked like an actual hall, even with the height of the building being only slightly higher than TDI's mess hall.

It was huge.

**"This is Total Drama's biggest mess hall ever and no, it can't be topped and this time, Chef's taking a break from giving you guys healthy nutrition!" **Chris shouted, as some of the contestants were giving a disbelieving look.

"Uh, huh, very healthy." Badgerclops said, checking the gruel.

**"He's working on a few of the amazing challenges! But for now, there's a few new cooks in the building, but they'll be helping Chef real soon!"**

Sora was just looking at the cooking stalls like it was no big problem and he could see a familiar guy with grey spiky hair and a straight face.

"Riku? How did you even get in there?" Sora asked with a wide smile.

"I followed my heart and they apparently needed guys for low pay...or something." Riku just shrugged.

"That's a little bit messed up, but you'll do fine." Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here again. Dunno how we'll get back, though." Riku was just keeping on keeping on. "Anyways, you gonna join the rest of the guys?"

"Pretty much, see ya, Riku!" Sora was just running to where the rest of the contestants were.

It cut to where the dread campfire was and how was it dreaded?

**"The elimination campfire has always been there on the islands since the start and that's not changing, as we've got a lot of seats in case teams are huge!"**

Luigi was just shaking a little bit and Karamatsu confidently gulped, as this campfire is where the all of the strategies will come to roost.

"Man, every single team really does have the potential to be here, especially with how unbalanced the teams _will _be." Tails just commented.

"That's very true." Naoto added to the fox's comment.

"100%!"

Speaking of teams...

**"And let's just say, the teams aren't the biggest ever!"**

**'**

There was a whole different area for the teams to be set up in, as there was 6 tables that were pretty much set up to sit whatever 102 contestants, of which the 99-strong cast were barely able to hold.

And immediately, there was a lot of contestants put their thinking cap on.

**"But that's a lie, because they are! You guys can choose your own contestants, 'cause I'm not trying to have a massive headache! Except for the leaders..."**

Daisy had a dumb theory.

"Probably going to be the leader for the orange team."

Each table had a umbrella that coincidentally was the colour for each team, as one was wine red, one was a strong orange, one was a gold-ish yellow, one was moss green coloured, one was azure blue and the last one was a deep purple...or an indigo.

Whatever matter was that not everyone was going to like Chris' choices.

**"These leaders are chosen by their color, which is all me and is all cool!" **Chris was looking for some approval and he got some. **"And speaking of awesome choices, the red team's got..."**

Shulk was just trying to think about who would be the leader for this thing, as Edgeworth was just being his usual stuffy self with the tea cup and the sword-wielding kid just questioning it.

**"...Shulk AKA the blonde kid with a sword!"**

Shulk was just awkwardly sitting down on the bench with a shrug, probably guessing that his colour to got him to the bench.

"I'll do my best to represent my team!" Shulk had a mission statement.

**"Alright, dude! The orange bench has got Daisy!"**

The princess excitedly pumped her fist up with enthusiasm, as she was picked to be a team leader with her own colour and she just ran to the table with her favourite colour.

"You know, I'm in the game again!" Daisy yelled. "I'm going to make this team super varied!"

Daisy just sat down with a thumbs up towards Shulk, who returned the favour with a straight face.

**"The yellow bench has got that pink-haired guy!"**

Giovanni stood up to ensure that he was there and he had his pink hair and smug smile.

"The name's Giovanni Potage!" The pink-haired wannabe villain exclaimed. "I'll make sure that everyone on my team gets to be a TD player!"

Despite the clown-like reputation that he previously had, he did get a few claps from people that had a bit more heart than the average contestant.

**"The green bench has that nature dude, Snufkin!"**

Snufkin just tipped his hat out and he just casually walked over to the table with an very content look about this show.

He sat on the table and looked at the other guys without that much anger, but a lot of confidence.

"I guess, we'll win a lot, be friends and do crazy things. Sorry, but that's all I'm going to say." Snufkin said.

"Geez, what a mission statement!" Ben Tennyson exclaimed. "That's a lot like mine."

Snufkin just clicked his fingers as an gesture of acknowledgement, but that was really about it.

**"The blue bench has got Sonic, because he's hella fast!"**

Sonic was just doing a whole lot of breakdancing with his elated mood literally making him spin on the ground at a ridiculously speed and Ben just pushed him towards the bench.

And then the hedgehog just jumped on the table and stood on it, avoiding the umbrella.

"...You know, what this team has? A friendly hedgehog who is ridiculously fast and a pretty cool colour." Sonic proclaimed his mission statement.

**"And who has the purple bench has?"**

"Wario, because-look at these clothes!" Wario just pulled up purple overalls.

Wario was just getting no recognition.

**"Not you, dude! But Rayman!"**

The guy with no legs, no arms, hands and feet was just trying to get a good fistbump with someone and Sora actually answered the fistbump with pressure and impressions.

Rayman did a pretty cool cartwheel onto the table and then sat down on there.

"Wait, I'm the only purple guy here?" Rayman asked. "Okay...I did save the world and also free some people, so just get onto my team.

He didn't have the highest amount of confidence, being way out of his skillset, but he was going to try it anyways.

**"And that's the leader for every team in this Total Drama, but you guys know what to do! I ain't selecting these contestants, so you contestants are gonna pick your team!" **Chris announced, as though he was about to do a speech. **"I'm gonna go and get lunch, so..."**

"Wait, lunch?" King asked.

**"Oh, yeah, here's the almost forgotten rule! You can't have more than three bonus contestants on each team, 'cause you're gonna get them swapped around by me or not...who knows!"**

King was not surprised at his point.

"At least it makes sense...I think." King said, didn't groaned.

_*Mai's confessional*_

_The ninja had some words to say._

_"Why does he have to be so rude about everything. He isn't that big of a deal and he's kinda old." Mai complained. "Man, choosing these teams isn't going to be hard."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There wasn't a lot of teams that wanted to be there, because they weren't established there yet and most of the teams right now were together because of friend groups.

The really odd coalition of Luigi, Daisy, Goku, Pit and Deadpool were pretty much all of the orange team.

"We're still small." Deadpool said.

Sonic, Tails, Lowain (and his bros), Radicles, Professor K and Axl were all cool in the blue team.

"This is my kind of stupid." Professor K said.

"Yep, I dunno." Radicles kinda disagreed.

Wario, Giovanni, Yamcha, Neopolitan and Vector were all united on the yellow bench, despite their serious differences.

"Not gonna lie, you didn't sound like a villain there." Vector said.

"I'd like to say that I do what I want all the time!" Giovanni proclaimed, as the other contestants just nodded quickly.

And there was quite a few green people on the green team and Ben was very much aware of that dumb fact.

"I have no clue why you'll here, but you're definitely part of my team." Ben stated. "Come on, we're all here."

"You're not exactly convinced of yourself, aren't you?" Kazooie asked, as Banjo was just trying to shush her.

"Geez, the bird's a real savage." Ben remarked to an unconvinced Doomguy.

Nicole (still choosing a team) and Sonja (in the green team) were just witnessing pure art, as Doomguy had better things to do within the green bench.

The red bench that featured Shulk had an intersting set up for a team, due to the fact that he didn't have a lot of friends that were here...or even one, but Smash was a diferent story.

"Alright, blondie! Let's make this team pretty worthy!" Falco slapped Shulk on the back.

"That's definitely a little insult, but you're right." Shulk just sighed, as he took it seriously. "You're a very well-dressed man."

"Yeah, you're definitely a lawyer guy." Falco remarked with a smile.

"I do like to be very professional, even when I don't need to." Edgeworth said, keeping things simple.

"Don't you like to go crazy sometimes?" Falco asked broke some more ice, causing Edgeworth was actually raising his eyebrow.

"Not really, the stress of finding the truth is excruciating enough-" Edgeworth stated, before some others came in.

Sora and Max just walked in on a crazy conversation and practically had to sit there and take one for the red team with talking about...something, as Falco just finished it.

"Yeah, we got your answer. Now let's talk about fun stuff!" Falco shouted. "Who's got the best wings?"

"I think you're the only one with wings." Margaret said with some cool confidence, as Falco just awkwardly chuckled. "Hey."

At this point, Falco, Shulk, Edgeworth, Sora, Max, Margaret, Harley Quinn, Fred and Panchito had all joined the now oddly popular red team and even the explosive experts had joined the team.

"This is just stupid and well-rounded! Rounder than stone wheels, baby!" Fred just chuckled to himself, as Sora was just giving the thumbs up and a few others chuckled. "Man, what a tough crowd."

"Nah, I've made funnier jokes outta hurting people." Harley Quinn remarked with a smug look.

"Hell, I made funnier jokes that aren't finished...yet!" Tina remarked.

_*Sora's confessional*_

_"Hey, the guy's trying to raise the mood. Come on, it's kinda rude to just give angry looks and plus, it was kinda funny." Sora's mood was still strong._

_*Harley Quinn's confessional*_

_She was actually in a pretty good mood._

_"I don't know what's wrong with saying that. Fred kinda needs a bash in the head, if he keeps on making bad jokes like that." Harley Quinn said. "Still gotta get my bat out first."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

As for the blue team, things were not that surprising at who was joining this crew of chill dudes and awesome people.

"Wow, we are all vibin' in here today aren't we! We've gotta get more bonus dudes on this team to bring on some more good vibes!" Lowain exclaimed. "There ain't no resting 'cause those other teams are gettin' people!"

"Yeah, I understood a few words." Byleth added, speaking her mind.

"Really, you understood some of that? I understood none of that." Arle added.

"They mostly used normal words, though, so-" Byleth just thought about something.

"But they used misused slang instead of not that!" Arle said.

Lowain heard their criticisms and so did his bros, as the new players on the team, Byleth, Arle, BD Joe, Fred Jones and Cassie, didn't really get what they were saying even if it wasn't because of the slang.

"Alright, guys, sometimes you may not understand what's up and what's not up, but it's pretty simple. Let's get some new players in our game!" Lowain shouted, as Cassie was just clapping with an unimpressed expression.

"I don't know wasn't there something about the contestants only going in?" Tomoi added, feeling his gray hair.

"Not really. Doesn't mean we should harass people about Total Drama teams, 'cause that's stupid." Cassie stated another fact, as Heavy joined the team. "At least, we've got another military guy in there."

"We're different military. Just fight against each other and you have no gun." Heavy just coolly said.

"Honestly, that's a lot of military exercises because you're usually up against shitty people like that in real war." Cassie said.

"You just millenial girl. What do you know about war?" Heavy asked, as though she was just going to answer.

"Hopefully, sometimes you don't need to tell things about war, though." Cassie added. "Besides the horrors of seeing people killed for some dumb purposes."

Heavy just shook his head, as another contestant was joining the team with some epic confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, so I'm just pretend that you were not talking." Badgerclops said, being a man that just walked into a conversation. "Hey, yo, there's a lot of people here!"

"Yeah, I think there's a max of 16 people on three teams and 17 on the rest of the teams. Not that much space, though." Tails asked, as the crew of the contestants were getting used to each other.

"Man, I feel like this is some kinda fever dream., but then again, some dumbass making a weird tower in middle of Tokyo is real. Talking animals is on the same level." Professor K just spat out some facts.

"I can't disagree with you, though!" Tails just spat out there.

Speaking of other teams, the orange team was definitely the one with the oddest selection of members and Garfield wasn't even that surprised at who was in there.

_*Garfield's confessional*_

_The cat was very much surprised._

_"Why do some of these guys join teams that they don't like? I know that some of these guys kinda hate themselves." Garfield said. "Sorry, I don't care that much."_

_*Confessional cut*_

The orange team consisted of not only Daisy, Luigi, Goku, Pit, Deadpool and as aforementioned, Garfield, but Dante, Sakura, Daniel, Tifa and Nicole joined the most chaotic team and so did Omi, who was very confident about this one.

"Wow, there's definitely something to be said about this team." Tifa said. "But it is definitely the most in spirit of this season."

"Wait, why? It's just a bunch of overdramatic people in poorly thought teams." Deadpool remarked. "Come on, Total Drama's been like that since the start."

"I don't remember there being a random fight between two of the members as the team's forming." Tifa crossed her arms. "There's some crazy tension in there."

"We work together to heal tension!" Omi said, being a martial arts kid and all.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to deal with it." Deadpool just shrugged, as the two that were fighting were kinda obvious. "Kid, you're smarter than you look."

"I am smart." Omi said, as though he wasn't _that _smart.

Nicole and Daisy were just getting each other into a tizzy about something.

"I don't know why you want me to be mad about something? This team's real awesome and you're kinda annoying." Daisy remarked.

"It's not actually awesome, yet, and I don't think you're helping your case." Nicole was awkwardly trying to resolve this.

"Yeah, but you're not helping! Come on, go and do some helping!" Daisy shouted.

"You're the actual team leader here. You should still be able to advertise the team." Nicole just stated the obvious, as the blue housewife wasn't in an advertising mood.

"I know, but sometimes its really annoying when everyone's taking your best shots and some of these guys have mean deals." Daisy just shrugged. "I don't have a million dollars lying around!"

"Er-" Nicole saw something dumb. "-I think someone might have heard that."

Who was it right now, as Goku was just ready to help out for his own team in a special way, considering that he was nodding to Daisy about it and she nodded right back.

"Hopefully, it's not-" Nicole said.

"Hey, who wants free money! I've got money...I think!" Goku confidently shouted to the rest of the contestants that were not paired up.

Goku then turned to his teammate.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Goku backed Daisy up, who was seeing some more contestants. "I think people are coming."

Chuck Greene sat down on the bench and table stand with a very suspicious look.

"You better hope that for your sake, he's not lying."

And then Haohmaru came in.

"I don't think you have money, but you've got passion. Take it to our next fight." Haohmaru fist bumped Goku with confidence.

"No problem!" Goku just replied back.

The dude was still smiling with a beaming smile, as Yosuke and Ren also came in as a pair that may not have wanted to be together.

"Get off me!" Ren was trying to swing and he missed...a lot.

"I don't know what's up with the guy. He looks cute and he's trying to punch me!" Yosuke was more freaked out than worried.

"Okay, okay, being in a team's awesome and all, but he is really excited." Goku was just happy to talk with the angry dog. "You can't just run the whole team. We're a team, I think."

"You think I don't know that!" Ren shouted there.

"Whoa, harsh, dude." Goku just stepped back, not in the mood for a fight. "Wow, two million dollars is a lot. I'm just here for some good training."

"...Really?" Ren was straight up tired of Goku at this point.

Yosuke, Ren, Haohmaru, Naoto, Nicole, Pit, Deadpool, Daisy, Luigi, Sir Daniel, Garfield, Goku, Dante, Tifa Lockhart, Sakura and most of all...

...Joey Wheeler, who was attempting to play card games with Dante, who was into something a little bit different.

"Man, you look ready to win Total Drama." Dante commented on Joey's overconfident look.

"You up for a round of Yu-Gi-Oh?" Joey asked, as he was trying to show off his cards. "Winning this show's definitely going to be a long shot, but it's gonna be my turn to take."

"Yeah?" Dante asked, not sure what he was playing. "Sounds like something that I can't get behind."

"What, 'cause it's a card game?" Joey fired back.

"Not really, but it's got fake monsters and dragons on it." Dante just remarked. "Sounds complicated."

Joey just scoffed at the comment.

_*Sakura's confessional*_

_The student was just feeling nervous._

_"I think we're the first team to pick up all of our members and so far, I dunno if that's a good thing." Sakura nervously said. "But then again, there's going to be some crazy people in this group."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**The Unnamed Orange Team: Daisy, Omi, Luigi, Joey Wheeler, Sakura, Tifa Lockhart, Dante, Goku, Garfield, Sir Daniel, Deadpool, Pit, Nicole, Naoto Kurogane, Yosuke, Haohmaru and Ren**

* * *

The red bench didn't do that much better for a combo, as the twelve members were somewhat mismatched in very odd ways and the thirteenth member didn't help the mistmatched nature at all.

"Are you kidding me? Why do you have the dumbest accent ever?" Harley Quinn shouted. "It's not even real."

"Hey, what you're talking about? It is real." An (definitely) Austrailian guy with some stubble and a cowboy hat said. "Speaking of which-"

"Drop your facade, fool." Storm Shadow stated without much of an announcement, as the Spy just groaned.

"Wasn't that convincing, but I am a spy! Someone that can really help within this team with his sharp wits and sharp looks." Spy just remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, not happening. Last time I trusted a guy like that..." Harley Quinn was just closing her fist in. "Prolly got a whole lot of dumb issues too."

Spy and Storm Shadow were in and so was a weasel gangster and tech pirate, as the team was just fully getting formed now.

"Honestly, I apperciate you guys coming in here and teaming up." Shulk said. "We may not be the strongest team out there, but we're a team!"

Some of the members were just not sure how to handle this, but these two were actually handling it pretty well, as they were both shady people.

"I don't know how he think it's gonna go. But I ain't buying that!" Pinstripe whispered to Tron Bonne, keeping a close eye on Shulk.

"What makes you think that?" Tron asked with a sly smile.

"He's some kid with a laser sword. He ain't in any business and this kid ain't looking like he's struggled like me!" Pinstripe proclaimed.

"What makes you think I care about him? I've got my own plans." Tron smirked.

"Eh, your plans are probably ain't as good as mine. Trying to get me some allies is part of that." Pinstripe managed to get Tron interested.

"Been doing the same thing but better." Tron Bonne boasted, as she pointed towards the same spy that Pinstripe was talking about.

That immediately got the potoroo more confused, as Tron had a certain smirk that showed that she got 'em.

"Damn, you think you're good. Still getting more allies." Pinstripe just grinned maliciously. "And you're part of my team."

"Eh." Tron stated, as though she was going to attempt to move things forward. "We've got work to do!"

Clover might have been there to meet some hot guys, but she wasn't about to be let out from a lot of money...which might have worked if it weren't for an observant Falco.

**The Unnamed Red Team: Shulk, Miles Edgeworth, Falco Lombardi, Harley Quinn, Fred Flintstone, Spy, Storm Shadow, Panchito, Sora, Max, Tiny Tina, Pinstripe Potoroo, Clover, Mai Shiranui, Margaret and Tron Bonne**

_*Falco's confessional*_

_The bird was actually shrugging about the situation._

_"I've been in weirder team ups and this would be like that except my friends aren't here and most of these contestants are probably decent people. Total Drama changes people for sure!" Falco just shrugged._

_*Clover's confessional*_

_Clover wasn't too angry about being in an certain team._

_"I feel like it's a girls' club a little too much if that makes sense. Most of the hotties aren't on this team, aside from the lawyer guy, blonde guy, but I'm about to make some new friends!" Clover pretty much squealed._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The yellow team was a little different, not only because Craig, Tomo and Isabella joined the team with their smiles, but also because their own members were a little odd already.

Giovanni was definitely attempting to attract members with his charisma or lack thereof, as there was a few passers by that were going to another team.

"Hey, you wanna be on a winning team? You could use your attractiveness to...help the team." Giovanni shouted to one of the few black contestants.

"Listen, I'm tired of people clearly trying to manipulate me for their own gain. Still can't believe that it's topped..." Kate Alen honestly said.

"Robot man, you're going to be a big deal." Giovanni attempted to convince Mr. EAD.

"I do not mind being a small deal." Mr. EAD declined in a very monotone manner, as the robot just went to the green team. "Is that the connotation?"

Kate Alen just threw a caring look Giovanni's way, as the popstar didn't really want to be angry

The yellow team was not getting many members aside from Escargoon and Magalor, who were not buddy-buddy with each other and the aforementioned three kids and Escargoon and Magalor were proving something.

"Oh, you're a snail with the inability to diss people!" Magalor shouted. "You forced me to doing this!"

"Me standing here isn't really a statement or not." Escargoon said.

As for the young peole in Total Drama, Tomo Takino and Isabella were having an conversation...or Tomo attempted to start one.

"Yo, you guys are American!" Tomo shouted.

"Yes, I am...what's going on?" Isabella was pretty confused. "This is a Canadian show."

"Oh, I get it now. You're Canadian!" Tomo finally had a moment of realisation.

"Nope!" Isabella just said it, being cute and all that. "Wait-"

"Oh, Canada sucks. America doesn't suck." Tomo said. "Trust me, I've been there!"

Isabella might not have known what she was trying to talk about, but she did know that this was going to be a weird summer to be in and it was going to be good.

**The Unnamed Yellow Team: Giovanni, Escargoon, Magalor, Tomo, Isabella, Craig, Yamcha, Neopolitan, Wario & Vector (so far)**

Tomo was just a little bit confused at how things were going on, but some of these teams were gaining contestants fast, like, ridiculously fast at some points because of Snufkin's apparent charisma.

"What a crowd." Snufkin said, similarly bored.

"I mean you attracted this crowd by yourself." Ben just stated.

"They just came to me because I'm good with plants." Snufkin was happy to just leave it at that.

"Come on, you've probably got more than plants!" Ben encouraged the nature guy to talk seriously.

"I don't have to tell you." Snufkin just went away, as the guy with a massive hat just walked away from Ben.

_*Ben's confessional*_

_The teen who wore a lot of green was just sitting down on the toilet._

_"As much as I think that picking that guy for the green team's kinda dumb, I can admire his brutally honest attitude. Just saying, judging the cover of anyone's a bad idea here." Ben just shrugged._

_*Confessional cut*_

With the green team filled with contestants such as Scott, Kate, Mr. EAD and Isabelle, Shermie, Phineas and Ferb being within the same team, things could go really bad at any moment.

Except that they didn't because they weren't that volatile besides Kazooie and even Scott.

"I still don't know what I walked into." Scott Pilgrim said with a determined face. "But I won't let anyone cheat us!"

"That's a lot of words for a red-head! This show's kinda crazy." Shermie didn't really mean it mockingly, but Scott took it as that.

"Man, what's your problem?" Scott said, feeling disparaged.

"Sorry, was calling a you redhead. Didn't mean it to be a big deal." Shermie was sure with the playful smile.

"No problem." Scott just replied back, still stewing a little bit from the insult that Shermie gave.

It wasn't all too hard to see why there was not a lot of tension compared to the others, considering that Sonja and Ben were pretty much (self-appointed) co-leaders and Samus simply saluted Sonja.

"Welcome to the team." Sonja told Samus with a stern face.

"I'll gladly be a team player." Samus remarked. "I don't mind being a lone wolf, just..."

"You don't really need to say anything." Sonja just left it unsaid..

There was three more spots left in the team and these two were actually more than prepared to be in the teams, despite their lack of maturity and one of them rode his board onto part of the bench and then kick flipped off it.

"Dude, that was still insane. You just skated onto the bench!" Axl exclaimed.

"Heh, that was small fry. I'm about to-" Kick Buttowski got a glare from Kate. "Sorry, just being myself."

"This guy kinda can't be stopped." Axl stated with a honest look. "Also, he's on the team."

"Pretty much." Kick said.

And that was almost it for the still unnamed green team, as Riko just stepped onto the mat after doing some hard decisions.

"Oh, everyone's kinda friendly here! I think I'm going to like it here." Riko said, being un-cursed and all that.

"Pretty much most of them." Phineas said, seeing that everyone wasn't rude.

**The Unnamed Green Team: Snufkin, Riko, Ben Tennyson, Doomguy, Banjo & Kazooie, Isabelle, Shermie, Scott Pilgrim, Kate Alen, Mr. EAD, Phineas, Ferb, Axl, Kick, Samus & Sonja**

* * *

The blue, yellow and purple teams were the unfinished half of all of the teams and they were having some contestants that were awkward within their teams, wherever they were serious or not.

Iori, regardless of whatever team he was in, would definitely be in and Gintoki and Azwel being in the same team as him didn't help matters at all.

"You've got to be joking. Who let the clowns in?" Iori asked angrily.

"Actually, we let ourselves in. I'm not associated with this fool." Gintoki stated.

"Trust me, you're a different fool." Iori stated.

"Come on, piece of-" Gintoki was raring for a fight.

Then someone within the purple team stopped the two passionate guys from going up against each other and they were also the least bothered by the drama.

"The team doesn't have that much people. It's best that we don't fight over literally nothing." King just groaned at the two guys.

Axl Low, Snake Eyes, Cindy Lennox, Johnny Bravo and Squigly were also now in the purple team, as though there was an invisible cry out for another odd team that couldn't work that well.

"At least I'm not up against a mediocre guy." Axl Low said with a typical British attitude. "The ninja's pretty good at being a ninja."

Snake Eye didn't really react to the odd comment from Axl the chain wielder, as he had better things to focus on.

Cindy was just feeling the very uncaring eyes of an awkward Johnny Bravo, attempting to throw some bad pick-up lines her way, but Yuri and Squigly were just kinda having a seperate discussion.

"Why are all of the lines lame and disrespectful? He didn't even try." Yuri stated with an uneasy feeling. "Just hoping that the same doesn't happen to you."

"I'm sorry, but I can handle myself. And he doesn't seem like a terrible person." Squigly said, not having the same uneasy feeling.

"I mean he kinda isn't, but he has the worst pick up lines." Yuri stated with a smug look.

"He still could be a great team mate. He has a lot of strength, despite being very rude." Squigly figured something out.

"Hopefully he doesn't get too distracted by women. Seems to be a problem for himself." Levithan stated, as Johnny was just trying to woo King...badly.

Three others came in while the stupidity of Johnny Bravo was in full force and they pretty much fit the "ethos" of the team, which was pretty much the "awkward mix" team.

_*Barker's confessional*_

_This old man just loudly groaned probably at some of his teammates._

_"Some of these fools are definitely losing their own mind." Coachman wasn't happy. "If I have to keep on dealing with them, you'll see me bothered."_

_*Confessional*_

The last contestant sat down with pizazz and she definitely did that quite easily, adding a stylish smoke bomb for measure.

"Hold on, why?" Hsien-ko asked. "The smoke bombs just aren't necessary."

"I'm here to bring on the flair." Pretty Bomber remarked. "Also, going on reality shows isn't necessary, so..."

"...You're not wrong." Hsien-Ko answered.

**The Unnamed Purple Team: Iori, Gintoki, Rayman, Azwel, Yuri, King, Axl Low, Snake Eyes, Cindy, Johnny, Squigly, Barker, Karamatsu, Pretty Bomber and Hsien-Ko**

* * *

Now it was down to the two teams that were practically complimentary colours and both of them had a certain vibe to themselves that made sure that their team was super consistent.

That may not be a good thing, but there's nothing to judge either team off from and there was quite a few contestants that were there waiting for the decision and...waiting too long.

**The Unnamed Blue Team: Sonic, Lowain/Elsam/Tomoi, Tails, Professor K, Heavy Weapons Guy, Cassie Cage, Badgerclops, Byleth, Arle, BD Joe & Fred Jones (so far)**

**The Unnamed Yellow Team: Giovanni, Escargoon, Magalor, Tomo, Isabella, Craig, Lynn, Yamcha, Neopolitan, Wario & Vector (so far)**

The yellow team wasn't surprised to see that Pac Man joined them, as his body was practically the same colour.

"Welcome to the club, my dude." Vector said. "Was expecting to see you in here."

"Is it because I'm yellow? Because that is not true." Pac-Man added, just walking towards Giovanni. "This guy definitely cares about his peeps."

"He said he's a villain, so I doubt it." Vector said, as Giovanni looked like he was readying up his speech. "Though he sounded genuine."

"This is Total Drama! Games are gonna be playing and I'll be playing the coolest game." Giovanni proclaimed. "The game of destroying every other team, that is!"

Vector and Pac Man weren't sure what to make of the guy, but the next contestant definitely did and her squirrel butt was making Squirrel Girl very scared.

"Listen, you better hope that I don't find out about your dumb strategies or else, you're going to get it full force!" Sandy technically shouted, as the squirrel was ready to drop fists.

"At least everyone's passionate about something." Yamcha remarked.

"I'm passionate about playing a fair game." Sandy just stated.

"Whoa, whoa, me too!" Yamcha didn't really want to fight Sandy Cheeks...for obvious reasons.

Chuck was also in the yellow team, making him the 14th contestant in a team of sixteen or seventeen and he was feeling a little odd on the bench.

"Couldn't be there more than one damn bench?" Chuck asked.

"I don't think the host cares." Sandy said, shrugged.

"Wait, you didn't get that from whatever the hell Pahkitew Island was?" Chuck said.

"...The heck kinda island is that?" Sandy asked incredulously, as the guy was shaking his head in approval. "Probably something dumb or like that."

"IT'S AN ISLAND!" Papyrus shouted, now being in the yellow team.  
"THE HUMAN TRIES HIS BEST TO MAKE THIS SHOW!"

"...Great." Chuck said, resigning his fate.

**The Unnamed Yellow Team: Giovanni, Escargoon, Magalor, Tomo, Isabella, Craig, Lynn, Yamcha, Neopolitan, Wario, Sandy Cheeks, Pac Man, Chuck Greene, Charlie Brown, Shermie, Papyrus & Vector**

_*Charlie Brown's confessional*_

_Charlie looked very angry for some reason._

_"I'll make sure that I will make it past the first challenge! I think everyone is okay with me?" Charlie was also very confused. "Does it matter, Snoopy?"_

_Snoopy actually showed up pretty randomly._

_*Confessional cut*_

Of course, since Kyo didn't really care too much about being in a team with kids or obnoxious people, the blue team was more his speed.

Bayonetta, Julia and Captain Hook also joined the blue team like it wasn't a big deal with Kyo adding to the now fifteen-strong blue team that was doing their thing and doing good...sorta.

Bayonetta wasn't even involved in this madness, as the pirate captain and the bros didn't realise that they were about to meet each other.

"Geez, you're a tall lady." Lowain remarked. "Wait, are you a pirate?"

"What?" Captain Hook shouted, causing Lowain and his two bros with furry ears to be shocked. "Do you think you're smart?"

"Man, no! We're the bros that do what we honestly do!" Lowain shouted.

"We cook, be dudes and enjoying the days!" Elsam proclaimed.

"Yeah, so we're not smart." Tomoi said.

The pirate captain and his right hand man was looking at guys that could pass for triplets and couldn't understand why the guys thought he was a lady and even then, Lowain was retreated.

"Cap'n, you actually look very manly." Smee added.

"Shut up, Smee." Captain Hook told his right hand man with slight embarassment.

"You do look a little bit like a woman with that hair." Bayonetta remarked, as the pirate captain didn't really have anything to say. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"The cat hasn't got the cap'n tongue, you're just really beautiful." Mr. Smee attempted to defend his captain...it was clearly an attempt, though.

"Funny, how he doesn't say it." Bayonetta said, as the pirate captain.

"I'd rather not be dealing with a uppity woman." Captain Hook said. "You must be one of them."

"Well, you could've just gone all out, but I'm just 'uppity'." Bayonetta's cat-like smile was getting the pirate captain into an odd mood. "Honestly, the teams are set now."

"If you think I'm going to let this be unsaid, then you're a blubbering fool." Captain Hook was just ready to move things on with an angry look.

Bayonetta sighed, as an certain green alien was just trying to figure what the captain's angle was.

"Dude, I don't know what he's talking about, but it sounds dumb." Radicles added, as though he was involved.

_*Rad's confessional*_

_This guy was more than happy to make his move, which wasn't really a move at all._

_"I'll be honest, I want to win as much as the next guy, but starting beef within the same team is kinda dumb. That captain guy is annoying."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**The Unnamed Blue Team: Sonic, Lowain/Elsam/Tomoi, Tails, Professor K, Heavy Weapons Guy, Cassie Cage, Badgerclops, Byleth, Arle, BD Joe, Kyo, Bayonetta, Julia, Rad(icles), Captain Hook/Mr. Smee & Fred Jones**

* * *

It was like Chris was watching all of the teams form on TV, but then again, he had to actually do his job pretty well and do his job he did, as he walked back onto the set without issue.

**"Dudes, you made some messy teams with the insane rules that you put on! If I had to say anything more, you guys are kinda good at making teams!"**

"Told you!" Mai shouted. "Are we gonna-"

"I don't think he is." Samus stated, from a whole other team.

**"Not yet, I have something to drop on two certain pirates and three furry bros!" **Chris made Lowain, Elsam and Tomoi groan with dissapoint. **"Every contestant is responsible for their own elimination, including these bros and the pirates!"**

"Thanks, Chris, you're the best man!" Lowain shouted.

"Didn't you wreck-" Tomoi tried to ask before being cut off.

**"This unfortunately means that the pirates have to be moved to another team! What one will it be?" **Chris asked, as Mr. Smee was actually thinking about the choice and so was the pirate captain. **"Dude, I can force you into the purple team-"**

"Cap'n, that team is a good choice for us. They don't have any sea faring people there." Mr. Smee stated.

"You think I don't know that, you buffoon! Whoever this purple team is, they're good crew mates!" Captain Hook exclaimed with a second thought.

"Uh...Cap'n?" Mr. Smee definitely noticed Gintoki and Iori giving each other glares. "Well, makes sense."

**"The pirates are seperate contestants and are on the purple team now!"**

The pirates were pretty much invited in by most of the members aside from the few that would normally do that anyways, such as Gintoki, Iori and Snake Eyes not even noticing them or pretending not to anyways.

"We kinda need a few pirates in here and you two are good at that!" Yuri shouted.

"If it means that witch is going down, then we'll pirate our way through!" Captain Hook proclaimed.

**Rough Rhinos: Shulk, Miles Edgeworth, Falco Lombardi, Harley Quinn, Fred Flintstone, Spy, Storm Shadow, Panchito, Sora, Max, Tiny Tina, Pinstripe Potoroo, Mai Shiranui, Margaret, Clover and Tron Bonne**

Fred Flintstone just did an "Oooh-whee" like it was nothing big, as he was just plain excited for a competition.

"Could teach a thing or two about rhinos. My wife wouldn't know." Fred Flintstone said.

"I've seen some rhinos before. They're not that strong." Mai proclaimed, as Fred just chuckled.

"Yeah, sure!" Fred Flintstone remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked, before Chris stopped her from talking more.

**"The orange team is named..."**

Joey was just happy to have a team name.

**"...the Odd Ostriches, which I came up!"**

Then Joey stopped being happy with the name.

"Man!" Joey shouted.

**Odd Ostriches: Daisy, Luigi, Joey Wheeler, Sakura, Tifa Lockhart, Dante, Goku, Garfield, Sir Daniel, Deadpool, Pit, Nicole, Naoto Kurogane, Yosuke, Haohmaru and Ren**

"Wow, that was a bad name." Pit said. "I would've come up with a way better name with the animals and alliteration thing!"

"Yeah, you gonna say it or..." Haohmaru asked, as Pit was just rubbing his own hair. "...that's what I thought."

"It is a odd name." Sir Daniel answered, attempting to say something.

"This show's a fully body game, 'cause everyone's using their heads." Haohmaru told Sir Daniel, who got slapped in the back and his skull got mis-adjusted.

_*Sir Daniel's confessional*_

_He would have subtitles on him and his angry mood compounded that._

_"I hate it when people know that they can hear, but they don't really hear my words. Happens a lot 'cause of something that you can see." Daniel pointed to his lack of a lower jaw. "But I do know that I will make a valliant effort!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Most of the people on the soon-to-be-named yellow team were a little bit apprehensive about the potential name and Samurai Jack wasn't one of them.

**"Your team name is..."**

Vector was shrugging his shoulder.

**"...the Yearning Yaks!"**

"I knew it." Vector grumbled.

**Yearning Yaks: Giovanni, Escargoon, Magalor, Tomo Takino, Isabella, Craig, Lynn, Yamcha, Neopolitan, Wario, Sandy Cheeks, Pac Man, Chuck Greene, Charlie Brown, Samurai Jack, Papyrus & Vector**

"But yaks are actually pretty good animals!" Isabella said. "They're mountain animals designed to survive crazy distances."

"I mean, you're not really wrong. The name's still a little bit questionable." Vector remarked. "But it's not the worst name ever!"

**"Green team, you're the Gruff Gophers...carrying the leagacy of Screaming Gophers!"**

**Gruff Gophers: Snufkin, Riko, Ben Tennyson, Doomguy, Banjo & Kazooie, Isabelle, Shermie, Scott Pilgrim, Kate Alen, Mr. EAD, Phineas, Ferb, Axl The Robot, Kick Buttowski, Samus & Sonja**

"This dude has no idea how to name teams." Kick Buttowski said.

"Either you know how to teleport or something, 'cause you just arrived on the scene." Axl stated. "I mean, it's still a lame name."

"Told you." Kick just pointed at the Reploid.

"I didn't say it wasn't lame." Axl remarked, ponting the fingers back.

Samus just resigned her team to making sure that the contentious name didn't ruin things too much, as the other two new members were already making fun of it.

"I think it's actually pretty good." Samus said.

"Me too. Gophers usually go about their job and do their business without much trouble." Sonja just explained it. "I get the feeling that most of the team accidentally fitted this."

"You can say that again!" Samus remarked the obvious, considering who most of the contestants were.

Riko was just bringing her thumbs up.

**"The blue team is...the Striking Seabass, because they're hitting every area!" **Chris announced, as Byleth raised her thumbs up to the obvious facts.

**Striking Seabass: Sonic, Lowain, Elsam, Tomoi, Tails, Professor K, Heavy Weapons Guy, Cassie Cage, Badgerclops, Byleth, Arle, BD Joe, Kyo, Bayonetta, Julia, Rad(icles) & Fred Jones**

"Man, I don't know what he means, but I don't care that much about what he means." Professor K said. "All I know that the chill vibe is still here."

"Dude, one hundo! It's like everyone on the team is either accepting or knows how to banter!" Lowain shouted. "Wait, seabass is awesome."

"I ain't gonna say anything, but seabass is kinda weak. Weaker than the guys tryna shut down my tunes." Professor K fired back.

"Nope, man." Elsam said.

_*Tails' confessional*_

_Tails was just a little bit nervous._

_"As much as it is the best name and seabass do generally move with the flow, the name kinda makes no sense because they don't feed on anyone massive. I think he's talking about something else, but alliteration is hard." Tails said with an awkward smile._

_*Confessional cut*_

Some faces were not going to be pleased with whatever name the team ended up with.

**"And finally we've got the last one and the toughest...the purple team are the Prowling Panthers!" **Chris announced the team name and it became more apparent that the names were pretty much good now.

"Honestly, that's a not terrible name." Iori mocked Kyo's situation.. "Kyo, choose a better team next time."

"What's your problem? Yaks are tough." Kyo said, as though Isabella didn't tell him.

"The hell does yearning even mean, though?" Axl Low remarked.

"Do you know, idiot?" Kyo asked again, not dropping his own smile.

Axl was just trying to figure it out before realising that he didn't know.

**Prowling Panthers: Iori, Gintoki, Rayman, Azwel, Yuri, King, Axl Low, Snake Eyes, Cindy, Johnny, Squigly, Barker, Karamatsu, Pretty Bomber Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Hsien-Ko**

It didn't matter because Chris was about to explain himself without much trouble.

**"Dudes, there's a theme of alliteration or matching letters, because it's super cool and Total Drama's not going to be this massive again!" **Chris just wanted to flex his extra knowledge that he probably got from being tough in prison. **"Trust me, I've tried!"**

"Wow, that was impressive." Panchito said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, sure it was." Spy added with a ton of sarcasm.

However, that wasn't the end of any of the contestants' introduction into Total Drama, as the infamous food that was Chef Hatchet's didn't even get a single mention.

**"As you know, we've got some top tier cuisine here! Chef's a little more...generous!" **Chris told the contestants, who were mostly sceptical about the claim of the hosts. **"Sure, we've got our teams, but our teams are going to get used to each other...after the break!"**

The camera shut off, being a little awkward of a finish, but Chris was definitely putting his heart into this show.

* * *

**To be continued in the fifth part of the first episode, as everyone gets their moment to share in the utter...suck of Chef's food!**

**Either way, here's all six teams with a lot of contestants and all 102 contestants, because probably isn't a word with total confirmation...just reasonable assumption!**

**Rough Rhinos: Shulk, Miles Edgeworth, Falco Lombardi, Harley Quinn, Fred Flintstone, Spy, Storm Shadow, Panchito, Sora, Max, Tiny Tina, Pinstripe Potoroo, Mai Shiranui, Margaret, Clover and Tron Bonne**

**Odd Ostriches: Daisy, Luigi, Joey Wheeler, Omi, Sakura, Tifa Lockhart, Dante, Goku, Garfield, Sir Daniel, Deadpool, Pit, Nicole, Naoto Kurogane, Yosuke, Haohmaru and Ren**

**Yearning Yaks: Giovanni, Escargoon, Magalor, Tomo Takino, Isabella, Craig, Lynn, Yamcha, Neopolitan, Wario, Sandy Cheeks, Pac Man, Chuck Greene, Charlie Brown, Samurai Jack, Papyrus & Vector**

**Gruff Gophers: Snufkin, Ben Tennyson, Riko, Doomguy, Banjo (& Kazooie), Isabelle, Shermie, Scott Pilgrim, Kate Alen, Mr. EAD, Phineas, Ferb, Axl The Robot, Kick Buttowski, Samus & Sonja**

**Striking Seabass: Sonic, Lowain, Elsam, Tomoi, Tails, Professor K, Heavy Weapons Guy, Cassie Cage, Badgerclops, Byleth, Arle, BD Joe, Kyo, Bayonetta, Julia, Rad(icles) & Fred Jones**

**Prowling Panthers: Iori, Gintoki, Rayman, Azwel, Yuri, King, Axl Low, Snake Eyes, Cindy, Johnny, Squigly, Barker, Karamatsu, Pretty Bomber Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Hsien-Ko**

**Once again, this means that the bonus contestants don't matter...yet!**

**I swear I'm going to make the chapters short and more palpatable next time in part 5, where the eats come back...in a way!**


	14. Episode 1-5: Some Dramatic Cuisine

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 1: Off The Rails!**  
**Part 5: Some Drama Cuisine!**

**You know, Chef's legendarily bad food!**

**The food that was rumoured to be intentional!**

**However, everyone's going to be eating that and that will be no problem with Chef and some of the interns, because this will be the time for talking and bonding!**

**But it is also the time for starting drama, as some characters are already not the best of friends with each other (if you know what I mean) and others were already enemies and rivals before the competition!**

**As always, I don't own any of the characters that are getting into the drama with, their copyright holders do and also, please provide feedback for this part!**

* * *

The show was back on and unlike a certain, brown-haired host, Chris didn't say anything to get it back on track, as everyone was finally settled on their teams and settled on who they were with.

As if that wasn't enough, everyone was wearing the teams' colour-coded armbands and some of them disagreed with it.

"I'm gonna hit the fu-" Harley shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, the guy must have worked hard for it." Margaret just stopped Harley from swinging on someone.

"Doesn't mean it's good, just means that he worked hard." Harley remarked, still bearing her baseball bat.

"Come on, it's a small thing." Margaret said.

The main host was just showing the mess hall once again and it wasn't because there was a whole lot of new features.

A familiar face appeared once again in the kitchen, along with a few that were a little less famililar.

"Man, where has Chef been? Makes sense that he's there." Axl Low commented, as Chef was just giving him a glare.

Both Axls gulped, even if one of them was an actual reploid, but they weren't intimidated by Chef's own determined glare.

"He's definitely getting paid." Sonic asked, stepping back. "Hopefully, it's reasonable."

**"Dude, he's getting paid!" **Chris announced, as Chef was just grumbling. **"Anyways, you're going to have to do some conversation, chill or strategies!"**

There was going to be a whole lot of contestants sitting and eating some good grub by Total Drama standards and all 102 players were sitting down in the massive hall.

**"You all are segregated by teams on the tables. You're gonna eat good!" **Chris chuckled. **"See ya, I have to prepare the first challenge!"**

"What-" Goku asked. "-Man, what a guy. He does awesome things and then just leaves."

"I feel like that's not an trait that you'd want to have." Nicole stated, as another grumpy orange cat agreed with her.

"Meh, he probably does a lot of stuff." Goku said.

"Hopefully, none of them are breaking people's bones." Nicole nervously remarked, as the true essence of Total Drama and this time...

...no bones were getting bruised and it was only feelings, egos and reputations that got bruised during the time, since the mess hall was when talking happened.

_*Tails' confessional*_

_This fox just smelled the drama._

_"Can you feel the potential tension of future challenges, strategy reveals and all sorts of dirty deals and murky moves? That's the smell of a new Total Drama...wasn't expecting me to be a fan, but you've gotta take a break from making inventions and I didn't expect a fan."_

_*Confessional cut*_

The food was a focal point of Total Drama and unsurpirisingly, things weren't changing up in terms of quality...as there was some questionable stuff in there.

At least it wasn't gruel and the eggs weren't burnt, but they weren't...great either.

"Wow, this seems weird high quality." Nicole was first in line.

"Nah, this is pretty much rank." Lowain said. "There's some stuff in there that's a little too crazy."

"I'll trust my own tastebuds." Nicole remarked with ease.

"Cool." Lowain said.

People were coming in and grabbing their breakfast-y grub and some of them had comments for Chef, Riku and some other interns that were helping them out.

"Man, this looks tasty!" Goku exclaimed, as he was looking at a questionable English breakfast. "The host guy must like us a lot."

"Yeah, you better hope that he doesn't do anything dangerous." Tifa remarked, being next up in line.

"This show's known for the dangerous stuff!" Goku rebutted, as Tifa gave him a very confident look.

"Exactly." Tifa said, which left a confused Goku...confused.

_*Goku's confessional*_

_The martial arts loving guy was really feeling good._

_"I don't get it. Some people say that this show's too dangerous, but I like it and plus most of the guys are really strong, so I don't know what she's worrying about!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Everyone was definitely hungry for some food and wherever it was Chef's scrambled egg and bacon or some other breakfast that wasn't there. Some moreso than others and some less so than others, which might have been because...

"It's bad looking!" Clover shouted.

"You gonna eat it?" Fred asked. "Because I will if you won't."

"Sorry, it's just that it looks disgusting." Clover was taking a look at the egg with a single hair, as Fred pulled it out. "So?"

"It's got no hair anymore!" Fred shouted, still eating his own egg.

"I'm no taking clean advice from a caveman wannabe!" Clover just angrily ate her own breakfast like it wasn't a big deal.

Fred was just shaking his own head, as there was some other teammates trying to do some other Total Drama-y things...and both of those girls were sat right next to each other no less.

"I sitll can't believe that I'm on here! And on this team, no less!" Mai exclaimed, seeing that Margaret being chill.

"Yeah, it's really weird, but it's cool." Margaret didn't exactly have the greatest words to say.

"That's pretty much this team in a nutshell." Mai didn't notice the cup that was thrown in between her. "I've dealt with worse."

"Hey, you can't just throw cups like that." Margaret did notice the cup that was thrown.

"Eh, the crazy people are always going to stay crazy people." Fred said, being very gruff about it.

"Yeah..." Margret just chuckled, before getting a cup thrown at her. "Who's throwing these cups?"

And then one of them just kinda blew without an trace, getting everyone's eyes on one specific person who was also enjoying her food.

"They're not glass, good for explosions and also..." Tiny Tina just had some food in her mouth. "...this is actually good."

_*Shulk's confessional*_

_This blonde swordsman was just feeling the weight of the task ahead of him._

_"It's not everyday that you have to make some girl who explodes things, a space pilot, a spy and some other strange people team up. This really is going to be a challenge." Shulk was just putting his thinking cap on. "Hopefully, nothing too crazy happens."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Speaking of slightly dysfunctional teams, the Panthers were a step above that category for odd, yet obvious reasons, as there was probably two or three members that wanted to be team leader.

Even if no-one really cared that much about the potentail team leader elections, even if it was just mostly guys arguing.

"I thought going away from Mai was going to stop people from arguing hard." Yuri suggested, trying to get down from the drama.

"I don't know why you thought that, but it's not happening." King remarked, seeing some bad arguing."

"Cool." Yuri angrily said.

"Not very cool, though." King said, being a bartender who has had experience with boisterous people.

Speaking of boisterous...

"This is about being an leader! I lead a crew of pirates to treasure!" Captain Hook shouted, practically over the table.

"But you're not exactly an alchemist known for his research." Azwel remarked, as he gave a weird look. "It would be a weird twist for you to not have any treasure."

"I take treasure and with good form, no less!" Captain Hook shouted.

"Even then, you're still a pirate. I'm an alchemist with years worth of experience." Azwel stated. "Some would even call me a scientist, a researcher."

"You can say all of the words you like, but I am a real pirate." Captain Hook said, as Mr. Smee just threw a silent thumbs up towards him. "Smee..."

"The cap'n has a loyal crew and has gotten treasure before!" Smee shouted, as the old pirate guy was throwing his hat behind him.

"I can see the potential of this team to go very far, despite all of your posturing about just your own credentials." Azwel boasted, as the other team members were not too convinced.

"Yeah, you're just some-"

The rest of the purple team were either looking at the two potential leaders or literally putting their feet up on the table...or not doing that.

_*Cindy's confessional*_

_The former bartender was pretty much not torn on who to choose._

_"I feel like I got signed up to one of these weird game shows. Do I have to choose between a purple guy and an pirate? Do I want to?"_

_*Barker's confessional*_

_This old man was just smoking a cigar with ease._

_"Those blokes can go about and fight each other. As much as I find those two entertaining, that doesn't make my chances of winning the money easier." The guy said._

_*Confessional cuit*_

The pirate captain and the alchemist was just getting and there was one old man that was just too tired of people fighting.

"The type of people you get on these shows are...something else." Barker was practically facepalming. "This is just painful."

"You better stop or else I'm going to kick both of your asses outside!" King exclaimed. "We haven't even started the challenge, yet!"

Azwel and Captain Hook just stopped shouting a lot and things were back to being seemingly peaceful, but actually tense.

* * *

And some teams witnessed that with incredible eyesight and takes that were a little more...after the eats and one of them was also a little bit of the overlooked team.

"Man, they're gonna lose." Kick said with confidence.

"Hopefully not, because there's some strong people in the team." Ben remarked. "Kinda sucks to get destroyed by a bad team structure."

Kick was just keeping things to himself, as this guy was more than determined to just skate around.

"I know, right?! It's like they're giving me an easy way out." Axl The Robot remarked. "I don't like it."

"They can eliminate themselves, because we take those!" Kazooie angrily shouted.

"Wanna say that out loud?" Axl asked.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Kazooie said.

"We could lose super hard, maybe even 'cause you said those words." Axl just crossed his arms, as Kazooie just took his breakfast.

"Mmmh-we could win...as a team." Kazooie just threw a smug look towards the Reploid.

Banjo was just too busy trying to eating and keep his good manners to stop his friend from trying to throw some insults around like they were nothing, as Axl just shrugged.

"Geez, you remind me of that time when I sucked." Axl grumbled, as he moved away from Kazooie. "Anything going on?"

"I wish I was a robot because this is like some kind of bootleg egg. I know that you 21st century people hate this." Kate remarked, not willing to eat anymore.

"I'm just kinda hungry." Phineas said, before he saw Banjo almost retch up.

_*Banjo's confessional*_

_The bear felt really weird._

_"Wow, there must have been something in there." Banjo was just pressing his head. "It's not okay that food that tasty makes me feel weird."_

_"Sorry, I already ate." Kazooie stated. "That looked like it was made to be bad on purpose and I can't believe that people would do that."_

_"Yeah, Kazooie, they must suck at cooking." Banjo had the benefit of the doubt._

_*Confessional cut*_

With that being said, there was still a whole lot to do within most of the teams and some of that may have included waiting for stuff to happen or plates to be cleaned.

"Now that the egg saga's over!" Kick said. "It's time to kick some butt."

"Not yet, we've gotta get this egg down." Riko just felt weird at the egg. "This is weirdly bad."

"That's just the Total Drama experience." Kick remarked.

"The food doesn't need to taste so bad." Riko was more panicky.

"Bad food ain't going to stop me!" Kick shouted.

The two different young teenagers were definitely excited for the challenge, though it was very different reasons...considering that one was a kid daredevil and the other was a young and very tough explorer.

Either way, breakfast was eaten and now, there was apparently things to talk about pretty coolly.

"I'll be honest, this isn't exactly a five-star resort, but this ain't too bad here despite the food." Kate Alen remarked.

"This literally can't be a five-star resort because of it is actually a reality show." Mr. EAD said. "They probably have to keep their brand."

"Listen, I'm just asking for food that doesn't look like someone sat on it." Kate said, throwing an empty plate.

"I'm sure that it isn't that unsafe relative to everything that it is on this island." Mr. EAD explained, as Kate was just groaning.

_*Riko's confessional*_

_The young explorer was feeling pretty weird._

_"What's with the food? I've gotta find this out somewhere because the cooks can't feel good about this." Riko stated._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

There was a whole lot of action that was going to happen in a while, but for now, there was some special speculation about the challenge...once they swallowed the breakfast.

"Dude, we're separate bros so that means..." Elsam just stated.

"Don't worry about it. No matter the distance, we're staying bros." Lowain complimented.

"I wasn't even worried, man. Just that us bros have got a long road ahead of us." Elsam said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be rocky roads all the way!" Tomoi encouraged his bros. "And we've got the triple-dip techniques too!"

"So, we're well prepared! How about the rest of you guys!" Lowain shouted, chilling in his own seat.

"Some of us are either so powerful that they don't need to prepare or don't really care about this show." Tails said, looking at a certain woman. "Bayonetta's probably the latter."

"Dude, you've got to give it your all or else, you're going to be beaten!" Lowain encouraged Bayonetta, who just playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'd easily do all of these challenges with my eyes closed. But I have enough common sense not do so." Bayonetta remarked, as Cassie agreed with him.

"Come on, this is still a team game and we need team players in the building." Tails said, not super happy with some of the more dismissive contestants.

"Didn't say anything on how I'm not a team player." Bayonetta told Tails, with a smug smile. "Besides, I would rather not talk about it."

Tails just shook his head, as the other people were just in kind of stunned stance over the confident witch's statement and the fox pretty much had nothing to say.

"If you know me, you'd kinda already know the answer. Besides, I definitely am a team player." Cassie answered.

"Finally! So, we need to figure out what the first challenge is and-" Tails saw two of the Seabass members coming in with swimming clothes. "-it's not likely to be the diving challenge."

"Come on, that's pretty much the premier first challenge. Happens every time that there's a new cast...besides Pahkitew Island." Fred said, showing off his research.

"Besides that season wasn't super big and this one is." Tails remarked. "I bet the first one is going to be way wilder."

"Hope so, because I'm ready to dive." Fred stated, before walking away. "I'll be back!"

Fred and Radicles left quite easily, as these two were more than down to not sweat out their clothes and things.

_*Radicles' confessional*_

_The green alien was a little bit mad._

_"Dude, I was gonna wear on the diving challenge, if there's one...but there isn't!" Radicles exclaimed. "Now it's kinda sweaty, but what are you gonna do?"_

_*Confessionla cut*_

The speculation was happening and two of the members were not there for it...actually, Professor K was off doing something else and now, everyone was outside.

"Man, now that those two are gone..." Sonic said. "...I don't think talking about the next challenge is going to be as fun."

"But we're going fighting." the Heavy stated.

"Fighting what? There's 100 contestants, there's no way that we're fighting." Sonic remarked, pointing out the obvious. "Some of these guys aren't good in a fight."

"I'd make a fair arguement that most of these guys are good in a fight." Byleth added to the conversation, making Sonic smirk. "You shouldn't be so confident in that assessment."

"Literally saying that some of these guys don't fight." Sonic just added, as BD Joe nodded. "Byleth, I'm not talking about those guys."

"That makes sense. They're just ordinary people in an extraordinary people...there's definitely a battle challenge on the horizon." Byleth said.

"I would disagree on that part. That's some laser-tag armour." Cassie remarked, looking at two interns carrying obviously marked stuff. "Hopefully, my fighting-"

"There's probably some fight challenge, but it's not now." Badgerclops said, ready to deal with some total drama. "How are we gonna beat everyone else?"

"Dude, we just be way faster than them!" Sonic exclaimed, as Tails was just giving a concerned face. "And also move at them when they're close enough."

Almost everyone just went along with it, as Tails and Cassie were just raising their eyebrows at it and Professor K just came back...doing thatg thing.

"Hey, yo, what did I miss?" Professor K said. "Looks like we've got something."

"Literally nothing." Cassie replied, pointing towards the DJ.

"Yeah, keep your secrets!" Professor K wasn't about to believe that nothing happen.

The bros were just chuckling awkwardly, as Tails

_*Cassie's confessional*_

_The blonde millennial was just rubbing her head._

_"I kinda can't imagine what it must be like to pretend to not know what's up." Cassie said. "Definitely can imagine what it must be like to strategize for a challenge that you don't know."_

_*Professor K's confessional*_

_This guy was ready to do whatever challenge was ahead of him._

_"Hah, we ain't live. But damn, most of these guys aren't joking around, pulling strategies out of their butt. Heck, they probably ain't shit, but this team is pretty strong!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The yellow team were finally chilling outside of the mess hall and there was a whole lot of contestants that didn't enjoy the breakfast, but pushed on ahead for their team.

"Oh, yeah, compadres was that good or what?" Vector asked sarcastically.

A lot of people laughed.

"Yeah, right! Anyways, we're ready for any challenge ahead of us!" Vector shouted.

"With me as your beautiful and trust-able leader, we'll be able to win challenges!" Giovanni proclaimed, his pink hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm not super sure about that. You're literally some pink-haired dude with the ability to throw meatballs." Chuck said, crossing his arms. "You did a good job convincing us to be a team, though."

"I literally did that and plus I'm also a tough guy!" Giovanni said to Chuck, still not convinced. "Besides, those are rumours."

"Yeah, okay." Chuck sighed.

While there may have been a few sceptics among the crowd of Giovanni's somehow loyal crew, two of them kinda not liking each other, the rest were in a pretty motivated mood.

"Not gonna lie, I just want you to show your worth." Yamcha said, as Giovanni chuckled.

"I've got crazy high worth and also, some people say I'm cool!" Giovanni shouted.

"Who are you talking about?" Wario asked, just flexing his muscles casually. "Doesn't mean anything if it's your mom."

"Does it matter who says it. What matters that it was said to me-" Giovanni told Wario, not losing his cool.

"Wario was just spitting straight facts and you're scared." Wario said, as this fat guy was still flexing.

"Dude, you're literally interrupting him for no reason. That's dumb." Lynn wasn't ready to sit still. "Besides we've got stuff to think about."

"Like how cool it is doesn't matter that much." Giovanni said, still standing proud.

Papyrus was just more than excited to basically giving some guy the power to be a solid team leader.

_*Papyrus' confessional*_

_The excited skeleton was here to...do things._

_"OOOH, THESE GUYS ARE SERIOUS ABOUT THE TEAM! I AM READY TO PROVE THAT I AM SUPER SERIOUS ABOUT THE TEAM!" Papyrus shouted confidently._

_*Confessional cut*_

Papyrus was just keeping things quiet, though, listening in intently to whatever discussion was going down.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Pac-Man asked.

"THE HUMANS WITH PINK HAIR AND NOT PINK HAIR ARE DISCUSSING IMPORTANT STUFF!" Papyrus said...really loudly.

Everyone was just taking a look at the skeleton, as Pac-Man just shrugged.

"Wait, why are you always so loud?" Pac-Man asked.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN BE QUIET IF I WANT TO." Papyrus said, as no-one looked in his direction.

Pac-Man was just more confused at how it went down.

_*Pac's confessional*_

_The yellow pellet-eating husband was feeling weird._

_"You know, it's strange. It's like the most annoying people and the least annoying people kinda got together and made a team. I don't know if it works, but it should!" Pac-Man was feeling himself right now._

_*Confessional cut*_

Speaking of the discussion, there was a whole lot of players contributing with their own suggestions and words across the table.

"I hate to say it but some of you guys can't compare to Wario! Wario's gonna charge on his own!" Wario suggested.

"I'm gonna back him up...I think!" Tomo shouted.

"Cool, Wario's got a back up player." Wario just fist-bumped Tomo.

"...Yeah!" Tomo exclaimed.

"So, Wario and Tomo are gonna do their own thing and we're going to be a united front for...whatever the hell the next challenge is." Vector said, as Samurai Jack just nodded with him. "Trust me, samurai guy, it's hard being a co-leader."

"You're actually my deputy, 'cause you don't have pink hair." Giovanni boasted to Vector. "Samurai guy, just be a team player."

"Okay." Samurai Jack didn't need to say much, but he had a steely stare. "I will try."

Making sure that his sword didn't hit anyone, he had something else...that wasn't revealed because the incredibly loud and badly fixed speakers were ready to announce something.

Chris also tested the microphone and immediately, the sound was on.

**"Dudes, you are gonna love this part! I know you guys enjoyed the top tier cuisine..."**

Charlie Brown scoffed at his comment, as Craig just raised his fist.

**"...but this part is more awesome!"**

"Yeah!" Craig was actually excited for this. "You feeling it."

"I feel kinda sick." Charlie Brown, feeling his stomach. "Anyways, Craig, what's happening?"

"No duh, it's the challenge!" Craig bumped him, as Charlie just stood up strong. "Yeah, you've got this."

"I don't know if I do, but I'll try my best!" Charlie Brown was really feeling his motivation.

**"Meet me in the mess hall, which most of you guys are in! If you dudes are not there, you're up for elimination...really!" **Chris' evil chuckled sealed the deal.

* * *

While there was a whole lot of things to happen in this episode, every group of contestants that wanted to do try their hand at Total Drama were there, bonus contestants or not.

And of course, there was a lot of talk going on about the relevant threads under the mess hall's roof.

"Why the hell is Chris being dumb?" Harley Quinn asked.

"That's honestly a really good question that can't get answers here." Margaret was very confused.

"Yeah and I'm sick of it-" Harley Quinn stood up and then sat down when Chris came in the building. "-Damn."

**"Dudes, dudettes and all kinds of contestants in between, it's the most insane Total Drama yet!" **Chris shouted. **"So, I bet you signed up for the diving challenge!"**

A lot of voices were heard across the several tables of eaters.

**"That's coming...after the **_**real **_**first challenge!" **Chris was getting people excited. **"Some of you guys are gonna like this and I'm keeping it a surprise!"**

There was some more cheers coming from the more excitable contestants and gritted smiles coming from the more cautiously excited contestants, but Chris had something.

"I like surprises." Sora felt really weird.

"Cool, what's the first challenge?" Max asked, now standing on the table.

**"Guy on the table...you're gonna believe it, when I and Chef take you there!" **Chris made Chef appear out of nowhere. **"To the scrapyard!"**

There was a whole lot of noise, wherever they were cheers or not, from the contestants that were anticipating where the first challenge was.

Wherever people were happy about it or not was the real question that wasn't going to be revealed until the break was over on TV.

**"The first challenge comes after the break!"**

* * *

**TBC in the final part, where the challenge **_**will**_** get introduced, but it is one that several of the contestants are familiar with in a strange way!**

**Once again, the teams for the guys in the back...or the front:**

**Rough Rhinos: Shulk, Miles Edgeworth, Falco Lombardi, Harley Quinn, Fred Flintstone, Spy, Storm Shadow, Panchito, Sora, Max, Tiny Tina, Pinstripe Potoroo, Mai Shiranui, Margaret, Clover and Tron Bonne**

**Odd Ostriches: Daisy, Luigi, Joey Wheeler, Sakura, Tifa Lockhart, Dante, Goku, Garfield, Sir Daniel, Deadpool, Pit, Nicole, Naoto Kurogane, Yosuke, Haohmaru, Omi and Ren**

**Yearning Yaks: Giovanni, Escargoon, Magalor, Tomo Takino, Isabella, Craig, Lynn, Yamcha, Neopolitan, Wario, Sandy Cheeks, Pac Man, Chuck Greene, Charlie Brown, Samurai Jack, Papyrus & Vector**

**Gruff Gophers: Snufkin, Ben Tennyson, Riko, Doomguy, Banjo (& Kazooie), Isabelle, Shermie, Scott Pilgrim, Kate Alen, Mr. EAD, Phineas, Ferb, Axl The Robot, Kick Buttowski, Samus & Sonja**

**Striking Seabass: Sonic, Lowain, Elsam, Tomoi, Tails, Professor K, Heavy Weapons Guy, Cassie Cage, Badgerclops, Byleth, Arle, BD Joe, Kyo, Bayonetta, Julia, Rad(icles) & Fred Jones**

**Prowling Panthers: Iori, Gintoki, Rayman, Azwel, Yuri, King, Axl Low, Snake Eyes, Cindy, Johnny, Squigly, Barker, Karamatsu, Pretty Bomber Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Hsien-Ko**


	15. Episode 1-6: Before The Battle Starts

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!  
****Episode 1: Off The Rails!**  
**Part 6: Before The Battle Starts...**

**Where the drama really gets heated with these 6 teams that may or may not merge to be four pretty soon, but the first challenge is about to come up for all of them!**

**Wherever the bonus contestants care about not losing their position or not, this first challenge is going to be a really wild one for obvious reasons!**

**A battle for the chance to get a good prize and to not be eliminated!**

* * *

Total Drama was back for reals and so was the chance to see the first actual challenge of the biggest season of this controversial show.

It didn't matter that the favourites were not happiest people about whatever Chris had cooked up or that the host was a terrible person, as that came with the territory.

Some contestants were definitely familiar with the challenge, as it was similar to what they've gone through.

"Now that you mention this does look like Pahkitew Island, where everyone had to build some unstable as hell places to live." Deadpool said. "At least we've got cabins."

"Yeah, I don't what I would, like, do without those cabins." Clover complained a bit. "I wouldn't be able to keep myself clean."

"Huh, good point. I also like to keep things washed." Deadpool remarked, not being serious.

"True, right, I mean there's some hot boys on this island." Clover said.

Deadpool just did a double take at that comment and Clover was just pointing the finger at Edgeworth, who didn't look like he wanted to be in that situation...and another one.

"For the last time, I will not do any cheating to win on television. Also, this is literally the first challenge." Edgeworth scoffed at Pinstripe.

"Listen, you would be full clear of the challenge. I'm a good aim and there's bound to be some laser guns there." Pinstripe was just carrying one on his shoulder.

"Good, then I will do whatever the challenge entails myself." Edgeworth said, giving a dirty look from Pinstripe.

Pinstripe growled, as all of the teams stopped to see what really was the first challenge and sans the gangster potoroo himself, he was very surprised.

There was some high-tech armour, ways to basically pin someone down for three seconds and another guy that was just there

"Are you joking? That's really the challenge?" Edgeworth glared at the potoroo.

"Sometimes, you've got to look ahead at the competition." Pinstripe remarked.

_*Shulk's confessional*_

_This blonde mechanic was very much surprised._

_"This has to be one of the strongest first challenges literally. Are we fighting in teams or just fighting for our teams?" Shulk thought about it. "Either way, this is a good chance for everyone to get used to each other."_

_*Harley's confessional*_

_Harley Quinn was just chuckling._

_"Let me at 'em! I'll prove that I'm more of a team player than these other "team players" and I hit very hard very easily. Plus, no-one's going to give a shit because they'll all be hitting!" Harley was very angry._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

And Chris and Chef were now introducing the actual challlenge and it was pretty war-like, which would be a bit of a exaggeration...if it wasn't for it existing in Total Drama.

**"Welcome to the first challenge of the biggest Total Drama season!"**

Chris was just showing the 105 high-tech chestplates that were there to...well, the host is going to explain pretty succinctly.

**"I know this is probably a weird challenge to choose, but trust me, I've got my reasons!"**

Cassie, Heavy and Spy were a small part of the people that were raising their eyebrows at his own words.

**"Each of these chest plates represents your team colour and you guys are going to battle to be the last team standing, basically!"**

They each had variations of their team colour, but they were still generally the same colour for each team and they were all together and organised in boxes.

"So, how do we lose?" Sonic asked.

**"You get knocked down for four seconds, you lose and to make sure that no-one gets killed, Chef's gonna pull ya! We're going to see some good fighting and/or battling!"**

Some of the contestants were definitely not all on board for the challenge for some obvious reasons.

"Wait, are we fighting for real? This seems like a strange challenge." Isabella had to put it out there. "So...this is legal."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Isabella there." Phineas was a little cautious about this. "It's gonna be fun, but it's a bit crazy."

Ferb nodded with his stepbrother, as he was looking at what he could do for his team and so did Phineas...but as for the other players that were in this competition.

They were both surprised and very unbothered by the challenge.

"This is going to be a tough one to do." Tails said. "We're going to be fighting each other!"

"Wouldn't be the first time or even the tenth time." Yuri remarked to Tails, who was just motivated.

**"Teams, get your vests on and plan or just talk, 'cause when it's go time, if your team isn't the top three, you're going to eliminate two contestants!" **Chris shouted. **"Trust me, you don't want to be there!"**

A lot of people nodded and some others were pretty sure that they heard it.

**"You got fifteen minutes! You know when it starts and you know when my words reach ya!" **Chef commanded the contestants, as the chest plate crates were opened. **"Now, go get your gear!"**

Every contestant managed to get theirs and some odd feelings were pretty much confessional-worthy, most of them from people that were not super eager to fight.

**"Strategize hard or else!" **Chef warned the 102-strong cast of contestants.

Some of the players did salute the other co-host and Chef was just groaning at that.

_*Craig's confessional*_

_The black kid was kinda excited._

_"This is the first challenge?! Man, this show is really crazy and kinda cool!"_

_*Sora's confessional*_

_The spiky-haired kid was...also very excited in an odd way._

_"What other wild challenges does this guy have? Just saying, this one's pretty cool." Sora remarked. "Sorry, Riku."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Speaking of strategizing, the six different teams were going to six completely different places to do their own plans and make it way through the challenge to win the first one.

Some teams were just keeping it real simple for everyone to understand what was going on and the Gophers were one of them.

"We're going to beat up some of our rival teams like it's no big deal." Snufkin said. "I'm just gonna do things and chill."

"Don't just do both of these things at the same time. We're a team that needs to fight!" Ben Tennyson shouted, readying to throwdown. "Fight for our friends."

"Dude, what I can do?" Snufkin asked carelessly.

"I don't know, use your nature skills and stuff." Ben said, not really having an answer.

"Nah, I'll use my boots." Snufkin was just getting a lot of observant eyes. "They're big and I'm small."

"That could actually work pretty well, if you weren't able to fall down." Sonja just calculated, as Snufkin just kept on being himself.

"I've got nothing else, so it's worth a shot." Snufkin couldn't be backed out of the boot strategy.

"Wow, that's dumb and smart at the same time." Ben just scratched his head, as Snufkin shook his head. "We need to not lose, which is going to be harder than it looks."

"Especially since I haven't met them yet!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I'm not really much of a fighter."

"Makes sense." Doomguy remarked, flexing his own muscles without a problem.

Isabelle was understandably scared and a few others were a little bit nervous that that would be fighting people.

"We've got very strong members and understandably, they should be matched against similar strong people. Putting our weakest against those type of warriors would be cruel." Sonja just shook her head and huffed.

"This is perfectly in line with what the host would do." Mr. EAD stated, as the android was ready to help out. "I'll defend our team."

"Sounds pretty cool." Ben said. "I'm going to do what I usually do."

Ben was about to check for some aliens, but then he realised something.

"Yeah, I don't think this vest is gonna survive being worn by an alien. Also, still wouldn't feel right to win."

"I'm 100 percent sure that this ain't just a simple challenge!" Kate just crossed her arms. "This host's a weird man."

"We've got no choice anyways, so it's time to do the challenge." Sonja stated.

_*Axl's confessional*_

_The robot was just feeling awkward._

_"So, it's kinda hard to do this challenge when you all have is basically throwing laser stuff or weapons that hurt really badly. Still got many weapons that aren't super lethal or anything...so forget that I said anything." Axl said with a cheeky smile._

_*Shermie's confessional*_

_The red-haired wrestler had a weird smile on her face._

_"Hehehe, this is going to be a really fun challenge." Shermie chuckled. "You know, bringing the slamdown on people that kinda deserve it."_

_*Confessional cuy*_

* * *

As for the yellow team, they were pretty much chilling for the fifteeen minutes...sitting-wise for the energy that was radiating from the team was anything but laid back.

They were sitting next to each other in a circle, but there wasn't going to be any stories being told.

"Alright, Wario's about to kick butt and Wario knows that your butts can kick as well!" Wario shouted.

"Yeah, what's the trouble about kicking butt?" Giovanni asked.

"Tell me about it, pink-haired guy."

"I'm a boss around this team!"

These two were more than determined to bring on the motivation that was already within this team.

"So, it's about to be some kind of free-for-all bullshit tourney. I've got this one in the bag." Kyo just remarked.

"Pretty much, but you're not the only one that's going to sweep everyone." Yamcha was going in for a fist bump.

"Geez, we're fighting defenseless kids. This show is some kind of dumb." Kyo stated, ready to do some trouble. "At least most of these guys can fight!"

"Yeah, there's going to be some kind of good fighting in here. I don't care if no-one asked for this, we're going to be kicking ass!" Giovanni shouted, as though the contestants were not that motivated.

"Alright, alright, I know that we're about to kick ass. How are we going to do it, though?" Chuck asked, getting tired of the ass-kicking platitudes.

"With the proper techniques and movement. Some of these contestants are stronger than tornadoes!" Sandy remarked, seeing that some of the guys were firing beams at tress. "See that."

"I can see that Goku's letting loose." Yamcha said, feeling pretty scared. "Uh, I'm going to bring these hands to everyone, though."

"I don't see you shooting beams!" Sandy was just happy to make Yamcha do it.

"I can in the fight." Yamcha was just feeling confident about his scratching hands. "Vector, you got something?"

"I can blow bubbles that trap people." Vector just remarked, as the green crocodile was willing to show it off by blowing it.

Yamcha and Tomo both chuckled at the attack and then the crocodile showed it off to a can and because he had a weird brand or because of his absurdly bad breath, the bubble exploded on the can strongly.

The can was blown really far and that was about it, but some of the guys noticed how crazy that was.

"Lame power!" Tomo yelled, as Wario was just thrown off completely.

_*Tomo's confessional*_

_The Japanese girl was ready to show the obvious in Japanese, which there was accurate subtitles._

_"I can't believe that this guy is using blowing bubblegum as a weapon. I'm pretty sure that he is an idiot, because I can punch that can ten times as hard!"_

_*Wario's confessional*_

_The fat entrepreneur and treasure hunter had some positive choice words for him._

_"Some random high school idiot says that this is lame, but Wario says that this guy's thinking smart. A win for Wario's team is Wario's win and that croc's winning right there!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Vector then proceeded to show off a bit, blowing bubbles all around him to hit some more quickly set down...cans and some of them were plain impressed and others were still disgusted.

"This can't be real. It's like I'm on TV doing acting things." Craig was plain surprised.

"Yeah, it's very real." Vector just let Craig come to his own thoughts.

"Nah, it's cool." Craig said, willing to take the more reasonable explanation.

"Alright." Vector stated. "It actually makes sense that way."

These two were more than willing to just leave at that, as there was some other dudes that were looking at them.

* * *

And the red team had Spy doing his own job, as they were not talking about the war that was about to go down within the whole island...but talking about getting through the whole challenge.

Besides that, the team players were there to prepare themselves and to also get to know each other more.

"I can't believe that this is the first challenge. We're just fighting some cute guys and not cute people." Clover was shocked. "That's really awesome."

"Blondie, we're not going to give them any mercy, so they're not going to be cute anymore!" Pinstripe shouted.

"We're knocking them down, not punching them in the face!" Clover rebutted.

"Yeah, that's some obvious bull." Pinstripe scoffed at the Malibu girl.

Clover pouted, as some of the teams' main guys were trying to motivate the guys that were sitting down to be meditating and focusing their minds on the battle ahead.

"What are we going to do against the other teams? They've got powers beyond worlds and probably some other random stuff." Panchito said. "I've got an gun hiding a taco."

"That's...definitely one way to use your gun." Margaret said, surprised that he took it.

"Does anyone want a taco? Kinda can do something." Panchito was just trying to give it out.

"Nope." Margaret said, looking at the questionable taco. "Save it for getting hungry."

"Well, I'm kinda hungry, but there's not enough time to eat it." Panchito stated, as the guy was saving it. "Alright-"

"That must smell like some guy's butt. We need to kick butt, win this and eat good!" Squirrel Girl exclaimed. "And some of us are probably wanting to do all of that!"

Panchito wanted to do some eating while he was standing, as the clock was counting down pretty damn quickly and things finally got started.

"No mentions needed. We're about to kick those banditos out of the winners' seats!" Panchito exclaimed. "Was talking about those shady guys."

"I'll back you up on that one!" Squirrel Girl said, having a few squirrels. "Gotta talk with my peeps."

Panchito just saw her talk to her squirrels and understandably was a little bit confused, but Pinstripe saw something else.

_*Pinstripe's confessional*_

_The gangster weasel was sitting like he had something planned._

_"She has to be some kind of crazy to do that and let me tell you, she's going to be the best distraction. You ever dealt with squirrels? I don't even know what they are, but they're like annoying lackeys that can't talk, for sure!" Pinstripe said._

_*Harley Quinn's confessional*_

_Harley was getting tired of not hitting people._

_"Come on, where's the knocking them down and sending them out of the battle? I'm getting real tired of waiting for the challenge to start." Harley groaned._

_*Confessional cut*_

With that being said, there was one guy that was leading the pack and was happy to do so.

"Alright, team, we just need to win this one! I think we've got a good set of teammates and good set of skills, so we've got a good chance to win this!" Shulk shouted confidently. "I just...don't what know to do, though."

"We just have to keep our butts from getting kicked." Max said.

"Right on, dude. This challenge's kinda scary, but it shouldn't be that hard." Sora was just ready for it. "Because I'm not scared."

"We should be careful, some of these guys are willing to do anything, though." Shulk had a cool head and an even cooler sword.

* * *

With that being said, there was one final announcement that was there for some obvious reasons and it didn't come from Chris for reasons.

**"Y'all need to know when you lose, you out! There ain't no exceptions! They ain't gonna hear you shouting tips 'cause they're gonna be up against some powerful fool!" **Chef shouted. **"Two minutes left!"**

The purple team wasn't really super happy about that because they were sitting around and being all chill without much trouble.

Or as much trouble as Iori, Gintoki and Johnny Bravo were doing at the moment, as Cindy could attest to.

"Hey, good looking, you seen a zombie somewhere?" Johnny Bravo asked.

"No, I hope not." Cindy replied.

"You know, I'm ready to show these zombies these!" Johnny just flexed his own body.

"Okay, you've told me that before. Just focus on beating the other guys in the other teams." Cindy was nervous, trying to get Johnny away from her.

"Yeah, you survived a bunch of zombies, so I trust ya!" Johnny just clicked his fingers towards Cindy and moved away from her. "Man, some people can't apperciate help."

Johnny did make the mistake of walking into Iori's back and he looked like he didn't care.

"What, you don't look while walking?!" Iori growled.

"Geez, I'm sorry for walkin'!" Johnny didn't want to apologize. "You gonna kill me over it or not?"

"What do you think of me, dumbass?" Iori said. "Either way, just stay out of my way."

"I wasn't even going to be in ya' way, anyways!" Johnny shouted, as Iori just calmly nodded his head.

The self-proclaimed team leaders were just seeing this and sighing at the "liabilities" that were pretty much making the whole entire team worse by being dumb.

Axl Low was there because he was not willing to let being on a table slip by him, especially since he couldn't rock out.

"I'm just gonna pretend to do something." Axl Low stated, just wiping his chains.

"Some of these contestants are absolutely ruffians of the highest level and don't even have anything to back it up." Azwel practically had a manical smile on him.

"Wow, you don't say. Honestly, what do you want me to do, you alchemist?" Barker asked, who wasn't exactly into sabotage. "Sabotage?!"

"Maybe we should. Those buffoons won't help us anytime soon!" Captain Hook shouted loudly. "That Johnny fellow is also quite stupid, but we are a crew first."

"Honestly, do you have any idea on how to deal with a man like him? Practically, a barbarian." Azwel remarked, as the others were confused. "Besides, I have swords."

"We literally have no time to argue." Axl Low remarked. "If you wanna sit down more-"

The first horn sounded.

**"Move into ya positions or be moved!"**

Axl Low didn't lose track of his thoughts.

"-then you can lose on your own terms."

"Smee, get everybody into the fighting place!"

_*Azwel's confessional*_

_The alchemist with weird sickly skin had some choice words for some choice people._

_"Honestly, if they're more focused on causing trouble for our group than for their groups when the opportunity comes to eliminate them, then they shall be eliminated! They're wasting their own potential." Azwel angrily spoke. "That old man, though, has me suspicious, though."_

_*Axl Low's confessional*_

_Axl also had some choice words, though he wasn't angry at all._

_"So, some alchemist guy starts complaining about how those guys were being terrible or whatever, but then he goes and just takes toilet water out. I don't really care, it's probably rumours, but he should shut up for a second." Axl said, grinning the whole way through._

_*Confessional cut*_

All six teams were all set up on their own huge mats on the massive patch of grass and Chris was just happy to say what's up.

**"You know the rules, don't go off the island, don't kill each other, grip or slam your enemies to make them lose and four seconds or you're out!" **Chris actually made things surprisingly simple. **"The bottom three has to drop two contestants, while the top team gets something good!"**

Weirdly enough, Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes were pretty much there and people could definitely see them, but they were also hidden.

Everyone was there for the simple announcement, the battle that were probably ready for and speaking of announcements...

**"While everyone's ready to do some fighting, the episode stops here! Come back next time or very soon for the first challenge AKA the battle for the Emblem of Chris...on Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!"**

...the battle was going to have to wait for next episode, but it was going to be a tough one.

* * *

**To be continued in the second episode, where a battle for the McLean-blem will really ensue and all six teams are to battle it out to not lose and to really win with weapons and punches!**

**Which team will win, as they've got their own set of skills!**

**Will it be the Rhinos with their skill diversity, the Ostriches with their utter strength, the Yaks with their odd strategies, the Gophers with their team of simple, but effective players, the Seabass with their teamwork power or the Panthers with the ability to exploit a bad situation?**

**One of them will!**

**Three of them are going to lose members!**

**And the bonus contestants are in for a risky time, as per everyone else!**

**Either way, Episode 2 will be coming soon!**


	16. Episode 2 Preview (B3)

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 2 Update...**  
**...next time on Total Drama!**

**Yeah, so there's been a lack of general content in most of my stories!**

* * *

Been trying to have a bit of a break, but it's more like I've been producing content slowly for the past month or so and today, that's going to change slightly.

Part 1's still in the works, but I have done a lot of work on it...over the past three weeks, so because of that and me pretending to be on a break, there hasn't been any new chapters this month.

That's definitely changing today...by an small amount, but you know, I'm into it now! Besides, have a look at what I'm working on.

* * *

**Episode 2-1 writings start!**

Despite the fact that the two of them were practically opposites power-wise, two very odd people were together for the same odd reason that...Axl Low was just not getting at all and he was...really not in the mood to deal with it.

Axl was getting some support from people that he didn't really want support from...especially since he had a chain that was actually doing the job pretty well, knocking down Kick Buttowski.

Kick wasn't exactly making things easy with his pretty cool bike riding dodges.

"Yeah, I ain't losing yet!" Kick just got back up.

"Yeah, you are." Axl Low remarked, as he kinda just threw the chain onto him and blew him up a bit.

Unfortunately for Axl Low, Kick just took advantage of the explosion to do a crazy high jump to avoid his chain...and unfortunately for Kick, the suburban daredevil didn't exactly have a good chance of avoiding that tree.

**Episode 2-1 writings end!**

* * *

**To be continued in Episode 2 Part 1, which is coming within the next week, 'cause...**

**life and my birthday are happening!**

**deadass happening!**


	17. Episode 2-1: The War of The Hands!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 2: The McLean Emblem!**  
**Part 1: The War of The Hands!**

**With a new episode of the biggest and oddest Total Drama season on the hands and hot off the heels of the first episode, the second episode continues off the heat of this previous episode!**

**This time, the first challenge is a little bit more like the previous two (or three seasons, but that's a story for another time) where the way to win or lose is pretty wild.**

**Fashioning up his own legendary shield, the six teams with many contestants are fighting over it for a special prize and to also not get their friends eliminated.**

**Their weapons may be limited, their attacks may be plentiful, but it's no denial that this is Total Drama: Crossing Trunks, where the show goes to a new height!**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama, over one hundred contestants arrived at Rushall Island, where the new and improved camp is and trust me, it's still got that Total Drama seal of quality!"**

All of the contestants were pretty much shown in 9 different boxes and every single player was shown, including the hidden contestants doing their thing.

**"Everyone got to have some good eats, good conversation and good moments that will probably define the competition...and the first challenge was revealed!"**

Footage was Yuri was trying to make a situation less calm and Iori and Gintoki adding to it, some fighting going on between some of the members and the first challenge being shown off.

**"Now it's time for the biggest Total Drama season's first challenge, where they're going to fight for a hidden prize and of course, to not be eliminated on..."**

The teams discussing their own strategies was shown before Chris' own mug taking up a part of the screen.

**"...Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!"**

Of course, the camera zooming out and showing the main small island and the big islands that were hosting the challenge.

* * *

On the biggest island that the show was talking place on, there was about to be a war that started in a break of the forest and weirdly enough, everyone was very close to each other.

**"Dude, we've got the paramedics on standby if anyone goes crazy! Remember, you can't go on the camp island, big islands only!" **Chris shouted, as some of the contestants felt dumbfounded at the obvious.

About half of the cast was more than prepared to take anyone down in a way that would just make them stuck to the ground and the other half were scared to be stuck on the ground.

Some of them were even sure that there was going to be a gun shot and Chris shot it up in the air to start the war.

Said shot did hit a seagull, but it actually landed on Vector's bubble that was accidentally blown.

**"GO!" **Chris shouted.

Immediately, things were off to a wild start for the people that were not willing to wait to get into the heat of battle, which there was a lot of them...some of which who weren't much of fighters.

Phineas and Ferb, who were just trying to figure out something, definitely did come in with some armour and it somehow managed to hurt someone, as a certain taxi driver

"Geez, you kids are good at making stuff!" BD Joe was just feeling his finger pain.

"Why, thank-" Phineas didn't get the chance to thank.

All of a sudden, Scott Pilgrim came in and did the classic one-two like it wasn't a problem and understandably, Phineas was...also thankful.

"Thanks, dude." Phineas just fist bumped Scott.

"You made that?" Scott Pilgrim said, as Phineas nodded. "That's insane."

Ferb just put his thumbs up in, as BD Joe got eliminated from the challenge.

**"BD Joe's out!" **Chef announced, taking over the shouting duties from Chris. **"Ren's out!"**

Meanwhile Ren easily managed to get sent out of the challenge by a tween and Lynn was the one that shoulder-bashed him out of the challenge quite easily.

Ren ran in and got punished for it hard.

"OOOH!" Ren yelled, alerting everyone to the other guy that was there.

Smee just bumped him on the bell by pure accident, but it worked for him...especially since his captain was right behind him...using his hook and lance to do pirate-y things.

Like pushing Professor K down pretty hard with the sword after snatching him and making a low sword slash to make sure that the DJ was out and Smee just kept him down.

"Yo, what kind of story is this?!" Professor K shouted, before his vest just blared a fake horn. "Good moves, man."

Professor K was still all smiles and willing to shake a hand, as Chef announced his own lead.

"Really?" Captain Hook wasn't in the shaking hands mood, now fighting another person. "I have to fight some other idiot."

The guy on the other end of the pirate captain's offense and was also positioning himself pretty close to him, being the white-haired guy that was looking for a fight.

Gintoki Sakata was here to battle and it wasn't looking good for the odd job guy, as he was just swinging his sword to where Hook was defending himself.

"Are you even a real pirate?" Gintoki asked, as he just took a break from swinging his friend.

"Yes. Do you wash your hair, you fool?!" Captain Hook went in with the strong strike with his lance.

While the fighting was happening over hair, some others were just coming up into Iori's miasma presence being ridiculously strong and they were...getting hit.

Craig attempted to come in with a cool kick and immediately got thrown back at Isabella, who tried to duck as quick as she could and...almost got hit by her own teammate.

"I don't think you should challenge Iori!" Isabella told Craig, who was just kinda stuck on the ground. "He's really strong and really scary."

"Yeah, but I'm not-" Craig's tech vest just beeped and shocked him a bit. "Okay, I'm out and how do you beat that guy?"

Isabella was just plain carrying Craig away from the battle, having her head towards the forest that was wide open for all of the people to hop into.

**"Craig, Professor K and Margaret are out!" **Chef announced through the loudest intercom to be pointed downwards in Total Drama history, as Craig jumped off Isabella.

Craig stood back up pretty good, standing with Lynn and Isabella, who were a little bit intimidated.

_*Professor K's confessional*_

_The DJ was pretty fazed, having a little bit of a scratch on his head and he was_

_"Man, that Iori guy is a team player. He don't care about his team, but he's doing stuff that the rest of his team ain't doing." Professor K stated. "He's fighting like a fool!"_

_*Lynn's confessional*_

_The wannabe sports teenager was excited for the crazy moves that were probably going to be pulled by her team._

_"Ay, let's go! These guys aren't holding back, which is good, because I'm not going to hold anything back!" Lynn proclaimed. "I've got a mean shoulder tackle!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Lynn and Isabella knew that there was about to be some wild strategies, as there was some really strong players that were probably hiding in the wake and Lynn wasn't about to wait.

Lynn was more than willing to jump over a rock, as Isabella was just feeling pretty nervous about several contestants that were actually doing strange moves.

"I'm about to back up Tomo! She's wrecking those other guys!" Lynn quietly whispered, super excited to get into the fray.

"I don't know, she doesn't seem to be super good at fighting." Isabella saw that Tomo was throwing some stray punches at someone.

"That's super good. You're about to see me do stuff!" Lynn finally jumped over the rock to get in on the action, as Isabella was just trying to call Sonja over. "See ya guys!"

* * *

Speaking of mystery people, Tomo and Daisy were going at each other with whatever they had on them and it was a bit of spectacle to watch from afar, as golf clubs and a random pole were just being swung around like it was no big deal.

Daisy was just keeping it like it was gold, keeping them down low and making sure that no bones were broken and Tomo basically did the same...but way more recklessly with the random swings.

"Whoa, whoa, it's crazy out here! You don't need to be like those guys!" Daisy backed up from Tomo's pole swings.

"You wanted to give it all you have you got!" Tomo shouted. "I don't see why you're scared."

While that was happening between the two of them and they were practically knocking some people down by being there...Luigi got himself back up to help a team player out and he was up against Wario.

Luigi wasn't super scared of Wario, as the only power play he had was a fart that was going to have to charge for quite a while before it could be used again and Luigi had some good fireballs that Wario dodged like a pro.

"Luigi, you're not super smart." Wario stated, as he was just moving around said fireballs.

Even though, Luigi was actually getting close and he managed to hit up the Green Missile on Wario to cause him to just get knocked down and it was a gut hit, too.

Wario got up before the vest beeped and he was about to do some retaliate and Luigi was just trying to shield himself in this open green field, where random attacks were actually being thrown.

**"Daisy's down for the count!" **Chef announced. **"And so is Charlie Brown!"**

Charlie Brown just got up like nothing up, though he did feel a little bit groggier than usual and surprisingly, Daisy took some time to get up.

_*Charlie Brown's confessional*_

_The bald ten-year old was just feeling a little happy about something, even he was trying to heal from a nosebleed._

_"I'm not the first one out! That must be good, right?" Charlie asked. "Wait, Snoopy's not here!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

In other places within one of the Rushall Islands, there was a whole set of good environments that probably showed why the host really picked this island for this oddball season, as the trees and the rivers were making everything else look good.

The trees and the crazy amount of wildlife was definitely showing why certain characters were getting into hiding in random bushes, as Clover was just doing her stuff and one of her teammate literally landed in the same bush.

"Ew, not going to throw myself into that mess!" Clover was checking the area. "So, when are we going to throw down?"

"Wait, we?" Fred Flintstone complained. "I'm being chased by some purple wizard dumb...man."

"Er, later!" Clover saw that the coast was clear, waving quickly at Fred.

It wasn't going to easy to see Fred for Clover, but for some other players that were actually hunting the caveman husband down for their team...it was really easy to see Fred just running through a lot of trees and bushes to escape people.

That being said, the one that was actually running after Fred wasn't the best at sniping and Heavy didn't even care that much about being sniped...being two military contestants.

"Alright, we're about to-" Cassie said, before being interrupted with an special announcement.

**"Escargoon and Tomo are out, get their butts over here!" **Chef announced, as the snail couldn't stand up properly and the Japanese girl got hit by Luigi.

"...kick some sense into the caveman." Cassie was just ready to throw some good kicks towards Fred Flintstone, who was still running away.

"The cavemen runs because gun works. No bullets." Heavy stated, taking a look at the confused caveman that was just attempting to jump over a bush.

And landed in it, as Cassie was just ready to go in and cause problems for Fred Flintstone...even if she noticed that the caveman husband was stuck in the bush...on the floor.

"Yo, that actually just happened." Cassie remarked, as she was just getting closer, as Fred was out from his quick shock. "Let's move onto the next guy!"

**"Fred Flintstone got himself stuck in a bush like a fool!"**

_*Heavy's confessional*_

_Heavy was just squinting like it was serious, even as he was wearing a light blue Hawaiian shirt._

_"Spy, I don't know why you here, but I don't like that you here." Heavy didn't have his gun. "Why are you here? You got problem?"_

_The Russian strong guy was just smugly grinning._

_*Confessional cut*_

Fred was just kinda out of the bush and saw two steely disapproving eyes that came from the Spy and Spy was just hiding under the tree.

"Thanks for nothing." Fred Flintstone said. "You Frenchie."

"It's not your job." Spy remarked, as he was grinning.

_*Spy's confessional*_

_The french dapper man with a red mask was just grinning with his jacket, as he was just trying to shush no-one in particular._

_"I just wanted to have my own vacation, but he came here with some problems and now, I'm going to teach him a good lesson!" Spy went to be invisible. "That idiot will never know what he's going to be taught!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

On some other place on the island, Pit, Deadpool and Sir Daniel were doing their business of making sure that their team survives in the game and also...attempting to do some conversation that would only go so well.

"Dude, what do you mean eating ass? Nobody eats donkeys, obvious." Pit asked mockingly.

"Yeah, you'll never understand. Some of us actually understand." Deadpool remarked. "The audience and probably a good chunk of the contestants."

"I'm in that chunk of contestants." Pit remaked, as he was just making sure that his arrows were pointed properly. "You dude."

"No way, it's like eating butt." Deadpool made Pit think about something important, as these two were having a serious conversation. "You understand, man?"

Sir Daniel was just trying to say that he didn't care, but the words were muffled enough that he essentially said nothing.

"Yeah, what's the problem? I'm 14 in angel years and plus, I don't know how to do that!" Pit confidently shouted.

"Listen, I know that you can kick that butt with those blue arrows, but come on." Deadpool said. "Why did you ask me that? I'm not exactly an butt expert."

All of a sudden, said skills that would involve kicking butt were about to come in, as there was a very fast laser shot that came their way that all of them either barely dodged or took the hit easily like Sir Daniel.

"Come on, hide!" Pit shouted...from somewhere.

The skeleton knight himself wasn't super receptive to hiding, but rather just tried to make sure he was dodging it.

"I admit, he's got the armour to beat it." Deadpool remarked, as he was waiting for his time to swing some swords. "I hope that he lasts a while."

"We've got to do something. He definitely can't tank all of the it." Pit was starting to fire up an arrow. "Swords ready?"

"Yeah, they're katanas." Deadpool just pulled them out and...cut some leaves. "The bird's gonna know what's up."

Sir Daniel came face-to-face with Falco, who was just doing a cool pose for the people and the skeleton knight, in response, just raised his own sword for some fun times.

"Remember it's knock downs only." Sir Daniel...said without a lower jaw.

"Yeah, I'm good with knocking down bones!" Falco boasted, as he was just ready to show off his feathers.

"I'm here to knock down a bird guy." Sir Daniel remarked, definitely taking the space pilot seriously with his stuff.

"I'm lucky that my hearing's good, because you're about to be down when it's over!" Falco proclaimed, as the blue bird was coming in with his slapping wings spread out.

Sir Daniel had a sword, but he couldn't really swing it properly because he only has the joints, but that didn't stop him from swinging hard at Falco and ending up with the bird being pushed back pretty strongly.

Falco was just going in with his wings, just dropping in and hitting Sir Daniel...on the ankle, tripping him up a bit..., but it was not enough for Daniel to lose.

Pit and Deadpool had two different reasons for not fighting in, as there was still a ton of people that Deadpool was willing to bring the fight on and Pit was ready to bring the support with his arrows, especially since the merc with the mouth got up and waved to the angel warrior.

"Er, see ya?" Pit asked. "I'm helping."

"Have fun. I'm knocking those other guys down." Deadpool remarked, just running away to somwhere.

Those arrows were on nobody's side, if Pit's aiming was anything to go by, as they were just hitting random things, Falco, Sir Daniel and...even an contestant that was hiding in the trees.

Said falling contestant got kicked by Falco onto the ground and this time...they weren't even in the current conflict, as Arle dropped down to the ground and got back up.

Arle ran, of course and Pit just looked nervous.

_*Falco's confessional*_

_Falco wasn't really relaxing on the chair because he thought it was easy._

_"Did you know that one of these arrows went in my jacket? And I can't remove it, because of course it would be stuck." Falco complained. "I'm de-stressing obviously."_

_*Arle's confessional*_

_Arle was kinda mad and very much covered in leaves and stems._

_"I swear that was supposed to be aimed towards me, but then every other arrow either helped his own team or didn't help his own team. Magic arrows..." Arle sighed, not taking things seriously._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Despite the fact that the two of them were practically opposites power-wise, two very odd people were together for the same odd reason that...Axl Low was just not getting at all and he was...really not in the mood to deal with it.

Axl was getting some support from people that he didn't really want support from...especially since he had a chain that was actually doing the job pretty well, knocking down Kick Buttowski.

Kick wasn't exactly making things easy with his pretty cool bike riding dodges.

"Yeah, I ain't losing yet!" Kick just got back up.

"Yeah, you are." Axl Low remarked, as he kinda just threw the chain onto him and blew him up a bit.

Unfortunately for Axl Low, Kick just took advantage of the explosion to do a crazy high jump to avoid his chain...and unfortunately for Kick, the suburban daredevil didn't exactly have a good chance of avoiding that tree.

The fact that the bike hit the tree dead-center didn't help matters, as Axl Low knew what was going to happen when it started falling and Kick was below it, as the suburban daredevil was just...now stuck on the ground...and his bike was fine.

"Mate, that was ridiculously unfortunate!" Axl Low complained. "What a way to go out."

"That's one killer chain." Kick commented from a bush with his bike.

Yuri just saw the events happen with her own eyes, as the young karate teenager was just happy that...Kick was down and Axl low contributed somehow.

**"Kick's out!"**

_*Yuri's confessional*_

_The karate girl was breathing in and out to focus herself._

_"That was an insane set of events and I didn't even do anything! This show is definitely one of the better ones!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Speaking of Barker and Azwel, they were unfitting as a pair, as they both had long-ranged options and one of them was a whip and the other was some energy sword that Azwel kept on him.

The theatric alchemist and the mysterious coachman were not liking each other's team up strategy much, if it can even be called that, as Azwel was just doing all of the heavy work with Tifa bringing on the kicks.

Swords or boots, they were both matching each other in strikes...because they were both out in the open.

"Come on and fight me, cult guy!" Tifa shouted.

"I am only an alchemist that works alone!" Azwel shouted back. "Your physical attacks are nothing against my swords."

The Coachman just tried to throw some whip moves out there, but Sakura just denied all of them with the infamous Hadouken, a blue energy ball that barely stopped his whip.

Sakura was definitely able to do more than Hadoukens, getting closer to prepare for her big running uppercut and the whip was actually starting to cut through them and the taunts didn't help.

"What's wrong? You...you...you can't hit me?" Barker taunted...slowly, as Sakura was preparing something good. "Must be something-"

Sakura just threw out a bigger Hadouken during all of that taunting, also still in a bush and it definitely threw the old man off-guard and she didn't look any more tired.

The old man was...on the floor and attempted to get up quickly, because he had a lot more whip moves to.

"I mean, you're pretty old after all." Sakura remarked. "Must have hurt."

"You think?" Barker just got up slowly. "Anyways, I'm gonna-"

Nicole come in with a strong kick to the old man's face, actually making him get knocked down for a few seconds and Sakura definitely notice the good kick.

"Yo, what kind of kick is that? I know it's not really big, but that looked pretty cool." Sakura commented, a little bit shaken by Nicole's sudden appearance.

"The literal karate kick that everyone knows." Nicole said, as though she did it many times before. "I don't really have a good reason, he seemed strong."

These two didn't exactly notice Azwel throwing up Tifa with two of his swords and Barker just sighing in defeat behind them.

"Yeah, but that was a little bit overkill." Sakura remarked, ready to throw some more Ryu-like moves in Azwel's face. "The real strong guy has floating swords and all, but Tifa's got this."

Tifa tried to do some kind of counter kick, but Azwel countered the kick with a simple sword swipe and it didn't seem to enthusiastic to boot and Nicole tried to intervene, but things didn't get better.

Sakura did get to knock Barker in the chin, though.

_*Sakura's confessional*_

_Sakura was feeling conflicted...or rather, couldn't get to grips with what moves were being thrown, but she was showing her fists._

_"I'm fine with some old fat guy with the whip, but purple-skinned guy with energy swords...weapons is something that I was not expecting. Then again, I wasn't expect a cat to do that strong of a kick, so...I don't even know how to finish this."_

_*Barker/The Coachman's confessional*_

_The oldest(?) contestant was just rubbing his head...and he still had the hat._

_"Was that really necessary? I mean, I was definitely collaborating with someone that belongs in an asylum, but that kick was unneeded." Barker remarked. "At least, she's going to get something back."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Axl Low was in a completely different place and was more than happy to help Yuri do something...while crawling...as Mai Shiranui was also hiding up on the trees and Yuri was just waving to her frantically...from the ground.

"Hey, uh, you like helping people, right?" Axl asked.

"Yeah, you get off the ground!" Yuri shouted at him, as the karate girl noticed Axl Low's vest counting up.

Axl Low just hit...something, but that was enough to send him out of the competition early, as Yuri just scooted away.

"What's in these bushes?!" Axl Low shouted, seeing that a guy was about to come on top of him.

Naoto Kurogane, wearing his grey jacket just actually ended up stuck to the ground for enough for him to lose and Axl to actually get a little bit stuck in the bush.

"You know that you're out of this too?" Naoto asked, as her mysterious pinner.

**"Axl Low and Naoto Kurogane are out!" **Chef announced. **"Looks like the karate gal has to do some escaping!"**

Yuri was just slowly creeping out of the bush to evade whoever was just doing their dirty tricks and she came face-to-face with...a familiar face?

And then she looked to her left and it was somehow the same face, as there was two of Sakura, neither of whom was on her team and she was ready to throw down.

"Real or fake, I'm still representing my style!" Yuri was now in her stance.

"Yeah, this lady's a wanna-" The Sakura that was on Yuri's left got kicked by her spitting image. "-Yeah, move!"

Yuri knew what was about to happen in this forest, so she just put out her strongest uppercut to the faker's neck and...surprise, surprise, Spy got himself exposed and this time...he did eliminate someone.

"Sorry, madame, but I believe it's everyone for themselves." Spy remarked smugly, as Sakura was eliminated.

**"Sakura got herself tricked outta the competition! Spy's on a winning streak!" **Chef announced, accidentally helping Yuri in the process.

_*Yuri's confessional*_

_Yuri was just clenching her fists._

_"I know that my brother said that most of these people wouldn't be bad people outside of this competition, but the guy doesn't even have a name and tricked people! Yeah, he's bad alright!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

In another area that was filled with a lot of wildlife and animals, the triple S crew (named by one of the people that was in there) was hanging out and having some important discussions, as Snufkin, Sonja and Scott were all doing something important.

Scott may have been injured, Snufkin was just surviving in the wild, but Sonja had something else.

Writing about strategy...mixed in with mostly dumb discussions about mushrooms, as there was a mushroom that was eaten.

"Whoa, whoa, that's a killer mushroom." Snufkin said.

"I've got the first aid stuff!" Scott shouted with Sonja shooting a look his way. "She's got the first aid."

"It's good. Now, we're beating up people. That's kinda sad." Snufkin said without missing beat, as the Canadian teen that was sitting next to him was confused.

"Are you kidding me? It's not sad, it's the best first challenge." Scott Pilgrim was talking about nothing too crazy...aside from the challenge that they were participating in. "Sonja, you've got anything?"

"I'm just the commander and technically a leader, but I can't really fight that well, just make plans for our opponents to make them be on the ground." Sonja explained. "Which I'm doing right now."

Sonja was just writing things down in a pretty massive notebook that Snufkin and Scott were not that interested in...besides the mushrooms part that was written.

"By the way, they're not poisonous, they just have weird effects on your mind like hallucinations and...other fun stuff." Sonja was just gritting her teeth. "Actually, I think it's just hallucinations."

"Eh, it's fine. This guy's kinda annoying, though, so I told him that these mushrooms make me see things." Snufkin told them about a guy that was not standing there. "Hey, there."

"No one is there." Sonja remarked.

"I don't care if he's there or not, though." Snufkin was sitting down and...touching the grass with his bare finger.

Sonja was just shocked, as Scott stood back up to do some more fighting for his team and Snufkin was just standing up with him, more than likely for an very different reason.

"Alright, all you need to do ensure that you try to lead towards spots where it would be easy to be slammed down on the floor. Also, try to fight them were you can." Sonja told the "deadly" duo, who were just running towards the first opponent that they saw.

"I got a bear, I think it can fight a bit." Snufkin confidently stated, as the nature guy just walked to whoeveer that was.

Snufkin and Scott weren't be messed with apparently, as Ben Tennyson arrived at Sonja's place of writing a good book of strategies and Sonja knew that Ben was being chased by someone that was probably not on his team.

Ben Tennyson took some time to make the proper decisions, as a certain flying hero just sped on by with their own two feet

"Come on, this guy's are ridiculous! This guy gets blonde hair and all of a sudden, it's like fighting a guy that's out of your league!" Ben shouted, checking to see if his Omnitrix was working. "It's a challenge about knocking people down, this guy has some killer power."

"You are looking at the most powerful guy in Total Drama bar none. He's holding back his full power for obvious reasons, but he still is very powerful even in this form." Sonja stated, as she was just writing down stuff.

"Still worth a shot." Ben stated, ready to slam it down as it was now green. "Wait, this thing kinda has a mind of its own and the vest being on the ground...would make me out of the competition."

Ben was about to hit the watch and get a random alien, but he couldn't do it and also, Goku was just flying at him with some impressive speed in the middle of the trees.

Ben just got knocked down hard, as Goku noticed a little bit too late that his opponent didn't change into an alien. Ben hit a tree and slid down on it...sending him to elimination.

**"Ben's out!" **Chef announced, probably sending his interns to carry Ben out of here.

"Huh, must have hit harder than I though." Goku remarked, a little nervous about how the guy's doing.

Ben just groaned in pain, as he stood back up...with a pained smile.

"I'm okay! Just knocked into a wall." Ben remarked, ready to take his leave out of the competition.

Craig and Lynn just appeared right out of nowhere, as these two were just quickly finding Ben having some pretty obvious injuries and they were shocked.

"He really did the touchdown on our teammate." Lynn remarked nervously, as the sporty gal still saw Sonja putting something of her bag of tricks. "Come on, you're not gonna help!"

"Obviously, I'm going to give him something that heals!" Sonja shouted at Lynn, as Craig was very confused at everything.

_*Craig's confessional*_

_This black kid definitely was a witness to some weird battles._

_"Oh this is like one of those game shows. Cool, I'm still going to miss my friends." Craig said, not very happy. "Everybody's getting hurt."_

_*Sonja's confessional*_

_The probably Japanese young lady was a little bit irked by Goku's mere presence and his power._

_"This would probably be an issue, but I'm very close to finding out a way to defeat Goku. The guy can't really fight if he isn't pinned to the wall like crazy." Sonja was just pointing to her head, trying to keep her calm. "...There's no reason to this challenge is there?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"We've got a whole lot more of the body slamming challenge, as there's a 85 contestants left in the running and people are down to cause trouble for each other! This challenges needs a little bit of the spice and oh lord, there's spice!" **Chef just announced what's next.

**"Come back after the break for more Total Drama!" **Chris announced, as the screen was turning into black.

* * *

**To be continued in this second part of this episode, where things really get going with all of the absurd battles and dumb strategies start coming to light!**

**Contestants that are out of the challenge: Naoto, Tomo, Escargoon, BD Joe, Margaret, Ren, Ben Tennyson, Sakura, Axl Low, Kick Buttowski, Fred Flintstone, Daisy, Charlie Brown & Professor K**

**The remaining 87 or so contestants are in the challenge, ready to show off their shenanigans!**


	18. Episode 2-2a: Doing Team Work!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 2: The McLean Emblem!**  
**Part 2a: Doing Team Works!**

**Since there's some questionable weapons or many abilities that are pretty damn, the battle for the fake shield was only going to ramp up from the first 15 eliminations!**

**That's no joke, as there are some powerful contestants that are either eliminating contestants with some extra pain or just eliminating a whole lot of contestants!**

**Within the two big islands, there's enough real estate for the stupidest of plays, the sneakiest of submissions and the most amazing knockdowns that Total Drama potentially has ever known!**

**But only on the people that can handle...which happens in this part and I promise that the episode will not go on for too long!**

**The characters that are in this story are not owned by me and are owned by their respective copyright owners, including Disney, SEGA, Nintendo, SNK, Capcom, Time Warner, Viacom & many other companies that are the respective copyright owners!**

* * *

**"Welcome back to Total Drama, where our contestants are about to show each other what they're made of! They're kinda impressive so far!" **Chris announced.

Speaking of Arle, she was not alone in the battle for her team, as Byleth and Kyo were just set together to cause some problems for everyone that wanted to fight them (which was everyone else that wanted that mysterious prize)

Right now, one of the stranger trios in the game were just preparing themselves for anyone that wanted to show their moves...wherever they were.

"Let me just say, that our lack of overlap is really good in this situation!" Byleth remarked, showing off her own bone bows.

"Is it? I can punch these guys into the ground, you two are just here for extra." Kyo said, a little bit bothered.

"That's a big statement, the only projectiles either would make you lose or is practically useless." Byleth was just sure of her own opinion.

"Come on, the punch is all I need. It's not that hard to figure out." Kyo was more than determined to just keeping on doing what he does best. "That stick's not gonna help."

"As much as I would like to talk about dumb things, there's definitely people that we're going to run into." Arle was just ready to throw her magic around like it wasn't a big deal.

The woods were kind of barren, really filled with a mixed of fake animals and real animals that actually inhabited the western wild island that were packed with contestants and other people.

With 85 remaining contestants that were hungering for something that Chris could just not bring, these three were going up against a post-deep breathing Samus...being suit-less after all.

Samus wasn't that scared of the eliminations that would be up ahead of her, because she had some serious acrobatics that would put most Olympians to shame...just flipping back up to the trees that were great platforms for knocking opponents out.

Concidentally, she was pretty close to the three people that were just walking pretty casually with their strong weapons out there and she was pretty well hidden, considering that she had her blue suit on.

"What a close one." Samus reported. "There's three contestants coming your way."

"Got it. Not sure what I expected." The very tall and masculine man said on the other end, as he was just readying his work.

Doomguy was a little unnerved on using weapons that were still pretty deadly in their own right...to stun the opponents, knocking them down and counting down the contestants.

He did do it, of course, making it easy for the rest of them to bring the fall down on top of whoever wanted to attack him and they were walking on in...fires readys, spells on the lock and a lance to be shown for the battle.

They were in the middle of a natural path with some dirt and extra leaves on the floor to make things a little more slippery...since it had rained last night, but that didn't matter that much.

"We're doing it for our team and you can't change that!" Arle shouted, as the orange-haired mage was ready to throw some moves.

"Really, dude!" Kyo shouted exasperated.

Doomguy just sighed, as he was just firing some lasers at Arle...who was just firing some good fire back and these two were trying to just shimmy left and right to ensure that they were not a walking target for each other.

"Alright." Samus made quite an entrance, literally backflipping out of the way out of each and every tough shot...throwing an electric whip did work. "This should be something."

The whip and the shots definitely hit Arle in the rough place, though, as she was just charging a random spell that would send someone to sleep and she...got knocked the hell out.

Like, Kyo and Byleth were trying to hit the two of them in random places and they noticed that Arle was laying there on the ground.

"ARLE, SPEAK UP!" Byleth yelled, seeing that her teammate was...definitely awake...but couldn't stand up. "I'm glad that you're okay."

**"Arle...Arle(y)'s out!" **Chef announced the next contestant to be out, though with a mispronounced name.

"Ow. I'm gonna go somewhere!" Arle shouted, slowly walkng away from the scene to see that Kyo was going in on Samus.

Throwing some serious hooks, punches, kicks and even putting in some spicy fire, Doomguy and Samus dodged all of that without that much trouble even with the former's heavy armour.

Byleth and Kyo were just not getting a hit down on these two hunters, even with some good lance hits and putting a lot of fire in their faces and Kyo just had enough of this.

"Stop flipping around and come and fight me!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, that's not a good idea!" Byleth shouted at Kyo. "They're good-"

Kyo just came in with the most reckless sideways flip kick towards Doomguy, who had his hand out for obvious reasons and grabbed his own leg and didn't let him suffer too much with only a hard throw into the ground.

"They're also good at close range, Kyo." Byleth realised that she managed to mess up. "I don't think you're okay."

"Yeah, thanks." Kyo said out of spite, as he was eliminated from the game.

**"Kyo's out!" **Chef announced. **"The blue seabass getting wrecked in this game!"**

* * *

Gintoki and Iori were still not liking each other in any ways, but they somehow had the ability to make some serious moves in conjunction with each other...also, they were not the happiest people around.

Mostly because the strategy was apparently forcing them together or rather, Rayman was attempting to handle Sakura's punches with his own punches without any arms.

And er...

"Let me be sure that you're not a massive idiot." Iori was slashing at someone that was practically at the opposite of him. "Just a small idiot."

"Dude!" Elsam shouted, just rolling out of the situation.

The bros that were fighting as a crew were making things hard for Gintoki and Iori to actually knock them down and not injure them in the middle of the massive amounts of bush that was seperating both attacking groups.

Lowain, Elsam and Tomoi just took this to do some sneaky bouncing around with a war cry intespered here and there, being bros with furry ears and very medieval bro-ish clothing.

Gintoki was just holding up a foam sword like it was no big deal.

"Come on, you can't keep on running forever!" Gintoki shouted pretty casually. "You three can be knocked down."

"Heh, knocked down so hard that you won't be able to say 'dude' again...you douchy idiots." Iori said, as the red-haired edgelord was trying to make them fall down with his sharp fingernail swipes.

Lowain was just willing to bring some serious fight, as he had two blades that were a little bit softer than usual and he was just ready to swing them around.

"Chill out, man, we're here to knock each other down." Lowain was definitely standing his ground, but also scared of the mad fighter. "Not slash at each other."

Lowain was definitely going the dodging, as Iori and Gintoki were pretty much putting on the double offense that the blonde cook with the furry ears was trying to dodge through...by using his brothers do to confuse the heck out of them and they were coming in with random side kicks.

And even a few flips for good measure.

_*Elsam's confessional*_

_The pink-haired dude was just chilling on the toilet and noticed the camera._

_"We're trying to win this challenge by being hype. Dodging like crazy and trying to do crazy hits is the our style." Elsam explained with a serious smile. "Kinda no gods, so..."_

_*Confessional cut*_

The Lowain Bros (that was their stage name) were not the best at hitting, as Gintoki literally swatted one of them out of the sky with a random sword swing and the other guy got tripped up by Iori, leaving Lowain as the last guy standing.

They were definitely out, as Elsam and Tomoi were put on the ground for a little more time by those two, but Lowain wasn't scared.

"Bros, I'll avenge ya! If there's one thing that my bros can do is that they can fight you colourful dudes!" Lowain had this two knives, dual-wielding to ensure his own protection...even though they didn't cut.

"Geez, you're gonna get someone killed with that." Gintoki was ironically brandishing his sword.

**"Tommy & Sammy are out of there!"**

Lowain wasn't super cool with his teammates losing a lot of members and his bros had some choice words for him.

"Man, just keep on going." Tomoi, the grey-haired bro cook, told Lowain with a confident look. "You're pretty good at running, bro!"

"Damn...OH!" Lowain realised something.

Iori and Gintoki were making some bad conversation when they noticed Lowain just sprinting away at a speed that was pretty ridiculous to one of his teammates again.

"Eh, I'm getting tired of beating kids. I'm about to beat up some adults." Gintoki was just putting his sword on his back. "Redhead dumbass."

"White-haired douche, don't tempt me." Iori was showing his own fingers, ready to do his infamous cuts once again.

They parted their ways, as they had better opponents to beat up that were also not great at fighting and were also in the small field that was still packed full of people that were willing to do some dirty fighting.

Tails wasn't into dirty fighting either...trying to play some keepaway with Nicole, who was already starting to get tired of the competition and people just coming in to help at the last minute.

Too bad, that was happening to her, as Lowain came in with a serious body slam from the sky and this time, it hit hard enough to slow her down long enough for her to be out.

"Where did you come from?!" Nicole shouted.

Lowain picked himself up like it was no problem, as Tails was plain shocked.

"Come on, the sky obviously." Lowain answered with a smile.

**"Nicole got knocked down and she's eliminated outta nowhere!"**

Chef was as shocked as Tails, who was just fistbumping Lowain with the shocked face still on there.

Tails was still defenitely happy to see a teammate, as Lowain was all smiles once again to avenge his own bros like it wasn't that much of a deal.

"You didn't come from the sky, but you might as well you have." Tails said, putting the idea out there.

"Anything to help my dudes out." Lowain made Tails want to ask a question. "My team are my dudes."

"Obviously." Tails was just reloading his arm cannon, as the yellow fox and the furry guy were both willing to bring the team power. "Our team's losing members pretty quickly."

"We're still in that team, bro!" Lowain shouted, seeing that some random kid was just coming him and his chest.

It wasn't just some random kid that came out of some tree and started doing finger guns towards...no-one in particular, as he was wearing a blue jumper and sunglasses that could be described as tacky.

Karamatsu was going out of there.

"Yes!" He shouted, not caring that two guys were about to hit him...or trip him up.

Tails managed to do that by scaring him a random shot from the arm cannon that hit the ground, but that warning shot was enough to complete throw off Karamatsu's momentum and send it into the ground...leaving the young adult with the blue jumper stuck on the ground.

"That was kinda rude." Karamatsu remarked, just willing to accept things.

**"Kara-Kara...Blue jumper boy is eliminated badly! He went down like a fool!" **Chef announced, prompting the kid to get back up to shout about something. **"Y'all survivors or something, because there's still 80 left!"**

_*Tails' confessional*_

_Tails was just trying to convey his surprise through motion._

_"Twenty minutes had passed and only eighty had gone. That has to mean something other than the fact that they're starting to pick people that better fir the island!" Tails exclaimed. "I thought the strongest of each team would be wrecking the others quickly."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Harley, Tina and Clover were three girls that were not excited to be together in the middle of the one of the most populated areas on the western island...animal-wise, as there was all sorts of deer, squirrels and other animals that were not reacting well to their own presence.

They didn't really have to say much because they didn't have better things to do...like try to not scare the massive bear that was somehow walking in front of them...which just stopped to turn around and take a good look at them.

"I think it's confused." Tina said, ready to blow something up. "We're about to bring the bear back home!"

"No explosions, I don't think it's an eating animal." Clover was still ready to fight a bear...just not doing it instantly.

"I'm looking to blow some things up." Tina whispered to Clover.

"Save it for later, like, it's a giant bear." Clover remarked, seeing the bear just go on its way, probably to the home that it live sin.

Now, they were able to talk some stuff about each other.

"Oooh, miss little fashion queen couldn't handle a bear." Harley Quinn just wanted to do some mocking.

And then Clover saw someone that was trying to do some old-school sneaking and just put the other teammate's heads down to ensure that they weren't being seen.

"Yeah, these two are stronger than bears." Clover waited to get an reponse, but she had choice words to say.

"I think I can blow them up. One of them absolutely going to fly with the right angle and the other guy is going to get knocked down!" Tina was excited at the chance of getting to explode something. "I'm about bald guy and army girl."

"Geez, good to know." Harley Quinn was spinning her hammer around, ready to do some hard hits to people that don't deserve it. "I'm about to be swinging."

"On what? They're, like, the toughest." Clover remarked.

_*Clover's confessional*_

_The blonde fashionista was just applying some stuff while she was talking about stuff._

_"Can I just say that Cassie's got her look down? No matter how un-trendy it is, she's definitely rocking it like it is trending." Clover said. "It's still kinda ugly 100 percent!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Cassie and Heavy were still a duo that no-one really expected to be there, but it wasn't like they didn't hear the news.

"Team doesn't look so good, but they were not good anyways." Heavy had some choice words for his more lacklustre teammates.

"Man, that are some harsh words for some of them. One guy's a cool DJ and the other's chill." Cassie Cage was still looking all around. "Either way-"

"They don't fight, I don't care." Heavy told the truth, as the very bulked-up Russian was ready to show some fists.

Cassie just sighed, as she managed to get jumped on by three people that were lightweights at best...at the same time, so things were a little bit complicated for her.

Cassie just tried to pick herself back up and actually, she definitely tried her best but she was not exactly strong enough to lift the combined force of Harley, Clover and Tina (still waiting to blow something up) and to not be eliminated.

**"Cassie's outta here!"**

"We're going all in and that's happening to you right now!" Harley Quinn made a statement.

Heavy wasn't even remotely impressed...even when Tina just threw an explosive on his back without him noticing because of the missing detonator that Clover...had?

"Okay, that wasn't super good." Clover accidentally grabbed it...and crushed it.

"Not a problem, I'm about to explode this Russian dude!" Tiny Tina had a plan and a working detonator that was just about to go off, as Heavy was trying to reach for it. "I know what I said."

Tiny Tina just exploded him made him go up in the air, but more importantly, it made him upright...as Clover was about to swing for him.

"GODDAMN IT!" Harley shouted, coming in with a bat. "Need a better plan!"

Clover literally got knocked backwards towards Harley, who crouched in preparation...to also get clocked in the face and Heavy just had chuckled at the double knockdown that occurred in the moment.

Harley tried to stop things with a base

"Thanks for nothing, explosion girl!" Clover exclaimed, actually stuck under Harley thanks to a twist that they did in the air.

"You're welcome! Didn't know that much, I've got better explosions on the way!" Tina exclaimed. "I've got good bombs, but don't tell anyone that!"

"You are some type of insane!" Clover yelled back, completely out of fight to give.

**"Clover's out of this competition!" **Chef shouted, as the professional spy couldn't pick herself back up. **"That Harley girl's going insane on that big guy!"**

Harley Quinn was swinging the baseball bat like Heavy wasn't tanking every hit that was there and Tina just threw another explosive at the guy...as if he didn't just slap it away.

"Geez, this guy is some kind of monster! We're gonna just go back to our teammates!" Harley ran pretty damn fast. "You ran out of bombs or something?"

"It's my thing and I ain't got much else!" Tina shouted.

_*Tina's confessional*_

_The definitely unstable explosives lady was about to say some things._

_"I was about to put the boom into him and take out one of our team's biggest threats to not losing, but he's got that special sauce inside him. If you know what I mean, but boom time's not over yet!" Tina shouted._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Seventy-nine were left and someone had to be the last one in this team battle royale for Chris' self-made emblem and if there was a good candidate for that, the consistent duo of Doomguy and Samus were one of them.

Knowing not to speak much, they pretty much had an agreement to protect each other for being on the same team and no-one could deal with them super well.

Sir Daniel was definitely trying and Joey Wheeler was a card games type of guy, as he just slapped by Doomguy and went down like a house of cards.

**"Joey's out! There's only 75 left in here!" **Chef announced, as Sir Daniel attempted to shriek without a lower jaw.

Samus didn't really want to knock this guy down for jaw reasons, but she had to do it for her team.

"Sorry, it's a competition." Samus told Sir Daniel.

"I can't let my team down!" Sir Daniel shouted, running in with a sword.

"Same thing here." Samus was raring up the stunning (not so painful) gun to just make him fall apart.

Sir Daniel ran in like a knight and Samus shot the small electric energy ball, but it definitely hit in the right places as the skeleton knight fell apart like another house of cards.

Right next to Joey too, as they were both down for the count and Chef shouted it so.

**"Daniel's gone!"**

"Honestly, I still can't understand you, but that really must suck." Joey still had a smug smile on his face.

"No, it doesn't hurt that much." Sir Daniel said, sure that Joey wouldn't understand.

"Oh...yeah, you're a skeleton guy. So, what happens now?" Joey asked, seeing that the two hunters went away.

"I wonder why my efforts didn't go so well and then I rise back up!" Sir Daniel explained as clearly as he could, as Joey was plain surprised at what he said.

"Okay, we lost, come on." Joey just got back up to ensure that Sir Daniel wasn't in pieces.

In another location, the duo were up against a whole bunch of people that were not exactly ready to handle this duo...you know, Cindy, Johnny Bravo and Panchito, who were definitely in the same place.

"Huh, it's these two!" Panchito shouted. "See you guys, I'm out of here!"

Panchito ran ridiculously fast, even going uphill at running speed like the other duo that was just together didn't see.

"What a coward." Johnny Bravo. "Come on, mama, you're about to see me beat them!"

"I still don't know you that well." Cindy told him, as she could see that Johnny was running into Samus and Doomguy's personal space. "Johnny!"

"Hah, whoa mama." Johnny Bravo definitely noticed the fact that Samus was very much a girl. "Say, you want to beat me?"

"Are you serious? She's not on our team!" Cindy shouted at Johnny Bravo, but he was not listening to his wise words.

"Doesn't matter, I'm about to show her what I'm made of-" Johnny Bravo was stretching his muscles to prepare himself, but Doomguy came in with a strong punch.

Johnny didn't like that punch, as he was reeling for a second.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm fighting her!" Johnny Bravo yelled, making Doomguy sigh in disappoint. "Come on, baby, let's dance."

_*Samus' confessional*_

_Samus wasn't exactly pleased with Johnny's move._

_"Is he serious? Why does he want to fight me? He knows that he is going to lose." Samus crossed her arms. "It's just plain stupid for him to do it."_

_*Johnny Bravo's confessional*_

_Johnny was plain angry at Doomguy for interrupting a fruitful flirt attempt._

_"I bet he can't hear my determination. I'm gonna fight her, because she's tough, smart and probably can't handle my muscles!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Johnny Bravo stood back up, but Doomguy's hammer fist made sure that he was also down for the count and he straight up was woozy from the hammering fist.

"Oooh, hot mama, give me some of that sweet stuff." Johnny Bravo wasn't sure what happened, but he heard the digital horn. "Oh, darn."

"Er..." Cindy knew that she was the next one to go down. "...I've got people that I want to meet."

"Oh, do ya now?!" Johnny Bravo complained.

"Uh, yeah!" Cindy replied nervously.

Samus just kinda threw out the whip, trying to make sure that she was definitely down, but also not hurt Cindy too badly and it hit barely.

The real effect happened when Cindy just fell down onto the ground, as she managed to trip on a small rock and hit the ground pretty hard...falling back-first onto the ground.

"Damn it!" Cindy complained, as her vest beeped to indicate her elimination. "I guess this is over for me now, just hope that I'm not eliminated."

"Just don't get into trouble." Samus told her straight and honestly, as the bounty hunter didn't really hate her. "Take it seriously."

"Okay..." Cindy wasn't sure what to do, but she just went off.

**"Cindy's out of the competition!" **Chris announced. **"74 may be remaining, but there's still a lot more players that are either hiding to survive, fighting for their team or doing dirty tricks to win! Who knows, there's more coming..."**

It didn't really transition to commercials or anything, but another scene that was about to be revealed...in Part 2b.

* * *

**To be continued in an new Part 2b, where more things are going to happen with these characters that are not owned by me, as quite a few more contestants are going to be eliminated!**

**Eliminated contestants from each team, so far:**

**Rough Rhinos: Clover, Fred Flintstone & Margaret**

**Odd Ostriches: Sir Daniel, Joey Wheeler, Nicole, Ren, Sakura, Naoto K. & Daisy**

**Yearning Yaks: Escargoon, Charlie Brown, Tomo & Craig**

**Striking Seabass: Tomoi/Tommy, Elsam/Sammy, BD Joe, Professor K, Arle, Kyo Kusanagi & Cassie Cage**

**Gruff Gophers: Ben Tennyson & Kick Buttowski**

**Prowling Panthers: Axl Low, Johnny Bravo, Cindy & Karamatsu**

**There's 73 left in the competition and this time, it's not going to be easy for anyone that's willing to fighting, especially with some big players around!**


	19. Episode 2-2b: All Teamwork, Few Weapons

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 2: The McLean Emblem!**  
**Part 2b: All Tactics, Few Weapons!**

**Since there's some questionable weapons or many abilities that are pretty damn, the battle for the fake shield ramps up a little farther from the first 27 eliminations!**

**Within the two big islands, there's enough real estate for the stupidest of plays, the sneakiest of submissions and the most amazing knockdowns that Total Drama potentially has ever seen1**

**But only on the people that can handle...which happened in the previous and especially in this part!**

* * *

Starting off where the previous scene ended(on the television/streams and the previous part in this fanfiction) Dante, Deadpool and Pit were the weirdest crack team of guys that were willing to go a little bit farther for their team.

It helped that they all contrasted in some major ways, considering that one was good with arrows, the other did pretty cool things at close range and Deadpool had wit and references up the wazoo again.

It mattered because they were going to be up against solid people and also, because they had things to talk about.

"Come on, what's the craziest that you've ever done?" Pit asked, just wanting some answers.

"Listen, you've ever dealt with the strongest villain in his house?" Deadpool answered with a smug grin. "Well, an alternate version, but-"

"I don't even know where Hades lives." Pit was drawing a blank.

"Eh, me and my brother fights like there's no tomorrow, but I've never seen where he lives. Must be pretty swanky." Dante just said, being super casual. "Not telling you more than that."

"Aw, really?" Pit asked. "I'm looking to those stories."

"This guy's called Mr. Sinister, looks creepy as hell and I had dinner with him, kinda got drugged, though and uh...things got weirder from there." Deadpool explained. "Wasn't the weirdest time with that guy."

"...Yeah, who's the next guy we're going to shoot?" Pit asked, gaining some weird looks from the other two. "Or take down, that's what I said-"

Dante, Deadpool & Pit were definitely more than prepared to take on this whole bunch of people than a good chunk of the cast, as Magalor, Vector and Wario were on their business like it was much of a problem.

Either way, t'was going to be a fight of the second quarter of this challenge, as they all had different moves and different ways of approaching the same thing.

"We can't fight them all at once!" Vector shouted. "We've got take them on their turf."

"Heck yeah, we're gonna steal that strategy!" Pit shouted back, almost ready to do a crazy high jump.

Pit didn't exactly fly, but he jumped good enough to hang off a branch and prepared himself for the big showdown and Magalor was just there...hanging like it was no big deal.

"Damn, some people really can fly like birds like that's _fair._" Pit made a comment that was more angry than sarcastic. "I can't fly, so why can you?"

"I'm literally doing what I do. I can't move without flying, _obviously_." Magalor expanded on the obvious, as Pit just realised something important.

"Man...you're so small." Pit said, feeling a bit melancholic about Magalor's reall small size.

Magalor and Pit were just trying to make each fall down in a way that was witnessed by their teammates that were actually doing business down on the ground.

Vector was blowing rebounding bubbles, of course, but he wasn't just throw things down randomly like it wasn't a big deal, as they were very delibrate and also pretty bouncy for badly timed hits.

Luckily, Dante just popped those bubbles with his very sharp sword that even managed to make Vector feel the force of the forward stab with him stumbling.

"Offload a bit will ya?! I've got pretty serious punches!" Vector was literally putting his fists up against Dante's sword.

Wasn't even that sharp, but since the crocodile was up against a wall and Dante had more space to do things.

"Sorry, went a little bit too far." Dante said. "...Wait, how are you-"

Vector just blew an explosive bubble that Dante deflected easily towards the sky and the crocodile realised Magalor was doing his best float and Pit was firing an arrow.

Pit saw the thing and kinda just fired an arrow to surprise people.

"Watch where you-" Magalor complained, before being knocked down to the ground with an explosive bubble. "Vector, watch where you aim!"

"I didn't aim it up there, white-haired cool guy here deflected it up there!" Vector shouted, as he saw his teammate be on the ground. "I swear on it."

"...Oh, yeah. Dante, that was dumb." Magalor replied to Dante, who was just trying to keep Wario at bay.

"Okay, fighting your friend here." Dante just stopped to talk for a second, as Wario was preparing his next move with his butt growing.

Wario was slowly walking forward, as Dante was a little confused at what he was doing and he was just standing there casually.

_*Wario's confessional*_

_The fat entreupneur was down to show off his new "strategy" to the six people that were near him._

_"Ehehe, it's about to be Wario time up in here. Butt's going to be out of action of a while, but Wario's got this under control." Wario stated, just slapping it for extra measure._

_*Confessional cut*_

Pit, Vector and Dante were just getting into the fighting mood with Pit still jumping down with his own swords that pretty much hit Vector with his own bubbles...making it explode in his own face by accident.

The crocodile that stood strong...now just knocked down right above Magalor and he tried getitng up.

**"Maga-whatever and Vector's out of the battle!" **Chef announced. **"That ain't be hurting too much!"**

Deadpool was definitely dong something, as he was scouting for Wario to drop his most explosive fart ever.

"So, uh, you're literally the fart guy." Deadpool shouted. "Come on, you're running business to success and into the ground on the daily!"

"Shut up, Wario is one of the best businessmen. The magazines care about Wario!" Wario was borderline offended at Deadpool's remark.

"Come on, they are definitely talking mad smack about you, have you seen what they're writing!" Deadpool was just ready to do some serious drop down. "Stuff's negative."

"Yeah, Wario knows a liar when Wario sees one!" Wario exclaimed, as he was prepared his own fart to let it all out easily.

Deadpool dropped down and was ready to swing some swords, but he didn't stop doing what he was known for and Wario was going to feel it.

"Huh, wonder how Waluigi really feels...you know, leaving him home alone." Deadpool told Wario, trying to be as demeaning as possible. "Must suck."

"Nah, he's way better cheering for Wario! Didn't get in." Wario was somehow struggling to dodge Deadpool's rapid sword swings. "What, your skin sucks?"

"Oh, those mother-" Deadpool actually was feeling the full force of Wario's sudden, powerful and garlic-filled farts to the face.

Dante just ran backwards and Pit just flew out of the general vincity, as Wario's fart wasn't as strong as running away for 5 seconds.

"YEAH, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Wario yelled at Deadpool, who was struggling to breath and also struggling to not get eliminated. "All your talk is dumb and lame."

"...You love garlic, genius." Deadpool made a snide comment before he got back up, fingers in nose.

"But you're not in." Wario mocked him. "See ya, gonna beat your team into the ground!"

**"The fat guy with a moustache be right, because Deadpool ain't in anymore!"**

Wario ran off with Vector and Magalor feeling a little stunned, but they were still together and Pit was picking up Deadpool like it was no big problem and Dante was there...trying to provide support to a disappointed Pit.

These three must have lost a member, but they were not out yet if their moods showed anything, as Dante still had a lot of confidence.

"I think everyone on our team's doing good." Dante stated, as Deadpool just groaned for attention. "Except for DP."

_*Pit's confessional*_

_The angel was very confused at why Deadpool just jumped in against Wario._

_"Come on, you knew that he was going to show off his deadly fart, so why didn't you not get super close to him. Wait, does that make sense?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Scott, Snufkin and Sonja were walking around like nothing was wrong...maybe it was because Banjo & Axl were clashing about...nothing much in particular, or rather Kazooie was fighting about Axl's body parts.

Sonja was just confident in her team and was too engrossed in writing things down to actually notice the grudge that was starting to form within the trees in the forest.

"Are you just joking? You can't copy a single animal if you tried!" Kazooie was still bleating on about Axl's sometimes lacklustre copying.

"At least I can copy a lot of things. You're rude for no reason most of the time." Axl just crossed his arms. "Sometimes, you're right."

"Yeah and-"

"And what? Seriously trying to divide the team here? What's your problem?" Axl asked.

"My problem is that you think you're the top of the team, even with two strong hunters and some guy that can transform-" Kazooie kept on explaining quite angrily, as Banjo just kinda shut her up by accident.

Though he just tripped on a rock, the bird actually got covered up.

"Kazooie, he's trying his best to be our teammate." Banjo said, nervous about his friend and her ability to verbally roast people.

"Nah, she's kinda right. He didn't do that much." Snufkin was just putting his hands behind his massive hat. "Honestly, we haven't do done that much and I'm bored of not doing that much."

"Honestly, I don't care. Just saying there's like, the whole purple team ahead of us, so maybe you should stop." Axl just stopped for a second to five whole members of the Panthers just stand there.

The rest of them stopped, but Snufkin kept on walking to probably meet the apparent leader of the team up close and personal, considering that he had limbs and the other guy only had feet and hands.

Rayman was readying his fists for a pretty good fight, as Snufkin walked up to him to throw out a good one liner.

"You got no arms and legs, so that's pretty cool." Snufkin complimented him. "Bet you could lift a lot of things."

"Uh, thank you? I'm gonna fight you guys by the way." Rayman was readying his limbless fists along with the rest of the members that were there. "YEAH!"

The rest of Rayman's crew of not so desirables were a little confused at the guy's eagerness to do some moves, as Squigly and Pretty Bomber didn't exactly have ways of dealing with the other two.

Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were practically an odd duo in of themselves, as the actual pirate captain was perched on his own right hand man, who was on the verge of falling down.

"Whoa, you're really coming to us with that team?" Axl asked, readying his database to a Maverick that could just leave them in the ground. "Weird."

"We're fine with being weird because we're weird!" Rayman had a good rallying cry that wasn't shared by the two pirates.

"Okay, then we fight now!" Scott yelled, as the group of five Gophers were just stepping a little bit closer to the other group of five.

The fight was happening and it was going to be a mess of random attacks, grabs and whatever else would get people stuck in the ground, as Axl fired off a shot with Rayman firing off a fist.

"Can this fight be at the very least orderly? I don't think it will go-" Squigly had a reasonable suggestion to help her team out, but seeing that the disembodied fist and the shot practically cancelled out... "I don't think I have that much of a choice."

Random grabs were being attempted by Pretty Bomber and messed up with a kick thrown back by Scott, who was mad.

"Let's put them _onto _the ground." Levithan, Squigly's neck bone snake thing, had some choice words on the opponent.

**"It's one hell of a five-on-five battle up in some forest and it's gophers against panthers like it's on!" **Chef shouted, as all ten players were really playing the game.

"Cap'n, I think I'm going to fall!" Smee could absolutely see that his balance was wrecked.

"Oh, great job, Smee!" Hook meant it sarcastically, but his bo'sun thought it was geniune and he saw his captain's face...

...before Smee collided with the only guy that wouldn't care about a collsion, Snufkin, who just faceplanted on the ground and Smee went down with him...as Captain Hook just landed safely.

Standing up and ready to show off his swordsmanship.

**"Mr. Smee & Snufkin are out...the hell are these names?" **Chef announced, confused by the names, but confident in the two tripping each other with the power of coincidence.

"...Wow, what was that about good form-" Captain Hook made a remark that no-one cared about...except for one person.

"Wait, let me see your transformation?!" Axl was borderline offended by someone that might have had some shapeshifting abilities.

"Good form means mamners, you metal fool!" Captain Hook shouted back, as Axl managed to get it instantly. "What are you?"

"I'm a Maverick that can shapeshift." Axl was also showing his energy gun. "Also, this cool thing fires pretty quickly!"

Axl was ready to throw a few energy pellets towards the pirate captain and it was not like they were slow at all, as Hook was trying to move away from the light ball show that was heading from him.

"Save me, Smee! This fool is already shooting fairy dust!" Hook didn't really know how to deal with the energy.

"Cap'n, I can't help you that much. I'm kinda stuck on the ground!" Smee shouted, definitely being sat on by Snufkin, who was just eating.

"Oh-" Hook got hit pretty badly, as he was getting stunned with electricity. "-What sorcery is this?"

"Sick new tech, huh?" Axl stated to Captain Hook, who kinda had his vest shut off from the overload of electricity. "That was _too _quick..."

"You won with magic!" Hook shouted, as his vest just kinda shorted out and was on fire.

**"Captain Hook's out and apparently on fire!" **Chef announced, as the pirate captain just threw at a tree and it definitely caused an explosion to a tree. **"Yeah, that problem just exploded."**

Chef sounded like he had seen it all...which wasn't too far off from what happened to him.

Back in the trees, Sonja actually managed to trip on a stray root and someone managed to take good advantage of that with her just coming up to her.

"AH!" Sonja shrieked, seeing Squigly just walk up for the first time. "Sorry, I've got to pick up my notes."

Sonja's vest beeped, as she managed to get herself out with the notes and the pen was definitely with her.

"Sorry for scaring you. I don't exactly like this challenge, but I do not like losing either." Squigly said, still keeping things cordial.

"It's fine, I was surprised to see the undead...in real life." Sonja stated, dusting herself off from the dirt that got onto her. "Still, it's good to see that competitive mania hasn't set over everybody."

"I guess it hasn't, but that doesn't mean we're friends." Squigly told her, feeling a little bit sad for Sonja.

"I feel the same way...in a competition, it would cause more problems than benefits to befriend you. Out of the competition-" Sonja tried explaining.

"Don't test it. Outside of the competition, we'll be in the grave, to say the least." Squigly's bone snake, Leviathan spoke up once again and Sonja just got the jist.

**"Sonja's outta the challenge!"**

Too bad it didn't stop Scott from trying to do a flying kick towards the undead lady and his friend and there's an special emphasis on try...as he missed and then got back up.

"For now, you're going to regret dealing with us." Leviathan may have stuck out of Squigly or rather, Sienna's head, but he had his own moves.

"Woah, are you okay? You've got a snake sticking out of your head." Scott asked, ready to do some throwing down.

"Yes, that snake is what helps me be here in the first place." Squigly explained quickly, also ready to fight. "What are you waiting for?"

Scott was definitely walking back for a bit after that to do the same move again.

"Please tell me he's not going to do that again-" Leviathan just sounded bothered, as Scott did the flying kick once again.

"Didn't expect this!" Scott shouted, flying forward with a proper good kick from nowhere...as Squigly actually sidestepped him. "OH SH-"

The guy that wanted to go with Ramona ended up with one leg almost hitting a tree hole and the other leg hitting the tree and he went down body-first and Squigly was plain old surprised...as Scott was writhing in pain.

Axl and Banjo diverted their focus from Rayman and Pretty Bomber, who were definitely camping in real life with their fists and bombs.

"...I think that's my cue to go." Squigly just got herself out of the awkward situation and joined her friends. "That was worse than I expected."

"It wasn't, because he didn't break a nail or get their looks ruined." Pretty Bomber huffed.

**"Scott Pilgrim is out!"**

Axl and Banjo were just crowding around Scott, seeing their pain and Axl tried something a little bit weird, but Kazooie slapped him.

"COME ON, HE IS IN PAIN!" Axl yelled at Kazooie, who was seeing something.

"I don't know what you expected, but he's fine." Kazooie complained, seeing that Scott just got up.

"Obviously, he isn't standing up straight." Axl told Banjo and Kazooie the obvious, as he was seeing Scott just get up to sit. "So-"

"-Dude, it's not a big deal. I'll get them next time!" Scott was sitting down, but he was still smiling with confidence.

_*Sonja and Banjo's confessional*_

_Banjo was still pretty happy, despite Sonja being pretty disappointed in him._

_"What...I had to fight two people that were trying to literally combo us like it was a punch into a bombo that burned us!" Banjo explained quick, still having the vest off. "It sucked."_

_"I know, but you should have been able to help Scott not eliminate himself." Sonja told, not being too mad at Banjo._

_"Axl would have gotten wrecked, then." Banjo whined. "He couldn't shoot super good."_

_"The robot has arguably more destructive weapons. He's fine and still in the competition!" Sonja shouted, letting her attitude get the best of her._

_"Wow...you're mad." Kazooie took the time to make fun of Sonja._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"There's some action on that cliff where two old and disrespectful guys is fighting some good guy with...a whip and special effects!"**

Radicles, Badgerclops and Tails didn't fit super well together, but the time for awkward friendships to be made was the first challenge and this time...one of them was surprised at meeting a heroic legend's friends.

"Man, you know how to fly a plane?" Radicles asked.

"Yeah and I got a license." Tails just showed it off.

"I bet it's fake or something weird like that." Badgerclops was eating some good crisps near the coast.

"Why would I fake it? I've got it verified and all that!" Tails said with a lot of confidence before realising something. "Won't matter that much."

"So? It's cool doing things that you're not supposed to." Badgerclops suggested, before Rad was just throwing some suspicious eyes his own way.

"You said you were a bad guy and I think you're still kinda a bad dude." Radicles just shared an unpopular opinion, as he was preparing his own hands.

"I didn't mean crimes or anything!" Badgerclops panicked. "Just small stuff that is kinda cool, but not allowed."

"Nah, I'm not that kinda person. I'm cool enough already." Radicles proclaimed, flexing his own muscles and energised fingertips.

"Honestly, same thing here. I don't really care about being-" Tails was shocked to see two old guys just standing there with another old guy...fighting.

Chuck Greene was definitely frustrated at having to deal with the "combined force" of The Coachman (actual name Barker) and the unstable alchemist Azwel.

Tails, Badgerclops and Radicles just hid behind two different trees to ensure that they were not being hit by two people...as Tails had pulled them there.

"...What the heck, dude? They're doing cool stuff without me." Radicles whispered.

"He has floating swords, we don't, so it's a no go. "Badgerclops didn't even mean it as a question, as Radicles sighed.

"They're oddly capable for being so unbalanced and old. I think it's not just the floatng sword." Tails had a theory and told the two guys, who didn't care that much.

Either way, it was Chuck and Pac-Man up against two old teammates who just happened to be in the same place and it was a battle of sheer coincidence and even then, the ground was not the only thing that was uneven.

"Er, they're old? Why do you-" Pac-Man thought Chuck didn't have a good reason until Barker just slapped him with the whip. "-What was that?"

"Why did you think...asking that was an good idea?" Barker asked, plain annoyed with the guy's naivete. "Your friend should know."

"Forget this, we're fighting again." Chuck didn't even care about the guy's intimidation tactics, as he wanted to put the two of them down. "I don't care, man."

Chuck was going to do some of that push kicking outwards from the edge and Pac-Man did doing pac-man things like trying to throw fruits out of...nowhere and, unsurprisingly, it did not work well.

Because they literally got thrown back at the yellow father-of-two ball and one of them just sent him back into a tree...without any chance of recovery and Radicles almost grabbed him and then Tails grabbed Radicles.

"He's out anyways." Radicles justified himself, as Pac-Man slowly fell down.

"You would've given away our position and also hurt him. He has enough to deal with." Tails explained, as Pac-Man pained groans. "Oh, man."

"Dude's seen us already. Great job, dude." Badgerclops saw Chuck run towards the crew.

The trio jumped out of nowhere, Chuck had just gotten slapped in the back by a sword and The Coachman contributed nothing despite throwing a whip towards him, as they were both oddly close.

"Goddamn it, you think you...you've won." Chuck tried to get up, even with Azwel basically holding a sword really close.

**"Chuck's out!"**

Badgerclops and Tails were definitely fighting Azwel, as they were approaching him...but not too closely to him, as he had the chance to summon some swords...because it's a team game.

Meanwhile Radicles was just ready to grab someone with his energy hands, running in with a pointing finger and energy and he snatched the end of the whip pulling at his very best and it was not working.

"Man, you're just some old guy." Radicles actually just stopped the whip with his pink energy...thing and tried to pull it back. "Ea-sy!"

Radicles was just struggling to pull the whip despite The Coachman grinning quite evilly and...holding it to do a trap and Badgerclops was just straight punching Azwel in the face with the metal arm.

"You're going to get stuck in the ground!" Tails shouted at Radicles. "I'm-"

"Shut up, I've got muscles." Radicles boasted...right before he got lifted slightly off the ground and slammed into the grass. "Okay, gonna fight the old guy."

"Which one, it's kinda hard to do both." Badgerclops said, not even looking at Radicles.

As he was making some good work with Azwel with the extended metal arm also slapping away the swords and the alchemist was trying to make good with the disembodied swords that the arm...dodged on its own and Azwel got punched in the face.

Badgerclops put a small energy ball to seal the deal and Tails...was pretty surprised at Azwel actually went down, as the fox was just watching the badger do his best.

"Fine, you may have won. But my wits you will beat you in other challenges." Azwel made a dramatic statement, not smiling at all.

"That's cool." Badgerclops didn't really care about other challenges at this moment, as he let Azwel rest.

"I can't believe you did all of that on your own. Radicles, you need help?" Tails asked, seeing that Radicles was still in a stalemate.

"Nah, gonna beat this old guy up." Radicles finally grabbed Barker's hand with his energy and he just threw him up. "Watch this."

"I'm guessing that's a no." Tails remarked, as Badgerclops was seeing that the mysterious coachman was finally on the ground. "HOLY-"

Radicles, Badgerclops and Tails accomplished what they wanted to do...as both of the purple team's older members were down and unable to battle and Chef shouted something.

**"People are going out in crazy ways, yet there ain't even 50 contestants out yet! Who the hell are the rest and what are they up to?" **Chef asked.

_*Badgerclop's confessional*_

_The badger with a metal arm and a eyepatch had some choice words for everybody._

_"Some days, it kinda feels like you're really tired. I was tired and I beat two bad guys, so I'm gonna find some place to rest."_

_"Dude, we've still got a ton more people to fight!" Rad shouted from the outside, knocking like a madman._

_"This is also a toilet and I am using the toilet, my guy." Badgerclops was reading some good magazines about weapons. "Gonna be out soon."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Goku was on a parade to prove something of himself, even if he didn't really need to and or had to, because he was just dashing on the ground to see everybody that was on both islands.

He was definitely alone, but he did have a line of communication directly to some other teammate.

"It's simple, have you found anyone yet?" Haohmaru asked, more bored than Goku at not having to fight anyone.

"No...where is this guy hiding?" Goku just wanted to know where a certain ninja was, being deep in the West Rushall Islands' forest. "He's really strong...though I can't use my full power."

"Haha, yeah, sure." Haohmaru was unsheathing his sword for anyone that was willing to come his way. "I bet it's way low."

"It's not-I found him!" Goku shouted, somehow not alerting anyone to his own presence. "Them?"

"Man, you can't go all out." Tifa remarked, also from the communicator doing their business.

Goku did feel a presence and definitely saw more than one guy that was hiding high up in the trees, but at the same time, couldn't see them anymore without having to teleport to them.

"These guys should stop hiding." Goku whispered to himself, readying his stance for an epic battle of multiple people against one guy.

Luckily, there was four people there and they were all pretty strong in their own right, as Sora and Max had gotten lost somewhere and joined with Storm Shadow and Mai in doing their business, still hanging out in the shadows.

Sora and Max were both scared of the strongest guy in the game and that was saying something about this multi-world spanning cast and...uh, Max couldn't use his dinosaur.

"Hi, guys...are you scared?" Goku asked, as Max was borderline spooked.

"I can't use my Dino radar, so I'm gonna-" Max practically gave up, as Sora had his own back. "Sora?"

"This guy's going down. I don't care if he's super strong!" Sora was just coming in with a random sword that he got from Phineas.

Goku just slapped Sora softly, but considering he fights ridiculously powerful beings, Sora just ended up right in the ground and Goku was plain shocked.

"I'm sorry, kid!" Goku genuinely told Sora, who just gave a thumbs up.

**"Sora's out...and that Max kid ain't got a chance."**

Goku definitely noticed that Max was still standing up like a read dude, even if he didn't want to be hurt like Sora was and he patted him on his head.

"Yeah, that was too hard." Goku said, trying to smile after that the hardest slap that

"You think?! I'm not gonna let my friends just get hurt like that!" Max shouted, being super wholesome and ready to push Goku.

"Listen, I'm sorry, dude!" Goku didn't exactly want the guy to hurt himself too much, but Max just tried to do something cool.

A weird flying spin kick that practically ensured his elimination, as his technique was lacking and his execution amounted to messing up the spin part so that he was in the ground.

Before that moment, Mai Shiranui jumped down at ridiculously fast speeds to hopefully catch the kid...but she ended up being the receipent of Max's butchered flying kick.

Meaning that Max was on the ground and couldn't get up super well and Mai...got kicked in the cheeks and didn't like it much.

"Wait, lady!" Max shouted, wanting to explain himself.

"I know it was an acci-" Mai shouted before Chef announced that her younger teammate was out.

**"Max is out!"**

Goku was just amazed at how both of the teammates somehow downed themselves, as Mai Shiranui was coming in to have a good fight.

"You're gonna regret approaching us!" Mai shouted, making sure that her elbows were making Goku stagger a little bit.

Though it was because Goku was trying to dodge it as quickly as he could and he fought back with his own strong kicks and punches...and they were practically matching each other.

These two kinda loved a good fight, as Mai and Goku pretty much traded a lot of blows with the high speed kicks meeting a fan that singed Goku's boots and Mai's fans being repelled with a Ki blast.

Neither of them were powering up because Goku wasn't in that kind of mood anyways and Mai didn't have time to do that, but the good-hearted Saiyan's power was still notable stronger than the ninja lady's and he kinda proved it with a punch that landed...like nothing else would.

Unluckily for him, Mai dodged it and just created some fire around her...as Goku was very close to her and he managed to get flame'd up and into the air.

Goku recovered pretty good.

"Good job, lady. Though, I'm helping my team out so..."

"Bring it on!" Mai was already prepared, blocking preemptively...before Goku "disappeared"

Goku reappeared with that same strong punch, only that it landed this time and Mai Shiranui was in a world of hurt.

"How are strong are you?" Mai asked, just resting easy on the ground from her pain. "Don't lie."

"That's hard to say, but I'm ultra strong." Goku told Mai simply. "Well, gotta help out my team."

"Yeah, I believe you."

Mai was still very much in pain and Snake Eyes just came over to heal her a tad to at least make her stand up and they were definitely teammates, but that was about it.

**"OOOH, Mai's out! That Goku guy's ready to take that emblem for his team!" **Chris shouted. **"Man, what else is gonna be next?! I can't wait..."**

_*Sora's confessional*_

_This bearer of light wasn't actually angry at Goku._

_"As much as that hurt, I can't hate the guy too much. He knew that he put in way too much into that punch and I get the feeling that he's a good guy." Sora told the audience. "Don't tell him, but I'm way stronger than he is."_

_*Confessional cut*_

**"...confessional aside, there's going to be more of the craziest competition after the break!"**

* * *

**To be continued in this fourth part (Part 3) of the challenge, keeping on with more of the same with a little bit of the strongest attacks coming from Sonic, who's speeding around, Iori, who may or may not be going to Kyo's...whatever, Luigi, who needs to pull something off and a whole lot of unseen contestants that were trying to do their business!**

**Eliminated contestants from each team, so far:**

**Rough Rhinos: Clover, Fred Flintstone, Mai Shiranui, Sora, Max & Margaret**

**Odd Ostriches: Sir Daniel, Joey Wheeler, Deadpool, Nicole, Ren, Sakura, Naoto K. & Daisy**

**Yearning Yaks: Escargoon, Charlie Brown, Magalor, Vector, Pac-Man, Chuck Greene, Tomo & Craig**

**Striking Seabass: Tomoi/Tommy, Elsam/Sammy, BD Joe, Professor K, Arle, Kyo Kusanagi & Cassie Cage**

**Gruff Gophers: Ben Tennyson, Scott Pilgrim, Snufkin, Sonja & Kick Buttowski**

**Prowling Panthers: Axl Low, Azwel, Barker/The Coachman, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Johnny Bravo, Cindy & Karamatsu**

**Remaining contestants in the competition: 58 are still in, including Goku, Sonic and other contestants that haven't been seen yet doing their thing! Things are about to fly out of control!**


	20. computer machine broke (4th Bonus)

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**The 3rd Bonus Update!**  
**Old Computer...Old Tricks!**

* * *

The title ain't much of a joke, as the title does mean something pretty cool regarding the status of my own stories including this one, which is having my 3rd update for it.

My new computer is broken for some odd reason and I think it might have to do with the hard drive...but at the same time, I could be wrong and it'd probably make sense.

Either way, there's still a lot of work that I have to catch up on and man, is there a lot of work that I want to catch up on...including working on Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!

Part 3 should be coming very soon...hopefully within 2 weeks, as I'm feeling motivated and I have good ideas for said part.

So be on the lookout and plus, the other parts should get finished before the year's over without that much problem, so hopefully, Episode 2 will be over before long.

Also, I've been watching a few new shows and uh, there might be some ideas coming from them with the usual conflicts from the cameo characters that are coming.

I've got simpler challenges ahead of me, though, so until next bonus update, keep yourself feeling ready for the future.

* * *

**Episode 2 part 3 coming soon!**


	21. Episode 2-3: Team Pain, The Game!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 2: The McLean Emblem!**  
**Part 3: Team Pain, The Game!**

**With 58 still in the running, there's certain a few surprises that were both hanging out in the general area and others that fought their way to be one of the remaining contestants there!**

**Wherever it's the Gruff Gophers with an impressive 15 teammates remaining or one of the three teams that had eight guys eliminated, there's bound to be some good team plays in between all of the madness!**

**See some of that in this part that, in between the computer breaking and me being lazy, too long to come out! Don't worry, it's worth the read and reviews!**

* * *

Surprisingly little of the green team were out and some of was down to Doomguy and Samus' skills and Phineas and Ferb's rag-tag craftmanship, but some was definitely luck considering that Phineas, Riko, Isabelle _and _Ferb were all travelling together.

None of them were particularly strong either, so they were genuinely lucky to make it through...especially with the armour that only slowed them down.

"I might be wrong, but this isn't the best idea." Riko said, nervous about someone coming to eliminate them.

"Don't worry, I think this armour's fall-proof." Phineas explained. "Haven't really tested it yet."

"Then don't claim that it's fall-proof." Isabelle was willing to not handle things too well. "Okay, what are we doing?"

"I guess, we're walking somewhere." Riko was still wondering about this weird island. "Seriously, this competition is weird...do people do this all of the time?"

"Yeah, it's pretty common. They usually do them for people to watch them...show themselves live." Phineas explained, trying to get the concept of reality shows across. "We've been walking for a while."

"But I think that's all about to change." Isabelle noticed something out of the corner of her eye, having an odd feeling about someone just coming in to do some hurt.

"What kind of dramatic statement is that?" Phineas asked, before the fastest contestant just kicked him in the chest armor.

Phineas got a ton of pushback and the blue blur had finally arrived with a crazy backflip that showed he was ready to get into the situation.

A situation with some kids in a forest.

"This doesn't feel right? Like what are you going to do, man?" Sonic asked.

"Use the armour to stand up for our team!" Isabella shouted, trying to stand still with the heavy armour.

"Sure…" Sonic didn't believe that much in three armoured kids that were trying. "...Let's go."

"Yeah!"

It was one hedgehog that was standing in a forest path against three best friends that were preparing, out of nowhere, some DIY technique.

Sonic didn't have it in him to interrupt Phineas, Ferb and Isabelle trying to construct a shield in a ridiculously quick manner.

He also didn't like waiting that long for a shield.

"Yeah, we found this, it should work." Phineas said, carrying some random shield. "I know what we're doing today!"

"...You sure are." Sonic groaned, feeling about fighting some children.

Also some guy was watching from a random tree.

_*Panchito's confessional*_

_The red rooster had gotten out of his tree spot._

_"I can't really believe that the fastest guy in the game is fighting a bunch of kids. You gotta cut down the competition, but that's a little too far!" Panchito didn't really know the context._

_*Confessional cut*_

One blue hedgehog was up against four different kids and yes, it was as unbalanced as everyone expected in these weird canopies, as the said hedgehog was practically swerving out of the way from every attack that the kids could bring.

Sure it was just something like Phineas pulling out some kind of weak sword and swinging like a typical person and a lance being thrown, but Sonic had some insane reaction times...

...dodging the lance throw like it was nobody's business and parrying the sword with his gloved hands before he kicked Riko in the chest with a pained expression.

He was sure that it was one hell of accident, but Riko was practically stuck on the ground because she was reeling and Isabelle was scared.

**"Riko's out of the battle!"**

"Well, we're charging!" Phineas just went in with that lance that he picked up...which was good quality wood. "CHARGE!"

Him and his brother may have had a chance, but Sonic just nipped that in the bud with a quick back kick and he didn't want to hurt them too much, so said back kick was directed towards both of the brothers.

He obviously got up first and Phineas and Ferb were out.

**"Those two kids with the weird hair are out!"**

"I don't exactly feel good when I'm beating up random teenagers." Sonic groaned. "Then again, I've got some good knockdown kicks."

"Ferb, it worked in an unexpected way." Phineas didn't really feel any pain. "There's no pain."

Ferb nodded to that.

"Nice armour, you two! Save some for some other challenge!" Sonic didn't really feel any ill will.

"Okay, we will!" Phineas and Ferb just took their elimination and left.

As for Isabelle, she was hiding in the trees, scared of the fastest being on the island for sure and Sonic just let her be...not exactly willing to kick another somewhat defenseless contestant down.

Isabelle just poked out of the trees, not ready to leave her friends hurting and coming in with bandages and healing leaves.

"I'm not that much of a fighter, but I can definitely heal you guys!" Isabelle still felt nervous, seeing that Riko stood up. "I thought it hurt badly."

"It did...but why is he so fast? He just came and went like it was nobody's business." Riko said, wondering about Sonic's ability. "Also, I'm fine now."

"That's all that matters...I guess you two don't need anything." Isabelle told Riko, who was just eating a healing fruit.

Three out of the quartet may be eliminated, but they weren't too angry.

* * *

Unlike the odd trio of Gintoki, Iori and King, who were just in the middle of a field and also concidentally, a pretty frustrating fight with Wario, who was back at it again and Neopolitan, the definition of silent and deadly.

Neo may have had her laugh, but that concealed her determination to try and revive an old friend...considering whatever Chris had was probably crazy and Wario and Lynn were both there for fun.

"I'm here to bring the touchdown!" Lynn tried to do some intimidation, but being 13 meant that it was not happening. "Wario, go long!"

"With wha-" Wario practically got pushed forward...to start his shoulder bash. "-Aw, yeah!"

King just flipped out of the way of both Wario's boosted shoulder bash and Neopolitan's own powerful kicks and she didn't look any worse for it.

"Take that!" Wario yelled, as Lynn just threw a football at Gintoki, who was distracted. "Wario's here!"

"Wow, I definitely don't care that much." Gintoki was reading some important documents that oddly couldn't be shown on TV and was censored. "Where's the fighting?"

"I'm coming!" Lynn yelled, as she was ready to push towards the least caring guy in here. "Aren't you going to move?"

"Where are you going?" Gintoki asked, also picking his nose like a fool. "You gonna pick your nose?"

"Uh, yeah!" Lynn shouted, more than willing to take on Gintoki in an random event. "Try some of that madness!"

Gintoki was straight up pissed off enough to just swing the sword really close to Lynn, who was doing things to her nose that shouldn't be done, and she managed to straight get slapped by it.

He was angry, Lynn pretty sure that she won the nose competition and she realised that she was on the ground.

"Hey, what the-" Lynn felt the literal shock of elimination. "-That was cheap."

**"Lynn's out of the competition!"**

"I'm not fighting some random kid just because of this challenge!" Gintoki shouted, literally running away from the 13-year old's presence without that much problem.

Lynn was just shaking her head in confusion.

_*Iori's confessional*_

_The red-haired had one thing to say about Gintoki's 'fight' with Lynn._

_"Please, this man doesn't care that much about fighting some dumb child. This kid is damn annoying and so are the fat guy and that Yamcha fool." Iori was aggravated out of his mind._

_*Confessional cut*_

Either way, it was time for more of Iori, Gintoki _and _King doing the business to Wario and Neopolitan with some brutal kicks, boredom-induced dodges and wild slashes that were trying to hit the two powerful teammates from the Yaks.

However, someone was about to slash all over that without a problem and yeah, he was speeding in the front to do something.

"Now, it's my turn!" Yamcha shouted, showing off his Wolf Fang Fist like he had to move forwards at an incredible speed.

Which he was doing, but Gintoki just parried it with the sword and didn't see the kick that came from the sky, courtesy of a Neopolitan that smiled like she enjoyed this.

"From the sky?!" Gintoki yelled, being the recipent of a hard heel and a right hand slash that sent him into the ground...and made him sit there. "Is that all you got?"

**"Ginny's out!" **While Chef may not have cared, the white-haired warrior that he was talking about cared enough to do shout, face not planted in the ground.

"Hey!" Gintoki shouted, as Lynn chuckled.

Though he didn't care, he was out, as Iori made a sigh of relief, as he had Yamcha and Neopolitan all to himself.

"Typical Iori." King said, giving time for Wario to charge in with a shoulder bash. "That move again? You've got to be stupid."

Wario may have expected the slim French bar lady to come in with another one of her aggressive and powerful kicks and do his spinning rising hands-up attack, but he felt the full force of the Double Strike that came from nowhere.

For the fat treasure hunter, it might as well be two pink explosions, as he got knocked far enough back that he hit a tree on his back and fell on his back.

And he couldn't get up.

"Wario literally saw that come from nowhere!" Wario protested, but alas...he was out too. "Wario's gonna make a comeback next challenge!"

"Okay, sure." King didn't really care that much about Wario's potential comeback against her. "We've gotta fight these two."

"Yeah, they're starting to piss me off more than I care for." Iori said, readying his own claws for the long battle ahead.

_*Yamcha's confessional*_

_The martial artist and possible bro was just feeling something for Wario, as he had his hands in his face._

_"There's definitely one way to go out and it was not that! Wario, just get up my guy, you smell worse than that and you can get up easy!" Yamcha shouted._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Pure frustration wasn't exactly on the cards with Pinstripe Potoroo and his crew of light weight players that were doing their own business in a random cave and they were all bored as heck at not fighting people.

Except for Edgeworth, who had no chance and also was in that same cave.

"Uh, why are we at some random cave? I don't think hiding is going to help against some of these people." Shulk had his monado thing good and ready for the swing.

"Because we've got some random prosecutor who can't fight anyone aside from with words and I ain't accepting word fighters!" Pinstripe shouted.

"Big words coming from the guy who only has a gun." Shulk didn't really care that much about Pinstripe. "Also, we need a plan."

"Nuh-uh, you're some random teenager with some random sword. Leave it to the pros." Pinstripe proclaimed, as he was trying to think of some random stuff. "Panchito's good at scouting?"

"Okay, where did you get that from? He's literally a rooster with a gun and also a stunt-lover...do you think I don't get the info?" Spy suggested, literally walking out of the shadows with a few scratches to his clothes.

**"Panchito's out!" **Chef announced through the loudspeaker that the guys in the cave didn't hear.

"Sometimes, you've gotta let your friends do new things, okay?" Pinstripe asked, sure of his own choice. "He's got wings and a gun like wannabe businessman here said, he's got-"

Panchito, coincidentally came back with some scratches as well and also his vest showed the elimination symbol.

"-He got wrecked."

"Told you, weasel." Spy got some satisifaction from taking the potoroo down a notch.

"There's two people coming in." Panchito said, a little thrown off, but he did see something crazy. "They-Wait, there are bears?"

"Yes, I already told you, but you came in here!" Spy wasn't too scared of the bear, but it was definitely a real one.

It lept onto Edgeworth, probably seeing it as something that threatened the grizzly bear and understandly, the prosecutor was still pretty scared of the bear...just not fearful.

He was also out.

**"That Edgeworth guy's out!"**

Falco also arrived at the cave, as Shulk was just trying to move away from the bear.

"Tell them there's a bear in a cave, they go in it." Falco groaned, as he saw that Spy went invisible. "Hey, blondie, we've gotta split."

"Can we fight this bear?" Shulk asked a dumb question, which he probably knew. "That man in suit is still not-"

**"Spy's out!"**

"...What are we going to do?" Shulk asked.

"I'm gonna fight this damn animal!" Pinstripe yelled, as he motioned for both the other two members of his team to run. "You two get out!"

"Good, because we shouldn't fight this bear!"

* * *

A sudden cut later, Yosuke joined the deadly duo of Dante and Pit going in the general direction of the cave that it looked like two people were running away from.

"Yo, what are they running away from?" Yosuke asked. "A-"

"A BEAR!" Pit yelled, accidentally making said random threat go even faster. "That's so cool."

"And?" Yosuke was now scared out of his mind, though not shaking.

"We're gonna-" Dante, ready to do some bear-hitting action, saw two contestants that were not on his team running. "-I bet they could fight it."

Falco and Shulk were still running from the bear at a pretty ridiculous speed and...Yosuke just readied his two kunai for the bear battle.

"Man, just watch!" Yosuke shouted, readying himself of the grizzly bear that...jumped? "That's not a real bear!"

"No, it got the uppercut! Yo, move!" Pit yelled at Yosuke, who tried but ended up under the bear that landed on its feet.

Yosuke pretty much had one hand under its claw and of course, screamed in pain and so did the bear...standing up and waving its hand, but not before-

**"Yosuke's out and so is that Pinstripe guy!" **Chef pretty much nailed the pronounication for no apparent reason, but they were all out.

"You're dead, bear!" Shulk shouted, readying his Monado. "And you're leaving?"

The bear practically got a fish from nowhere and just left, as the grizzly bear got what it wanted and Dante was packing...fish?

But it did work and now, Falco and Shulk were ready for some kind of battle...again and they were ready to pack heat.

"Hey, I caught some fish and guess what, bears like fish! Anyways, you're going down like that bear got uppercutted by someone!" Dante proclaimed.

"Bring it on, I have enough common sense to not uppercut a bear! Can't exactly uppercut properly." Falco boasted.

_*Shulk's confessional*_

_The blonde engineer was definitely feeling something._

_"I don't really know what just happened, but that doesn't really matter much because we were lucky to avoid that bear!" Shulk shouted. "Who did uppercut it?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

A battle for the ages, a battle between two of the most notable members of the orange team and another duo that randomly came together on the Rhinos.

"You've got a pretty snazzy sword here, heard it could do all sorts of things." Dante threw a remark at the Monado.

"You're right there, but it does have an impressive reach! We're fighting now?" Shulk said, being polite.

"Still hasn't stopped yet!" Dante made the first move.

Shulk definitely had his powerful sword and Dante had a sword, so they pretty much went at it near instantly and it didn't matter that their partners were pretty much trying to knock each other down on the ground...into the ground again.

Falco had the advantages wings down...literally, because he slapped Pit in the face from a far enough distance that since the angel was in mid-roll, the space pilot slapped his legs.

His legs definitely took a beating, but he made sure to do a forward recovery flip and then he accidentally got his recovery taken away by Shulk's forward slice.

The swing may have been intended for Dante, who was just dodging it like a good move, but Pit might as well have been eliminated, because he was back on the floor.

"Geez, accidents really do happen." Falco said, wincing at the hard landing that Pit got. "Just part of the game at this point."

"That was one good accidentally." Pit remarked on the situation. "Just be lucky-"

**"Angel boy's out! We're halfway through this damn battle and some people were dumb enough to rustle a bear!" **Chef announced. **"Chris, you got anything about this!"**

**"Dude, I'm plain surprised that no-one's doing any team-wrecking moves, but this battle has been insane so far, a contestant eliminated by accidental teamwork? Hilarious!" **Chris had his own choice words.

Falco just scoffed at Pit.

"Man, I'm still not getting a break." Pit complained, still taking it in his own stride.

* * *

However, there was much deadlier areas to be in than merely dealing with a bear or deadly duos that were taking their sweet time knocking out contestants.

Two ninjas that were engaged in a bitter rivalry that won't be ending any time soon...even if they were on better terms than before.

Snake Eyes wasn't really upholding his end of the rivalry, but rather just dealing some deadly damage for his team and Storm Shadow may not have hated the other ninja that much anymore, but there was no mistaking what he saw.

What does this have to do with the challenge? Some random people entered the area and they were definitely on the same team.

"Hold the phone, we're knee deep in some random forest." Kate Alen said. "Having experience dealing with stalkers e middle of nowhere!"

"I cannot attest to that, but I am sure that your protection is my only mission." Mr. EAD stated, smiling awkwardly.

"I can protect myself fine." Kate Alen rebuffed the robot's words. "This is one crazy island, but I've dealt with crazier people."

"There are people who can hide themselves very well in this challenge also known as ninjas. I suspect that they're in here." Mr. EAD had his scanner on, checking for anyone.

"Yep, they sure are here." Snufkin was just carrying some stuff and saw some blurs passing by. "And they sure are fast."

"Listen up, I'm not about to lose to two masked guys!" Kate shouted, as she was just carrying Snufkin while running.

The three of them and weirdly enough, a completely lost Isabella was trying to avoid the ninjas that were actually there to do their job and Mr. EAD wasn't really fast enough to properly dodge any of the strikes coming from nowhere.

He did do a pretty hard push to Storm Shadow and Kate Alen stopped running from the ninja.

"Yeah, that guy's gonna go for you next!" Snufkin commented, still being carried.

Mr. Ead literallly pushed Storm Shadow.

"I think he's trying to hold the ninja back. Er, keep at it!" Kate could see that Mr. EAD was definitely not working that well. "What do we do?"

The robot may had have weight, but Storm Shadow reversed it completely with an izuna drop and a way to pin the robot down.

"Please go!" Mr. EAD shouted.

**"Uh, Isabella's out...oh shoot, that EAD guy's out too!"**

Kate and Snufkin booked it out of there, as Snufkin was trying to his hands in a certain someone's armpits and she just moved him away from there.

"Sorry, just wanted to feel some-" Snufkin said.

"No. No. Stop talking." Kate wasn't having any his talk.

They both did trip though and it was through no fault of their own, as Storm Shadow somehow managed to catch up to them by jumping from the trees and they were both downed.

"Good moves, good moves. Still not worth dirtying up my clothes." Kate Alen told Storm Shadow, pissed off.

"I do not care about your clothes, I only care for my current team." Storm Shadow stated.

**"Kate & that Snufkin guy are out! The gophers are bleeding team players and what's with these weird names?" **Chris announced, finally questioning the names.

_*Kate's and Snufkin's confessional*_

_The black popstar was practically glaring at Snufkin, as he was just looking at her._

_"I just wanted to touch someone's armpits and I'm sorry for that. Also, that's lame and I should never do that." Snufkin stated honestly._

_"Seriously, what's with the fake apology?" Kate Alen chuckled at the start, though she didn't look too happy._

_"Fake apologies are for lame people." Snufkin said with a smile. "Armpits feel bad anyways."_

_"...What?" Kate just did not know how to react to that._

_*Dual confessional's over*_

* * *

As the halfway point was reached, some people were getting tired and others were just getting started on their fighting stuff...like Luigi for some odd reason, who was scared as heck.

Luigi may have accidentally been the perfect bait for everyone to get hit by, as the green-hatted plumber was running away from two people.

"Man, when are you gonna stop running? Takes away from my villain's cred." Giovanni shouted, as the red-haired wannabe villain was throwing meatballs.

"But you are not vllain!" Omi exclaimed, seeing that he didn't really do any villain moves.

"I'm on TV, genius! My cred really matters." Giovanni easily kept up with Luigi, as Samurai Jack didn't have much in the way of words.

"The enemy is running faster!" Omi shouted. "I have the moves!"

Luigi may have been running for a while, as he stopped for a second to see that some trees had some guy in them and there was a whole bunch of rope related things...and mud?

"Whoa, rope!" Luigi noticed the rope above him. "Hey, stop-"

It was going to take more than a random net above Luigi to make both Giovanni and Omi stop running forwards, because one was a child and the other guy was in it for wins.

Unfortunately, The yellow and bald Xiaolin monk managed to backflip out of the mud, while Giovanni slipped in the mud and face first into the pit...with pain.

"Huh, that worked? I thought no one was gonna come." A blonde guy with a white jumper and a blue shirt said and he came out of the trees. "Anyways, I literally have nothing to make it with, so it's just the old ropes, trees and shovelling. Also, are you okay down there?!"

"No, my cred's way down and it doesn't hurt at all!" Giovanni shouted at said guy, who kinda looked like a dreamboat guy. "Damn you, Luigi!"

**"Red-head guy is out of there!" **Chef shouted, as said red-head guy was shout about his treatment by the hosts.

"Hey, uh, it wasn't me!" Luigi reluctantly said. "...Also, I'm still fighting two guys."

"Okay, good luck to you, Luigi. How did you even do that, though?" Fred asked, just trying to step back from the battle that was going to ensue.

Luigi was definitely shaking with some troubled energy, as Omi was showing his own fighting stance, Fred was standing confused and Byleth was...coming from nowhere.

Fred and Byleth were definitely on the same team and were watching Luigi go at it with Omi practically dealing damage with all of the hits that he was bringing on Luigi.

Luigi was trying to bring on power of the Super Jump Punch, but it completely missed and he ended up...head-first on his own fist and Omi just kicked him in the stomach.

"Sorry, I do not like this as much as you do." Omi said, rather not liking the challenge.

"Yeah...mamma mia, my stomach's achy!" Luigi grumbled, having some kind of pain. "Why is this the first one?"

"The skills that I have attained have been used badly." Omi didn't really feel super good about beating up some cowardly guy, as Luigi rested on the ground.

**"Luigi's out! Man, that's some serious hurt!" **Chris shouted, as Luigi just groaned and Omi didn't feel good.

Fred and Byleth were still there anymore, that's for sure and they were both happier for it, as these two were feeling oddly good about what just happened.

_*Fred Jones' confessional*_

_He had a smile and two arms that were crossed with one another._

_"This is definitely going to be the craziest Total Drama season, but then again, it was a no brainer. There's bound to be people with crazy powers, I guess." Fred confessed._

_*Confessional cut*_

Samurai Jack was still there and he went in for a powerful swing that was able to cause some trouble to at least one of them, as Fred jumped forward to take the fall.

Even if Byleth hadn't already stepped backwards, she already had her sword ready and...uh Fred, literally got slammed on the ground with the end of the swing.

"Fred, you really didn't have to do that!" Byleth shouted at him. "What's up with you?"

"...I don't know, just being a team player." Fred said through the pain, holding his own arm.

**"Fred is out of the competition!" **Chris announced. **"My man got whacked!"**

Byleth and Samurai Jack were both silent and readying their own weapons.

"I'm sorry that he had to go out like that." Samurai Jack said this dramatically, as Byleth breathed in.

"He did it for his team. It was the best he could do." Byleth readied her own sword to potentially knock out a strong player from her team.

These two were readying their swords, trying to avoid making a dumb first strike...but Byleth actually swung first with a whip swing that was super safe and Jack deflected the whip to neutralize it.

Jack swung the sword in a way that would mean that the blue-haired professor would have to dodge in a way that could catch her out...basically a horizontal swing that emphasised by a step forward.

Byleth easily saw that Samurai Jack was going for...something, but what it was is basically a million dollar question on its own, as Byleth put herself in the defending position with her ridiculously strong sword.

They somehow swapped positions, attempting to work with their strengths...even if one of them had a lot more stregngths

It may have mattered that there was still a pit beside them, as there was Samurai Jack trying to reposition...in front of Byleth, who was trying to get into position.

**"Yo, these two are sword masters or something, because that was insane! Who's going down first!" **Chef shouted. **"The master man or some young teacher? I dunno?"**

They were trying to match strike for strike, as Byleth and Samurai Jack were both doing some well-placed ones to ensure that their strategies went on well.

"Samurai Jack, you really deserve your name!" Byleth gave her a compliment.

"I guess so." Samurai Jack humbly acknowledged his name. "That does not matter."

"Yeah, you're right." Byleth was swinging swords.

**"There may be 41 players in the game left, but they're alive and kicking their opponents in the stomach, some of them literally!" **Chris announced.

**"We kinda missed a lot of the gut-kicking." **Chef sounded disappointed, as though it was partially scripted.

* * *

There was a few members still not accounted for in the forest, as there was thick trees and one thick cat that was eating food that no-one was going to bother until Nicole went down, so Doomguy and Samus may have been patrolling and attempting to knock down opponents, but they both managed to get this mother knocked down for real for his team.

Nicole was trying to apply her karate lessons to defeating a bounty hunter and a bounty hunter that defeated hell...didn't what Doomguy was, they were both wearing the mom down.

Not through terrible wages, but punches that still are easier on her than those wages...not by much.

Nicole was just trying to do the flying kick and pretty much got the electric whip on the foot and Doomguy's own flying kick to the legs and was spinning around like she got a hard knockdown.

And then she hit a tree.

"No, I'm not gonna injure myself! I'm gonna lay down and quit!" Nicole shouted, while coughing with her problems.

"Yeah, I'd prefer it."

Samus let the blue cat eliminate herself.

"Seriously, this challenge isn't really meant to be bone-breaking or anything. Just a battle of attrition."

**"Nicole's gone and she went out in a bad way!" **Chef announced. **"Didn't break any bones, though."**

"Shut up." Nicole just grumbled under her own breath "This is the first challenge."

"It sure is." Samus was looking towards the sky.

**"40 players are left and these teams aren't playing around with each other! The Seabass got nine members fighting, though!" **Chef shouted over some unimportant conversation.

**"The Panthers got 8 players left and then there's the Rhinos with 7 left and finally, the Ostriches and Gophers got 6 left and the Yaks got 5 left! Dude, these teams are still holding on!"**

He was not joking about that as whle Doomguy and Samus come in with an good attempt, Garfield was there to basically avoid fighting...on the trees.

"What?" The orange cat said, eating a random lasagna on the treetops.

_*Garfield's confessional*_

_He looked as he usually did...bored and ready to do some hand gestures_

_"What's a cat going to do when he needs to eat?" Garfield asked, bored as all cats would be. "For some people, I guess defeating the lasagna eating cat is easy. I can climb up trees, though, but I couldn't get down."_

_*Confessional cut*_

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you." Samus commented, having her eyes open. "What's with the lasagna?"

"Can't you go away, I'm eating!" Garfield complained, still on top of a tree with a small tray. "I don't care that I'm up here!"

Samus and Doomguy were both willing to just kick the tree, as they did it hard enough for the impact to be felt on this thick tree...thick enough for Garfield to feel it.

But also enough for the *empty* tray to fall down with nothing important in there and Doomguy caught it.

"Why do you talk?" Doomguy was pissed off enough to ask the more important questions.

"Cause I do, shut up." Garfield badly leaned against the tree and also made him slip off the not so thin branch. "GREAAAAA-"

Doomguy just basically caught him and put him on the ground under his boot, as Garfield sighed at his vest beeping.

**"That Garfield cat's out and no-one cared!"**

Garfield just plain old sighed, as the other two bounty hunters were just walking to their next contestant to owning.

But it then cut to Chris, who was ready to get back to his old job.

**"Will the 38 remaining contestants go all out? Will they even appear in this episode? Will there be more Total Drama? The answer's yes...as Total Drama: CT will be back after the break!" **Chris shouted.

**"You better be here it when comes back." **Chef shouted at the audience, crushing his fists together with intimidation written all over it.

Metaphorically.

There was going to be a whole lot more coming in, as the most powerful team wasn't even mentioned yet.

* * *

**To be continued in this fourth part of this episode, where there's 38 left in the game and yeah, the Gophers aren't the healthiest team in the game anymore!**

**But that could all change in the next part of Chapter 2!**

**Eliminated contestants from each team, so far:**

**Rough Rhinos: Clover, Panchito, Miles Edgeworth, Fred Flintstone, Mai Shiranui, Sora, Spy, Pinstripe Potoroo, Max & Margaret**

**Odd Ostriches: Sir Daniel, Luigi, Yosuke, Pit, Joey Wheeler, Deadpool, Nicole, Ren, Garfield, Sakura, Naoto K. & Daisy**

**Yearning Yaks: Escargoon, Giovanni, Lynn, Charlie Brown, Magalor, Vector, Pac-Man, Chuck Greene, Wario, Isabella, Tomo & Craig**

**Striking Seabass: Tomoi/Tommy, Elsam/Sammy, BD Joe, Professor K, Arle, Fred Jones, Kyo Kusanagi & Cassie Cage**

**Gruff Gophers: Ben Tennyson, Kate Alen, Mr. EAD, Snufkin, Isabelle, Phineas, Ferb, Scott Pilgrim, Sonja, Isabelle & Kick Buttowski**

**Prowling Panthers: Axl Low, Gintoki, Azwel, Barker/The Coachman, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Johnny Bravo, Cindy & Karamatsu**

**There may be 38 left, but those 38 are either seasoned warriors or very lucky to be in this game at this stage!**

**Said seasoned warriors(Which is going to matter from now on, because that's all I'm going to list in the next part):**

**Rough Rhinos: Tiny Tina, Harley Quinn, Shulk, Falco, Storm Shadow & Tron Bonne**

**Odd Ostriches: Tifa, Dante, Goku, Haohmaru & Omi**

**Yearning Yaks: Yamcha, Neopolitan, Sandy, Samurai Jack & Papyrus**

**Gruff Gophers: Shermie, Doomguy, Samus, Squigly, Axl & Banjo**

**Striking Seabass: Julia Chang, Bayonetta, Sonic, Tails, Lowain, Byleth, Rad, Badgerclops & Heavy Weapons Guy**

**Prowling Panthers: Iori, Rayman, Pretty Bomber, Hsien-Ko, Squigly, Yuri, King & Snake Eyes**

**Part 4 coming very soon, as I'm super focused on it!**


	22. Episode 2-4: Survival Showoff

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 2: The McLean Emblem!**  
**Part 4: Survival Showoff!**

**It's time to be back in the swing of things, as there's going to be a lot more cuts this episode than anyone really expects and yes, the bonus contestants thing doesn't matter anymore!**

**There's going to be more eliminations instead, because keeping track of the bonus contestants doesn't matter, but losing two contestants to votes matters a lot!**

**A lot, which may be decided in this part, probably because two teams are going to lose in this part!**

**Is there even going to be planking? Yes...is the old computer working?**

**Don't care, this part's going up, quality control somewhat guaranteed!**

* * *

**"Welcome back, we've got 38 players left in this place and two of the Gophers are just running in with some weird stategy! It's definitely the most epic Total Drama challenge, yet!" **Chris announced, as there was two people that wanted to try their best to do it.

Shermie and Kazooie were doing things that they would usually do together being women with Banjo finally getting the chance to take a moment to do a quick sit down.

Whatever that meant being on the side of on a lake, as the small lake provided a good opportunity to give some time to...discuss things.

"Oooh, who do you think is going to go down first?" Shermie asked with some weird excitement. "Isn't it the guy with a sword...or the pink bomb lady."

"Oh, yeah, forgot her name. She only does bombs." Kazooie made some serious comment.

"Please, her name is Pretty Bomber. She's got that simple, yet fashionable thing down." Shermie couldn't not give a compliment to the hot pink jumpsuit with white limbs.

"Wait, she's aiming at us." Kazooie stated, bored as all hell. "Finally..."

"Yeah, it's team up time!" Banjo literally jumped up backwards and ran for it to avoid the bombs.

The bomb hit a random patch of grass that actually got scrotched, leading Banjo to just shake in fear and Shermie to not smile, but they could see that she was not alone.

A zombie woman with a bone dragon coming out of her head and a blue-skinned Chinese woman with

"The ladies are in the game!" Pretty Bomber declared with her teammates.

"You know, that's a little bit too disrespectful. One of them is a lady after all." Hsien-Ko stated, taking a look at her opponents. "We're all ladies, though."

"There's two women I can see with me." Pretty Bomber just huffed at Hsien-Ko's comment. "Well, we're gonna get them."

"And we're going to cross that lake, right?" Hsien-Ko was ready to get into the water. "I mean-"

"We're going to find a bridge. I _have _a look to maintain!" Pretty Bomber just ran to one side of the lake, as she had no intentions of ruining the outfit. "By the way, you can swim?"

"I don't know-" Hsien-Ko stated, sleeves on and ready to go around them. "-a bridge it is."

As those three were trying to get to the other side of the lake, Banjo was subsequently freaked out from the explosion that happen and Shermie was trying to calm him down.

"Hey, but it exploded. It was a bomb or something!" Banjo shouted, still trying to get Shermie to actually care.

"Oooh, I bet that sounds something that you can't use in this challenge." Shermie was more teasing than anything, as the French fashion designer was relaxing. "Wow, they are coming!"

"Yeah, they are!" Kazooie shouted with Banjo throwing some stuff at the people that were running around the lake. "They're a bunch of thots!"

"I'm trying to throw these rocks, but they're running too fast!" Banjo shouted, as he was randomly throwing rocks like they were going out of style. "Wait, we're aiming?"

The purple team members actually got there and they were feeling the after breath of running around a lake and Shermie smiled with some mysterious and definite shady intent.

"We're going to take you down and figure what we're up to!" Hsien-Ko shouted without missing a beat.

"Uh-huh, I kinda like knowing what I'm doing. So, I heard you're here to eliminate us?" Shermie asked, being ignorant of her skills.

"That's what she told you, redhead." Pretty Bomber exclaimed, as Squigly was just affirming...something. "Anyways, we're going through you."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Banjo was mad, carrying some rocks in a random bag and already holding you.

Considering that Squigly pretty much nothing to deal with the bear and the fashion designing wrestler, she was just standing back to figure something out and that...ended up bad.

Shermie saw that Hsien-Ko wasn't moving super quickly and she was just ran for it and put the Jiangshi in one of the most notable grabs that she showed off to the world.

Hsien-Ko both got head grabbed with Shermie's beautiful legs and then got flipped onto the ground...hard enough to make her struggle to get up.

**"The Chinese blue lady's out!" **Chef announced, as Hsien-Ko couldn't really hear it properly. **"Goddamn, they're crazy!"**

Banjo was handling the other two very well...or rather Kazooie was doing the bomb lady without trying to get too close and Banjo was trying to fight up, close and personal.

Kazooie literally deflected one of Pretty Bomber's bombs back at her...with an egg grenade to boot.

While Pretty Bomber was far away from the explosion and trying to drink some wter..she saw two different bombs come at her...only deflect one of her own bombs with another one.

The grenade went her through and knocked her down good enough.

"Oh, we got 'em!" Banjo shouted, distracting himself from the zombie girl's bone attacks. "She is your teammate, right?"

**"Pretty Bomber is out! At least, there's no more bombs, but I'm loving this!" **Chris put in his own two cents.

The players may have been down to 36, but there was one more elimination to settle and it was definitely down to Banjo acting dumb and literally getting poked in the neck by Squigly's bone dragon spirit, Leviathan.

Needless to say, no-one liked the result of all of this bone-poking and weight-shifting that actually managed to get Banjo knocked down for real.

"Help me up!" Banjo shouted.

"Too late, we're toast." Kazooie made an comment.

"I am very sorry for that dirty move!" Squigly apologized, still having a lot of poise in the apology. "How do I make this up to you?"

"It's a competition, unless we switch teams, you don't have to make it up, princess." Kazooie just roasted the undead girl for no apparent reason. "Banjo, it's your fault."

"...Yeah." Banjo was still choked up.

**"Banjo's out with some insane play to the neck!"**

No one needed to be reminded of that, as the two teams that lost their members had some opinions to drop.

_*Snufkin's confessional*_

_The guy with the green hat dropped some words of wisdom for everybody._

_"Watching that must be funny. There's no way that all happened in a minute, but I can't check because I'm stuck here." Snufkin said with a serious monotone._

_*Kyo's confessional*_

_Kyo was a little bit pissed._

_"Geez, I got beaten by some lady and some guy with a massive gun and no-one cares to say anything about it." Kyo stated. "That's a good thing, father."_

_*Confessional cut*_

The spectator's stands was literally the stage and there was popcorn being passed around like it was going out of stock...though it was more literal than anything.

"Goddamn, we're watching this and it is hype!" Deadpool shouted. "People losing and then...getting carried all of the way back to the camp island."

"Yeah, great, that's going to be super exciting. The fact that each team are on different rows is pretty cool." Nicole stopped chomping on popcorn, as she just had some in her mouth.

"You know, this makes me want to keep on watching this total drama ensue, as these guys cut down each other." Deadpool remarked.

"...Stop saying it or people will stop caring." Nicole offered an fist to Deadpool, though it was not a good one.

**"We're down to 35 different people that each have their own skills and are using them for my awesome honour!" **Chris announced. **"Let's see what else they're getting up to!"**

* * *

Julia and Bayonetta were definitely not getting any action...even if they were in the middle of a dangerous spot for a most excellent battle and hanging out near a bunch of puddles didn't make for some super satisfying conversation.

The junkyard was a willing place for people that somehow didn't want to fight.

"So, you really believe that the Amazon will somehow grow back?" Julia asked seriously.

"The trees literally grow on their own. Yes, people are going to farm over the forest, but maybe people should plant trees anyway." Bayonetta told her, not exactly versed in the world of trees.

"From being farmed to death and cutting down trees like it is nobody's business?"

"...You never told me that, but it does not like a good situation in the rainforest. Where are all the people that will lose?" Bayonetta asked, seeing that no-one was coming in to, at least, deal with her.

"Probably not here. There aren't many people here." Julia remarked...before the steps of two people was heard. "There's definitely two, though."

"Please, they'll be gone before I-"

A explosion went off and Bayonetta and Julia dodged the two would-be attackers' bomb that was suprisingly well-hidden...getting into their fighting stances...which Julia definitely noticed was a little more casual for her teammate.

"-Oh, they decided to announce ourselves!"

Julia was prepared to bring the punch to whoever those two were and those two were actually three different women that bringing their own variation of the punch.

Harley Quinn, formerly Joker's top henchwoman, who now lives in a beat up rooftop base that doubled as a house with Poison Ivy, making big moves in Gotham with her crew.

_Yes, I'm using the canon of her own self-titled show, so that's the thing._

Tiny Tina and Tron Bonne, two people who preferred to stay back and keep the opponents out of range of their thing and also both people who don't like the law very much.

One was definitely younger than the other and also randomly, she was just not saying anything much.

"Boom, we're showing up to explode all over you! I messed up, but it's teamwork time and you know, there's always time for explosives!" Tiny Tina declared. "Boom, teamwork!"

"That...was terrible and you knew it." Tron Bonne complained, pointing towards the opponent. "Can you tell those to them?"

"No, I'm going to blow them out of the challenge!" Tina shouted.

Together, they were on three different vibes.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Harley Quinn asked, not even remotely interested about a discussion that was more like a rehersal. "Forget it, you do the thing."

Julia immediately came in, seemingly throwing off Harley Quinn's good swing with a well-timed parry and apparently bringing in a good hit in on the bat-swinging woman's own head.

Too bad that Harley Quinn was angry enough to just swing the bat to her legs with Julia just recovering from the move and unable to block the bat...but it missed because the way that she moved meant that the bat hit way later than it really should've.

Julia stepped forward good enough to bring on another Escada de Estrela...or a gut punch that hurt like seeing the environment torn down for no reason.

You know, Harley Quinn was getting kicked in the gut and Bayonetta was ready to bring the stomp down from there.

"Wait, how are y-" Harley shouted, before her vest shocked her. "Hey, what the fuck was that?"

"Literally fighting like you would...though, more honest." Bayonetta commented, looking down on her. "Now, though."

**"Harley Quinn got the talk and she ain't in the competition no more!" **

Now it was pretty even, a 2-on-2 battle for the ages besides Bayonetta's presence, as one side was pretty much doing close quarters stuff and the other side had bombs and servant robots.

One side was hanging out behind a random wall, as the other side was actually in the junkyard and prepared to do their fighting thing.

"Come on, my servbots, let's get them!" Tron Bonne shouted, as the technology pirate led her robots to go towards Julia. "Well?"

Julia just kinda kicked the robots with the full force, sending them back towards Tron and Tina, who weren't that scared of Julia's good attacks.

"That's all?" Julia asked genuinely.

The Servbots may have been hurt, but they saw the bomb that Julia did not notice and they were in a good mood jumping off Julia for one reason that literally blew the environmentalist up.

Bayonetta literally turned into bats to dodge the explosion, but Julia was blown back far enough to actually hit some spare tyres and slide onto the ground...knocked out.

"Jesus, you two are pretty dirty ladies." Bayonetta stated this sardonically, pointing some sticks at them.

**"Julia's out!"**

"It's survival of the bitches out there! Who's going to explode first is the real important question and it can't be me, because I have the sauce...and the technique to survive!" Tiny Tina grinned, showing her own teeth...as Tron Bonne was just fist-bumping her. "Yeah, I came prepared."

"Come on, you're in this competition. I bet you think you have me figured out!" Bayonetta had that smirk that just made the other two ladies in the graveyard angry. "What's wrong, are you scared or something?"

"Who said we're scared, because no-one said it!" Tron Bonne yelled, struggling to not point her Servbots at the tall witch.

The battle was on and Bayonetta was walking up slowly, sure that these two were angry enough to do dumb things and...dumb tactics were chosen, as Tina only had bombs and stuff and Tron Bonne had only the Servbots.

Naturally, she walked up to them personally and these two had words to shout.

"Listen, y'all just going to march with your stuff? Let's go, sexy lady!" Tiny Tina shouted with enthusiasm.

_*Tron's confessional*_

_She was tired and also burnt from something that was about to happen._

_"Calling her a sexy lady is only the first wrong happening that happened..."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Bayonetta started doing, what could only be considered, the martial art of being an attractive laddy, bringing some powerful kicks and even a few acrobatic flip kicks to put the both of them in the air.

"Is this yours?" Bayonetta asked sarcastically, throwing the extra bomb at Tina.

"Oh, that's where that was! I didn't write my name on it!" Tina...got the full brunt of the explosion.

Tina and Tron were two women that got blown up by the bomb and got stuck to the wooden walls of the junkyard...and fell down onto the ground face-first with pain.

They were, of course, out.

**"Tina and Tron Bonne are out! These contestants going down faster than house flies!" **Chef shouted.

_*Tron's continued confessional*_

_The pirate lady was still burnt._

_"...the second mistake was actually forgetting where the other bomb was! Worst part, I am dirty and Tina forgot!" Tron shouted._

_"Miss Tron, you did really well, you got 30th! Also, you've got clean clothes stacked up!" The Servbot said, hanging outside of the toilet._

_"I can't change out of them until this challenge is over."_

_*Confessional cut*_

Bayonetta was just walking out of the junkyard like she had a fashion awards show to go to and Tiny Tina wasn't even knocked out...but she definitely saw that butt.

"Why is that so big? I mean look at that booty!" Tina only could compliment said bottom.

"...Shut up, I'm tired of the booty comments." Tron Bonne was definitely half-awake.

* * *

**"Dude, there's only 31 left in the field and there's some big sword stuff going down!"**

They were pretty much in an random part of the forest with a few less trees that usual and while the battle involved blades, it was nothing too crazy with the wooden sword and the knife.

Haohmaru groaned as he stopped for a moment to say something about his wooden sword, as Lowain also stopped out of respect.

"Man, they're knives. Knives that are gonna get buttered up!" Lowain shouted.

"This is definitely a training sword, though. I'm not going to slice someone up here." Haohmaru proclaimed. "I'm-"

"Dude, you're gonna get locked up if you say that." Lowain whispered some genuine advice to the samurai with a serious look.

"...Okay, then. Be ready for my sword." Haohmaru didn't drop his smile one single time.

They were definitely here for one thing...a good battle and a good time, as Lowain was just running in with his two sharpened butter knives and Haohmaru walked with his sword.

Despite that sword being as wooden as a bad movie's worst actors, the swing that practically came out of nowhere to hit the dude cook hit like a car to the body.

Lowain was practically spinning in the air and then putting his feet back on the ground.

"Man, that is rad and it ain't even cold hard steel!" Lowain exclaimed, ready to get the comeback. "That hurt, my guy."

The blonde dude cook had two knives on his side and Haohmaru...practically was winning this, as Lowain just dove in with the knives and the samurai replied with a swing that barely covered any distance horizontally, but cut well as an anti-air.

Lowain just got slapped into the ground.

**"Lowain's out of this challenge with a spin!"**

"Good fight, man." Lowain said, before he eliminated. "Nah, gonna take it easy. My bros are backing my team, though."

_*Haohmaru's confessional*_

_The samurai groaned as the expectations of what the challenge was still disappointed._

_"Look, I am just looking for some strong guy! I swear, everyone either runs or gets chopped in 3 hits like that guy!"_

_Haohmaru actually drunk something that probably wouldn't be allowed._

_"That guy was a team player, so I respect him as a team player. Not as a warrior, though."_

_*Confessional cut*_

No good fights were showing up for Haohmaru, but he did have parting ways for Lowain.

"If they were backing 'ya up, you wouldn't be eliminated!" Haohmaru shouted at him, before he made an even bigger claim that was almost a war cry.

A declaration of wanting to fight someone, even.

"COME ON, I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! READY WITH MY wooden SWORD, SO COME AND SWING AT ME!"

He may have been standing in the perfect place for a close quarters battle and he was willing to get hurt for it, but what literally came at him next was a little more than he could handle.

He literally got the ball thrown at him like the world summoned him to actually move and just dodged it like it was nobody's business.

"You wanna get up close and personal?" Haohmaru asked politely, just running with the strong wooden sword. "It's cool either way."

Yamcha was confidently standing in his fighting stance, looking for a actual ball that was coincidentally in Haohmaru's neighbourhood.

"Ehh, that was my beach ball...Oh, shoot, you're not on my team!" Yamcha noticed the samurai guy and his sword. "There's another guy coming, by the way-"

"This battle _should _be long!" Haohmaru just wanted a good battle from someone that fought up close. "So, let's do it!"

"Okay!" Yamcha just readied himself.

Yamcha and Haohmaru went in and one had a whole lot of hits to do and the other had a sword to swing and the samurai saw that the martial artist with the long hair showed his own hands.

Yamcha threw the first strike, a left hook claw swipe at the sword...trying to get past it and Haohmaru saw that knew that he had his own back to a tree, but he did a very vertical swing.

The other guy stepped back from the sudden and sloppy swing, as Yamcha jumped backwards to end up in some other dude's grasp...though it was more like he made him fall down.

Yamcha definitely jumped off him to get back in with a good right hooks, Haohmaru attempting to thwart that attempt with a strong swing with a strong arc.

Badgerclops was going to feel that one in the morning, as while he could've probably stood up, someone jumping off him wasn't going to be easy to get over.

"I just wanted to go out in a cool way!" Badgerclops whined, after the small shock went through.

"Suck up. I don't care about going out! I need fight." Heavy Weapons Guy was near...how near was the real question.

"Shut up, big guy." Badgerclop kept on whining, though it was futile.

Didn't really matter to two guys that were in the middle of fighting with two completely different fighting styles that dealt with different things really well...as the somewhat enclosed space with a whole lot of trees on the edge made for some good dropkicks.

**"Badgerclops is out!"**

"Yeah, he was kinda annoying." Haohmaru told Yamcha, who just stopped for a moment. "You're annoying me, though."

"Great, that's just my style." Yamcha told him, though a bit more worn than they usually were. "...She's here?!"

"Man, a two-on-one thing?" Haohmaru readied his own sword, as Yamcha was plain shocked to see someone else here. "Oh it's the kid."

"I have to come to help!" Omi shouted while he was standing on top of the samurai guy.

Omi and Sandy were going at it, though it was kinda clear that one had more skill than the other with the karate moves, considering that Sandy kept on getting parried to no end and Omi jumped on top of Haohmaru.

Sandy and Yamcha had each other's back in karate styles.

"You struggling against a fool with an wooden sword?" Sandy asked, as though it was going to be that simple. "Really showing ya skills there."

"Seriously, this guy is a real samurai, so he knows how to use it!" Yamcha shouted, vouching for his own potential enemy.

Both duos were in a pretty small space, but they were not scared of each other and had skills that would shut down each other's own strengths and Haohmaru just ran in and so did Sandy to demonstrate something.

However, in the most Total Drama way that someone could come in, Iori came out of nowhere and accidentally dropkicked the both of them...with ridiculous strength...leading to Haohmaru being pinned to a tree and Sandy bouncing off a tree to recover.

"Now _that's _a dirty move, but I'm probably a goner."

**"Haohmaru knows he is a goner! Because he out!"**

Now it was a uneven fight that made no sense, as it was one kid against two experienced warriors with completely different fighting styles and while Omi was a Shaolin Warrior, he was still eight.

"I have the technique to showdown with you!" Omi boasted, readying himself. "I have the speed!"

Yamcha and Sandy were worn out, but they were definitely underestimating him and were actually looking towards the Heavy Weapons Guy, who just came out sandwich blazing.

"I don't need weapon!" The Heavy shouted, having no firepower for the challenge.

Heavy immediately got double-kicked in the gut by Yamcha and Sandy, who were not expecting him to go down so easily...as while it did hurt, none of them were scared.

Heavy didn't eat the sandwich, so he went down from a seriously powerful team attack and then Yamcha...ended on top of him.

"I need sandwich. Keeps me up." Heavy just accepted his loss, seeing that Yamcha was writhing in pain. "That hurt you, little man!"

"...No." Yamcha said, trying to get back up.

**"Heavy got knocked to elimination, taking Yamcha with him! Now let's focus on the real battle happening!"**

Sandy wasn't scared of the kid, as she was just carrying a rake that came out of nowhere that the Heavy was holding.

"Who put rake in my pocket!" Heavy shouted, before a intern was going to come to pick him and drag him away.

"I dunno, but I bet it was someone." Sandy said, carrying the rake and spinning it around.

A rake versus some random kid that was literally on a tree wasn't going to work out super well, when he leaped from the tree to knock the rake off Sandy.

Knocked was putting it lightly, as Sandy practically got blown back into another tree and got stuck on it with the rake that was split clean in two on the grass.

"I respect ya fighting style, but did ya have to break the rake?" Sandy didn't care that she lost, just that the rake was practically unusable now.

"Squirrel, I see that our fight is pretty cool! I can make it in here!" Omi shouted.

**"Sandy is owned on a tree, even!"**

_*Heavy's confessional*_

_He sat with his gun._

_"That spy guy got beat by bear like coward. I beat that spy with bear, so it is good day for man who does not respect vacation!" Heavy spoke calmly, before raising his gun. "...No gun, yet you pick sword? No!"_

_*Badgerclops' confessional*_

_The human-sized badger with a gun had some choice words to say._

_"By the way, Rad told me to split up to do something! I don't know what it was, but it doesn't matter because I'm out...Oh yeah, my gun."_

_The badger had things to think about._

_"Am I really dumb? Or a man of surprise?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Tails, Byleth and Rad were practically running away in formation, as these three were running from a certain red-haired fool that was joined by a certain guy without limbs.

They were all running pretty fast and were all pretty angry at running away from the battle and dumb moves, even if they had a ton of scratches.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?" Rad whispered to Tails, who was carrying him due to his leg damage

"You got practically incinerated and chopped up by those two. We've gotta keep our numbers up!" Tails exclaimed.

"I still got the purple beam grab thing!" Rad boasted, still being flown by Tails.

"Your legs are not in the greatest condition. You were lying against a tree complaining about leg pains and fighting those two!" Byleth told him, straight and serious. "Also, your energy beam is weak."

Radicles was just mad at Byleth saying some facts, as he was moving his own legs randomly...in the air.

"My legs are good, my legs are good!" Radicles said, as he was panicking to get down, as Tails was kinda tired of just flying. "Dude, drop me."

"That's insane, I can't just drop you." Tails remarked, as he put him down safely and saw just struggle to walk. "...At least you can stand fine."

The fox may have winced, but Byleth was looking at Radicles really intensely like she had a plan of intent and when two people were running towards them at a pretty good speed, that's all was needed.

"They're about to do a move!" Rad just walked out of the way, as Rayman clocked him in the jaw...after he had activated his finger thing.

"Aw, man!" Rayman was plain annoyed at being slightly in the air...before he got slammed into the ground. "Hey, not cool!"

"You teamed up with Iori, that is very not cool." Tails made a comment, while he was spinning himself up to make sure that his tails could cut through many attacks. "Anyways-"

Rayman was plain thrown off guard by Tails spinning like a top, using his tails to both keep the momentum and also push him incredibly far with a suprising amount of momentum.

The limbless hero wasn't completely thrown off by this, as he was flipping backwards and attempted to do a seriously cool handstand to recover upside down, as Tails was pre-occupied with him.

With Byleth and Iori, it was kind of unfair considering that while Iori didn't have any swipes that cut the ancient whip sword, he had good enough technique to keep the blue-haired swordswoman in check.

"Why is your hair so long?" Byleth asked as a geniune question.

"Why do you look like a party woman?" Iori asked, trying to push some buttons. "Enough of this."

Rayman recovered and did more of his own long-ranged punches, as Tails was trying to use his own two tails to trip him up completely.

Byleth kept on fighting with the sword that could extend as far as Iori's purple fires could come out...but she was definitely losing against that fire.

They both were caught lacking with some serious isuses and Rayman's momentum screwed over Byleth and Tails in a pretty weird way, as Rayman got some help from Iori accidentally lighting him up with a spark that was intended for Byleth.

The flaming cartwheel headed directly towards the Seabass members in such that Rayman was in a situation that was practically unwinnable and Tails somehow made it worse with a low kick.

Rayman exploded, Byleth got blown the (fuck) onto the ground and Tails felt the force...but recovered enough to just run at a ridiculously speed., so it wasn't really good...just fast.

**"Rayman, Byleth and Tails got toasted, but only two of them got eliminated! The red-haired dude is a deadly guy, but luckily Tails got out of there before things got serious!"**

Iori just scoffed it off easily, taking it in his own stride.

"Geez, what the fuck even happened? It's like you two teamed up to be on some highlight reel." Iori told Byleth and Rayman, the latter he cared slightly more than the former.. "I'll get out of your damn sight!"

"Okay, dude, that's enough!" Rad walked slowly. "Listen, I got powers and something and uh-"

"-Get down, alien idiot." Iori had enough contempt that literally overpowered Rad with words and also...a kick to the stomach.

"Why...man?" Rad asked, willing to just go down mercifully.

**"Oh, Rad's been eliminated by Iori, because he's hurting!"**

Tails had enough of a mind to speed off from the situation and go to where Sonic probably was.

_*Rayman's confessional*_

_The limbless guy was wiping off the soot from the odd fire._

_"...I'm pretty sure getting burned ain't on my bucket list." Rayman remarked. "So don't do that."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Either way, there was still an insane amount of players left in the game.

**"We're down to 22 and it's crazy up in here!"**

Shermie had a certain smile, not even caring about the fact that the remaining competitors were highly skilled in some kind of area, wherever it is speed, combat or even having a big brain.

Wasn't expecting to see the remaining members of the Yaks, though, as one of them had shouts, the other had a coy smile and the third had a serious face.

"I was dragged here." Samurai Jack said, seeing that he was carried.

"Aw, I bet that's super cute." Shermie remarked.

Papyrus put him down out of respect, as Samurai Jack got into his stance and Neopolitan glared at the French fashion designer with an intense glare and a fake smile.

"SORTA HUMAN, I AM SORRY!" Papyrus shouted, somehow getting Shermie's lineage...or power. "I MUST BE A TEAM PLAYER!"

"How-"

Shermie was definitely fighting against three people who could fight decently well, so it was no contest, as she managed to get some injuries in the process that didn't allow her to walk.

**"Okay, Shermie just got knocked out! Let's see what these three are going to knock out next!" **Chris announced, as the remaining members of the Yaks had things to do that involved observing the general area.

Papyrus had eyes for seeking out stuff and the other two couldn't be more fitting for the role of walking in the forest considering their backgrounds.

"OKAY, THERE IS A YOUNG CHILD COMING IN! HE IS FLYING IN WITH A KICK!" Papyrus shouted. "GUYS, WE CAN DO THIS...HE IS STRONG!"

Omi was the one that was about to enter the battlefield when Neopolitan was just standing in his way with a kick...with a smug look on his face, he was ready to do some old-school Shaolin Monk stuff.

And then nothing happened, as Neo stood there and Omi had questions to ask.

"Why do you stand?" Omi asked, suspicious of Neopolitan standing there.

"YEAH, YOU SHOULD OWN THE ENEMY!" Papyrus shouted, knocking on the noggin of a certain woman had pink and brown hair...that broke off into squares. "...WAIT-"

Before anyone could notice anything weird, Neopolitan just did the toughest jump dive kick from somewhere to Omi...hitting his head pretty hard with the heel on the side of his own head.

Either way, Omi got hit really hard into the floor, flipping literally diagonally and getting himself stuck on a tree in a weirdly impressive way that left himself with no way to get off.

"Why do you fight like coward!" Omi shouted, accepting his loss...sort of. "You walk!"

Samurai Jack and Papyrus were in shock and not in a good way, as no-one really liked seeing a kid be up there, but Neopolitan had better things to do and walked.

"WE MUST PUT DOWN THE CHILD FROM THE TREE!" Papyrus had already started climbing. "THIS IS JUST TV!"

Samurai Jack carefully looked at Omi, who was already out and the teammate who had ruthlessly made the kid stuck up on a tree.

**"Omi's outta the competition!"**

"This isn't right." Was all that was said from him and he was not only the person who saw it...as did Chris and Goku, which wasn't surprising.

"Geez, you didn't have to do him like that. Also, he's my teammate!" Goku before he flew in at light speed towards Neopolitan with his ridiculously fast kicks. "You're gone!"

Neopolitan got hit the hardest, as she managed to get the full force of Goku's stupid fast dropkick and got blown back pretty hard...and Papyrus literally got his head blown off...dropping Omi down on the ground.

Samurai Jack was just plain surprised at how fast Goku was with the kick and the fact that Papyrus was blown off...

...for a single second, as he knew that there was a guy that could fly on the ground at Sonic's good speed and also because there was a bit of a miracle happening.

The skeleton was completely on the ground and his head was on there, as he got back up...just barely, though and it was not going to be easy.

**"Geez, Goku got his revenge! The Neo lady got blown the heck out!"**

Papyrus and Samurai Jack had two reasons to run like they did, as Goku was going back to probably help his now eliminated teammate out and in the brambles, they were booking it as fast as they could.

Goku was practically ready to put in a little bit more of his power, but he saw that it literally made someone fly.

_*Goku's confessional*_

_He realised what he actually saw._

_"...The skeleton guy was actually putting him down? Man, that must have sucked going through that, but I didn't even hurt him all that much." Goku told the camera, happy to apologise. "Anyways, I'm sure that she's alright!"_

_*Papyrus' confessional*_

_The skeleton was really frazzled from having his head come off._

_"WHAT, THE SPIKY HUMAN IS REALLY STRONG AND REALLY FAST! I HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THIS HUMAN AND WHAT HE IS DOING, BUT HE DID NOT KNOW THAT THE CHILD WAS PUT DOWN FROM HIS TEAM, SO IT'S OKAY! STILL NOT OKAY WITH IT!"_

_He just tried to put his thoughts out there._

_*Confessional cut*_

Chris was plain shocked.

**"Man, there is still a whole lot more battle to go with these final 19, but everyone's about to crash into each other! It's been one long ride, but there's going to be a little bit more battle for my claim to the throne!" **Chris announced.

**"Y'all better be watching, because I ain't seen anything crazier before in-" **Chef announced.

**"-Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!"**

Once again, this was made after the rise of streaming, so it wouldn't make sense to end it here...but it was on mainstream TV.

* * *

**To be continued in this Part 4b of the episode, where the numbers will get cut down and the best part of the challenge will be revealed!**

**You know, like a street fighter or even...a king of fighters!**

**Anyways, here's the shortlist of seasoned warriors and teams that got themselves seasoned!**

**Said seasoned warriors(Which is going to matter from now on, because that's all I'm going to list in the next part):**

**Rough Rhinos: Shulk, Falco & Storm Shadow**

**Odd Ostriches: Tifa, Dante & Goku**

**Yearning Yaks: Samurai Jack & Papyrus**

**Gruff Gophers: Doomguy, Samus & Axl**

**Striking Seabass: Bayonetta, Sonic & Tails**

**Prowling Panthers: Iori, Squigly, Yuri, King & Snake Eyes**


	23. Episode 2-5: Close Quarters Cool!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 2: The McLean Emblem!**  
**Part 5: Close Quarters Cool!**

**Yeah, the title isn't much of a joke, as this type of move is pretty powerful between the remaining contestants and weirdly enough, the battle is going to end here!**

**Not everybody is going to go out, but three teams are going to not lose and the other three are going to lose!**

**That doesn't mean the remaining contestants aren't going all out, as Goku is flying in and Bayonetta is just being herself in this battle!**

**Either way, which three groups of battlers it could be could get trickier, as most of these nineteen deserves their moment as much as the rest of them!**

**Everyone's looking for their teammates and their enemies, so that elimination isn't on the cards for them!**

**All of that in this fifth (or sixth, but details) part!**

* * *

**"The battle is only going to get faster, as the numbers are going down and most of these 19 players are not scared of each other...not by a long shot!" **Chris re-announced.  
**"Welcome back to the first challenge of this weird thing!"**

Papyrus and Samurai Jack were running their fastest, as Samurai Jack was just trying to observe what he could really use to avoid Goku and Papyrus was basically freaking out.

"SERIOUSLY, WHY DOES HE FLY SO FAST?! HE'S SO COOL, BUT SO SCARY!" Papyrus' mind was struggling to compherend Goku's impressive speed.

Papyrus and Samurai Jack just ducked into a random bush to avoid one of Goku's attacks.

"BUT WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? WE CAN'T FIGHT!" Papyrus tried to whisper to his friend with his random bone. "WE DON'T NEED TO!"

"Sending him down on the ground won't be easy." Samurai Jack was actually noticing that someone else was there...as he looked towards them. "It's you."

"PRETTY LADY?!"

Tifa didn't like to be called pretty lady, she just let them back out onto some space that still had a bush in between them to probably do a little bit of talking.

"I can't believe you let your teammate almost do a head kick to a kid. He's a pretty strong, but still and-"

Papyrus and Samurai Jack were both standing straight, as Tifa had to say something.

"-I get the feeling that the person got knocked out."

"ARE YOU TIFA? YOUR FRIEND GOT PUT DOWN FROM THE TREE BY ME!" Papyrus shouted, actually throwing the position off. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS-"

Papyrus literally saw that kick coming sort of, but the bone ended up swinging to the edge.

He got kicked into the sky by Tifa and Samurai Jack parried the same kind of kick and Goku apparently did something to him that made him just stay down on the ground.

He was pretty far away, but it was time for another one-on-one.

**"Papyrus is hurting, meaning that the samurai guy has gotta make up for his own team, because he's the only guy left!"**

"And you two didn't stop it." Tifa had a point to say. "That's pretty wrong."

"I couldn't." Samurai Jack, though properly holding his sword, said with disappointment. "I fight honestly."

"That's good, because I won't hold back."

There, a battle started and Goku just got caught in the two vs one deal that was set to either end a team or further bolster it with the samurai fighting for his own strength.

He was not scared of anything that the two could pull alone nor anything that they could do together, but he was very cognizant of what their attacks.

Even if it started up with some solid kicks that were almost in sync, as Samurai Jack swiftly dodged them.

"Look, I know you thought that it was super extreme that the way our teammate got knocked out. I'm just fighting for me and my team!" Goku explained, as the samurai respected his own words.

"There's no time to talk." Samurai Jack stated simply and plainly.

Papyrus got back up like nothing bad and probably attempted to walk back to the stands, because he knew he was out.

Tifa and Samurai Jack may had have their own one-on-one battle, but soon Goku was about to get one of his own with a blonde teen with a sword coming in.

Shulk was back and he brought a friend as well, as Falco literally came in with an impressive back-of-the-head kick that...hit the back of her head.

Either way, Samurai Jack wasn't thrown off by this and Goku practically saw Tifa try to get up quickly, but seeing as Falco's well-hit kick messed up her arm a bit and the end result being that Falco somehow reflexively did an get-up attack to her shoulder...

She was also out through the power of get-up kicks.

**"Tifa got eliminated by Falco's hard moves, but there ain't no way that things aren't getting crazy in here!"**

_*Tifa's confessional*_

_The bartender was just shaking her head with a smile._

_"Can't believe that I got knocked out of the challenge by a random kick. I gotta hand it to the bird guy, he literally flew in to end someone's run in the challenge." Tifa was just kinda holding her nose. "That has to be some kind of impressive!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Shulk and Falco were just running away from the samurai and the Saiyan and it literally turned into some weird chase scene that was going towards somewhere specific.

* * *

That place might have been Bayonetta and Dante were just keeping it stylish and both Yuri and King took turns to look at the amazing spectacle that was actually going on besides the river.

What do they mean by keeping it stylish?

Doing their own thing of flipping around to dodge attacks that literally no-one saw coming besides them and trying to do some old-school martial arts...except it was going at a ridiculous speed.

"Whoa, whoa, the kick from that Dante guy just got dodged by Bayonetta turning into some bats. Yeah, bats?" King asked. "Who is even going to talk over this madness?"

King genuinely asked, being as confused as her teammate Yuri, who was just trying to be prepared for anyone else that was going to fight.

"Where the heck is everyone? It's like they're trying to survive the longest." Yuri angrily stated, preparing her punches.

"Considering this challenge, that's definitely the way to go." King remarked, seeing the other two just fighting each other. "How do you beat these two?"

"We fight!" Yuri shouted, readying her own fists. "King, let's get them."

"Yeah, they're probably not as strong as us together." King surmised, being happy to test the theory.

Though it was three teams against each other, the one-sided odd nature of the battle that the ladies jumped into became a little bit more apparent with Dante showing off his weapons and Bayonetta posing like she was dancing for the men out there.

The bar owner and the young adult karate lady were not scared of those two, no matter how witty the comments towards them were.

"Hey, I was wondering where the other young karate lady was! Yuri, you just try your hardest to catch me!" Bayonetta remarked with a smirk.

"You're not going to get away with insulting Kyokugenryu like that!" Yuri didn't have any kind of smile on her face.

Yuri just tried her hardest to keep the kicks kinda non-commital, as Bayonetta was just flipping out of her range.

**"Let the fight of the ladies begin, we're down to 17 players in the game and this battle ain't gonna be much longer!"**

King and Yuri were side by side, one of them being completely different than the other, but sharing a strong enough friendship and having two different styles that fit them.

King and Dante, though...

"Wow, you're one hell of a survivor. And your looks are on point too, so I gotta give you some credit..." Dante pulled out his sword. "...but I've got a better sword than your kicks can kick!"

"Bring it, I don't need any sword to kick your ass into elimination! By the way, you look like your favourite food is pizza." King remarked on Dante's not so good looks.

"Lady, trust me, I have kicks as well and you're not gonna like 'em!" Dante smirked.

"I guess we're equal, because you won't like mine either!"

They got going, as Dante came in with his own launching kick and King countered that kick with a kick that just went all around the front of her...where Dante got bounced off.

But he got back up and it was time for the real deal, as Dante and King were having a not super fun time getting their hit in...hitting the vest and then the other coming right back up with their own attack.

It was a stalemate for the bartending fighter and the pizza-loving demon hunter, but Bayonetta was...practically curb stomping Yuri.

Yuri got sucked up into one of the witch's devstating combos that involved a whole bunch of kicks that involved a dive kick into the chest and the witch had a field day with her attacks.

Yuri literally got herself dropped out of the sky after the serious combo with the splits on her to boot and Bayonetta had to say something.

"I'll be honest, I went a little bit too hard, but-" Bayonetta remarked with a smile.

"SHUT UP, that was way too hard! I fricking got stomped in the air!" Yuri yelled, not actually being able to get up.

"-I don't know what you expected, lady." Bayonetta stated to Yuri.

**"Yuri's outta the challenge! Man, she went out bad!" **Chef shouted after seeing the one woman beatdown.

King and Dante both noticed this and were pretty shocked to see the madness on display, as they were standing around Bayonetta for a few seconds.

King was a little bit worn out, but she was used to fighting while worn out and Dante was doing okay.

"Wow, you really went in on some random teenager! You're just chock full of surprises." Dante was a little bit angrier than usual. "Yeah, I've got a lot more to show."

"Please, she's not just some random teenager. She's a friend." King said, ready to raise her kicks once again. "What's _your _problem?"

"Can't believe she was holding back." Dante made a grimace, reading his own sword.

Things started back up as usual, as Dante threw King up into the air once again and then waved his sword around the bartender's attacks as fast as he could with some serious determination.

King might have actually grazed Dante's cheek, but she ended up getting the whole off the ground special from him.

And then the white-haired demon hunter just ended the aerial combo with a downward sword strike that slammed King into the ground.

"...You could've not done that, but then again, it is a competition!" King just resigned herself to the fact that she was out of the competition.

**"King is out of the game! We're down to our final 15 and man, are most of them mad!" **Chris shouted. **"Look at Dante's face!"**

_*Bayonetta's confessional*_

_The witch didn't really have any other expression._

_"Someone's a little desperate to have a fight with me. I don't care how much you want a fight, I just find it funny that he's so willing to copy my actions to speed things up!" Bayonetta had a sly grin. "Still not super funny, though."_

_*Dante's confessional*_

_The demon hunter was pretty angry at someone may had have done a confessional recently._

_"You think for being someone so high and mighty, she wouldn't just put down the other people like that. Either way, I'm gonna make sure that she knows that we're not done yet!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"It's not going to be 15 for long, though!"**

Tails was just walking across the bushes stealthily with the presence of a big thing trying to be small...trying to avoid anyone who wanted to do some serious battles with him.

He had his own two tails and some other stuff that was packed in a bag, but that was really about it and he probably needed someone.

"I swear I need to find another teammate before anyone takes aim at me." Tails remarked, before bumping into the Heavy Weapons Guy.

He was the worse for wear, as he had a few injuries and more notably, he couldn't stand properly.

"How many people left-oh, you're fox kid." The Heavy just stood up, pretty angry at some people.

"Probably four...our team's not holding up super well." Tails remarked, as he had a list that he wanted to check off.

"Stop standing there and help! I don't need gun!" Heavy shouted back at Tails, who was just trying to get him to be quiet. "I only need strength!"

"Can you please stop shouting!" Tails yelled, as the Heavy covered his mouth to avoid anyone catching us.

Tails and Heavy were quiet for a second, as they were stuck between...a something and a harder something...from a team that had been notable for the fact that all three of the remaining members were hunters.

And they noticed, but the whirs from whoever guns were turned on basically gave them no chance to escape.

"Alright, you're going to be eliminated really soon, so got your words to say?" Axl suggested, as the Maverick guy just came from nowhere.

"I haven't even organised them...yet!" Tails was actually slightly flying in the air...but then Samus jumped down on him from a tree and directly hit his own two tails.

To say that Tails instantly lost then and there would be an understatement, as he was...stuck in the ground, face-first and his tails were in some weak pain, but enough pain to stop him from getting up.

**"Oooh, Tails is out and he is hurting!" **Chris shouted to the world. **"The Heavy needs some sort of prayer to win this!"**

The Heavy wasn't scared of anything, even with three people that were very capable of ending him.

"I'm not scared of lady hunter, but your skills are strong!" Heavy told Samus, probably trying to find some way to overpower these three.

"Let's see what you think about my teammates." Samus remarked, making sure that the other two couldn't be seen approaching.

The Heavy had eyes, so he could see those two, but what no-one had expected was that Axl (the Reploid) would throw a wheel that wasn't massive...but big enough for Heavy to essentially be stuck in one spot and Doomguy to get in a good knee of him.

Doomguy aimed straight for his back and went in for a brutal attack that started with said knee to the back and then Doomguy snatched him on his back...slammed him onto the ground and hit him in the face.

Hard enough...to just eliminate him.

"...Geez, the last part was unnecessary. We're just trying to pin him down!" Axl asked, as the Reploid reeled back from the moves.

"What else are you gonna do?" Doomguy asked with some bite.

"Just pin him, my guy." Axl remarked, not super willing to do a slap.

**"The Heavy is out of there, we're down to the last 13 contestants! The green team have an incredible trio, but they're not out of the woods yet!"**

Doomguy, Samus and Axl were all going back to finding some people to kick them out of the current challenge and they had parting words.

"Good luck in the next challenge!" Axl definitely smirked, the Reploid were the only ones with goodbye words. "Hopefully, Sonic doesn't show up."

"That can't be good for us. Don't underestimate how fast he is." Samus told Axl as a serious warning.

"Yeah, yeah, he can't be that fast-"

Though Axl had some good words, the wind started up picking up out of nowhere, as the blue hedgehog started doing a real fast tornado spin out of nowhere.

A tornado spin that the Reploid couldn't react to, as it started up behind him, went incredibly fast and Sonic just brung the fastest back kick right after Axl just slightly thrown up in said tornado.

The mini-whirlwind may only done something small, but the dropkick finished Sonic's fastest contribution...so far.

Axl might have been able to get up slowly, but the blue hedgehog dived right above him to keep him on the ground...and it was only for style and to send him out.

**"Axl the robot is out of the competition and Sonic just got started for the third time!" **Chris announced. **"He could wreck that incredible trio!"**

Sonic's low dive led into a spin and a fitting taunt.

"That was pretty fast, wasn't it?" Sonic had a smirk that angered Doomguy.

"Now, that's fast!" Axl couldn't help but compliment the hedgehog.

Though Doomguy had have the everything sans speed advantage, Sonic was fast enough to spin under him like it was nothing and accidentally tripped him over to the point of even flipping him.

"Not everything is about speed, Sonic." Samus was just charging up her electric whip to do something.

"I know, I've got moves!"

The hedgehog could brag about something, as Samus could move in a pretty impressive way...flipping all around to try and throw off Sonic, who was just standing there weirdly enough.

Samus didn't think to approach him, as he probably had a million ways to send her up into the sky and out of the competition with a potential grab, so she threw out the electric whip.

Sonic just backed up a little bit and then jumped over the whip to do something good...incredibly fast, as the whip came out fully when Sonic jumped really.

Her power suit could've helped, but she couldn't use it due to the rules and the stun gun was in her pocket...so, she felt the full force of the dropkick and another back kick to boot.

She kept on rolling into the ground, as Sonic was just watching it happen.

"Tails, this is for you, man!" Sonic was plain angry.

Samus had her suit and her whip was retracted, but she took a little bit too many hits to stand up properly and Sonic wasn't going to let her do that any time soon.

**"Oooh, Sonic knocks the Gophers out completely with some good moves, never mind Samus and Doom Guy, whatever his name is! We're down to the final 10!"**

Sonic was just breathing calmly, as he was breathing in and out to calm himself down.

"I hope Tails is actually okay! If he's not, you're going to have some problems!" Sonic was just pounding fists.

"I'm not _that _cruel, he should be fine. In some pain, but fine." Samus told Sonic, straight and honest...as Tails just came out of the forest.

"I'm gonna go back to the bleachers...you shouldn't really do a risky move like that." Tails told Samus, though probably moreso as advice than anything spiteful.

"I don't hold back, though." Samus remarked.

"I'm gonna wreck the rest of the competition...if you don't mind!" Sonic was just waving to the two of them, running at lightning speed.

_*Axl's confessional*_

_The shape-shifting Reploid had a pretty smirk._

_"I doubt that I could show that all I've got without getting into trouble, but that hedgehog guy definitely could. All he does is use his speed to kick a lot of butts, but I'm going to kick his butt someday!" Axl boasted. "I've got my ways."_

_*Tails' confessional*_

_The yellow fox was just plain surprised at what happened with him._

_"He singlehandedly knocked out the strongest trio in the game and all he did was manouvre around other people's own attacks and insert some of his own. That's why Sonic's my number one guy!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"Ten players and some of them haven't been fighting at their peak, but one of them has...or two of them are fighting at their peak!"**

Bayonetta and Dante were both running at speed, as Shulk, Falco and Samurai Jack were about to collide into them with some serious speed.

Coincidentally, they were all trying to fight while running aside from the samurai with a lacking name that represented his own team at this point.

That standard name was actually befitting of one of the best samurai, as he had to attempt to dodge any attack that was going his way and considering it was just him, that was a lot.

"Nah, I'm gonna take down this one guy." Falco was just bumping Shulk's hand.

"Are you sure? He is still strong with that wooden sword." Shulk definitely noticed the samurai's stance.

"Please, it's wood. One of the most easily broken materials around, it'll be no problem." Falco crossed his arms with utter confidence.

"I can't stop you, so you better do your best! Please." Shulk then just walked off from Falco with an look that showed some hesitation.

Samurai Jack readied his sword, as Falco readied his own wings to take the hits that the sword wouldn't dish out much damage...or maybe not.

Falco started the moves with a teleport-like dash that allowed him to reposition slightly away from the samurai's direct sword swings...but he had take two seconds to stand back up.

Samurai Jack aligned himself with where Falco was, as the bird finally came in to use his wings to cause some good wing slaps and the samurai just dodged his first one pretty quick.

The kick came in sloppily, Falco had another move that missed Samurai Jack, who had something prepared.

The bird threw out both his wings to probably cut Samurai Jack's shoulders in some way and that was when Samurai Jack drew his sword and swung it horizontally.

The horizontal sword swing managed to push back Falco in such a way that easily tripped him onto some bushes...that made him fall through, Samurai Jack putting his sword back.

"Good moves, samurai guy." Falco thanked him, practically unable to stand up. "I can see why you're a real survivor."

"Thank you." Samurai Jack answered, knowing it was far from over for him.

Or thanks to a certain ninja that came in, being out was closer than anyone expected, though the samurai matched the wooden sword with the kunais from Falco's teammate.

"Your journedy in this challenge ends here." Storm Shadow declared, just going in with another sneaky approach...as Samurai Jack took some time to process that.

Luckily, the samurai had his wooden sword ready to counter the swing...sadly, someone had to cut the wood and of course, the slightly villainous ninja cut it down to size.

It's better to not ask questions, but Storm Shadow just followed up the sword-breaking swing with a kick that would send him onto the ground...with a way to pin him down without even doing that.

Without a sword, he had a lot of skills, but Storm Shadow took advantage of that to stand over him temporarily...knocking Samurai Jack out of the challenge.

**"Falco and Samurai Jack are the first ones to fail within the top 10! The Yaks are coming in 5th and more importantly, are going to have an elimination ceremony!"**

Samurai Jack rubbed his own head, as he was surprised to see that he was eliminated.

Though in other areas, two teammates did a bit of roasting.

"Don't be sure that I'll come out to save you next time!" Storm Shadow told Falco.

"Rest assured, I'm gonna save myself next time." Falco fired right back. "I got wings!"

"Those wings won't get you everywhere!" Storm Shadow shouted at him.

"Cool, thanks for the obvious advice." Falco said it like he didn't care that much.

* * *

**"The top three teams within this challenge don't have to vote someone out and the battle ends when the fourth place team has been revealed! Every single surviving team has got at least two people left...besides the Panthers with three, so everyone's looking for each other now!"**

Squigly was the only one that was not doing that, because Iori was the definition of a lone wolf within the fighting ring and Squigly...well, Sienna had to some kind of thing for her other teammate.

She had no idea where she was or where Snake Eyes was hiding, but they were definitely on the same team together.

Iori was actually going there as well, though for different reasons and they managed to bump into each other.

"What are you looking at?!" Iori shouted.

"I'm looking at someone who can't address someone properly." Squigly took a bit of serious tone with Iori. "Though, seeing a teammate is good."

"Yeah. That ninja guy is lazy, so we should wake him up." Iori remarked.

"How do you know that?!" Levithan had his own words. "You-"

"Please, I don't know this guy, so shut up." Iori remarked.

_*Iori's confessional*_

_The red-haired jazz player was just gruff about the whole last moment type situation._

_"Do you even know anyone on this island, though? That dumbass could be silent, but be some terrible ninja and probably relaxing in the tree."_

_*Confessional cut*_

There was a weird air in the area, as while Iori, Squigly and Snake Eyes were probably all in the same area of the deep forest...there was an unmistakeable sense that there was also two other people in said deep forest.

While a lot of light came down onto the ground, being behind a tree would be a good situation for anyone that was hiding somewhere around the bushes and trees.

"For the record, my hands are still sharp enough to cut anyone." Iori whispered to Squigly.

"I am very sure of that! Don't forget about me and Leviathan." Squigly whispered back. "Besides the battle is going to end soon, so we should still be fighting."

"Yeah, I bet they're already here." Iori remarked.

The two of them literally revealed themselves and weirdly enough it was Goku and Shulk, who...were confused at how they ended up here.

They did jump out of nowhere, but Shulk just ended up on the ground and Goku did a pretty impressive flying kick to Squigly's own face with her guarding...and he wasn't happy about it.

As he did managed to also slide onto the ground and saw that Squigly was knocked clean out.

"...Is she really going to be okay?" Goku asked.

**"Oooh, Squigly is out of the competition and it looked like it-wait, she's standing up!"**

Goku was watching the same thing that the people at home would and Squigly just got up and rubbed her own head.

"Now, this is more my type of battle-" Goku exclaimed, just taking a look at the recently eliminated zombie lady.

And then Iori hit him with the flame that made him stuck and pinned him down on the ground for a few seconds with that fire...and then brung him back up.

**"And Goku's out of there too! Iori's a real team player today!"**

Iori scoffed at the comments that Chris made, as he had bigger fish to fry and he was probably standing right then and there.

"That's some awesome fire! Where did you even learn that?" Goku was plain excited to learn some things.

"...Wouldn't you like to know." Iori grumbled under his breath, as Goku went from excited to dumbfounded. "Get out of my sight, dumbass."

Goku just got out of sight, teleporting twice, once to get Iori's teammate out of the place and the other time to get out of the competition.

_*Squigly's confessional*_

_The zombie heiress and her bone dragon had some choice words for the red-haired gentleman._

_"As much as he can fight for our team, he is rather rude with our teammates for seemingly no reason at all." Leviathan stated._

_"I am sure that he has a reason for being like this, but he doesn't need to be so unsociable with his team!" Squigly said, worried about her own teammate._

_"Was not expecting one of the Orochi's greatest enemies to be such a grouch." Leviathan commented._

_Neither of them were happy about this, if that wasn't obvious._

_*Confessional cut*_

It was down to Iori, Shulk, Snake Eyes and since he probably had a little bit too much of a vendetta, Storm Shadow and unsurprisingly, it became two seperate battles.

Iori and Shulk was kinda obvious, as one had a blade that just had enough energy to probably extend across the patch of grass that he was in and the other was the red-haired fool who lived the edgelord lifestyle.

"Are you ready for this?!" Iori shouted. "I can't kill you and your laser sword, so I'm going to make you pay!"

"It's a competition, what's your problem?" Shulk was definitely less angry than Iori, but still angry.

Nevertheless, Shulk has his Monado and he put it towards Iori's lower half., not really towards his legs, but he extended it so that Iori got to feel some serious pain with the energy sword...thing?

It really hit one of his legs, though it was pretty painless...it somehow made Iori go down on one knee for a bit and Shulk actually threw a random swing after Iori...kinda got up, trying to do it for his team.

Said random swing was accidentally cutting across the chest, but that didn't stop Iori from running towards Shulk, who was in some kind of panic or some panic-like state, used the Buster Monado.

"...What's with your expression?!" Shulk didn't exactly like Iori's stone-cold face.

"Pathetic kid." Iori muttered out of his mouth, ready to swing at his arms.

Shulk swung defensively towards the legs and Iori felt the full force of the power-boosted extended sword swing, falling down onto the ground...mouth still running.

"Huh, your sword ain't a honest sword, you dumb blonde teenager!" Iori growled at Shulk, as crowling across the ground. "Ripping you to shred

"I'm sorry for using that against you, though I doubt we'll be friends." Shulk tried to do some normal words, as Iori was just kinda laying on the ground.

**"Iori's on the ground and he's out! It's down to the Panther's ninja to make sure that they don't have to eliminate someone...but-"**

Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes couldn't be seen doing some damage to each other, but it sounded like they were hitting each other with all they had.

* * *

**"Dante is the only one repping the Ostriches, so it could go either to see who is going to be eliminated!"**

Bayonetta and Dante were still going toe-to-toe and it was kinda obvious that Bayonetta actually got some impressive hits on Dante, who wasn't even that worn out.

"Wow, it looks like you've got the whole team on your back, but I bet it wouldn't weight much on you." Bayonetta remarked, posing like she was about to be on a magazine cover.

"Heh, my job is worse than this, so at least you know that!" Dante shrugged, ready to pull out the rest of his moves. "Besides, that smile ain't staying forever!"

"Touche!"

Then they went back to doing their battle with each other and it was back to being a lot of style for very few hits, as while Dante had his sword and probably some other things...Bayonetta had her kicks and probably a whole lot of bat dodges.

You know, like a real battle except sped up by a serious amount, as some moves were going to have to miss, some kicks were clashing with some sword swings and some moves hit their mark...

...by Bayonetta's flicking her guns from her feet to the top, but it somehow launched Dante off the ground and then she finished with two frontflip kicks.

But Dante was already down to the ground and already prepared up an anti-air swing, catching her off mid-backflip and putting her into a short combo with a few sword swings cutting all around...before doing the Bat Within and turning into bats again.

And then they stood again.

"I'm glad you can keep up with me!" Dante remarked.

"Keep talking like that and you'll get caught up!" Bayonetta shouted back.

These two were definitely surprised to see something that literally flew by, which was Sonic trying to find some other people.

_*Sonic's confessional*_

_The blue hedgehog had some words to say._

_"Okay, so, crazy story! I was just running around at the speed of a bus, as you do when you need to scout for...enemies or something-"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Sonic was just plain sprinting around the forest, jumping across the trees that provided him to continue junmping across the branches and making sure to not step over any baskets.

He even swung under a branch to avoid a basket with birds in it...though it went in a straighter angle than he expected...flying through the trees.

_*Sonic's continued confessional*_

_"-But, since I messed up the angle, the silent ninja was on where was I was going on and long story short, major impact, Snake Eyes was in a less good position!"_

_Sonic was just crossing his own arms with a smug grin._

_"I think I started something good!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Sonic crashed into Snake Eyes and to say no-one saw that coming was an understatement, as the blue blur kept on going forward and the silent ninja flew into the ground impromptu.

Storm Shadow took advantage of it, as being his rival, he landed in the path of where Snake Eyes almost landed and did a powerful move...a slash to the legs.

A chemcial wipe-boosted chokehold and a way to pin down his greatest rival, even if it came from an unlikely source.

"Hey, we're both enemies of each other and that guy, so-" Sonic said before the game ended with one poignant statement.

"That well-worn cliche doesn't apply here, Sonic. We're still enemies." Storm Shadow explained to Sonic, trying to intimidate him.

"Alright, alright, the battle's over, let's just do things and say funny things-" Sonic probably had some more to say, but...Chris cut him off.

**"Man, that's one way to end the craziest first challenge of this new season! Snake Eyes is out and the challenge is over, the remaining battlers report to the bleachers!"**

Sonic, Storm Shadow and Shulk were just standing there, probably just going back to running towards the bleachers and one of them probably was going to stay hidden.

As ninjas do stay hidden, the other two had a talk.

"How did you even figure he was there? There's no way you found by accident." Shulk commented on Sonic's conveninent missed swing.

"Trust me, I didn't. I only accidentally helped that weird ninja guy." Sonic said the truth.

"I'll be honest, that makes the most sense. It even looks like some accidental genius." Shulk told Sonic, who was just chuckling.

"Accident, definitely. You've got a lot balls calling it genius, though." Sonic didn't really care that much about it.

"What else I am supposed to say?"

The final results were about to be revealed and they were about to be something a little bit special, but first there was going to be a short announcement.

For the break.

**"Hey, I know that there was an pretty exciting battle and a lot of unbelieveable things happened during that whole battle, but there's still more after break in..."**

Blaineley didn't hold back for the shout.

**"Total! Drama! Crossing Trunks!"**

And it was over, just like that, three teams were going to have to pick one or two people to be kicked out, one team wasn't going to have to cut anyone and two teams were going to decide who deserved the gold more.

* * *

**To be continued in this sixth (seventh) part of the episode, where the winners will be decided on arbritary measures like having more contestants left and...the rest.**

**But what about a tie breaker for first?**

**You know, like a street fighter or even...a king of fighters!**

**Anyways, here's the shortlist of seasoned warriors and teams that got themselves seasoned!**

**Said seasoned warriors(Which is going to matter from now on, because that's all I'm going to list in the next part):**

**Rough Rhinos: 1st (Tiebreakers only)**

**Odd Ostriches: 3rd (...eh)**

**Yearning Yaks: 5th/6th (Elimination ceremony)**

**Gruff Gophers: 6th/6th (Elimination ceremony)**

**Striking Seabass: 1st (Gonna have to break ties)**

**Prowling Panthers: 4th/6th (Elimination ceremony)**


	24. Episode 2-6: The Departure of A Few!

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 2: The McLean Emblem!**  
**Part 6: The Departure of A Few!**

**The first challenge is over, the battle scars are probably fresh and the whole lot of contestants are feeling themselves after the massive series of anime battle-ish moments!**

**102 contestants, 6 teams and the start of a pretty big season that is not over, because sometimes you need to break some ties!**

**Of the competitive variety, but there's a whole lot more than the tiebreaker and even a new contestant that comes to the leading team!**

**Either way, it's time for the battle that's only a small part of the chapter between two teams and...a lot, a lot of talking and other stuff!**

**It's time for the final part of the second episode!**

* * *

The programme was back on for cable viewers, the black screen quickly ended for any stream viewers and the rest probably clicked off onto the next part on illegal websites.

**"Welcome back to Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!" **Blaineley announced. **"The results are happening and they're not surprising!"**

The many people in the audience cheered, being contestants on this Total Drama show that didn't like Chris.

Which has a lot of people in that camp, as Snufkin and Gintoki even cheered.

**"Thank you, thank you! Either way, three teams are gonna lose someone...two teams are gonna get a small prize and one team wins..."**

Everyone was silent

**"...a new contestant!"**

There was a whole lot of players waiting for their inevitable fate, as the teams at the bottom couldn't cheer, the bottom-rankers of the Ostriches looks towards Dante.

"Most of you worked really hard, so the rest shouldn't hate on me without trying-" Dante explained honestly.

"-I went to the top 40 without trying, what's your excuse?" Garfield asked, providing a genuine question who were sitting back down, who were Ren, Daisy and Joey. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The top teams had cheered, but they were listening intently for the next announcer.

**"Second place gets Yun...yeah, you all forgot him!"**

"...You said that I was an intern frist, though." Yun stated. "Aw yeah, it's my time to shine!"

**"Third place gets some blueprint for something that isn't revealed yet."**

The entire set of the Ostriches were just compherending the fact that they were holding a giant blueprint in their hands and Chris came out of nowhere to.

**"Congrats, dude, you got something!"**

Daisy almost took a swing at Chris, before Dante took away the tennis racket and she had to compherend the fact that Chris hid behind a wall.

"Thanks?" Daisy just answered like she got a riddle for a prize. "Could be it used for the next challenge?"

"Wait, how did you hide yourself so well?" Yosuke asked, as though he was asking for a friend, as Daisy was just reach in front of him.

**"Walls, dude."**

Daisy and Yosuke were dumbfounded at the simple answer, as though it was some kind of magic that made it a miracle and not hiding behind a wall.

Chris went on stage to do some more challenge introducing, letting Blaineley also introduce himself.

**"The real host of Total Drama, you all!" **Blaineley shouted in fake excitement, before she went off-stage and the lack of cheers happened.

Even with a tiebreaker on the horizon, Chris didn't get that many claps from the contestants and Yun was just clapping relutcantly.

**"Thank you, contestants! While the Striking Seabass and the Rough Rhinos fought really hard to get to tie for first, some team has to be second...which is where the tiebreaker comes in!"**

"Whoa, what is it?!" Ben shouted out of nowhere.

**"Thank you...Ben!"**

The guy who wore the Omnitrix suddenly felt not excited.

**"It takes place in the junkyard where the one-on-one battle happens! There's tyres, there's piles of junk and a few huts, so it ain't going to be straight battling!"**

"...That's awesome! Wait, who's going to fight for each team?" Clover asked, as she wanted to know how Chris did the thing.

"I think he's going to answer us, broad." Pinstripe whispered to Clover, who was a little miffed at the random insult.

"Yeah, I know."

Clover and Pinstripe Potoroo were about to get their answers, answered, as the host was just pointing to the audience.

**"Obviously, the two who dealt the last blow in the competition! It's Sonic vs Storm Shadow!"**

The Seabass was cheering way more for their blue blur to potentially add an extra contestant to the team in the moment.

"Yo, Sonic better win this, because I got a letter signed in whoever's name it is!" Professor K shouted.

"That's great! Sonic, it's your go." Tails was just fist bumping a beanbag. "...That's Sonic for you!"

"But we're getting a new contestant regardless." Fred Jones his two scents to the conversation, as Professor K realized something.

"It's a battle of the speed and stuff!"

Professor K wasn't caught off-guard by Tails seeing Sonic in the seat again, probably waiting for some good advice.

"How do I beat this guy?" Sonic asked like he knew that the chances were already super dicey.

"Use the parts that you can easily carry to your advantage." Tails said. "In additional to using your speed to confuse his mind."

"Yeah, this ninja thinks he's all that!" Sonic proclaimed, finally speeding off instantly.

**"Let's cut to Chef Hatchet, today's extra battle commentary man!"**

* * *

Chef was outside the junkyard, of which the battle of the tie breaking was about to take place and the contestants were actually already inside the location.

They were standing behind certain spots where they could probably take advantage of what they've got.

**"You two are going to break the tie by either knocking each other out or putting them outside the gates! I don't care which one of you wins, don't complain when you lose!"**

Storm Shadow didn't need any sword to end the other's chances of surviving this battle unscathed, well prepared to use what he had against the blue blur.

**"It's hedgehog against ninja guy..."**

Sonic was kinda ready to use his speed to make the random small parts that he had against the Cobra's main ninja, though to the public, just Snake Eyes' old rival.

**"GET MOVING!"**

Weirdly enough, two of the most mobile people in the competition were not moving from their positions...even if one of them desperately wanted to move.

_*Professor K's confessional*_

_The DJ with spiky white hair and a love for techno dropped some words for Sonic._

_"That hedgehog ain't gonna lose, because he moves smooth! Like the music on my radio station-"_

_The rest apparently didn't matter._

_*Confessional cut*_

It was two incredibly fast people against each other, though what they did with the speed was about to be entirely different for reasons that didn't even needed to be gone into.

Sonic was attempting to carry some stuff with his bare hands, but bare hands was the limit here, as carrying two things was all that he could really do...and he was tip-toeing sneakily.

Storm Shadow had a lot of tricks, even for someone that usually went on the advantage and it probably had something to do with making Sonic regret being arrogant.

"You're gonna let me make the first move? Big mistake." Sonic taunted the ninja, getting his feet going.

The ninja knew that there was a bigger mistake coming in, setting up...something for Sonic to run into and he didn't even say anything, as he hopped to another hiding spot.

Sonic just backflip jumped over a pile of tyres after rolling upwards on said pile for style points, playing to his potential crowd and probably going in for a simple aerial kick after the flip.

Storm Shadow came out at exactly the right time, as the blue hedgehog just rolled onto a ball and as Sonic raised his own fist, the ninja made them meet his kitana.

"Nice, was wondering you'd get it started!"

"You just don't need speed." Storm Shadow declared quietly, as the blue blur went in for the fast kick.

The ninja dodged as the hedgehog kicked, ending up with Sonic just doing an what looked like a tornado kick, but was a ridiculously fast duo of double kicks.

It did do some damage, but the opposing ninja let his sword take the hits and Sonic straight up bounced off the sword with a weak swing...to make enough time for Storm Shadow to provide a powerful blow to the hedgehog's body.

Sonic tried to do some recovering backflips, but with a single throw of a few knives that were sharp, the blue hedgehog got himself sliding on the ground backwards.

It was like straight out of a fighting game, as the blue hedgehog ended up near another set of tyres...and he got back up to fight.

"You need deadly techniques." Storm Shadow was definitely having the upper hand, as he could stand up properly.

Sonic just coughed once, getting back to a nearly straight posture.

"I'll let my speed do the talking!"

The hedgehog rolled into the ninja's space once again without much of a plan, as he had parts that he threw...at random...almost directly to where Storm Shadow sliced it with the blue blur running backwards at impressive speed.

Sadly, that was the last chance that Sonic actually was in the battle, as he did a leaping punch that led Storm Shadow into a pretty powerful attack...a simple fist that looked Sonic.

"What, you gonna-"

No-one knew wherever Sonic was going to ask a question, taunt or just responding to his attacks, as the first that wasn't entirely open palm, the fingers sticking out into Sonic's chest.

Needless to say, Sonic got blown back so hard...that he was outside of the junkyard's gate and he didn't land well to boot, so he was just rolling on the ground.

Sonic got back up, but he knew it was up for him.

**"Sonic is out of the tyre-filled ring, which means that the Rhinos win by defeat! Seriously, that Storm Shadow guy ain't messing around!" **Chef announced, as the ninja with the white garb just turned his back towards Sonic, who was just shrugging his shoulder.

"Come on, we still get a new teammate anyways!" Sonic proclaimed, as he was just waving towards Chef.

**"You lost. Battle's over, junkyard's closed!" **Chef yelled at the blue blur, who was just running back to his teammates.

* * *

The tie breaker was over, someone had joined the Rhinos and Yun had joined the Seabass and things were overally pretty cool for those teams that had their new contestants.

The real question was who would be it for the Rhinos?

Would be it someone cool? Who cares, because the Seabass was still in a good mood.

"Dude, that's kinda not impressive. But then he's a tough ninja guy, so it's alright!" Lowain told Sonic, who still had a smirk.

"Yeah, you can't win 'em all, right?" Sonic jokingly said without much hesitation. "I hope that the contestant that they doesn't suck!"

"One hundo...imagine getting the worst bromingo in the game."

"Ooh, that would hurt." Yun stated. "That would suck a lot."

Well, three of the Seabass players were happy campers about the loss of battle, as opposed to most of the Rhinos, who were eagerly awaiting their new teammate and also Chris announcing the final results.

**"With that amazing beatdown, Storm Shadow won that battle, meaning that the Rhinos get first...and get their mystery contestant!"**

The rest of the team aside from the winner of said battle was there and they were just standing around...waiting for their mystery player.

"I hope he's a hottie!"

**"The Seabass get second and Yun, so they got something!"**

"Hey, I'm not something! I'm someone, Chris." Yun remarked with a smile that made Chris a little bit angrier.

Though it was well-hidden by the smile.

_*Fred Flintstone's confessional*_

_The caveman was just feeling like he could walk on air._

_"Yeah, it was all good! No matter whoever comes out, they're going to be pretty tough!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

The seventeen-strong Rhinos added one more member to the team and no-one knew who it was and why this new person was willing to join the game at this point.

No-one really cared either, as they probably would accept anyone at this point.

**"Rhinos, you've earned this lady! She's a pretty solid team player and another chef!" **

"What's with the way that you announced her?" Edgeworth asked, wanting to know what the hell Chris was doing. "She is her own person."

"Suspense, lawyer." Pinstripe just blew some smoke in the prosecutor's face, which was easily waved away. "We've got a broad."

The announcement was just seeing Chris had brought on and yes, she was a woman...a young one, but still a strong woman that had powers...powers of the heroic kind.

Squirrel Girl, the redhead, squirrel-carrying-

"I swear, we saw her too! I mean, she didn't even get picked yet!"

-was actually behind them, wondering what was up.

"I'm not the revealed contestant, though." Squirrel Girl was just hanging around with an unsurprised Harley Quinn. "You kinda forgot."

**"By the way, Squirrel Girl comes along with..."**

A certain Chinese cook came out, which some of the other contestants somehow recognized, and she could be easily found out with her ramen noodle arms and bowl cut hair, which was hidden under her ramen bowl-like hat.

No, these weren't just noodle arms, as she stretched them to reach a plank of wood.

**"...Min Min, who has noodle arms!"**

Squirrel Girl AKA Doreen just threw her arms up and threw the nuts upwards for Min Min to catch...extendable ramen arms certain helping.

Squirrel Girl, as some people would say, was getting noticed for being the right kind of thick in certain areas, her tail, the squirrels within her tail and her fake squirrel ears.

"Man, Total Drama keeps on getting weirder, huh." Doreen said, while just carrying two legendary squirrels in her tail. "A woman with noodle arms and she's Chinese."

"That...is who I am, though." Min Min kind of knew she was weird in a world without any stretchy arms. "But you have a-"

"A massive butt, glad you asked!" Doreen fired back without missing a beat, as she was just looking at her team with happiness. "I'm going to use the tail and the squirrel to be a team player!"

"...What, I'm a team player too!" Min Min exclaimed.

The Rhinos had _two _new women in the fold and this time, Storm Shadow was not in the picture, but thoughts were thrown around.

**"The Rhinos win these two new contestants as their first prize, so they've got quite the advantage!" **Chris announced, as Doreen and Min Min were just putting their shoulders against each other.** "Seabass people, you got one new guy and Ostriches, you guys survive another day!"**

All three teams were just cheering for not having any eliminations to do, as they were just walking towards the recreational area to...do some random things and probably, get introduced to the confessional.

The rest of the teams couldn't really cheer for anyone and this time, someone was going to have to go home...or four someones.

**"Panthers and Yaks, you're going to have eliminate someone! Gophers...you're going to eliminate two people! Yeah, have fun with that at your elimination ceremonies..."**

Chris ended up with a laugh that was a little bit more foreboding than anyone really expected, but there was three groups that had to at least send someone home.

**"One more thing, anyone within the top 10 can't be eliminated tonight, so..."**

The fact that two spanners were thrown in the works was just blowing away some of the teams

_*Yun's confessional*_

_The Hong Kong noodle house skater was relaxing in the most casual manner than everyone expected._

_"Look I'm in this season, so you know, there's about to be a lot more skating around here! I've always got my moment to do the flips and the tricks...like on my channel!" Yun had to go for some self-promotion._

_*Squirrel Girl's confessional*_

_The New Yorker that was also a super hero squirrel lover did take a look at the cast._

_"I'm apparently teaming up with a spy, three birds, some blonde with a big sword, a fake animal, a prosecutor and best of all, the noodle arms lady! This is my type of weird!" Doreen was just beaming with excitement._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

**"Some people are going home tonight and quite a few of our contestants are shaken up! But it ain't losing a team member..."**

Chris hinted at the fact that the Panthers weren't any less fractured than before, despite Snake Eyes holding on his own pretty well, Iori actually making it work and Squigly reading something important.

Though it wasn't really her reading...sort of.

"...By the way, I forgot to tell you, any contestant from the losing teams that placed within the top 10 are exempt from getting votes." Squigly read the short letter.

"The peak of unprofessionalism is sending a letter about an important rule." Leviathan grumbled, still sticking out of that head. "Still-"

"I can't imagine the team leader situation getting any better." Squigly definitely noted, as there was still some fighting.

Of the simple and clean words.

"Seriously, someone needs to step up to make them shut up." Gintoki stated, as the white-haired odd job guy was chilling.

"Hey, it could be me!" Karamatsu exclaimed with his sunglasses. "I'm a good leader guy!"

"No, you're not." Gintoki went back to just eating cereal listlessly, as Karamatsu looked at him.

"You don't know me-"

"Listen we could eliminate one of you two and not give a crap about it. Me and that ninja idiot are staying in, though." Iori told Karamatsu, who was just chilling and lookingat ladies, though.

Gintoki and Karamatsu kinda shut up, only because there was three who basically let the aura of the whole team have a certain energy to it and they were the oldest in the competition.

"So, I doubt that you two would disagree that I would be the best leader for the team?" The Coachman had a bit of a smug grin, probably smoking that pipe.

"No, because I don't care for some old man taking my crew!" Captain Hook shouted at the weirdly shrewd coachman. "Smee, prove me!"

"Yes, cap'n?" Smee took the command, even if he was pretty unsure. "My captain commands a good crew!"

"And what do these hooligans do, really?" Azwel asked with a determined look with his apparent teammate still smoking that pipe. "Really?"

"We're taking treasure with the cap'n...and trying to beat Peter Pan!" Smee explained, not realising that his own captain was actually a little redder.

"SMEE! This old man is a fool!" Hook was pretty flustered with The Coachman, who couldn't be smiling a bigger smile. "Blast this alliance of old people!"

"...Cap'n, I don't get a good feeling from these people, though." Smee glanced at Barker and Azwel, who were both enjoying the experience of tearing down the captain. "Cap'n?"

"You two think you're so funny, trying to do this to the team! You both have better things to argue about, you-" Captain Hook yelled at Azwel, who was just plain angry at him.

"I do not trust you for a second, you incompetent pirate." The purple-haired alchemist wasn't exactly pleased with Hook's insults.

"And what can _you _say about that?" Coachman replied back, probably just messing with the captain at this point

At this point, Gintoki got plain tired of the leadership being non-existent and the rest basically ignored them to go off and do their own thing.

"Screw this." Gintoki just moved seats next to two dudes pining it for one lady.

Karamatsu and Johnny Bravo were doing their own thing of trying to woo Cindy, who was just wondering how she ended up here and if she could switch to another team.

"Hello, hot mama!" Johnny Bravo shoved his big body around Karamatsu.

"Hello, Karamatsu girl." The NEET 20-year old just went around the other guy's muscles and lifted down his sunglasses. "You're beauty!"

"Trust me, that guy doesn't think you're beautiful." Johnny Bravo had good words for Cindy.

"Liar. You're a beautiful person!" Karamatsu shouted.

Even throughout all of this, Cindy was talking to the entire rest of the team about who would be voted...or not really.

"Goddamn, those two would annoy the pants off everyone!" King remarked, plain annoyed with the two guys that were currently re-thinking their process.

"I think they want to do that to all the ladies." Cindy told King, who kinda understood her pain. "Are they doing okay, though?"

"...Maybe?"

They both saw Johnny Bravo and Karamatsu both stand dramatically and opposed to each other and it was probably through some kind of mens' declaration.

"Seriously, I can't tell what's going on."

Cindy probably wasn't going to like her answer.

"...Man, what I am gonna do?" Johnny Bravo asked, not really into sharing ladies. "Whoa, mama, there's enough hot ones for you!"

"Yeah! Should we be teammates?" Karamatsu had a smile and dropped the sunglasses.

Cindy was at least happy about...less people on the team fighting, as King and Yuri just understood that sometimes, people fight over ladies that are pretty attractive and that sucked.

_*Yuri's confessional*_

_The all spunked up Karate girl._

_"Listen, as much as one of them needs to go and all of them could make the team suck to be in, there's way better people to send home! Seriously, that Karamatsu guy sucks at English." _

_*Karamatsu's confessional*_

_The guy with the shirt with his own face on it was smiling good._

_"Those old guys are going to be pretty cool, but I will help a lot because my brothers said that I couldn't do anything with them!" Karamatsu declared without revealing obvious stuff._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Others were not smiling at all, as the Yaks and the Gophers were pretty much right next to each other for no apparent reason and Giovanni was in a mood of trying to rile some people up.

The long-lasting trio on the Gophers were not exactly happy about getting no-one safe and Axl wasn't even mad at Giovanni riling up the still lacking competition.

"You can only copy robots! I got my own powers!" Giovanni shouted at Axl, who was just looking at him with ease.

"I can shoot _and _aim energy beams quick."

"You couldn't beat me and my powers! That's just the power of Giovanni Potage!" The pink-haired guy shouted, eating some improved gruel.

"Try it." Axl remarked back, giving the go-ahead of show him.

"Nah, man, your power's Soup. You can eat your power, man." Yamcha remarked positively.

"...Yeah, you didn't have to mention it!" Giovanni was also just as riled up.

"Hey, wanted to mention it."

Axl was just putting all of his gruel towards the other contestants and Isabelle was noticing that and trying to give her some of her gruel...as the Reploid just nodded no.

"I forgot you was a robot. Sorry for that mistake!" Isabelle stated, waving her hands in a bit of panic.

"I can't blame you, some people think I'm a normal superhero! I'm a robot superhero." Axl remarked, trying to do the finger guns.

Axl the robot was willing to let it slide for a bit with a chuckle, as there was a few others that were doing some good talking.

"Wow, what a boot survivor...that's weirdly impressive." Banjo had stars in his own eyes, as Kazooie was just giving an unimpressed look.

"Yeah, it's not that impressive. I have good boots." Snufkin showed his own boots for no apparent reason, as Banjo and Scott were looking at them.

"It's just boots, though. You just survived longer because of boots apparently." Scott was a little skeptical of the boots claim.

"...He sure did." Kazooie gave a dirty look to Snufkin, who was just looking all innocent with eating the gruel. "Okay, who are we going to send home?"

"I don't know, someone is." Snufkin replied, as Banjo was gritting his teeth. "Could be anyone."

"Please not me." Banjo told him...nervously looking around for someone to vote out.

"As much as I would hate saying it, I don't think I'm going to last much longer. These challenges are going to be crazy." Phineas told the bear and the bird, who were surprised.

"I doubt it, because you and your brother probably could come up with crazy good ideas! A lot of them in fact!" Scott told him with a sly smile, before just putting the thumbs up towards them.

"Thanks!" Phineas exclaimed, as there was several others that were staying silent.

The Yaks were a little more raucous than was really needed, as while Samurai Jack was a guaranteed safe guy, the rest were not and most of them had arguements about why they should've stayed in.

All of them that could eat the gruel ate the gruel and the full-on shouting match started with a-

"Am I going to be eliminated?" Charlie asked, being a kid that couldn't even understand why he was here.

"Probably not...you're somehow acting better than the teenagers!" Chuck told him, seeing the guys just shout over each other. "And probably safe than them too!"

"Okay?"

Speaking of the shouting match...

"Listen, Wario's got this one, there's some real annoying people and Wario ain't one of them!" Wario was on top of the table pointing at someone else.

"I dunno, there ain't a lot of annoying people here! And you're one of them, you big nosed-" Vector was looking at Wario's belly.

"Hey, hey, you two are dumb and I am not dumb!" Tomo shouted, putting her butt off the seat.

"Please go home!" Wario told her sternly.

"I won't go home!"

"Wario can't go home because he's the leader!"

Escargoon had a rebuttal for the people that cared to listen to him.

"Hahaha, those two couldn't tie a shoe even they worked together! Vote for me, because I have qualities!"

Tomo and Wario realised something obvious, Vector was just shaking his own head and even Chuck groaned.

_*Chuck's confessional*_

_The gruffy zombie-killing guy had a feeling._

_"If we don't vote off the snail guy now, he's going to really get himself into a lot of trouble! And I hate being with that kind of trouble." Chuck said with some roughness._

_*Kate's confessional*_

_The black popstar did sigh deeply, but it wasn't because it was a hard decision to make._

_"I'm just saying if they're allowing kids to be on this show, why are the challenges stupid dangerous. As much as I love F-Zero, this host has a few screws loose and I doubt those two aren't going to get seriously injured!" Kate was referring to two young people within her team._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Since sundown was coming and there was three teams having to vote off someone, there was not going to be a lot of surprises that came from the hosts...only that was which from the teams themselves.

Wario and Tomo were...tied together for no apparent reason, as Samurai Jack raised his sword against Giovanni and Neopolitan in the team's super cabin.

"Stand down, man. I hope he has a good reason for this!" Yamcha was just blocking Samurai Jack.

"I doubt it." Samurai Jack told Yamcha, who just shrugged.

"...Yeah."

Samurai Jack did stand down and allowing the soup-using villain to explain himself.

"Guys, I swear I didn't tie these two together, even though it would raise my villain cred!" Giovanni couldn't help him, leading to Yamcha just punching him. "I told the truth right now and-"

"And what?" Yamcha just asked angrily.

"-The snail guy definitely did it, because he had help!"

"Yeah, that's total bull!" Sandy Cheeks argued. "This pink-haired knucklehead didn't do it, 'cause I saw some guy do it!"

"Thank you! I'm going to tie only our enemies!" Giovanni boasted to a bunch of people, who couldn't care less about how he did it, but the tied-up duo cheered. "Thanks...you gonna say anything?"

"Snail guy can't move, but he was plotting stuff! Without Wario!" Wario shouted, as Tomo slipped out of the ropes. "...Wario is untied!"

Wario and Tomo were all untied, as there was a lot of agreement within most of the team, though the samurai, Chuck and Vector did agree on something important...in their own corner, though the samurai didn't join the duo on something.

"Seriously, that Wario is peak untrustworthy." Vector stated,

"Yes...so?" Chuck asked, as Vector thought of something. "Mr. snail guy isn't even here, though."

Vector took a look at the whole room and noticed something weird.

"You're right...where is he?"

**"Voting time, teams who are about to eliminate someone!" **Chris yelled over the whole set of speakers.

_*Giovanni's vote*_

_The pink-haired man wrote it down on paper._

_"Escargoon is just traitor goon, apparently. I thought we were cool!" Gio complained._

_*Wario's vote*_

_The fat entrperneur had some obvious words that probably explained the vote._

_"Snail guy ain't playing games around Wario's games! Wario's got better games anyways!"_

_The guy picked his nose._

_*Confessional cut*_

Escargoon was just giving the thumbs up on something, as another guy was looking at him weirdly.

"...What's the point of this?" Spy asked, his accent sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Trying to prove something to my team!" The snail said with an almost evil smile.

"Your mother would be disappointed."

"You don't know about my mother!"

_*The snail's confessional*_

_Escargoon was on the toilet, though it looked like he would struggle._

_"Wario, this time...you're not escaping scott-free!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

In other news, the Gophers had to pick two people and it was still a hard choice and some of them were not liking this, especially Phineas.

_*Phineas' vote*_

_The red-haired kid with a triangle head just wrote it down seriously.._

_"All of these guys are mostly good people and probably should stay in, but the guy who I voted for is pretty scary! No joke."_

_*Samus' vote*_

_The bounty hunter had her choice made up._

_"I don't think I have to seperate two brothers, because there is this child that always goes stunts...even when he's supposed to be voting. Total Drama isn't exactly the best place for him."_

_*Isabelle's vote*_

_The secretary was just nervously putting her vote down._

_"Wait, is a popstar supposed to be here? She probably had a whole bunch of tours lined up!" Isabelle noticed. "Must be a mistake..."_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Either way, there was three teams that were going to have to vote and two of them already did and there was only one and at the same time, they were still not having a good time voting.

"Can someone agree with me that that there ain't enough girls to trade for the Japanese guy?" Rayman asked, sure about Karamatsu's loss.

"No? Who else are we gonna vote out?" Gintoki said, not caring that much about the vote.

"The Bravo guy, that's really it." Rayman stated.

"...Okay!" Gintoki said.

_*Confessional cut*_

There was going to be three eliminations, three teams hanging out at two waiting campfires and the elimination campfire...at the same time, though they were in very different areas.

"Why is there so many?" Lynn asked.

"Because there is!" Isabelle just answered, just as sure as Lynn.

"Cool!"

The first elimination was the fourth place team and a lot of mean looks were thrown around for no apparent reason, as two of them kinda hated each other and the third was Iori Yagami, definitely a hater.

**"Okay, all of you cast your votes!"**

There was a few smiles that were of relief.

**"One of you is going home!"**

None of them were shocked.

**"The people going home are going on the Speedboat of Shame!"**

Chris showed the speedboat with his own face.

**"Never to return ever...so this is your team's first elimination!"**

The host did a dramatic face.

"It's going to be our last, maybe?" Smee asked, as most of the team looked at him.

**"Listen...everyone who's safe gets marshmallows with my face on it and the people who are eliminated go on that speedboat, no returns!" **Chris told everyone, who pretty much got it.

"Yeah, got it." Gintoki said while eating some crisps.

**"Alright, there's a lot of people here and most of them got no votes...so I'll call them out!"**

Some others were just crossing their arms behind their backs.

**"Iori, Sienna and that ninja guy who isn't here is safe because they made it within the top 10! Also safe, Yuri and King!"**

Yuri just ate it outright, King didn't miss the catch, as there was five members with marshmallows.

**"Gintoki, Rayman and Axl Low, y'all got no votes either!"**

Gintoki practically ate the marshmallow with Rayman snatching it with the extended fingers...and Axl Low's one as well.

"Geez, you have your own." Axl Low shrugged it off.

**"For the last people with no votes, Cindy, Pretty Bomber, Smee & Hs..ghost lady, you get marshmallows!"**

All four of them got them and one of them was worried for his captain.

"Cap-" Smee almost called out.

"He's fine, even if he's ugly." Pretty Bomber told him.

**"Everyone remaining has at least one vote! Most of them also have one vote and we don't have that much time!"**

Iori was just laying back.

**"Captain Hook, Azwel & the coachman guy!"**

They were all looking at Karamatsu, who tried to stay cool and Johnny Bravo...aside from the ones that recently got the white sweet stuff, who had their grievances.

"Azwel, you still look ugly." Iori remarked.

"Always full of insults as usual-"

**"Anyways! Johnny Bravo and Karamatsu, one of you has gotten more votes!"**

"Looks like it's down to me and you, Japanese guy!" Johnny Bravo remarked.

"Shut up, gajin."

**"The person not going home today...is Johnny Bravo with four votes!"**

Johnny Bravo just ate it right up.

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's not okay, I have debt!" Karamatsu shouted.

**"Karamatsu, you're going back home with the rest of the votes! Pack your stuff, man!"**

* * *

All of the Yaks sat down and some of them were smiling like they made a pretty good plan.

**"Yaks, you know what's up? Anyone's who isn't eliminated gets marshmallows and the people who are eliminated goes on the Speedboat of Shame to never return!"**

Most of them kinda got it and they were either standing with tension or relaxing pretty coolly.

**"Man, someone here has 13 votes...out of 17 total votes, so that's crazy!"**

Escargoon had a smug grin.

**"There's also 13 of you with no votes, coincidentally! Those safe people are Chuck, Charlie, Neopolitan, Yamcha, Sandy, Pac-Man, Magalor, Papyrus, Vector, Lynn, Isabella, Tomo & Samurai Jack!"**

All of them took it...some of them with pride, others with their mouths and two of them just barely missed them.

"Aw, man!" Vector was disappointed about his marshmallow.

**"Two of you tied with 2 votes and one got the thirteen! Wario, Gio & Escargoon...you're not safe yet!"**

Wario and Giovanni both knew what was up if their confident grin was any indication and Escargoon, being a snail, was nervous about being voted out hard.

**"The last **_**two **_**marshmallows go to Wario & Giovanni!"**

These two were fist bumping each other happily.

**"Sorry, Escargoon, you're out with 13 votes!"**

The snail bad guy just jumped off the fake stool.

"I can't believe that you would vote me...just because I can't do certain things, but let me be sure! I have a lot of qualities that people would be jealous of having and-"

"-Chris has a lot to get through. Sorry, snail guy." Pac-Man stated, as he was stretching.

**"Finally, sympathy for the host with the most!"**

Pac-Man had a feeling that came onto him and it was just the slight audacity of host bringing it on.

* * *

The final team didn't have anyone that was really safe at the moment or any easy target and that had an impact on some of the teammates that were sitting there...if their faces were showing anything.

**"Oooh, you guys have it rough! Having to eliminate two people!"**

Axl was just seething at Chris enjoying his bad feelings.

**"You should know that anyone who's safe has marshmallows and the people without marshmallows are going on the Speedboat of Shame!"**

The fast boat of shame was still there and two people were not there yet, but the boat was ready as ever to speed out of there to...somewhere.

**"Alright...time for the people with no votes to get marshmallows!"**

All of them were attempting to grab the potential marshmallows that was there.

**"Doomguy, Axl robot guy, Samus, Shermie, Scott, Isabelle, Mr. EAD, Sonja, Snufkin, Ben & Banjo, you all got both no votes & a marshmallow!"**

These eleven people were more than happy to at least be in this thing for one more challenge, though that didn't stop some of them from being sad.

"Man, what do they have against me?" Kate asked.

"Haha, no clue!" Isabelle nervously told her, as Kate was giving her a suspicious look. "Who has one vote?"

**"Okay, Riko & Kate share the single common thread of having one vote!"**

"...You look like want to tell me something?" Kate threw a suspicious look at Isabelle, who was just feeling sad.

"I can't believe someone voted for you." Isabelle answered, trying to be the most honest person.

**"Phineas, Ferb & Kick Buttowski...ONE of you is going home! I know you guys are freaking out!"**

Phineas and Ferb were plain shocked, as Kick was just scratching his own head.

"You got...most of us really didn't know that." Phineas said, not sure about what's happening now. "So, who's going home?"

"I did not expect that." Ferb told everyone, as Chris got thrown off.

There was random period of silent stuff happening and a whole lot of nothing being put in, as the weird amount of tension from picking some characters out.

**"Phineas, Ferb...you have two votes each! Kick Buttowski...sorry, but you're going home!" **Chris announced, as the kid daredevil just kinda groaned.

"Aw, man! There's so many spots I haven't jumped over yet!" Kick Buttowski shouted. "Wasn't expecting it to be so soon!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I thought one of us were going home today!" Phineas said, just willing to let things be good.

"...Wait, you guys are step brothers!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same with Ferb. We've got a whole summer to do things on this island, guys! Let's make it count!" Phineas shouted to the rest of the team, as Ferb did the thumbs up.

"Huh, I've got a whole summer to do stunts-"

**"Alright, time to send you all off on the speedboats!"**

* * *

There was three different contestants that were just going on their way back home and two of them probably didn't have to go home from a different dimension.

One of them was Karamatsu, the peak of dorkiness with the angled orange shades, black jacket and blue t-shirt and probably had his brother backing him up.

The other was Kick Buttowski, who didn't have that much carry in respect to Karamatsu, but he was still smiling because doing stunts with his friend was probably better anyways.

The third was Escargoon, who was in the same bad mood as Karamatsu, having to carry a lot of luggage on his own and having to tell King Dedede that he got knocked out in the first round.

You can guess why the snail and the uncool guy with the jacket and also why Chef was annoyed with them.

Kick just walked onto the boat and the other two were practically pushed inside the speedboat.

"Why?!" Karamatsu and Escargoon shouted, as the speedboat went off.

**"Three people have been sent home first, which is going to suck for them! But the rest of the contestants are gonna be fighting for more**!"

The momentum had to kept going, while two guys were crying in a speedboat and the third was a kid and Chris was in a pretty good mood.

**"Will the old guys keep on fighting? Will the Gophers be able to prove something? And what is going on with the Seabass?"**

Chris was just throwing some more questions that led up to the obvious.

**"That's going to be right here in the next episode of Total! Drama!"**

The camera was actually slowly zooming out from Chris' own view slowly before it cut between a far view of the host with most of the camp being shown onto a boat that was showing most of the whole set of islands.

**"Crossing Trunks!"**

Chris just let it fade to black, as the three islands were shown together from a boat that was in the distance.

* * *

**To be continued in the third episode with an different kind of challenge and a different set of teams, though it might just be the same!**

**Don't worry, I won't forget Yun for at least the next episode, because I really forgot...**

**Next time, we'll be in simpler areas and with a challenge that is a little bit too familiar for anyone well-versed in Total Drama...which you should know!**

**And of course, there's a few more new faces coming into the show in Episode 3 and those faces will be the last new ones, but the strategies will be blown wide open with some of them!**

**Others are just here to have a good 'ol time!**

**Rough Rhinos (+2, 1st): Shulk, Miles Edgeworth, Falco Lombardi, Harley Quinn, Fred Flintstone, Spy, Storm Shadow, Panchito, Sora, Max, Tiny Tina, Pinstripe Potoroo, Mai Shiranui, Margaret, Clover, Tron Bonne, Squirrel Girl & Min Min**

**Striking Seabass (+1, 2nd): Sonic, Lowain, Elsam, Tomoi, Tails, Professor K, Heavy Weapons Guy, Cassie Cage, Badgerclops, Byleth, Arle, BD Joe, Kyo Kusanagi, Bayonetta, Julia, Rad(icles), Fred Jones & Yun**

**Odd Ostriches (3rd): Daisy, Luigi, Joey Wheeler, Sakura, Tifa Lockhart, Dante, Goku, Garfield, Sir Daniel, Deadpool, Pit, Nicole, Naoto Kurogane, Yosuke, Haohmaru, Omi and Ren**

**Prowling Panthers (4th, -1): Iori, Gintoki, Rayman, Azwel, Yuri, King, Axl Low, Snake Eyes, Cindy, Johnny, Squigly, Barker, Karamatsu, Pretty Bomber, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Hsien-Ko**

**Yearning Yaks (5th, -1): Giovanni, Escargoon, Magalor, Tomo Takino, Isabella, Craig, Lynn, Yamcha, Neopolitan, Wario, Sandy Cheeks, Pac Man, Chuck Greene, Charlie Brown, Samurai Jack, Papyrus & Vector**

**Gruff Gophers (6th, -1): Snufkin, Ben Tennyson, Riko, Doomguy, Banjo (& Kazooie), Isabelle, Shermie, Scott Pilgrim, Kate Alen, Mr. EAD, Phineas, Ferb, Axl The Robot, Kick Buttowski, Samus & Sonja**

**Currently eliminated: Karamatsu (PP), Escargoon (YY) & Kick Buttowski (GG)**

**The Newcomers on the block:**

**Yun - The Skater From HK, Street Fighter III**

**Squirrel Girl - The Squirrel Superhero, Marvel Comics**

**Min Min - The Noodle Serving Fighters, ARMS**

**And like I said, there's still a few more on the way before the roster really gets settled on the next part and this time, they may cause some teams to have a comeback!**


	25. Episode 3-1: The Last New Faces

**Total Drama: Crossing Trunks!**  
**Episode 3: One Mad Dive**  
**Part 1: The Last New Faces!**

**New faces show up again for the second and last time!**

**An old challenge will show up like it was nobody's business.**

**And this time, this is going to be the final roster for the show, but with a simpler challenge…**

**...It's easier to get acquainted with these new contestants, some of them that I may have forgotten back in the first episode!**

**However, everything won't be peaches and cream and choosing a team to be in is going to be a little bit harder than anyone thinks!**

**Thanks to 1602jaw for always trying to review my latest chapters, so you guys should at least review this prologue on the third episode, where 7 newcomers have come!**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama CT!" **Chris announced, willing to make things loud. **"All of the contestants were battling for my honour and my cool emblem!"**

Iori and Gintoki's somewhat insane team attacks that were dealing some damage to the cannon fodder for the challenge and these two were looking at each other.

**"Some insane moves were pulled, strategies were done to make their team survive!"**

Rad was just shown being dropped down onto the ground and feeling the pain combine from being dropped and not being able to stand up properly.

**"Hell, there was even a little bit of trap action like any good challenge!"**

Fred Jones was just showing seeing people run into his poorly constructed traps.

**"But in the end, some people are just too hidden to be taken down by anyone and won the challenge for their team!"**

Sonic was just shown slamming Snake Eyes in the face by total accident.

**"And three people went home and it was all cool!"**

Kick Buttowski was just shown holding his head down, but it was more for protection, as Escargoon and Karamatsu were just crying a whole lot of tears.

**"And three more came in after the challenge!**

Squirrel Girl and Min Min were both shown in red, standing on each other's back with two seperate thumbs up and Yun was shown in sea blue with his spinning his cap around.

**"But still there's some more players in, but we've got better questions to ask!"**

Chris was standing on a dock once again.

**"What team are they going to choose? What's up with that cliff and finally, how do my looks keep on getting better? Find out on...Total! Drama! Crossing Trunks!"**

Though it was a dumb name, he was going all in.

* * *

All six teams slept well despite the fact that there was at least one guy in _each _team that snored loudly and the Yaks were in the process of trying to say the best thing that they could about Wario, who just escaped elimination.

It wasn't that hard, as he was the team leader and apparently took it very well and Yamcha was just one of them who noticed.

"Ay, what the fu-" Yamcha had a swear prepared, but then Wario spoke up as well.

"Hold on, you could ask, but whoever those big brain guys are that voted for Wario is about to get the smell!" Wario yelled in the cabin, actually waking up some people for no reason.

"Seriously, just cause it's Total Drama, doesn't mean you go stupid hard on the backstabby moves." Yamcha said, moreso trying to calm Wario down then hunting down the rogue voters.

"Yeah, what the guy with the messy hair said." Wario wasn't in a complimenting mood.

"You somehow wrecked two of our teammates and are kinda annoying, what am they supposed to do?" Pac-Man asked, just now waking up.

"Not vote for me, because I carried that challenge." Wario boasted in a very dishonest manner, that literally got the sphere guy sighing.

"Come on, I'm not the one saying that." Pac-Man said, still throwing some friendly jabs at Wario. "The snail guy probably wouldn't be able to do some of the challenges."

"Yeah, he can't handle me." Wario boasted with the biggest smile that he could muster.

"Let's just say I don't think he'd have a chance anyways." Yamcha remarked. "And he was...something."

"That's still one of our teammates, though! He could have been super cool!" Giovanni shouted, not really thinking about things too much...as the other guys were just looking at him. "He can't swim, but he's got skills!"

"Like being a ugly snail?" Tomo suggested.

"With pretty rough eyebrows or something?" Vector told the pink-haired guy straight to his face. "If he can't swim, he isn't able to do some of the challenges here!"

"The crocodile is right...he is rude!" Papyrus remarked, as the skeleton didn't really have anything to say with his agape mouth. "But he was a smart snail that could've helped the Great Papyrus out!"

"...Okay, you're speaking in possbilities, just saying-"

Sandy was looking at all of this with a random science experiement going on in some table in the opposite side of the cabin and the others were outside somewhere.

In the woods, training for something...or just climbing on top of a tree.

"Man, that's awesome! Imagine what I could do." Craig shouted, having the scratches of climbing a tree.

"I don't think it's that much, but escaping bears is useful!" Isabella was in a good mood to teach Craig some stuff.

"Cool, I'm going to get down from the tree!" Craig then hung off the branch to swing down to the ground. "You coming?"

"No, I have to hone my camping skills. Even more so in a reality show based off camping!" Isabella was shouting from a branch, seeing Craig just attempting to drop down and ending up on the ground.

As the black kid that was on the ground and lying down from a messed up swing was just waving bye to Isabella, Lynn was being chased by one of the other animals.

Lynn was running fast enough to outrun a bear who just happened to be eating a fish that was stolen.

"...I think that's a real bear." Craig commented, standing up.

_*Lynn's confessional*_

_The sports-loving gal got a few scratches, but her smile was clean._

_"There's no way to practice sports in here, because they're all locked! So, I gotta improvise!"_

_*Confessional cut*_

Sandy just looked at the window and saw some fish being thrown, a brown bear and...Lynn.

_*Sandy's confessional*_

_The squirrel scientist and martial artist was just putting her face in her hand._

_"Guess what?" Sandy had a statment to say. "There's some people that think running from a bear while doing a shoulder charge makes sense. Unfortunately, that includes my teammate, so maybe I shouldn't be asking this."_

_Her accent was strong._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

In other news, two teams were feuding for no other reason...than to create hype for no apparent reason and also, they looked weird and unsurprisingly, they also happened to be first and second.

The grass was a good place to get uncomfortable with a 2-on-2 situation that Harley Quinn started, Badgerclops just continued and BD Joe just happened to be in there.

It all started with a bat and a arm gun that was fired up from both sides...as they slowly walked to each other.

"Hey, listen, just wait a second. We'll probably win and I worked very hard to help my team win." Badgerclops said, as BD Joe was beside him...trying to look at the beach.

"Whoa, whoa, you're some big badger-looking guy! You don't have to work harder, like, me!" Harley shouted.

"Dude, I have a job and a house, I am super responsible." Badgerclops responmded like he didn't care.

"I don't care if you have a house, it's probably your mom's...or something!" Harley Quinn stated, ready to swing the bat without that much issue.

"We're roommates...with good windows!" Badgerclops shouted with some serious confidnence...as Harley Quinn was growling.

"Who cares about windows? The most important about winning is that you can use your strengths and own it!" Tron Bonne shouted, probably stoking the flames of random rivalry with her servbots hanging out.

"Not gonna lie, that's rich coming from a pirate and a bad girl." BD Joe commented, probably willing to run back. "Also, let me go."

"Go, why are you here?" Tron Bonne angrily suggested, actually turning it into a good shout that made BD joe go. "...Badger guy, you better hope you have a good reason for shouting."

"I dunno, I was here talking to BD Joe, who was wrong and then you two came and was angry for some reason. That's about it." Badgerclops put his hands in front of him, not willing to fight before a challenge where he was probably going to fight these two. "Why are you mad?"

"Because we're gonna win again." Tron Bonne stated.

"When am I going to use my bat again?" Harley Quinn asked, just showing off her own bat. "Also, what she said."

Badgerclops was just walking backwards at this point and the two members of the Rhinos that approached him aggressively were joined by a third.

"Why do you have to shout at cute people?" Clover was just on top of a roof. "He's...kinda-"

Harley and Tron were not caring that much about the blonde's attraction troubles, as Clover managed to get two fists to the face.

_*Harley's confessional*_

_The former sidekick to one of Gotham's most dangerous sidekicks was sitting down like she wanted a painful challenge to happen._

_"I'll be honest, it's because he was just trying to keep me up at night! He and some of his other dudes tried to break my bat...for some stupid reason."_

_*Confessional cut*_

In other news, Sonic was just doing his borderline ridiculous daily run of at least 50 kilometres and he was making all sorts of thing just get blown in the wind that he practically carried alongside him.

Even if it was only eighty miles an hour, he was just having the time of his life running around in a new location and on three islands that had enough space to let him run around.

He wasn't expecting anyone to catch up to him or to even meet him during this long run with animals just watching him doing his thing and trees being swayed slightly by the hedgehog's wind.

Sonic was just feeling the breeze and saw that someone was running right behind him to have a fun time...or rather, Tails was just trying to follow him and he stopped for a second.

"You're always keeping up!" Sonic remarked to Tails.

"It's more like I tried." Tails was just feeling the breath come out of his body.

**"All contestants, report to the stage immediately! I've got a big announcement coming!"**

Sonic and Tails were just plain surprised at how bad the timing is.

"Geez, he has fifty camera guys or something! And a helicopter too!" Tails shouted, as Sonic grabbed his arms.

* * *

There was some newcomers in the building and damn...they were really in the building, as the mess hall also had Chef Hatchet, the Lowain Bros (official title) and the other cooks that were there, but the newcomers were sitting in the same table.

There was seven peoples that also heard another announcement that happened at the exact same time that Chris shouted at the "old" contestants to get to the stages.

All of them were very different.

"Hey, I'm eating protein here...er uh...breakfast food!" The first guy was an American.

"Right...breakfast food, are you going to talk like a normal person?" The second guy had white hair and came from _a _tower.

"Yeah, you're gonna talk to me like that?" The American guy that was attempting to sound like JFK suggested. "With your...er uh...girl hair and Mexican thing!"

"Calm down, you're just some random person. Also, what is a Mexican? I'm guessing, they're part of your people!" The other guy said, still keeping things calm.

Both of them stood up, both of them with some dislike towards each other and it was real sure that they were very different people.

"What's your problem, uh, Khun!" The same American guy shouted, willing to be

"...Geez, this clone doesn't even stand up to the real JFK." The white-haired teen remarked.

Khun was definitely shorter than JFK (the clone), though 172cm wasn't super short by any means and you know, he had white hair, some weird earrings, a blue hairband that was on the left side on his hair.

He just wore a white shirt with a black tie, some khaki and black boots, but his notably smug expression made a statement all on it's own.

JFK the clone, however looked like a real jock with his red jumper with a white middle stripe, khakis (again), a shirt whose collar peeked out of the jumper and black shoes.

He was 6 feet tall, had tall brown hair, was built like a typical jock and...had a big bulge down there.

"Er uh...there's a lot of ladies in here!"

The other three contestants were just looking at him like they had some problems.

"But, they're 13...er uh...I'm not gonna go to jail." JFK declared, as three out of the four ladies were pretty short.

The first short lady was just a pink-haired maid, who was pretty short, wore a maid costume, as her hair only revealed her left red ete wasn't pleased to hear JFK's own words.

"Just ignore him...he's a different kind of pathetic." The pink-haired maid told someone who looked like a young witch. "Also, I am eighteen years old."

"Yeah, Ram, I have the deduction to deny this lowly sports man!" Megumin shouted.

Megumin, to put it bluntly, was a spunky 13-year old archwizard with red eyes, brown hair and a wand that only had one spell.

Being an archwizard, most of her red clothes was befitting of her with a belt, some boots, a big brown Cape and some yellow trim around the hat.

"That is quite uncouth, though." Ram replied, though.

"Are you only allowed to insult the man?" Megumin asked with some spite.

The third short gal was 16, had a bob cut for hair and had the power to make certain things float.

She was just wearing a cream coloured shirt, some Jean's and shoes.

Her name? Ochako Uraraka and...she was trying to find the right words to say

"Sorry, I already have someone on my mind." She told JFK, who was creeping closer. "...But I told you!"

"Aw yeah, you're looking good!"

One "er uh" later, the clone of the assassinated president chose his words.

"Come with me and my thing is going to float!"

"No?" Uraraka probably knew about the guy's weird vibes.

"And by my thing and I meant my penis." JFK whispered, probably aware he was on TV.

"...Alright, see ya around."

Uraraka just went back to the place where both Ram and Megumin were tolerating each other's presence and Megumin wanted to say something to the jock.

But the other two just sat her down.

The sixth new face also got left behind like Yun and Squirrel Girl and unlike those two, he was not feeling it.

"Man, imagine the Hungry Wolf getting shafted. That's what the news is gonna say!" Terry Bogard shouted, actually taking it easy for his team.

"At least you were in the first episode." A white-skinned teenage girl who wore a hat with ribbons.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Didn't even get to be in the first episode."

Said white-skinned teenage hero was Mystique Sonia, a girl with a long tongue who wore a grey dress-like shirt, red pants and boots.

Of course, her hat was Yasha, a living pink hat whose side ribbons were very extendable and had sort of horns and under that hat was just a raven-haired bob cut.

"I don't know who these people think they are, but it kinda sucks." Terry Bogard commented, eating a club sandwich.

"At least, you're not just the last new face here." Sonia complained a little bit more.

"Look, it's cool. Sometimes, someone has to be in last place."

"I had the whole thing where I'd show my hat!"

"Alright, just give it a rest-"

Chris blew a special horn for these people to come onto the same stage that the contestants were going to, but on the other side of the curtain.

**"Other people, come to the stage! No interns, please..." **The fact that it was somehow localised to the mess hall that was apparently closed was a surprise. **"...hahaha!"**

The chuckle came out in some static.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Ram stated, while angrily looking at JFK, who was just looking at her with an awkward smile. "Never mind, you."

It got cut off by the actual cut.

* * *

There was a very good reason why the contestants got called into the open stage once again, but no-one cared.

"I was about to nail a pretty sick 720!" Yun shouted, as he was just flipping the cap...twice. "Anyways, what's the challenge?"

"...No more battles, man. My hair can't handle it!" Professor K was slightly freaked out about his ownbigand spiky hair.

"Yeah, I'd kinda miss your hair." Yun remarked, before the microphone's feedback came infinitely louder.

The announcement will start and Chris had some serious grins.

**"I know that two of the winning teams had new contestants added in and the top team had two more, but..."**

Pinstripe Potoroo and Spy only half-listening as they were doing some classic rock, paper, scissors.

**"...the losing teams have to get something too and though, it was more like they came in late, so they're going to get two or three more contestants each!"**

Giovanni, Sonja and Captain Hook were actually beaming for the new crewmates that were probably going to come in.

**"So, you know, there's seven more new faces coming for those three teams and here the guys are now..."**

Terry Bogard just took his hat and basically swung it in his finger and then put it back on, being the blonde Hungry Wolf that he was.

**"Terry Bogard!"**

JFK (the clone) came in with a smile that was a dumb as his thing that he was going to say, but right after that.

**"John F. Kennedy, sorta..."**

Khun walked in and slapped the guy's face lightly with the most smug grin that he could pull off and JFK threw an angry look at Khun.

**"And Khun!"**

The guys were standing on there with some serious confidence

**"...And the incoming ladies!"**

Ram was just walking on stage with a smile that somehow soon faded into a stern face, as Megumin was just dramatic posing for the cameras that she learned about a day ago and these two's energies couldn't be more contrasting.

**"The maid's Ram and the wizard is Megumin!"**

However, Mystique Sonia walked in and awkwardly waved for the camera, though it was probably more intentional with the girl-next-door type poses.

**"There's Mystique Sonia!"**

Uraraka walked onto the stage, waved with confidence and gave a thumbs up, but it wasn't necessarily in that order.

**"...And Uraraka and they're all going to pick a losing team, right now!"**

Some of them were pretty surprised and others didn't care for the swerve.

_*JFK's confessional*_

_The all-American jock that just so happened to be the clone of the OG JFK had some good words to say for everybody._

_"Hey, I'm here to get some money...er uh...for the ladies that can be my honeys, because...I love honey and the ladies are good!"_

_*Ram's confessional*_

_The pink-haired maid wasn't pleased and considering that she didn't really look happy before that announcement, that was saying something._

_"Of all the things to do, they just had to introduce something that would radically change the game. At least, I don't have to be with some worthless people."_

_*Confessional cut*_

The options on play for a good chunk of the new contestants were not exactly great.

**"It's either the green team, the yellow team or the purple team, so choose or else!" **Chris told them. **"Other teams, you guys can go!"**

The Rhinos, Seabass and Ostriches were not exactly sure why they were there, but they were sure leaving in a massive crowd of people and some of them were already fighting.

Like Spy and Heavy.

"Cool...you wanna start fights with random people?" Cassie asked. "Get over yourself."

"That's right! Where is that big guy?" Yun asked, as he got pointed to the scuffle. "Oh, yeah."

"He should get over it."

They were practically opposing colours and to boot, had some trickery that was unresolved at the moment and was standing really close to each other...knowing the rules.

Faces were up against each other and Spy was just throwing a good glare at Heavy, who was just chuckling at him and Cassie and Clover, respectively, pulled them away.

* * *

The seven newcomers were ready to take the whole island on, but first they had to choose a team and some of them were not liking the vibe that came from one of the teams.

"At least, we can be both on the same team!" Uraraka took a good look at Ram.

"...Really?" Ram had to turn from observing the other teams.

"Yes? Most of the Gophers look friendly." Uraraka was very sure of that fact, just feeling chill about them.

Ram actually took a good long look at a good chunk of the Gophers and she felt the poke in her back that came from someone and Uraraka was besides her.

"Heeey! You're 18...er uh...and made for this!" JFK flirted at them with two pointed fingers at the maid and the girl who made things float.

Too bad they were officially on the Gophers and also pissed off at him.

"Oh yeah...me and my girlfriend are off, so it's _bone off_!"

"Dude, that's cringe." Ben just said that, as JFK walked up to another team.

The jock was just eyeing up the ladies that were on the Prowling Panthers and some of them were slowly backing up to avoid whatever else he was going to say and the rest were willing to fight the jock.

And Khun was there, standing around with his hands in his pockets...next to the old men, who were glaring at each other.

"Hey, welcome to the team. This isn't the exactly best one." Khun remarked to JFK, who had a pervy smile. "I don't think you were thinking about fitting in."

"Yeah, this team's messed up...er uh...without me in it!" JFK proclaimed, still having the same dumb smile. "I'm gonna show up!"

"You do that."

The Gophers automatically got Uraraka, who was just beaming with energy and Ram, who was silently judging Snufkin with a glare that matched his uncaring expression.

"Didn't know you could pick them up." Snufkin was still sitting down and enjoying nature.

"Hello, my name is Ram. Can you at least look at me?" The pink-haired maid still had that glare.

"Yes. My name's Snufkin and that's about it." The big-hatted guy just waved her off.

"...That was ridiculous and you should be ashamed."

These two were not having a good time together and actively made Uraraka feel like she did a bit of a disservice to the other team members, who just wanted to introduce her.

_*The floaty girl's confessional*_

_Uraraka was feeling the odd air of a potential skrmish starting._

_"I don't know why this is complicated. You could just kinda introduce yourself to your teammate and then goof off!" Uraraka was practically standing up, almost bending down even. "...Yeah?"_

_*Confessional cut*_

While that was happening, two of them realised that they were going to packed onto one team and said team...reeked of garlic that Wario tried to waft away.

"Can you smell it?" Megumin asked, as she looked like she was anticipating the boys' club feeling from the Yaks with a smile. "It's the smell of a team that is competitive and fit for someone like me!"

"...Yeah, not liking it." Mystique Sonia was just trying to guard herself from the garlic's essence with a blocked nose and even Yasha (the hat) was guarding it's whole face. "Wait, you must be insane-"

"-I am very sane, I know that this group of people are very effective at doing their jobs." Megumin explained. "They do need an Archwizard, someone like me!"

Megumin walked into the Yaks with some dramatic steps and a confident look that was unmatched by anyone else that was on the team and she dramatically passed.

"My name is Megumin, an Archwizard and I can help to make this team the best that it could be! With my Explosion spell and the rest of you helping, I will be a valuable team member!" Megumin went on a speech, adding to it by almost tipping her own fabric hat. "Please!"

"Honestly, we need some more people in here!" Giovanni couldn't really no to someone so short, as he nearly picked her up and she was just flailing it. "Yo, welcome to the team!"

"AYY, Wario welcomes you!"

Megumin just stepped away from the others, as she bumped into Terry Bogard, who was also on that team.

"Okay, I guess!" Terry Bogard awkardly smiled for that bump. "Finally, I'm in the competition!"

"Glad you're in there! Seriously, the guys who got left were not treated good." Yamcha was raising a fistbump for a guy who got left behind, which Terry brung it back with the same one. "Geez."

"Geez, indeed." Giovanni remarked, walking in.

_*Yamcha's confessional*_

_The marital artist with a scar in his eye looked satisifed with his team and putting his arms on the waist._

_"Imagine telling me that a week ago that so many strong people would be on this island, let alone on my team! I woud've kinda believed you, but they're pretty friendly and past me would think that they're mean guys." Yamcha remarked with a grin._

_*Confessional cut*_

Out of nowhere, Chris walked in with a satisified face.

**"And there we go! We've got our final new additions to this season, so...why don't yall go to the mess hall or something to get yourselves accquainted!"**

The Gruff Gophers were a happy bunch, even with Ram not acknowledging's Snufkin's presence and the latter just looking at her like she had two hands.

"Honestly, I think we all need to. It is unfair to judge everyone from first appearances alone, but some of them do fit under that." Ram stated, being aggressively polite.

"Let's just say that we should do that, okay?" Mystique Sonia remarked with a wink, as her hat did wink too.

There was some more additions, but it was still the same set of teams at the end of the day and some of them were not the happiest people and that was going to be shown in the next part.

**"We've revealed a whole lot of new players and they're already in some teams, but we have to have a challenge today and sometimes, people are going to get wet! Stay tuned for an good 'ol throwback!" **Chris chuckled, probably aware of something that the contestants probably needed to know.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 1b, with the title becoming a little bit more relevant and yes, the new contestants are definitely a little more permanent than the previously eliminated contestants!**

**As for the FINAL new ones:**

**JFK patriotically shows off! (Clone High, is a clone of JFK)**

**Khun Aguero Agnes brings the case! (Tower of God)**

**Megumin brings the big explosion (Konosuba)**

**Ochako Uraraka floats her way into the isles (My Hero Academia)**

**Ram cleans up the team (Re:Zero)**

**Terry Bogard shows up as hungry as any wolf (Fatal Fury)**

**and Mystique Sonia and her hat team up to take on the campfires (Hero 108)**

**The current contestants and the teams that were set up in:**

**Gruff Gophers (+3): Snufkin, Ben Tennyson, Riko, Doomguy, Banjo (& Kazooie), Isabelle, Shermie, Scott Pilgrim, Kate Alen, Mr. EAD, Phineas, Ferb, Axl The Robot, Kick Buttowski, Samus, Sonja, Ram, Mystique Sonia & Ochako Uraraka**

**Prowling Panthers (+2): Iori, Gintoki, Rayman, Azwel, Yuri, King, Axl Low, Snake Eyes, Cindy, Johnny, Squigly, Barker, Pretty Bomber, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Hsien-Ko, Khun & JFK (from Clone High)**

**Yearning Yaks (+2): Giovanni, Magalor, Tomo Takino, Isabella, Craig, Lynn, Yamcha, Neopolitan, Wario, Sandy Cheeks, Pac Man, Chuck Greene, Charlie Brown, Samurai Jack, Papyrus, Vector, Terry Bogard & Megumin**

**Rough Rhinos: Shulk, Miles Edgeworth, Falco Lombardi, Harley Quinn, Fred Flintstone, Spy, Storm Shadow, Panchito, Sora, Max, Tiny Tina, Pinstripe Potoroo, Mai Shiranui, Margaret, Clover, Tron Bonne, Squirrel Girl & Min Min**

**Striking Seabass: Sonic, Lowain, Elsam, Tomoi, Tails, Professor K, Heavy Weapons Guy, Cassie Cage, Badgerclops, Byleth, Arle, BD Joe, Kyo Kusanagi, Bayonetta, Julia, Rad(icles), Fred Jones & Yun**

**Odd Ostriches: Daisy, Luigi, Joey Wheeler, Sakura, Tifa Lockhart, Dante, Goku, Garfield, Sir Daniel, Deadpool, Pit, Nicole, Naoto Kurogane, Yosuke, Haohmaru, Omi and Ren**

**No more contestants, bros, we've gotta move!**


End file.
